Madness: Spring Break (Book II)
by bknbu
Summary: Headed for Earth, Allura is determined to prove herself and enjoy a bit of normalcy; however, with Genevieve McClain at her side, things will never be completely 'normal'. Back on Arus, Keith continues to obsess over finding Lotor and his undeniable feelings for the princess. The past has caught up- what happens when two people bury their fears and become consumed with vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome back everyone! 'Madness: Spring Break' is dedicated to the memory of my amazing brother. As a tribute to him, one of his dearest friends will be editing this one...thank you!_

_A.N. The title was inspired by Muse's 'Madness', with the majority of the chapters being inspired by Green Day. Part 2 is a long one and many things will be revealed. There will be humor, laughter, tears, and redemption so...get ready! I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. However, characters I have created are mine ;-)_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_  
**

**_Chapter One: All you do is Talk_**

"I don't know Kogane…are you sure about this?"

"Yes Lance, I'm sure. This is exactly what the princess needs…a break"

"And how is training at the academy considered a break exactly?"

"Um, you _do_ remember attending the academy with us, don't you?"

Lance wrinkled his brow in thought for a moment, then displayed a sinister grin "OK, point taken…on second thought, is that _really_ what you want the princess exposed to Captain Control-freak?"

"Get off it Lance, the princess doesn't have your sick mind." Keith huffed as he sat back in his chair in the Control Room, linking his hands behind his head.

"The captain's right- on both counts." said Coran, glaring at Lance as he entered Castle Control. "The princess always mentions how much she would have enjoyed attending the Academy, as well as engage in all the things that a 'normal' young woman her age would do." he paused as he stroked his mustache. "Since we no longer have to worry about Korrinoth and Lotor, it is the perfect opportunity for her to go. Granted, this is just a spring program; however, she will be able to socialize with women her own age while perfecting her military skills and strategy."

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against the console and snorted "Yeah, socializing, _that's_ what she'll be doing...having high tea with the academy girls" Lance mumbled to Keith as he, in turn, shot him a dirty look.

Coran raised his brow in question "Pardon me?"

Keith sat up "Nothing Coran, Lance is just being his usual unintuitive self."

The Red lion pilot rolled his eyes after receiving his friend's threatening glare _unintuitive self? Where does he come up with that shit?_ he thought as the captain continued. "Anyway, all the paperwork seems to be in order. I have confirmed everything with Admiral Graham and, as long as the princess is on board, all is a go for her departure the day after tomorrow" Keith confirmed.

"Sounds good, Commander. When will you advise her?"

"I'll go find her right now"

"Very well. I will see you boys at dinner. If you will excuse me."

As soon as Coran was out of sight, Lance turned to Keith. "So, _Mon Capitan_ where is she going to be staying? On or off base?" asked Lance

Keith cleared his throat, "Actually, she is going to be rooming with Geni in an apartment I found them… _off _base" he replied, quickly making his exit from castle control and bracing himself for Lance's predictable reaction. Red's pilot did not disappoint as he darted after his best friend.

"Hold up…Geni? You mean _Geni_ as in Genevieve McClain, my little sister, _Geni_?" Lance questioned as he followed Keith down the hall.

Keith cringed "Yes."

That did it. Lance erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Plucking at his shirt to cool down, he looked up at Keith and said "Yeah, high tea, _that's_ what she'll be doing with _my_ sister. Nothing to worry about...I am sure they will not get into _any _trouble what-so-ever...good clean fun- for sure!"

"Lance!"

"Oh _come on_, Keith! You grew up in my house! You _know_ my sister. She's worse than me!"

Keith stopped, whipped his head around, and looked at him "No Lance, I don't think that _anyone_ could _possibly_ be worse than you" he then turned and continued walking "Besides, I think that the princess will be a good influence on her"

Lance snorted out a laugh. "Or Gen will be a bad influence on Allura." The Red Lion pilot abruptly paused in his step, eyes growing wide with mischief "Damn! Can I go? This is gonna be too good to miss!"

The captain spun around to glare at him once more "Shut up, Lance! Go on, get lost before I find something to keep you occupied"

"Chill Fearless…stop being such a sore ass, you know you'd love to see it too" The Red Lion pilot waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"_Now_ Lance!"

"Fine, geesh…someone needs to get laid" he mumbled as he darted off.

"I heard that!" Keith shouted behind him.

The commander paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair, mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come. _Allura. _Their discussions had been tumultuous- to say the least, often resulting in some kind of senseless argument. For that reason, he stood in front of the entrance to the observation deck in order to gather his thoughts.

Since the fall of Korrinoth, Keith and Allura had only briefly touched upon what had happened in the other realm; more importantly, what was said between them. He did not deny that he had strong feelings for her- how could he? Instead, the captain used his supposed 'unknown military status' as an excuse to put a hold on their budding relationship, justifying his decision by explaining that he wasn't sure where the Garrison would send him now that Korrinoth was no longer of consequence. It was all a façade. Keith knew that the war was far from over and that hell would freeze over before he would ever leave Arus _or_ Allura. In his mind, the primary focus had to be finding Lotor- everything else needed to be put on hold for the time being.

It wasn't _just_ Lotor, however. The ever stoic Black Lion pilot had his own insecurities regarding the princess' feelings toward him. Allura had poured out her heart, professing that she was in love with him. _Is she really?_ Keith was concerned that the inexperienced monarch confused being in love with hero worship. Did she really love him, or was she just infatuated with her 'hero'? Could she differentiate between the two? After all, it's not like she'd ever had a relationship to compare it to. He chuckled to himself _Like I have? _Keith hoped that, in addition to finally attending the Academy, the trip to Earth would allow her to experience all the things she'd missed out on. He wanted her to make friends, go out, and have the time of her life- no strings attached. If she still felt the same for him when it was all said and done…well, he would cross that bridge when, and if it ever came.

In addition to providing Keith with time to gather intelligence regarding Lotor and Hagar, the well calculated trip also served to keep Allura away from Arus while he figured out exactly what King Alfor wanted from him. _She'll be safe at the Academy and I'll be able to focus on getting the job done. _Yes, _his princess _was quite a distraction indeed. With a lightness in his chest, the captain grinned and proceeded to the observation deck.

As intelligent and mature as the princess was in matters of State, diplomacy, and intergalactic relations, that was how immature she was when it came to matters of the heart- especially where the Voltron Force commander was involved. It was no secret that she'd been alone for a few years before the boys arrived, and rarely had any interaction with those of her own age before that. Allura's close friendship with Lance often served to enhance her stubbornness rather than tame it, especially considering how much the Red Lion pilot enjoyed fueling her already roaring flames.

The propriety and tact associated with her station went out the window when she dealt with 'her boys'. In the past few weeks Allura was akin to a ticking time bomb. For all practical purposes, the war was over and she felt… lost. _How do I live in peace?_. Her mind wandered over unresolved issues- which was the _last_ thing she'd wanted it to do. _Ugh…not yet, not now _she cringed, holding her head in an attempt to will the thoughts away. It was obvious that all those she cared about had been walking on egg-shells around her, especially Keith. _Mr. Always-do-the-right-thing…geesh…I am starting to sound like Lance!_

The princess shook her head and grinned to herself. No matter how hard she tried, Allura could not solve the mystery that was Keith Michael Kogane. Her chest tightened as she replayed the moment she'd told him that she loved him and she began to pace. _I just don't get it…how can he just turn his emotions off? Bullshit! That's what it is! _Her irritated thoughts were interrupted when she heard the signature 'swoosh' of the opening door. The captain slowly approached her and Allura instantly sensed his hesitation. _Here we go _she thought, releasing a silent sigh.

"Good Evening, Princess. Do you have a moment? There is something I would like to discuss with you" he said, cordially.

_Good…evening…Princess? What? Is he for real? Ugh!_

Allura placed her hands on her hips in annoyance "Seriously Keith, formalities? _Really_?"

"Princess, please…"

"Oh _whatever_, Keith." She barked, crossing her arms in defiance. "_What_? What is it you want to discuss _Commander_?"

Keith grimaced slightly at the obvious bitterness and sarcasm in her tone as he handed her the orders from the Galaxy Alliance Academy. "This."

Allura grabbed the paper from his hands and studied it with heightened concentration. The agitation slowly began to vanish and her eyes widened. With a bright smile, she looked at the commander. "Is this for real?"

"Yes, yes it is…as long as you agree to it, of course" he replied with a sly little grin.

Allura was ecstatic. "This is incredible!" she yelled, screeching for joy as she jumped up and threw her arms around him. The commander took a deep breath, filling his senses with the signature fragrance of Arusian lilies he so keenly associated with the princess. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of her as she clung to him in excitement. _Yes, I know… I'm an idiot. _Reluctantly, he relaxed his hold on her.

_Leave it to Keith to kill the moment! _Placing some distance between them, Allura pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. "I just don't _get_ you Keith. How do you do it? How do you just shut yourself down and pretend that there's nothing more than friendship between us?" she asked with a trace of hurt in her eyes.

_Here we go again. _Keith drew in a deep breath and exhaled, slowly "Princess, how many times are we going to go over this? Now that the war is over, I don't know what my status is going to be. It's not fair to either one of us to fall deeper into something just to have it ripped away because I'm transferred to god knows where." He said softly, unable to fully meet her gaze.

The princess gave her own exaggerated sigh "I am aware that you have _explained_ this to me Keith and I _still_ fail to see what difference it would make. I would wait for you…come and see you _wherever _you would be…"

The captain shook his head "No. I can't ask you to do that. It's not right…"

She cut him off as her annoyance shifted to anger "So what, _oh great one? Y_ou just flip a switch and stop having feelings for me, or did you just lie when you told me that you did?"

"No! I wasn't lying and you _know_ it!" His face reddened and his tone deepened "Damn it Allura! Why are you consistently going out of your way to make this even more difficult than it already is?"

Her fists were clenched so tight that her nails bit into her palms "_Because_, I need to understand! I need to understand how you can just push aside what we feel for each other as if it means _nothing_!" she pleaded. Frustrated, she began to walk away.

Keith furrowed his brow, _I can't…ugh. _Taking yet another deep breath to calm himself, he grabbed Allura's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Allura, please…_try_ and understand. I can't let this go any further until I know what my status will be. Regardless, leaving Arus would be the hardest thing I'd have to do. _Please_, I don't want to make it even more difficult for either of us." He said with sincerity and tenderness.

Allura closed her eyes and turned her head deciding to play along, knowing fair well that he believed Lotor was still out there, just as she did. She knew that there was no way he would be transferred off of Arus; however, the mere thought of it sent a cold chill down her spine. _This is crazy!_

"Allie, please, look at me" he sighed.

_Allie…I love it when he calls me Allie, damn him!_ She raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'm _crazy_ about you, Allie, that will _never_ change; but, for now we have to put our feelings aside, at least until you get back form the academy and we know what my orders will be." he whispered. "You know I'm right."

Blue's pilot sighed. "_No_, actually, I'm _sure_ you're _not_ right" she replied, causing Keith to close his eyes and bow his head in frustration. Seeing this, Allura reached up her hand and caressed his cheek forcing him to look at her. "But, I understand what you're saying and where you're coming from- doesn't mean that I have to agree with it"

A small smile gradually crept across is face as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. _God I want to kiss her…I should have kissed her…ugh…don't go there Kogane! _He released another deep breath and gently pulled her back in order to continue the discussion regarding the academy. _Refocus man! _Keith tried to smooth things over by throwing her a mischievous grin. In response, Allura curiously raised her brow. _What now?_

"Besides, you'll have more fun at the academy as a single lady- ask Lance" he smiled and winked. Allura rolled her eyes at his assumption. "Come on Princess, I want you to enjoy yourself there, and you will most certainly _not _be able to do that as 'yourself'." A sly grin was still glued to his face.

Allura's forehead pinched, obviously confused by the remark. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Well let's face it, you're pretty popular Princess. The minute you land you're going to be swarmed by photographers, journalists, paparazzi, you name it. They'll never leave you alone."

The young monarch cringed then took a seat on the bench as she nervously bit her thumbnail. "Damn! You're right. I didn't even think about it." she paused and looked at Keith. She looked at him curiously and crossed her arms in front of her. "By that look on your face, _Captain_, it's obvious that you already have something in mind…spill it!"

Displaying a wide grin, Keith went on to explain "As a matter of fact…we decided that it would be in your best interest to attend the academy under an alias. Coran and I already discussed it with Admiral Graham and he agreed it was the best option. The only people who will know that you are…well…._you_…are Geni, Leesa, Ginger, Jeff, Cliff, and Commander Lochlan…no one really cares about him, and of course, Graham and Lance's parents. Geni's going to help you change up your appearance a bit and get all your IDs in order." The captain's grin gave way to light laughter after noticing the sparkle in the princess' baby blues.

"Are you serious? I get to be…dare I say…_normal_?"

"Yeah, you sure do…"

The princess couldn't contain her smile and was actually giddy. She was so excited that she couldn't think straight. _I can't believe it! Hmm, I need a name… _she tapped her finger on her chin. Her expression brightened once more as she jerked her head up to look the captain "Can I choose my name?"

Skeptical, Keith rubbed the back of his head. "Um, yeah, I guess. Did you have something in mind?"

Allura jumped up off the couch in delight as she exclaimed "Dylan MacKenzie…that's the name I want!"

Keith arched a brow "_That_ was fast…how the _hell_ did you come up with it?" he asked.

Allura shrugged. "I don't know…just popped into my head. Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I do actually…I like it a lot. It's just…different that's all." He surmised.

She looked at him and smirked. "_Normal_…_that's_ what it is."

The captain chuckled "Yeah, maybe. Okay, Dylan MacKenzie it is." Keith grinned before looking at her mischievously through hooded eyes "So… we good?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek and shifting back and forth on his heels.

With an exasperated sigh she replied "Yes, we're good". Narrowing her gaze as she walked passed him to exit the deck, the princess added "for now"

Keith rolled his eyes and blew out an exaggerated breath as he followed behind her.

The following day, Coran and Keith briefed Allura on what to expect while she attended the Academy program. She'd be there for almost three months, during which she'd engage in combat flight exercises, hand-to-hand, martial arts, and military strategy. Although she'd have plenty of time to socialize and enjoy herself, the princess needed to take the training seriously since she would be awarded an Alliance _and_ Garrison rank based on her performance and scores in the final competition- _if_ she made it that far. Coran and Keith had no doubt that she would.

The opportunity meant the world to Allura. Not only would she be able to live a "normal" life for the next few months, but she would finally be afforded the chance to prove, once and for all, that she was just as good- if not better, than some of her team mates. The young heir longed to be taken seriously and, after all the years of waiting, her chance was finally at hand.

Apart from her shot at redemption, the princess was anxious to finally meet Lance's sister face-to-face. The boys had no idea how close Geni and Allura had become. Lance had put the Arusian princess in touch with his sister so that she could have a female her own age to communicate with. Over the last two years, the young women talked and e-mailed at least two to three times a week; however, it would be the first time they'd meet in person. If anyone could help the princess fit in it would definitely be Geni McClain. Yes, the trip would be good for her, she was sure of it.

xxxxxxx

At the first blush of daylight, Allura headed to the control room anxious to begin her new adventure. She couldn't sit still, practically skipping into castle control with a bright smile and gleam in her eyes. Her excitement was infectious and the group of men waiting to send her off couldn't help but return her enthusiasm. After some light laughter and small-talk, the room began to settle.

"Alright, now, you will have two free days when you get there before you have to check in with Admiral Graham. I'm sure that Geni has plans for the two of you already" said Keith in his usual self assuring tone

"Yeah, I _bet_ she does..." Lance began before being elbowed in the ribs by his commander. After throwing him a dirty look he continued "You'll have a blast Lura-Lu. Geni knows how to have a good time and, unlike her excruciatingly handsome big brother- that would be me _of course_, she knows when it's time to get serious. She'll help you fit right in." said Red's pilot with his signature smirk.

"Lance, you know how much I adore your sister. I have no doubt that she and I will get along fabulously." She grinned before beginning to gnaw at her lower lip. "It's just going be weird…you know…being normal. I hope I can fit in…"

"Aw, of course you will Princess, you'll see! Besides, Jeff and the others will always treat you like you're part of the team- you know that!" Pidge said, in an attempt to reassure her.

Allura giggled at the sentiment. The youngest team-member always went out of his way to bring a smile to her face. "I know that Pidge. Believe me- I'm _very_ excited about this. It's been a long time coming." She paused, checking the time on her new phone. "Speaking of which, I believe it's time I head out. Coran, anything else?" asked the monarch as she approached her royal advisor.

"No Princess. I believe that we have covered everything. Just take advantage of this opportunity as we never know when you will have this chance again…_and_ for the love of the gods, _please_ be careful and contact us on schedule…as we agreed." said Coran, nervously, as he hugged the young woman who had become his surrogate daughter.

"I will, Coran. I have a mobile phone now." She said with a wink and a smile as she warmly returned his embrace and shook the phone in her hand.

The older man held her tightly, rolling his eyes as he sported a bemused grin "May the lion spirits help us." he chuckled, eliciting another giggle from Allura as she pulled back to face him.

"Please, don't worry. _You_ of all people know I can take care of myself. Thank you so much for allowing me to do this. It means the world to me Coran, really."

Coran looked upon his young charge, his voice cracking slightly from the emotions he felt. "Dearest, I only want your happiness. Enjoy yourself and show those _fly-boys_ what the princess of Arus is made of!"

"You can count on it." Allura turned toward her team mates sporting a wicked grin. Lance was about to respond with a sarcastic comment when a sobbing Nanny threw her arms around the princess.

"Oh please be careful my Princess! Those Alliance boys are not to be trusted! You know they only have one thing on…"

"Nanny!" Allura interrupted. "_Relax_. I can _assure_ you that I can handle the Alliance '_boys'_ just fine. Now, I'll be back before you know it." she pulled out of Nanny's hold to meet her eyes. "_Please_ Nanny, try and remain calm while I am gone, _for me_."

Nanny looked at the young woman she helped to raise, frustration and skepticism alive in her eyes. She breathed in and, finally, sighed.._.loudly_ "I…well…I...ugh fine!" She reached up and lovingly held the princess' face between her hands. "I trust you my child. Go on, have fun." The governess dropped her hands from the princess' face "Just don't come back looking like one of those harlots!"

"Nanny!" said Allura with a disgruntled look.

"Don't worry Nanny. If the Princess gets any tattoos, I am sure they will be in places that you would never _dream_ of looking" Lance managed to say before being back handed upside the head by both Keith and Hunk. Nanny snarled at the Red Lion pilot, gave Allura a final hug, and stomped out of the room. _Is steam actually come out of her ears? Shit! _Lance rubbed the back of his head.

Coran glared at him. "Was that _really_ necessary, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Aw, come on, it was funny!" he leaned toward the princess and whispered in her ear "I can let you know a few good places if you are interested." Lance winked, causing Allura to blush slightly as she leaned in to whisper in _his_ ear.

"Hey…I may _actually_ take you up on that McClain."

Her best friend laughed and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye Lura-Lu...I'll miss you, girl." Releasing her, he flashed a devilish look "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…_Dylan_."

"That's not leaving me with many alternatives you know." Allura laughed whole-heartedly and then proceeded to exchange goodbyes with Hunk and Pidge before finally stopping at Keith.

"Princess, if you need anything, just ask Uncle Charles. He is like a father to me and will do anything to help you… within reason of course." he said with a crooked smirk. "You can also call me or the others anytime."

"I will, Keith, Thank you."

The captain gently placed his hands on her shoulders and met her eyes. "I want you to have fun, Allura. Just be yourself. Do all the things you never got a chance to do. This is probably as close as you are ever going to get to normalcy."

Allura gave a light exhale and slightly furrowed her brow. "Keith, I'm not sure _what_ you think will happen…but it won't change _anything_." She responded, voice laced with determination.

Keith bore his gaze into hers for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. _I can only hope… _"The guys and I will come and get you when the training is over."

Her face beamed at the statement. "Really?"

"Of course! We want to be there when they announce your rank and support you during the ceremony… we wouldn't miss it!"

With that she threw her arms around him. Keith responded by pulling her tightly against him, a part of him mortified at the thought of letting her go. It would be the first time in two and a half years that the captain would not be near the princess for such an extended period, ready to protect her if need be. He truly wanted this for her; however, the thought of not being there for her terrified him even more. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments until Keith finally pulled away.

"You'd better get going. They're waiting for you" He said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Allura looked up into his warm chocolate eyes "Keith, thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it Princess. Now go, make us proud" Keith flashed her his devastatingly handsome smile.

The princess winked "You can count on it Captain"

The hanger bay doors opened and Allura slowly turned and walked away. Once she made her way up the ramp, Blue's pilot looked back and waved at her boys one last time before disappearing into the passenger bay. After stowing her carry-on, she found her seat and strapped herself in for take-off. The Alliance pilots began their pre-flight check and Allura watched in anticipation. She thought about the conversation she had with Geni regarding her new persona and a devilish grin crossed her face. _Well, here we go…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone...and welcome to chapter 2! Thank you to all who are reading/following/reviewing...the support keeps me motivated! I may have mentioned before- the chapters in 'Madness' are all pretty long. No cliff-hangers or suspense in this chapter...just fun and girls being...well...girls. It's time to get to know Lance's little sis...hope you enjoy!_

_Julie Horwitz: Thank you for coming back Julie! (looking forward to your part two as well ;-) ) Allura will experience many things in part two some that will help her grow while others open her eyes to unknown aspects of her personality...will she be able to deal with it?_

_JustLucky05: There will be a mixture of everything in 'Madness' so..heads up! :-)_

_Cubbie and Chris: Thank you fantabulous promoter! KAEX on twitter everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy...(No worries luv...this is KA)_

_Wade Wells: Keith...yes...this is why we love him so! Allie will experience a plethora of feelings and emotions that she has never experienced before..as well as some mischief (Enter my Liam in Chapter 4 *giggles wildly*) Some bonds grow stronger when they are challenged... This is a light-hearted girl-talk chapter...need to ease in to the drama ;-) XOXO_

_Smithy: Oh...the girls will have some adventures...and ..yes...Jeff and Lisa will have their moments as well! However...KA are still the protagonists..._

_KathDMD: Battle scenes are a bit down the line but...watch out! couple of doozies thrown in there! I adore Geni and I hope you all like her as well...well...you know ;-) GMN girlie!_

_bluebaby1219: LOL..trust me...so do I! but...what can we do...we adore him :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters- unknowns/OCs are are all mine :-)_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter two: Last of the American Girls_**

Genevieve McClain, sister of the infamous Lance McClain: Red Lion pilot, and Academy record breaker. _N__o pressure there, really_. She had been attending the Academy for four years, and this program would serve to put her on the fast track toward the opportunity to lead her own flight team. At 20 years old, Geni was the same age as Allura. She greatly resembled her brother with her tall, lean frame, dark auburn hair, and brilliant green eyes. She also inherited her brother's wild side and wicked sense of humor, which was one of the things that Allura loved about her. The two were a perfect balance. _Oh yes, Allura and I are capable of great things for sure _she thought while sporting a mischievous grin.

Geni couldn't sit still and began to pace up and down the unit that Keith had arranged for them. The apartment was a spacious two bedroom-two bath located in a high rise about three miles off base but still within the confines of the Alliance campus. It wasn't the fanciest of spaces; however, it had a phenomenal mountain view. For a brief moment, Geni found herself lost as she watched the effervescent waves crash against the rocks below; but, she quickly regained her focus. The young woman bounced on her toes as she hovered by the door. _Where the hell is she? She should have been here by now._ As if on cue, there was a knock. Geni lunged forward and threw the door open.

"Lulu!" she squealed like a little school girl and threw her arms around the princess.

Allura warmly returned Geni's hug with equal excitement, giggling at her choice of nick-name. Geni had resigned to calling her _Lulu_ for short. Anyone who knew her brother Lance also knew how possessive he was of the nick-names he created- and _Lura-Lu_ was exclusively his.

After the usual formalities of 'how was your trip, how's my brother, how's my _other_ brother', it was time to get down to business. Geni walked to the kitchen and poured them a couple cups of coffee as Allura settled into the table and began.

"So, is everything set?"

"Yep. I've got your new IDs right here, along with a fabulous backstory, if I do say so myself. The only thing left is to dye you hair and get some color on you. I've scheduled you for a hair appointment and airbrush tan in the morning. After that we go...shop-ping!" Geni said melodically.

Allura smiled then slightly shrugged her shoulders "We're just dying my hair, right? I don't want to cut it"

"Not even dying it really…I figured we would lighten it a bit…more toward platinum, and add some black low-lights. It'll look so fantastically bad-ass! I mean, you're gonna cut it a little bit, at least around your face, maybe even some bangs and layers just to give you a different look." Geni flashed her a smirk truly reminiscent of Lance.

"Great, I can live with that. So, let me see the IDs. You used the name I picked out, right?

"Sure did! Keep in mind, we will have to go in tomorrow and add the picture after your little makeover." said Geni as she handed her the ID. "How did you come up with the name 'Dylan MacKenzie, anyway?"

Allura furrowed her brow in thought then looked at her friend. "Not sure really. It just popped into my head and just seemed… right" she answered and took the ID Geni handed her. Allura looked it over, taking note of all the information. Biting the inside of her cheek she said "So, black lowlights huh?"

"With those eyes? Hell yeah! Girl you are gonna knock all these space jockeys on their asses!" Geni offered with a wide grin.

Allura giggled "Geni, I'm not on the hunt for a man. I just want to prove myself without the stigma of my title…just be one of the girls…you know" she gave a crooked smirk "_now_…if I happen to live dangerously and have some wicked fun in the process I most definitely _won't_ say 'no'." The princess' eyes danced with mischief.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to learn how to flirt and attract attention little Miss Lioness. Besides, it could prove useful for you upon your return to Arus" Geni winked. "I can assure you, when I'm finished with you, we will not have to pay for _anything_ the entire time you are here...HA!" she said, slamming her hand on the table.

"You're nuts you know that?" said Allura with a side-ways glance.

Geni got up and sat next to her friend, giving her a hug "Don't worry Lulu. You'll fit right in. We are going to be unstoppable!" she whooped, throwing her hands up in the air.

Allura let out a light laugh and softened her eyes. "Gen, I really appreciate all this."

"Nonsense! Anything for you Allura. My brothers think the world of you and so do I. Besides, they would kick my ass if I didn't help you in any way possible" she snickered. "Anywho…you must be tired. Why don't we grab a bite to eat and hit the sack…we have a lot going on tomorrow and plenty of time to gossip then"

Allura agreed "Sounds like a plan." Truth be told, she hadn't slept on the flight over- having so much on her mind that she couldn't relax enough to get some rest. Throughout the flight, she tried numerous times to close her eyes and doze off to no avail.

Geni took Allura to a local pizza place where they ate and engaged in some idle chit chat about the goings on at the academy, as well as other minor gossip. She also wanted to get an idea as to what Allura was thinking in terms of her alias. What kind of woman did the princess want 'Dylan' to be? What kind of image did she want to have while she was at the academy? This was her chance to let loose and do things that she never had a chance to do, or would ever be able to do as a reigning monarch, and Geni wanted to make sure that she used the opportunity to her advantage so that she could enjoy the experience to the fullest extent- both on and off base. After listening to Allura express her thoughts on the subject, Geni had a pretty good picture of _Dylan_. She was excited to help the princess bring out her wild side and share some things about herself that she had kept hidden for so long. She was aware that there were things about Allura that no one, besides maybe Coran, knew and was determined to bring some of those hidden talents out in the open. Genevieve McClain wanted her friend to shine; after all, she more than deserved it.

It took the better part of the morning, but when Allura emerged from the back room of the spa she looked amazing. Her still waist-length hair now sported lush layers, whispy bangs, and was lightened from golden to platinum blonde, complete with thick black low-lights- some framing her face which, along with her new tan, made her azure eyes pop. To add a little drama for the day, the stylist decided to blow out her hair, taking it from her normally loose curly locks to a full, sexy look. Allura loved the new color and decided that she may actually keep it for a while, even after the competition was over and her identity was revealed. Catching a glimpse of her boring outfit in the mirror, she cringed.

The young monarch animatedly pointed to her clothes "Ugh…this just doesn't go with the new hair."

Geni covered her mouth while her eyes danced with amusement "No problem girl. I gotcha covered." She winked. "Let's go. There's a great shopping center about ten minutes from here…we can cab it." Allura scratched at her cheek while Geni chuckled . "Taxi cab Lulu…we'll take a taxi…_cab_."

"Ah, yes…a _cab_…right." The princess responded with an eye-roll. Geni linked her arm through Allura's and dragged her out the door in laughter.

As far as the princess was concerned, the mall Geni chose was fantastic; of course, she'd never actually _been_ to one before. It was situated outdoors along the port of San Francisco and consisted of several high end and specialty stores. After trying on a few different styles, Geni was surprised by the type of clothing Allura was drawn to. There was something very rocker chick about her choices- _mixed with a little Goth and Zen_? _Is that even possible?_ Geni grinned. There was definitely a little bit of everything. The main characteristics most certainly absent from all her choices- long, loose, and pink.

_I am boycotting pink from now on!_The new clothes made Allura realize just how fit she was. She had never really looked at herself before. Placing her hands on her hips, a satisfied smile extended across her glowing face as she continued to admire her reflection. Gaining a bit of confidence, the princess decided to only purchase clothing that accentuated her feminine curves and sculpted physique, especially her well-toned abdominals- adding more than a few tops that showed them off. At the last store, she decided to change into one of her new outfits before they went out for coffee- choosing to wear a fitted royal blue baby-doll T, low-rise boot cut jeans, and a pair of black platform ankle boots that shot her height up to about six feet tall from her normal five-foot-nine.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out one final touch: a platinum pendant that held the crest of the Royal House of Arus on one side and the initial 'A' engraved on the other, resembling the dog tags usually worn by soldiers in the military. Allura hadn't looked at it since _he_ was murdered. She needed it now, and the strength that came along with it. Hesitantly, she placed it around her neck and tucked it into her shirt, turning to look at her image in the mirror. The young woman gasped at her appearance. _God! I look so normal!-_ a sly grin spread across her face. _Nah, forget normal…I look hot!_ She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a soft giggle. Then, the Arusian beauty bit her lower lip and exited the fitting room.

"OK, _now_ I'm ready! What do you think?" she asked her friend.

Geni's mouth dropped "Lulu, you look fluffin' amazing! Damn girl! Where were you hiding all this time?" she exclaimed.

Allura giggled. "I must admit, I absolutely love it! I don't know. I just feel so…"

"Sexy?" interrupted Geni.

Allura laughed "Yeah, I guess I do feel…._sexy_" she said in a sultry voice.

"Nothin' wrong with that darling!" Geni paused to throw her arm around Allura's shoulder. "Come on, let's go drop all these bags off back at our place and grab some coffee. There's a great café just down the street. You'll absolutely love it!"

Geni wasn't kidding. The café was in a prime spot, with a breathtaking view of the coast complimented by the near perfect weather. As they settled into their table, Allura tried to ignore the whispers and stares coming off those of the male persuasion. She was most definitely not used to that kind of attention. The only real men she had any exposure to were Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Sven- all who treated her with respect. Sure, Lance would flirt with her; but, this was _way_ out of her comfort zone. She felt as though she was in the midst of a hundred super-charged Lances and it made her feel a bit self-conscious.

Geni noticed. "Oh would you relax Allura! It's a good thing. You look great and there is _nothing_ wrong with getting a little attention. Besides, you better get used to it. With _that_ body, the guys at the Academy will eat you alive even if you're in sweats. I mean seriously, what do you do? Work out all day? Geesh!"

Allura blushed fiercely at Geni's comments; although, she had to admit that she was beginning to thoroughly enjoy the attention. She looked at her friend and smirked."You _do_ know Keith Kogane, don't you?" she paused. "The man gets us all up at 4 in the morning and makes us run 6 miles just to warm up. Don't even get me started on weight lifting, self-defense, and sparring."

Geni's eyes bulged "Are you serious?"

"Heck yeah! When I first started training with the boys I couldn't move for weeks. I'm used to it now, though. Dare I say, I actually look forward to it?" Allura sighed.

"You're crazy, that's what you are!" The conversation was briefly interrupted as the girls ordered their coffees. Geni lowered her gaze and giggled to herself as the waiter walked away.

Allura looked at her suspiciously "What?"

"Oh nothing." Geni paused for a moment then threw Allura a devilish grin "I was just wondering…does Keith realize that he unknowingly created every fly-boy's dream woman. I mean, have they even _seen_ your abs?" Geni laughed.

"_Yeah_...NO! I haven't even worn my bikini around them in over a year. I got tired of hearing Nanny…'It's not proper for a Princess to be exposing herself among young men beneath her station' blah blah blah." snorted Allura, making hand gestures and using her best Nanny accent. "I mean, my flight suit is quite form fitting but I can assure you, I am _all_ covered."

"Well, what about when you're not in your flight suit?" asked Geni.

Allura cringed. "Don't ask." The waiter brought their coffees. She looked up at the young man and nodded in thanks before taking a sip.

"Aw come on! It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Yes…yes it is." She replied and Geni chuckled. "Gen, you _do_ remember your brother enlisting your help finding me a dress don't you? Why do you think _that_ was?"

"Tell me!" she laughed.

"Fine!" Allura snarled. "I wear the 'puff pastry'…you know, those full on medieval looking dresses…and…it's….ugh…_pink_." she growled as she slammed her head down on the table. Geni continued to laugh at her, almost hysterically- more so with her expression rather than the idea of the pink dress. Allura slowly looked up at her which made Geni laugh even more. The princess took a napkin, crumpled it up, and threw it at Geni's head. "Had enough?" she snorted.

Geni slowly wiped the tears from her eyes. "OK, ok! I'll stop. Geese! That was good." She sighed. Allura wasn't amused. "So basically what you're saying is that if they saw you now..."

"They would keel over, for sure." The princess tapped her chin. "Let's see…Hunk would go and eat something in the kitchen to calm his nerves. Pidge, well, he still has a little crush on me so, most likely, he would just faint or hyper-ventilate, and your brother, well, your brother would probably grope me until Keith beat the crap out of him for daring to touch 'her royal person' while Lance would roll his eyes at him for the millionth time and call him Captain Needs-to-get-some-soon." Both girls enjoyed a belly laugh at her last statement.

"And what about Keith? How would he react?" grinned Geni.

"Hell if I know. He's the master of hiding his feelings." responded Allura in a slightly serious yet sarcastic tone. Geni noticed a flicker in her eyes and decide to dig a little deeper.

"So, Lulu…what exactly _is_ going on with you and my surrogate brother?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Gen" Allura snapped, taking another slow sip of her coffee.

"Don't play dumb with _me_ Allura. I know you. Damn… you've bitched about him enough over the last two years." Allura gave her a fixed stare while Geni pressed on "Listen Allura, I love Keith. He lived with us since his parents disappeared and is as much my brother as Lance is so, believe me, I know all too well what a stubborn ass he can be." Allura threw her eyes up and snorted at Geni's assessment. "Oh, come on! Spill it! You know you can trust me! Besides, you look like you _want_ to talk about it."

Blue's pilot looked at her skeptically. Geni was right. She really needed another woman her age to talk to about_ him_, someone who knew him as well as she did, or at least thought she did. After rolling her neck and relaxing her shoulders, she began to open up.

"Stubborn ass is an understatement actually" Allura paused to meet Geni's eyes "Look, Keith has this sense of honor and duty that exceeds anyone I have ever known, aside from my father that is. It's actually one of the things I admire most about him. He is an amazing leader…always so focused and calm in the most horrible situations. His military skill is second to none, as you well know, and his combat skills…wow! My people, well, my people see him as their hero and savior." Her eyes glistened at the thought of how much the Arusians admired 'their captain'. Taking a cleansing breath, she continued. "Having said that, all the things that make him so incredible are the same things that drive me absolutely insane!"

Geni snorted and tried not to spit out her coffee at Allura's expression. "Why, pray tell? I _cannot_ imagine!" she chuckled.

Allura averted her gaze and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm in love with him Gen." she stated in an almost whisper.

Her mouth fell open and gasped as her hand flew to her chest. "I'm sorry…_what?_" she said in a high pitch. In response, Allura lightly pressed her lips together and lowered her eyes. Geni shook her head "Hold up…I suspected you had a little crush thing going on…I mean…you always talked about him…but you're actually _in love_ with him? I mean…_Keith_? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! God! What is it with all of you thinking that I can't tell the difference between love and infatuation? I'm sick of it!" she snorted, abruptly leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to insult you or anything…it's just that you and I have talked a lot over the last couple of years…it's easy to confuse the two…"

Allura put her palms up on the table and leaned toward Geni, interrupting her in the process. "Just because I haven't dated or been around doesn't mean that I can't differentiate between the two Gen." Allura huffed. Geni went to speak but Allura waived her off. "Don't waste your breath…it doesn't matter anyway. I already got the 'I-like-you-but…' speech." She resigned.

Geni responded with an incredulous look. "He turned _you_ down?"

Allura shifted in her chair and bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes and no…"

"Well, which is it?" she insisted.

With a pinched expression, the princess replied "He said that he didn't feel that we should think about taking 'the next step' before he found out what his status was now that the war is over." She snorted.

"Ah, I see…well…did he say that he loved _you_?"

"Not _exactly_…I mean…I know that he does but…no…he didn't actually _say_ that he _loved_ me…just that he had 'strong feelings' and he was 'crazy about me'…_whatever_…" she rolled her eyes and began to fidget with her coffee cup.

"Ugh! What a colossal dumbass! I cannot believe that the man I looked at as the 'smart one' could be such an idiot!" Allura said nothing in response, but looked at her. Geni leaned forward in her chair and thought for a moment before continuing. "Listen to me Al, Keith, well, he's kinda complicated. He went through a lot of shit after his parents disappeared, most of which he doesn't like to share as I am sure you know…" Allura nodded. "I am not excusing his profound stupidity in this case; however, I _can_ tell you that he is, one, probably scared shitless about how he feels about you. I mean, sure, Keith had dated here and there…he was and _still is_ considered quite a hot commodity actually… but I know that he was never _really_ in love with anyone. Two, I can bet that he doesn't feel he deserves to be with you…like you're too good for him or something, and three, he is probably scared to death of losing yet another person in his life who means so much to him. If something happened to you as a result of your relationship being out in the open, he would never forgive himself, _ever_." Geni paused to look at Allura who quickly interjected.

"Please Gen; I can assure you that _no one_ knows loss more than _I_ do." She grumbled.

"Allura, I am not justifying it…trust me…"

"Geni…Keith thinks the same thing you all do…that I'm too naïve to understand the difference between real love and hero worship…period." She stated flatly.

"Did he actually come right out and say that?"

"No…he thought it." The princess grimaced, realizing what she had just offered up.

"Oh, so you're a mind reader now?"

_Ugh! "_Actually, Lance told me." She covered.

"Yeah…figures." Geni said with an eye-roll.

"The only thing Keith said was that I would enjoy my time here more as a 'single lady'. Not quite sure _what_ he thinks is going to happen…"

"Oh girl! _A lot_ can happen! There are some mighty fine men on base…don't count them all out just yet!"

"Gen…"Allura huffed but Red's sister cut her off.

"No! If he wants to be stupid then so be it! He's right…you will have more fun here if you're not tied down to him and I suggest you do just that! Fluff it! You're here, you're free, live it up girl! Time to do all the shit you've always wanted to do but couldn't…let it all out. Hell Allura, you deserve to have a little fun, party, be romanced, flirt like hell…why not?" she lectured.

The Arusian princess relaxed her posture as she listen to her friend. Lance's little sis was right- she did deserve to have a good time. Her life had been utter hell since the age of six. There was so much she'd missed out on. _Why not now? Why not put myself first for a change?_

"You know…you're right Gen…I _do_ deserve it!" she exclaimed.

"Good…you hold on to that attitude for when we meet up with everyone tonight…got it? I don't want to deal with any love-sick sappiness for the next three months!" she snickered. There it was: Allura's smile was back. _Just like her brother…always able to help me forget… _

"So…what about you _Genevieve_? Anyone significant in your life?"

Geni grimaced. "Don't go there Allura. It's complicated." She said, pursing her lips as she took a sip of her coffee.

The princess raised her brows and giggled "Why Genevieve McClain, have you fallen for a space jockey?"

"Oh cut it out Allura!" she snorted her response.

"What's the problem?"

Geni sighed and mockingly batted her eyelashes, looking up as she placed her cheek in her palm. "Let's just say that ours, too, is a forbidden love." she snickered.

Allura sat back, crossed her arms, and gave her a dirty look.

"OK! OK! Man, if looks could kill…" she said as she bit her lip "Anyway, I've known him forever. When he's in town, we are always out together…he's kinda part of our little group…always looking out for me. Doesn't hurt that he's a real hottie- at least I think so." She paused, narrowing her gaze as a devilish smirk grew across her face "Boy what I wouldn't give to run my hands all over his body…" Noticing Allura's glare, she cleared her throat and refocused "...ehem, _but_ I digress. The problem is that I think we've entered the 'friend zone'; _that_, and he is one of my brother's best friends…'partner in conquests' actually"

Allura leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm as her eyebrows squished together "OK, what does _that_ mean, and why would it matter that he's friends with Lance?"

Geni looked down and smirked while shaking her head. "He and Lance use to compete over who could get the most girls to go out with them...among other things." She looked up at Allura knowingly and cleared her throat once more "Anywho...they're really good friends, almost as close as Lance and Keith, with the exception that Keith's not a player…that's where _he_ came in; Lance's partner in conquests."

"I _still_ don't see what the problem is..."

"Come on, Allura! Do you honestly think that Lance would allow his player friend to date his little sister?" she said as she threw her hands up in the air and fell back into her chair.

Allura grinned. "Ah, I see. Well, guys _do_ grow up eventually, you know. I am sure that Lance respects him and sees him as more than a, um, player? I can't imagine Lance having friends that were not good men at heart. Who is it? Do I know him?"

To that question Geni shrugged her shoulders and pushed her chin to her chest, mumbling an answer that Allura didn't hear. "What was that?"

Placing her hand over her mouth, she coughed out an indistinguishable name. Allura reached across the table and grabbed Geni's wrist, pulling her hand away "Geni! Stop mumbling already and spit it out!"

The young woman let out an exasperated groan "Ugh! Cliff OK! It's Cliff. There. You happy?" The princess responded with uncontrollable laughter which only increased when Geni threw her a death-stare "I fail to see the humor, Your Royal Pain-in-the-ass!"

"Are you kidding? It's fantastic! I love Cliff! He is so much fun! Oh gods you guys would be a fabulous couple!" Allura said as she clapped her hands together.

"Never gonna happen" Geni said, firmly.

"Why the hell not? And don't give me the Lance excuse…he'd get over it if you were happy"

"It's not just my brother Lulu. I don't think Cliff sees me as anything more than Lance's little sister that he needs to watch over" she said as she looked down at her hands which were now crossed on the table in front of her.

Allura reached out and squeezed her arm. "Hey" she paused, waiting for Geni to look at her. "I haven't seen you and Cliff together so I couldn't tell you if you're justified in feeling that way. I will say this, though- as long as it doesn't concern my own personal life, I am pretty good at reading people. If I see you two together, I'll know. Come on, I'll be _your_ 'partner' in this situation" she winked.

The young woman shook her head and chuckled. "You've lost it Lulu, but I'll take all the help I can get."

The two friends finished up their coffee and conversation and slowly made their way back to the apartment. Allura still wanted to unpack and organize all her new things before they met up with the others. She loved the apartment and especially adored her new room. It was only a fourth the size she was used to, but it was all her own.

After putting away her things, she fell atop the queen-sized bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was aching to call Arus but knew that the only one that could possibly be awake at that hour would be Keith. The princess wasn't too sure that she wanted to talk to him, worried that hearing his voice might send her into the 'love-sick-sappiness' that Geni had mentioned. Allura closed her eyes and snickered through her nose. _Like it matters? _She didn't _have_ to talk to him. If she focused, she could actually sense him, hear him, and it confused her to no end. She decided that, at least for now, she was going to try and block him. Keith had made himself quite clear and Allura intended to respect his wishes, at least for the time being. _Block him…yeah…that's what I've gotta do. _Besides, she was mortified that he may actually be able to sense and hear her thoughts as well. _Not good…not yet. That would definitely send him packing! _The princess placed her hands behind her head and giggled.

Geni had passed out on the couch in the living room, claiming that she needed to rest up for all the fun they were going to have. At that point, a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea. As she closed her eyes, the young monarch thought about the adventure she was about to embark on and how she would finally prove herself to all the doubters- legitimately earning her own rank and place in the Alliance. _Look out fly-boys, here comes some serious competition! This is going to be a great three months!…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 3! Thank you to all who are reading/ following/ and reviewing Madness :-) _

_JustLucky05: Thank you! Yes, this will be an all-around learning experience for all those involved. Allie will flourish and finally show everyone who she really is!_

_KathDMD: I'm saving 'Jimmy' for GMN and you Ms. Fashionista! No worries...the sexy accents will be here soon ETA...Ch 4 :-) Figure I'll begin posting GMN in two more weeks...need to get some things in 'Madness' out in the open first (things that show up sooner in GMN)Love ya back!xoxo_

_WadeWells: Girl...I live vicariously through these characters ;-) Have to dig into all those *clears throat* 'old' memories LOL. Our favorite couple has a lot to learn about each other...they also need to learn how to let go..._

_FroofyB: Oh yes...some fun will be had before reality hits once more...get ready...mischief will come...as will Keith's reactions..._

_DreamtimeDancer: So glad your here :-) Yeah...interesting scenarios to come *giggles and rubs palms together*_

_Smithy: There will be some Jeff and Lisa coming, although this chapter is all Kogane ;-)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or it's characters...OCs are all mine!_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 3- The Forgotten_**

**_***  
_**_There they were again, driving to yet another meeting at the Garrison safe house that had become all too familiar to Keith. His parents were in a heated discussion in the front and obviously not too concerned that he could hear everything. He had to admit, he was proud of the fact that his parents trusted him so much. At the ripe age of eight, his father had already immersed him in every form of martial arts imaginable while his mother played intricate games of strategy with him. Keith loved his parents and thought that they were pretty cool. Because of this, he was a bit concerned at how nervous they seemed to be about this particular meeting. It was unusual for them._

"_Lexie, he came all the way out here to talk to us- brought his whole family! Something's just not right."_

"_You're having one of your 'feelings' again, aren't you Kenny?" said Alexandra 'Xandra' Kogane as she looked at her husband._

_Kenneth Kogane looked at his wife, his strong features etched with concern. "He made us swear to never discuss my past, Lex. The Garrison doesn't even know the truth about my family; yet, now he comes all the way out here to talk to me, to us? Why did he insist we bring Keith?" _

"_Ken, we would have brought Keith with us regardless. He's safe with us…" she began but he cut her off._

"_That's not the point! He mentioned him specifically…by name! How did he know?" he said in a raised voice._

_His wife threw her gaze up "Oh come on! You yourself said that most of the people from your home planet have some sort of ability. I am sure that he, being in the station he's in now, has had more than ample opportunity to strengthen his own gift. Chances are he is a seer of some sort." said Xandra with confidence. It must have worked because Kenneth actually relaxed his stance._

"_Dad, what's Mom talking about? What home planet? Aren't you from here?" asked Keith, more curious than concerned._

"_Of course I am little man! Your mom is just being sarcastic. She always thinks of my side of the family as being from another planet" he paused and gave his wife a sneaky smirk. "Makes her feel better about herself, even though she knows that, deep down, my genes are far superior." Kenny flashed his wife a bright smile._

_Keith chuckled in the back seat "Ouch Mom, you gonna let him get away with that?"_

"_Don't worry baby, I'll have my revenge later." Xandra smiled devilishly at her husband. He returned the gesture and laughed as they approached the safe house. _

_Kenneth took a deep breath and exited the car, approaching the safe house with Keith by his side and Xandra behind him. As soon as they walked in, Ken and Lexie motioned for Keith to sit in the lounge area located near the front entrance. His parents then moved in further to begin their meeting. He had a clear view of the group that was engaged in discussion with his parents. There was a tall, brown haired man who looked as though he hadn't shaved in days. His presence, however, was definitely commanding. Keith knew he had to be someone really important. With the man stood a beautiful blonde woman- who was obviously pregnant, a young man, possibly in his early teens, with green eyes and dark auburn hair, as well as another tall, official looking gentleman who had placed a protective hand on the young man's shoulder. _

_Although Keith could see them, he could only hear bits and pieces. All he managed to gather was that his father needed to continue keeping 'the secret', then something about destiny, chosen one, and all being revealed in time. There was also something about the Drules- 'god I hate them!' and imminent danger. The last thing he heard was 'only she will be spared' before he was interrupted by a high pitched voice._

"_You know, it is considered rude to eavesdrop on adult conversations" _

_Keith was startled by the presence of a little girl sitting next to him. She looked at him square in the face with her big bright sky blue eyes framed by her curly blonde locks._

"_Do you enjoy sneaking up on people and scaring the heck out of them." he responded, annoyed._

_She giggled "Yes, I do; part of my training, actually. I've been told that I am quite good at it and I'm only six! Imagine what I will be capable of the older I get!" _

_Keith rolled his eyes. "OK little miss cocky, who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_The little girl snarled. "You better watch it mister! I'll have you know that I am a princess." She said, sticking her nose up in the air._

_Keith snorted a chuckle "Heh! That's what you all say. All you little girls think and act like you're princesses."_

_Her bright eyes widened "You know other princesses? Amazing! Are you a prince, too?" she said with excitement._

_Keith looked at her as though she was crazy. "God no! Wait- are you for real? You're really a princess?" he asked._

_Iit was her turn to be annoyed. She huffed. "You __boys__ are all the same. Ugh! Yes, I really am a princess. I can't tell you my name though. Daddy says it's too dangerous." She paused as she pointed to her parents that were talking to his. "That's my Daddy. He is the King of our world and the bravest man I know." she said matter-of-factly, yet with obvious admiration._

"_Wow, that's pretty cool. So, you actually live in a castle and stuff?" he said, somewhat impressed. He had met many influential people in his young life but never royalty._

_She giggled at him. "Yes, I do. It's not as exciting as you might think. It's really big and it can get pretty lonely sometimes. Mommy and Daddy are always in meetings." She sighed. "Anyway, what's your name?" she said wanting to change the subject._

_He looked at her for a moment, sensing her sadness and wanting to lighten things up. "Well, if you can't tell me your name than I think it's only fair that mine stays secret as well." He smirked_

_She smiled "True but, I need to call you something. After all, you can call me Princess even though you don't know my name. It is not proper for me to refer to you as 'hey you'" she paused and tapped her finger on her chin in thought. _

'_This girl is way beyond her years' Keith speculated as he watched her contemplate a name for him. _

"_I know! Considering what I've heard of your parents…"_

"_Eavesdropped you mean" Keith interrupted with a cocky smirk._

_The little princess waved him off "No mind! As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted…based on what I have overheard about your parents, you, too, must be very brave; __annoying__…but brave. Where I come from, the bravest of all knights is called the Black Knight so __that__ is what I will call you" she said as she clapped her hands together. _

_Keith laughed at her enthusiasm over something so trivial. He was about to accept the title when a movement outside the window caught his eye. 'Drules!' he thought. He looked at the little girl seated next to him._

"_You have to trust me. We have to hide, NOW!" he got up and pulled her out of the booth. He slammed onto the panic sensor setting off all the alarms in the safe house as he shoved the little princess into the linen closet in the bathroom. He went in as well and shut the door behind him. The girl was horrified. He pushed her down and held her so they could both hide themselves under the towels in the bottom shelf. Tears welled up in the little princess' eyes. _

_"Shhh! Please…don't cry. I'm sure our parents are fine. I know I set the alarm off in time". He said, trying to believe it himself. Outside the door they could hear voices and laser fire._

"_Those were Drules, weren't they." she breathed out as more of a statement of fact rather than a question._

"_Yes" he whispered, bitterness already evident in his young voice._

"_Why? Why can't they just leave us alone?" she said, fear evident in her eyes. Keith's heart suddenly ached for this little girl. 'Princess. What kind of life is this for a princess… or anyone __else__ for that matter?'_

"_Don't worry. You're safe. I won't let them hurt you." He smiled. At that moment, Keith heard the frantic voices of his parents and realized it was safe to come out. He reassured the princess, opened the door, and led her out to the lounge. Their parents ran to them while the King held a proud smile on his face._

"_Young man, you are a hero." Keith blushed as the King patted his shoulder._

_The princess turned to him and pushed his shoulder in jest "See, I knew you were a Black Knight." She said with a smile._

_The adults' eyes widened with the little princess' comment. A sly smirk tugged on the King's face as he turned toward Kenneth. "Well, Kenny. Do you still doubt what I said to be true?"_

_Kenneth was bewildered, as was Xandra, by all that they were told by the King. "No, I guess not." He replied, shocked. Keith pretended not to listen._

"_You must protect him Ken. No one must find out that he is of our world. When you go on your next mission, leave him with friends that you trust. When the time comes, when destiny calls, he will return home with his team and all will commence as written." The King said, looking at Kenneth. _

_The Queen went up to him and rested her hands on Kenneth's shoulders. "Please Kenny, you heard the prophecy. It's our only hope. Take care of __yourself __too." She said as she hugged him._

_Xandra put her arm around her husband and looked at the royals "Don't worry you two. Go back and prepare yourselves. We'll take care of everything on our end." She nodded, assuredly._

"_I will head to the Alliance now and leave instructions with Graham. He's the only one I know we can trust." said the King with confidence. They all said their goodbyes._

_The princess shook Keith's hand. "Good bye, Black Knight, and thank you. Maybe I'll see you again someday." she said and smiled sweetly._

_He returned the smile and nodded "Yeah, sure Princess…maybe"._

Keith struggled to breathe as his body shot up in bed. He was sweating and began to frantically run his hand through his hair. _What the hell was that? Am I dreaming? I kind of remember, I think. Was that real? Could it be?_ Keith shook his head hoping that it would somehow snap him back to reality. He looked around his room as though he expected to find someone there. Rubbing his face with the palms of his hands, the captain sighed as he threw the covers off himself and got out of bed. Jaw clenched, he began to stomp around the room, pulling a t-shirt on over his pajama pants and throwing on his slippers before storming out of his quarters- heading to confront the one man who could give him answers. _Alfor._

He marched down the halls of the castle making his way to the elevators that led to the crypts, angrily pressing buttons until the doors closed before him and the elevator began its journey to the lower levels. _Enough speaking in riddles. I want answers damn it! _Ever since Korrinoth was destroyed, King Alfor had been summoning Keith, providing him with intel regarding Hagar as well as cryptic references to the past and some Arusian prophecy. Although he found it disturbingly strange and immensely confusing, the Black Lion pilot enjoyed his conversations with the late king as it provided him with insight into Arusian history, strategy, and, most importantly, Allura.

The captain knew that the princess kept a lot of secrets about herself and the past- a suspicion which was confirmed the last time Lotor had taken her and the team discovered that the two had some kind of 'history'. Of course, the princess refused to talk about it. Whatever the case, Lotor often used the past to torment the Blue lion pilot and send her over the edge. _What the hell happened Allura? _He was sure that he would never find anything out from her. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, not even with Lance… _and she tells __him__ everything. _Now this dream, what did it mean? He'd had enough. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. As the elevator doors slid open, Keith stormed out and pushed through the entrance to Alfor's crypt ready for an argument… _with a dead guy…yeah…I've lost it. _He was surprised to see that Alfor's spirit was already there, waiting.

"What took you so long Captain? I was beginning to worry." Alfor said, turning to look at Keith, who responded by glaring at him with obvious annoyance. Alfor sighed and rubbed the area between his eyes. "Alright Keith, let's have it."

The captain clenched his fists at his side "I'm done your Majesty. I'm not trying to disrespect you, but I want answers, real ones, no more of these cryptic riddles. I don't have time for soul searching. Lotor and Hagar are still out there plotting their revenge and I need to be ready!" He said in a raised tone.

"You will be son, I assure you."

"I don't want assurances…I want answers!" he demanded. Alfor's spirit remained calm and stoic as he looked upon Keith.

"Very well. What is it you would like to know." He said in a monotone voice.

Keith relaxed his stance and looked into the eyes of Allura's father. "What _was_ that just now? Was I dreaming?" he asked.

"Yes you were."

"So, it wasn't real." He breathed.

"Oh no, it was real." Alfor responded.

Keith snapped his irritated gaze toward the late monarch's ghostly form. "You just _said_ I was dreaming." He grunted.

"You _were_ dreaming Keith, about an event that actually occurred when you were a young boy."

"I thought we said no more cryptic shi…stuff." Keith grimaced and Alfor smiled.

"I apologize, old habits and all. I will try to suppress that urge moving forward…and to answer your next question…yes, the little girl was Allura."

Keith pinched his brow and contemplated that statement. A simple statement really: the little girl was Allura; yet, it held such profound revelation and he finally understood the strong connection he felt to her when she first descended the stairs of the old castle. He'd always felt as though he'd met her before. Her eyes were so familiar to him and now he knew why.

Even back then, Keith's first instinct was to save her. A slow smile grew on Alfor's face as though he could read his thoughts- _ha, he probably can_. It made sense but as he recalled the dream, something wasn't right. He looked up at Alfor who suddenly appeared to be guarded.

"The pregnant woman…was that Allura's mother?"

"Yes" Alfor whispered.

Keith shook his head. "I don't understand. Allura told us that she had lost her mother after she was born."

Alfor pursed his lips and slightly shrugged his shoulders "Keith, I am not sure why my daughter has kept things from you and the others all these years but I _am_ sure that she has her reasons. I'm not quite certain that I should be the one to explain all of this to you. I feel as though I am somehow betraying her."

"Please…you know she won't tell us anything. I've tried, Lance has tried, the others as well. You say that I am meant to be with her, protect her…save her. How can I do that if I don't know the truth? Lotor holds it over her and I can do nothing! Please…tell me…I can help her." He pleaded.

The king let out a deep sigh and looked up to the heavens. "Lion spirits…I certainly hope I do not regret this." Moving his gaze back to Keith, Alfor began his tormented tale. "Auria was a very strong and stubborn woman when I met her…it was what drew me to her like a magnet." He smiled. "Allura is a lot like her mother you know… more than you can imagine…a bit frustrating at times, really" he paused to look at Keith who closed his eyes and grinned slightly at the comment.

"Did you know that she was the Blue Lion pilot as well?" Keith looked at him with wide eyes. Alfor chuckled "I'll take that as a 'no'… Yes, well, I do not believe that Allura knows either as I'm sure that Nanny and Coran kept that little tidbit to themselves…a lot of good _that_ did." He snickered. "My Auria was an amazing pilot and an incredible young woman. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She was my souls mate in every sense. After a while, we could even sense each other's thoughts, feel the others emotions…it was extraordinary." He glanced at Keith "sound at all familiar by chance?" The young captain looked at him knowingly. Releasing a soft chuckle, the king continued

"Eventually, we were able to communicate telepathically…used to drive people crazy." Alfor added with a light-hearted laugh which quickly subsided as his tone took on a more serious note "Our bond, beautiful though it was, became both a blessing and a curse." He sighed.

"A curse? How so?"

Allura's father gazed upon the young Voltron commander with eyes that reflected the agony in his heart. "There is no torture greater than feeling the pain…physical and emotional…of the one you love and being able to do nothing to stop it, Keith Kogane. I do not wish it upon my worst enemy." He breathed.

Keith thought about it for a moment, then shivered at the gravity of what the king's statement meant. With his dark eyes full of compassion, he hesitantly looked at the monarch "Is that what happened?"

Alfor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing on. "Auria was pregnant when Zarkon's forces penetrated Arus. We had been without the Lions for years and it was a wonder we'd lasted as long as we had. It was the week of Allura's 7th birthday when they were captured. The goal was to use them to get to me. It would have worked. I would have done anything…_anything_ to get my girls back. Auria was complacent until they separated her from Allura. She fought Zarkon…fought him hard. Using our bond, I begged her to stop…to give in…especially after we had managed to rescue Allura. My love refused. Zarkon had not anticipated such strong-willed retaliation from her. In a fit of rage he murdered my Auria, brutally…along with our unborn child. Things were never the same after that." He explained, his regal voice quivering as he relived all the pain.

Keith was heartbroken listening to the king explain the details of his wife's murder, helpless to save her and their child. "I'm sorry your Majesty…I…I didn't know…I never would have asked you to relive it had I known." Keith said regretfully.

"Never apologize son… you had every right to ask." He sighed. "Go on…what else is on your mind?" Alfor added with kindness.

Keith studied the king's expression to assure himself that it was alright to continue. "Queen Auria…she was murdered at the bunker…where Lotor took Allura…" he offered as a statement.

"Yes. That was where Allura first encountered the prince. Zarkon turned her over to his son as a spoil of war." The King paused, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought to control his emotions at the memory. "My little girl was just days away from turning seven…_seven_! I don't even want to think what would have happened if he had not found her when he did." He explained as he shook his head.

Keith's skin tightened and he began to feel as though he was suffocating. "Who?" he asked. Alfor looked upon him. "Aaron…he found her and got her out."

"That was the young boy that was with you and the others in the safe house?"

"Yes. Aaron had said that Lotor was with her when he got there. He refused to say anything more and we could never get Allura to speak of it." he said as he dropped his eyes to the ground.

Keith felt a burning sensation pool in his throat as the bile rose within him. His palms began to sweat and his mind began to race. _So that's what he torments her with? I'll kill that bastard! _Keith ground his teeth, his gaze cold, as his heart began to pound. His muscles began to quiver from the building rage until he felt a warm presence in his mind that began to calm him. As his breathing began to slow and heart-rate steadied, he looked at the king, confused by the experience.

"Relax Captain, she'll feel you…even though she's blocked you right now, that much rage will seep through for sure." He explained.

"Blocked me? What do you mean she's blocked me?" Keith asked.

Alfor chuckled, albeit lightly. "Allura has been able to sense you for a while Keith and she suspects that you can sense her as well. I guess she doesn't want you to know what she's feeling right now...and vice versa." He smirked.

Keith narrowed his eyes. _This is crazy. I'm more confused now than I was before. Aaron…who the hell is Aaron? _"So…Aaron…was he promised to her or something…you know…betrothed?" he hesitated.

Alfor laughed. "No…nothing like that." He smiled. "Maybe we've had enough revelations for one day Commander." In response, Keith cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms in front of him as he stared at Allura's father.

"Keith, the answer to that will lead to more and more questions and you have to lead your team in physical training in one hour. Meditate on what we've discussed thus far. I'm sure it will give you great insight until the next time we speak." He suggested.

Keith sighed. "Can you at least tell me how it is that we can sense each other?"

"She's your soul's mate Keith, whether you're ready to accept it or not." He said flatly.

"…but I'm not Arusian" he snorted.

Alfor raised a brow. "You sure about that _Kogane_?" he offered with a smirk before shimmering out, leaving the young captain alone with the thought.

"What? Hey!" Keith let out sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He then glanced at his comm unit. _Ugh great! I've got less than an hour. _Frustrated, he flicked his comm shut and stomped out of the crypt, heading back to his quarters for a hot shower before the day's routines began.

For the first time in his life the captain felt overwhelmed. Between the research on the Arusian prophecies and his search for Hagar and Lotor, he rarely had any time to relax. Was all this information really necessary now? _Damn me and my need to know! They're right…I am an obsessive control freak. _His stress became more and more evident by the day. It would only be a matter of time before the team began to harass him for answers, especially considering the fact that Sven was due to arrive later in the afternoon.

Keith knew that he wouldn't be able to hide from the Swede for too long. The former Blue Lion pilot could read him like a book. Keith stiffened his shoulders and grimaced at the thought as he entered his quarters and headed straight for the shower. _This is going to be a long three months…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 4... As always, THANK YOU to all who are reading/reviewing/following "Madness". I hope I continue to entertain you. There will be A LOT of things happening in part 2 so bear with me :-) I just wanted to say that in this particular fic the spelling I use for Lisa (Leesa) is a tribute to a friend I had growing up._

_Cubbie and Chris: Peace...Love...OZ! They're here... Thank you for everything love! Yes...many secrets to come! Alfor and Keith will have more moments down the line..._

_JustLucky05: Keith is going to have a lot to think about...and King Alfor enjoys leaving him hanging. Of course Keith will figure it all out...that's why we love him...he is not without faults, however, and his inner demons will catch up to him as well... lots to learn on all sides!_

_FroofyB: No worries...the next three chapters will have a lot of 'girls gone wild' moments and Keith hand-through-hair reactions for sure *wink wink*. Yes...they met once as kids (super sappy, I know) but...necessary down the line...yes...I will shock Lance LOL! Thank you!_

_Smithy: and enter the first of Jeff and Lisa... more will come down the line... 'Strange things are afoot' for sure!_

_KathDMD: Girl! As soon as I logged onto FFN, there was a crawl which showcased the outfits from GMN...how crazy is that! (well...the tops anyway) freaked me out...anywho... The Scandinavian is on his way and will be arriving soon...neat little package just for you :-) Alfor and Keith will develop a strong kinship in this fic...quite a bit of interaction between them as Keith tries to figure things out...ah yes...the dreaded cabin...you will eventually find out about Francie too ;-)_

_Autumn: Your wish is my command:-) Thank you for your kind words and hope you continue to enjoy!_

_WadeWells:It's Tuesday as I'm typing this...have foregone nailpolish in anticipation *snickers wildly* . Little tid-bits will be revealed throughout the series that will, eventually, provide many 'aha' moments and tie up some loose ends...next three chapters are all about *clears throat* fun...well..._

_xxxxxxx_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. OCs are mine :-)_

_**"Madness: Spring Break"**  
_

_**Chapter 4 We Are Young**_

_The Hangar_ was a popular local bar and stereotypical hangout for the Alliance elite- mainly the group of friends that held the top ten highest over-all scores of the Alliance competition. The standings had not changed in years, with Keith holding the number one spot on his own, followed by Sven's number two, Lance, Jeff and Liam at number three, Cliff at number four, Shannon at number five, Leesa and Hunk tied at six, Ginger, Krik, and Cinda at seven, Pidge and Chip at eight, and the remaining vehicle team split between positions nine and ten.

Commander Liam Lochlan was the only one of the Top Ten score holders not involved with one of the Voltron mechas. Although Lochlan was offered a position on Jeff's team, he turned it down in order to accept command of the _Infinity_, the Alliance fleet responsible for restraining Drule presence in the Orion quadrant on the boarder between the Milky Way and Denubian.

Jeff and Cliff were shocked when they heard that Liam had volunteered to offer support for the spring program until they realized that he'd heard about Allura's attendance. It was also the reason they weren't surprised when he asked to join the group at the Hangar that evening. Liam Lochlan would most certainly _not_ pass up the opportunity to try and sink his claws into the princess, especially if it meant that it would somehow manage to piss off Keith Kogane- _an added bonus indeed _thought the handsome Aussie as he wickedly smiled to himself.

Leesa pushed her thick black hair over her shoulder as she leaned her elbows on the table, slightly narrowing her gaze "Gee Liam, I'm surprised that you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Oh come now, love. Did you honestly think that my brother from Down Under would pass up the opportunity to finally meet the enchanting princess? Too bad she's not his type" Cliff interjected, cocking his head to the left as he slapped Liam on the back.

The infinity commander puffed out his chest and rolled his shoulders "Yeah? We'll just see about that, mate. No woman can resist my exquisite charm…" he smirked, motioning his head toward the ladies "ain't that right girls?"

Leesa and Ginger both rolled their eyes at him.

Ginger flicked her hand up in the air "Been there done that, and it wasn't much to write home about so get over yourself." she barked before taking a sip from her Limoncello martini.

A mischievous grin tugged at the side of Liam's lips "That's not how I quite remember it Gingie- shall I refresh your memory?"

The strawberry blonde Air Team pilot leaned in and gently tapped his hand. "You know, Liam, when you and I dated you said you would die for me. I think it's time to take you up on that offer"

The buff Australian let out a hearty laugh. "Good one Gingie, that's why I will always treasure my original misconception of you." He snorted back.

Jeff slammed his hand on the table "Ok you two, knock it off!" he said, giving them both a look before turning his attention to Liam. "Seriously, Lochlan, back off. The princess is off limits."

Cocking his head once more, Liam smugly sat back in his chair "Is that so, Jeffery? Does that direct order come from you, or a certain other raven haired Pain-in-the-ass?"

Cliff decided to interject "Liam… look mate, I love ya and all but- but back off. Just be cordial for once in your bloody life."

"Hmphf, I should've guessed." Lochlan snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Kogane worried that I might steal his little princess' virtue? God knows Mr. Protocol never will" he laughed and looked at all the serious faces glaring back at him. "What? Oh don't pop-a-vein. Geeze, lighten up!" he said, somewhat annoyed. "Besides, from what I hear of the princess, she can more than take care of herself."

Leesa softened her gaze "Look Lochlan, despite the fact that you are the worst kind of man whore we've ever met, you _are_ our friend and, God knows why, we _do_ adore you. We also know that this stupid competition thing you've got going on with Kogane for last six years has tended to get out of hand. Allura is _not_ to be part of it…period. Are we clear?" she said, gently placing her hand on his.

The Infinity commander slumped his shoulders in resignation "Crystal, love. No worries, I will try my best to turn off my animal magnetism when her Highness arrives. Lord knows it'll be hard, but I'll take one for the team." He said with a mocking sacrificial sigh. "However if _Dylan_ is interested, then who am I to say no?" he shrugged and the crew rolled their eyes.

It was true; Lochlan was the worst kind of womanizer. Although Lance and Cliff were insatiable flirts and got around as well, they always treated women with respect. Liam, on the other hand, had quite the "love'em and leave'em" reputation. With his tall muscular build, shoulder length chestnut brown hair and sapphire eyes- not to mention the accent from Down Under, he was definitely a dream to look at. Most women didn't mind being used by the suave commander and were easily swayed by his super cheesy one-liners- and they were _most definitely_ cheesy.

xxxxx

Geni and Allura pulled up in her Jeep and quickly found a spot to park.

"Are you going to teach me how to drive?" smirked Allura.

"Ha…yeah sure…I can do that" Geni chuckled and looked over at her friend. "I still can't believe that you don't know how to drive already…ironic really. You can fly one of the most powerful machines in the universe but you can't drive a frickin car." She laughed.

Allura shrugged. "We don't really have any cars on Arus if you can believe that…plenty of hovercraft…nothing with wheels…well, not motorized anyway." A sly grin grew on her face as she looked at Geni "Of course if you teach me, I may just have to pick one out for myself…something nice."

"Ooh yeah! And you can throw some plates on it that say 'Royal Bitch'!" Genevieve suggested as she motioned emphatically with her hands. The girls laughed out loud at the thought.

"So, who's going to be there tonight?" asked Allura as she and Geni approached The Hangar.

The young lieutenant tapped her chin "Let's see…Lees and Gingie of course, Jeff, Cliff and, I think Liam…but I'm not sure."

"Liam? Why does that name sound familiar?" pondered Allura, searching her mind in an attempt to remember who Liam was.

Geni rolled her eyes, a common occurrence whenever anyone discussed Liam. "Seriously?" she exclaimed. Allura shrugged back. "Are you telling me that Keith didn't try to warn you about Liam?" said Geni with surprise.

The princess pinched her brows together "Warn me? No…I don't recall him mentioning anything about him actually…oh…wait…he did say that he's one of the people who'll know who I am, but that no one cares about him." Allura offered.

"Ha! That's rich!" snorted Geni. "Wow, he must _really_ be trying to test you" she chuckled.

"Why would I need to be warned Gen?" Allura said, stopping mid-stride and crossing her arms in front of her, tapping her foot on the concrete.

Geni turned and gave her a stuttering laugh. "Let's just say that Liam and Keith have had issues in the past." she snickered. "Liam loves to do anything that'll piss Keith off. Anyway, that's not the point..."

Allura cut her off. "What _is_ the point Gen? Get to it!" she barked and Geni flinched a bit.

"OK, look, so…Liam is _really_ good looking…"

"Yeah, so?" Allura interrupted again causing Geni to narrow her eyes at her.

"…_and_ he knows it. Let's just say the universe does not have enough room to accommodate his overabundant ego" she finished. Geni sighed noticing that Allura was getting impatient. "Just watch out for him Allura. As soon as he takes a look at you he is going to do everything in his power to get in your pants."

Allura's hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks flushed bright red "Geni, geeze!"

"I'm serious Allura! I know you can handle him but the more you turn him down, the more annoying and pushy he'll become. I just wanted to give you a heads up…" Lance's little sister arched a brow "unless, of course, you _want_ him to try…then I'll just stay out of your way" she winked.

"Funny Gen, real cute." snorted Allura which caused Geni to engage in convulsive fits of laughter. "You done?"

"Yes…yes I am" she managed to say in between giggles.

"Great. Can we go in now? I'm suddenly in need of a drink."

"Fine…let's go" she grinned "Just keep your military ID handy otherwise they won't serve us." Allura looked confused. "Lulu, drinking age for non-military is twenty-one and over. There is an exception for military…minimum age of eighteen."

"Why the exception?"

Geni chuckled "You have to be at least eighteen to serve on the front lines…if you're old enough to _die_…you're old enough to have a _drink_…period."

Allura nodded and threw her arm around Geni as they entered the Hanger "Hell knows _I'll_ need more than one."

xxxxx

The crew sat around their favorite table catching up on old times while they waited for the guest of honor to arrive, each taking turns at scanning the crowd. Every once and a while, some young cadets would point toward their table and whisper in awe, eliciting laughter from the small group of friends. The 'Alliance Elite' were considered local celebrities by some of the younger attendees.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason gazes fell upon them; after all, Liam wasn't the only handsome Aussie officer at the table. Cliff's wispy blonde hair, blue eyes, and chiseled features caused several ladies to bite their lips as they walked by. Jeff, known for being Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome, looked even more appealing with his brunette beauty at his side. In her dark skinny jeans and red halter, Leesa was more than capable of stopping traffic in her own right.

Ginger, however, was the Elite 'It' girl- incredibly sexy, single, and a mega flirtatious strawberry blonde vixen that every Academy male lusted after. Her beaded yellow strapless top, dark denim skinnies, and matching stilettos had the 'little boys' panting. The buxom Air Team pilot took a sip of her drink and giggled at the looks they all received. _If only the rest of the team were here… _she sighed when she noticed two women enter the bar.

Ginger's eyes widened and she began to wave her arms in the air. "Hey! There's Geni!" she yelled, turning toward the boys who all stared blankly in Geni's direction with their jaws dropped to the floor.

Jeff spoke up first "Who the hell is the hottie that's with her? OUCH!" his reverie broken by Leesa smacking him upside the head. He went to say something to her but stopped when he saw her arch a brow at him.

Liam's lips went dry "Is that not Princess Allura?" he said as Ginger mockingly dabbed the side of his mouth with a napkin. He growled and he smacked her hand away in annoyance.

"Don't know who that vision is, mate… but it is definitely not _our _Lulu" said Cliff, stunned by the beauty standing next to Geni- openly gawking at both as they approached.

The two women were similarly dressed in low-rise, tight fitting jeans. Geni wore a high heeled beaded sandal with a navy blue shimmering tank that showed off her upper-body curves while Allura wore her platform ankle boots with a tight fitting short sleeved powder blue top that cut off just above her navel, accentuating her sculpted arms and providing everyone with a glimpse of her insanely well-toned abdominals.

Jeff squinted his eyes in their direction as the two girls approached. "I'll be damned! That _is_ Allura!" he exclaimed.

Ginger smacked her lips "Of course it is you dummy! That was the point…she's incognito remember?" she huffed. The guys continued to gawk at Geni and Allura as they reached the table. Leesa and Ginger shook their heads, looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

Geni stopped right in front of the men and started waving her hands "Hel-loooo! Earth to seemingly mature men! Eyes up jackasses!" she yelled Geni while Leesa and Ginger laughed whole heartedly.

"Hey Geni!" the girls said as they got up to hug her and then turned to Allura.

"Forgive these idiots. You'd think they've never seen a beautiful woman before." Leesa smiled as she leaned in to give Allura a warm hug. "We've missed you girl!" she added as Ginger came around for a hug of her own.

"I'll say! How you doin' Lulu?" giggled Ginger.

"I'm doing great Gingie…happy to be here…be normal for a change" she said as she turned toward Jeff and Cliff.

"What's up guys?" she smiled.

Jeff chuckled and gave her a quick hug "Seriously Allura…what are you trying to do? Get us all in trouble?" he joked and looked at Leesa, ducking in anticipation of another whack of some sort.

Allura laughed. "No Jeff, of course not…just experimenting while I can" she winked, then caught her first glimpse of Liam. _Who the hell…_ Her eyes blinked rapidly and her breath caught, albeit momentarily. _Yeah…good looking is a bit of an understatement _she thought as she let her eyes roam over him.

Not one to undermine his reputation, Liam grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and, while locking his eyes on hers, placed a feather-light kiss upon it. "I must be dead love because I believe that I have seen an angel." He smiled.

_Looks…check…brains…eh…not so much. _Allura rolled her eyes at the horrible one-liner and slowly leaned in toward him. "Wow. Liam is it?" she asked.

"Sure is." He smirked.

"Well, _Liam_, are you always so cleaver with your little come-ons?" she smiled.

"Just being myself, lovey." He snickered.

"In _that_ case, I must admit that whoever told you to 'be yourself' gave you really bad advice. I would _definitely_ rethink that friendship." she said as she playfully patted his shoulder in sympathy.

The infinity commander leaned back and gave her a devilish look. "Hmm. We've got a spunky one I see." He paused to look at her seductively. "and I _love_ spunky" he smirked.

The princess leaned in "Yeah, I bet you like all _kinds_ of _spunky_." She said in a low husky tone, smirking as she turned her back to him and faced the rest of the group.

Cliff looked at his friend knowingly before refocusing his attention back to Allura. "So, is this the point where we start calling you Dylan or are we holding off on the charade until Monday?" he grinned.

Ginger sighed and rested her chin in her palms "We might as well start now…I don't know about you guys but it's gonna take some getting used to." She said.

"I like it…_Dylan_…it definitely suites this new you for sure" Leesa said with a smile. "I _love_ this look on you Allura…not sure your team mates would approve though" she laughed.

Cliff let out a belly laugh and threw his hands up "Abso-bloody-lutely they would! Especially McClain…that rat bastard!"

"Kogane on the other hand…I don't know…" Jeff clucked.

"Ha! Yeah…the proverbial shit's gonna hit the fan when Kogane gets a load of you." added Cliff.

Liam threw his gaze up to the ceiling and huffed. Obviously annoyed, the sexy Aussie got up from his seat and turned to the group. "That's my cue. I'm going to get a drink. Gen, Princess, can I get you anything?"

Geni hesitated a moment, but she knew that she and Allura could definitely use a drink. "For once, I will take you up on that Aussie boy. Can you get me a Moscow Mule…with the good vodka not the cheap shit?"

Liam smirked at her. "Always top shelf for _you_ McClainey. How 'bout you, blondie?" he asked Allura.

"I'll have the same, thanks" she said. He nodded and threw her a wink as he walked toward the bar.

As soon as Liam walked away, Cliff relaxed back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head "So, how long do you think before Kogane shows up here?" he asked Jeff.

Jeff took a drink of his beer and shrugged "Eh, I give it about two months, if she checks in on schedule…at least once a week" he answered matter-of-factly.

The princess put her hands on her hips "Excuse _me_? Why would he show up here?"

Leesa and Geni rumbled with laughter once more. "Because…he's a control freak that's why!" said Leesa.

"And your point is?" Allura continued.

"Aw come on Allura! It was obvious when we were on Arus that he doesn't trust anyone else to protect you except himself." snickered Ginger.

Cliff chuckled playfully. " I give him one month tops before he drags McClain and comes out here himself. There is no way he is just going to sit back not knowing what is going on." He wagered.

The princess slightly narrowed her eyes and darted looks at each of them "You guys are wrong. Besides, there is nothing to protect me from." Thankfully, Liam had returned with their drinks which Allura began to consume all too eagerly.

Having heard the tail end of the conversation, Liam added "Does Kogane know I'm here?"

"Yeah, actually, he does." said Jeff.

Liam chuckled. "No worries…the first time _Dylan_ over here doesn't check in, his Yank ass will be on the first jet out" he laughed with himself.

Leesa shrugged. "Sad…but so true." She sighed

Allura began to fidget as her annoyance escalated. Blowing out a puff of air she turned to the group before her. "Ugh! You are all _so_ wrong. I can assure you that he will not come before the ceremony. He had other motives for wanting to send me here…_believe me_. I am sure he is not in the _least_ bit concerned for my safety while I'm here." She expressed. They all looked at her quizzically, all except Liam and Geni that is.

Noticing her demeanor, Jeff furrowed his brow "Do you know something we don't know"

Allura's lip twitched slightly as she met his gaze. "Nothing that I can confirm for sure…just speculation so…I'd rather not say. Just trust me…call your bets off…he will most definitely _not_ storm the Academy because he has no control over my safety or simply because he is worried that your pretty friend over here might hit on me…not the Keith I know." Her tone was firm but she managed to roll her eyes when she felt Liam grab her hand.

The persistent Australian leaned toward her and whispered "So, you think I'm pretty, do you?" he smirked eliciting a huff from Allura. Liam fell back in his chair "Oh come on! Can we please get off the Kogane train and have some fun? You're all bringing me down here!" he added.

Allura looked from Liam to the rest of her friends. "You know, he's right. I came here to have fun not be all serious so let's get to it already!" she agreed.

"You heard the girl…I say this calls for a round of shots…I'm buying" said Lochlan as he winked at her. The princess responded by throwing him a brilliant smile.

Leesa leaned in toward the rest of the crew. "So, I take it no one warned her about Liam?" she whispered.

"Aw let her be Lees. She deserves to have a little fun." Said Geni.

"Oh, she'll have _more_ than a little fun with Liam _that's _for sure" giggled Ginger while Geni joined in and high-fived her.

Leesa playfully slapped both of them. "You two are _so_ bad!" she smiled.

"Gen, you sure you'll still be laughing when your brothers get wind of you little insight?" snickered Jeff as he looked at her.

Geni shrugged "Who's gonna tell them? It sure as hell won't be me!" she laughed as the shots arrived and continued to arrive throughout the evening.

The group thoroughly enjoyed themselves for the remainder of the night. There was a lot of laughter, a lot of flirting, and a bit of dancing, mixed with a tad too much alcohol. Allura had never experienced anything like it. She felt so free, so alive- surprising everyone as she sang at the top of her lungs and rocked out to the music of her favorite punk band. Who knew? No one, that was how she'd wanted it. The songs that echoed within The Hangar brought back a myriad of suppressed memories; but, at that moment, she didn't care. This was her time and Allura was determined to enjoy every last second of her new-found freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Wednesday everyone and welcome to Chapter 5. Yes...the beginning of this fic is very 'frat-party-esque'...enjoy it now...things will soon get serious...gotta have some drama after all ;-) Thank you, again, to all those who read/follow/review...it gives me the motivation I need to continue... Heads up...this is a long one..._

_Autumn: Thanks! We all need a good laugh...and a flash-back to our 20s every once and a while..._

_WadeWells: Liam...he was originally Aidan...then KathDMD posted "SLY" so I changed it to Liam...and the rest is history:-) Allura never had a chance to have fun so I really wanted to show that 'normal girl gone wild' side of her...but, believe me...she is going to confront her past...and Lotor...in a BIG way...nothing stays buried forever...the wild child will revert to her badass self once more...xoxo_

_FroofyB: Keith needs to understand that his princess is a hot commodity ;-) Liam will have more corny moments for sure *giggles* So glad you like it...I hope you continue to enjoy...I am working on more pics and will post on deviantart down the line :-)_

_*clears throat* Guest: LOL! Can't possibly be from Melbourne...Sydney boy it is *wink* Liam will have his moments...xoxo_

_Smithy: Hello dear! Sorry..Yes...I know...I had mentioned in notes at the beginning of last chapter that I am spelling Lisa with two 'ee's in this fic as a tribute to a dear friend who spells it "Leesa" In the other fics I'm writing...any mention of Lisa is spelled per cannon :-) Sorry for confusion! I hope you continue to like!_

_KathDMD: Girls and their shoes *sigh* :-) I really do love Liam...he is insanely cocky and cheesy but he's not bad deep down...there will be some interesting moments where he's concerned bwahaha! Yeah...they're going to have a few more crazy incidents before reality kicks in to overdrive...buckle up! LOVE U xoxoxo_

_JustLucky05: Liam is going to spice things up for sure...but Allie can take him on..no doubt! Keith needs a little kickstart sometimes...Lot's to come and hope I do not let you down!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters...OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 5 - Walk of Shame_**

The tension was thick at the Castle of Lions as it was Sunday on Earth and the princess had not checked in as they had agreed she would. It was way out of character for her. Allura had always checked in on schedule when off Arus and when she didn't it was never a good sign. Keith and Lance had both tried to reach her on the mobile phone they'd given her but it continuously rolled into voice mail and, after several failed attempts to reach Jeff and the others as well, the captain's blood pressure skyrocketed.

Coran held a blank stare as he stood in Castle Control fiddling with his mustache, while Lance leaned against the console picking at his fingernails. Sven sat in a chair next to Lance, quietly studying Keith- who continued to pace the length of Control with his hands clenched behind his back. Hunk and Pidge leaned against the console across from Lance and Sven, eyeballing each other. Hunk mouthed something to Pidge while Green's pilot shrugged in response. No one in the group dared to speak, worried that they may set the commander off- his silence and twitching jaw a clear indication of his irritation.

Lance leaned toward Sven and whispered "How long do you think before he loses it?"

The Swede shrugged "I couldn't say for sure." he whispered back. "In all the years I have known him, I don't think I have _ever_ seen Keith lose it, so I don't know the signs." he added.

Lance chuckled. "That's because the only one can piss him off that badly has been the princess. The guy is like stone when faced with the prospect of impending doom yet she can have him raging like a maniac in a matter of seconds."

Sven released a light laugh at Lance's assessment.

"Got something funny you'd like to share with the rest of us McClain?" snorted Keith.

Lance sported a cocky stance and huffed "Oh, the almighty Thor laughs and it's _my _fault?"

Pidge pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "There's only one trouble maker Lance, and it's you."

"Watch it, Stoker. Remember, I know things." Replied Lance as he pointed to his eyes and then Pidge's using his index and middle finger while he mouthed 'I'm watching you'.

"Are you children done, or should I put you in a time out?" Keith grumbled through clenched teeth. He then continued to pace back and forth in front of the main screen in the control room, fighting the urge to start throwing things and doing his best to remain calm.

_I will not lose it. I will not lose it. I will not lose it. I'm going to lose it. That's it. She's dead._

"I'm done with this shit." he spun around and threw his hands up "Lance! Get Geni on the line, NOW!" Keith demanded.

"Ay, ay, _Mon Capitan_! One Genevieve McClain coming right up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was spinning as Allura rolled around in her bed. _What the hell!_ she thought, grabbing hold of her throbbing head._ Crap, how much did I drink last night? On second thought, what did I do last night? Oh god, I don't want to know. _She felt something on her lower back. _A bandage? What? Oh, right, the tattoo. Ugh! Damn you Lance and your subliminal suggestions!_She buried her face in her pillow as she heard the faint sound indicating an incoming call. _Screw that, let Geni get it._

Geni, however, was no better off. She heard the call and realized that Allura was going to make her get up and get it- not that she was in a rush or anything. Red's little sister slowly rolled out of bed, threw on her robe, then let out a colossal yawn while she scratched her head and glanced at the clock on her wall. As she began her walk to the living room, she froze- realization suddenly hitting her. Geni whipped her head around, looked at the clock again, and her eyes widened. _Shit-fuck-shit!_ She ran out of the room and started banging on Allura's door.

"Damn you, Geni! Go away!" whined the sleepy princess.

Geni ignored her and burst into the room. "Get your ass up Allura! There's a call coming in!" she yelled.

"So? Go answer it and leave me alone!" Allura yelled back.

"It's Arus you dumb ass! We over slept and you missed the call! They're probably all freaking out!" Geni said as she pulled the pillow from under her head.

Allura darted up as though she had been shocked back to life, and then it happened- HRH Princess Allura Arleana Altair, future Queen of Arus, dropped the F-bomb. "Fuck!"

The young royal jumped out of bed, pulled her hair back into a bun using the scrunchie on her wrist, then grabbed the robe she had hanging on the back of her door and threw it on. She and Geni proceeded to trip over each other as they made a run for the vid-phone. When the girls reached the phone, they both stood frozen in front of it and watched as it continued to ring.

"Oh god…they're probably so mad." cringed the princess. "I don't want to answer it…you answer it!" Allura said to Geni as she nervously bit her thumbnail.

"What? Why me? Hell no! _You_ answer it!" Geni spat back.

"This is all _your_ fault! You and your 'have another shot Allura…one more won't hurt Allura…live it up Allura!' Damn! They're gonna kill me! Come on Gen! Answer it!" Allura pleaded.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" she asked.

"I don't know! Think of something! Quick…before they hop a shuttle out here!" she said, panicked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Castle, Geni's face finally filled the screen.

"What the hell took you so long, Gen?" Lance was the first to yell, followed immediately by Keith

"Where the hell is the princess, Geni?"

"Could you two stop with all the freaking yelling? Just a _tad_ hung over here in case you haven't noticed…geez!" she said, holding her ears. Geni could see Hunk, Pidge, and Sven chuckling in the background- even Coran managed to succumb to a slight smirk. "How about a 'Hello little sister, really miss you…how's it goin' before you bite my fluffin head off!" she snorted.

Lance huffed to the side and crossed his arms in front of him before meeting his sister's gaze once more "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Stop stalling and answer the damn question Gen."

"Which one? I believe you guys threw a couple out at me." Geni grimaced, knowing that she was really pushing it.

"Genevieve Elizabeth McClain, you have two seconds...one..." Keith snarled.

_Oh yeah…he's pissed alright _"Look, Lulu's right here ok? She was hesitant to answer the phone and now I can see why…_God_… Kogane...you've _definitely_ escalated your uptitedness since I last saw you bro." she huffed.

Keith looked at the floor and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Gen, was I not a good brother to you? Did I wrong you in some way? Is there a reason why you are _intentionally_ going out of your way to aggravate me- aside from the fact that you're _his_ blood relative?" he motioned toward Lance as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Keith's surrogate brother threw him a deadly look while the rest of the team stifled a laugh.

Geni rubbed the back of her neck "Look…it's my fault she forgot to call…well…not forgot really…more like too hung-over to…I mean…we were _really_ tired…all that _working out_ and preparation for our placement tomorrow _really,_ _really,_ drained us." She said before dramatically clearing her throat. Everyone looked at the young woman on the screen with skeptical amusement while Keith added the hands-crossed-in-front-of-him stance to the mix.

"Oh for Pete's sake Gen…seriously! You _definitely_ didn't inherit Lance's bullshitting skills for sure!" snorted Allura as she pushed Geni out of the way.

"Hey now!" she snapped as she tumbled onto the floor. Light laughter could be heard from the control room…even from Keith.

The hesitant princess slowly sat down in front of the vid-screen. After picking herself up from the floor, Geni leaned in to whisper "Good luck" in her ear.

Allura waived her off, held her head, winced, and said "Don't talk, Gen. Just get me coffee and ibuprophen before I die." She heard Lance snicker in the background. Raising her eyes to look at the group on the vid-screen, she gave Keith's second-in-command a threatening glare.

"Shut up, Lance." She growled.

"You know, we _were_ hoping to get a load of your new look. I certainly hope _this_ isn't it…I mean…bathrobe? Hair slicked back in a sloppy bun? Hope that makeover didn't cost you much…" Lance chuckled while Allura continued to snarl at him.

"Aw, don't listen to that idiot Princess…you're still a cutie to us!" winked Hunk.

Allura looked at Yellow's pilot and tried to feign a smile but it was just too painful. She then shifted her eyes over to Keith who continued to stare at her with furrowed brows: partly because she _did_ look adorable in her bathrobe even though she was disturbingly hung over, partly because she actually _was_ hung over, and partly because he'd been so worried after she'd missed check-in. The whole point of sending her to the Alliance Academy was so that he _wouldn't_ be worried. There was silence, more staring, more silence.

_OK, what the hell, Keith? Overreact much?_ thought the princess_._

Keith stood in front of the screen and crossed his arms once again, narrowing his eyes in slight agitation after sensing her thoughts…_and_ _too hung over to block me I guess_. The commander quietly continued to stare her down as he contemplated the best way to handle the situation.

_Screw this!_ she thought. "You know, Captain, if you keep squinting your eyes like that they may permanently stay that way." She said sitting back in her chair as she, too, crossed her arms in front of her. Allura heard chuckles then throat-clearing from the group.

Finally, Keith spoke "I'm not amused, Princess."

"Shocking."

"Enjoying yourself, Princess." he said, throwing her a look.

"Quite, is it not obvious?" she responded with a similar glare.

Silence. Again. Coran stepped forward and took it upon himself to intervene.

"Princess, you've had us all worried. We've had no contact with you since you arrived and have been waiting for your call. I believe that an agreement had been made before you left, an agreement which you failed to adhere to. Is there anything that you wish to say regarding this subject?" Coran asked, gently.

Allura looked from Coran, to Keith, then back to Coran. "Coran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I honestly just over slept. It will not happen again. Now, I see no need to discuss the matter any further as I have a splitting headache and I fear that this inquisition is going to make it worse." she said, dryly.

Coran's eyes narrowed while Lance, Sven, Pidge, and Hunk grimaced. Even Geni flinched as she gave Allura her coffee and ibuprophen. The princess flung the pills back into her mouth and took a deep sip of coffee. She looked at Geni in thanks.

Keith's face relaxed, he straightened himself to his full height of six-foot-two, and linked his arms behind his back. _Full on Commander Mode...uh oh... _they all thought.

"Princess, I'm not sure if you are aware, but there is a device called an alarm. Usually, you set it so it can wake you up by a certain time." He said sarcastically.

Allura looked up and gave a slight snort. "I know what an alarm is _Commander_…I just forgot to set it…I think…"

"You think? You mean you don't remember?" Keith asked while she glared at him.

Lance held his gut in laughter. "Ah, our little princess' first blackout...how sweet" he chuckled. Allura threw him a nasty look while Geni pulled up a seat next to her in case she needed some defending.

The Red Lion pilot smugly turned to Keith. "Is this the point where I'm allowed to say 'I told you so' _Mon Frere_?" he snickered.

Keith was not remotely amused by the comment and slowly turned his attention back to the monitor "Princess, what were you thinking?" he lectured.

"Actually, I _wasn't_ thinking Kogane…I was having fun…_remember_? Doing things I never had the chance to do? Blah, blah, blah! I believe that's how _you_ phrased it?" she barked.

"Yeah but responsibly Princess…use some common sense…"

Geni cut him off "Oh get off it Keith! You and my brother use to get shit-faced all the time so get off your soap box! She did nothing wrong…if anything…she was awesome…super fun…full of quite a few surprises actually." She smirked. Allura smacked her in the arm. "What? I'm defending you!"

"I don't need a lawyer Gen." Allura huffed.

"Surprises huh? What _kind_ of surprises?" grinned Lance as he rubbed his palms together.

Allura gave him another glare before transferring her attention back to Keith. "I know you guys were worried and, I assure you, it won't happen again…well…the checking in part at least…I can't vouch for anything else." She snickered as she linked her arm through Geni's and they mischievously giggled in unison.

Keith looked at Lance, slumped his shoulders, and sighed. "OK, you _now_ have permission to say it." he resigned.

Lance walked up to him and smacked him on the shoulder. "I…TOLD…YOU…SO!" he laughed somewhat maniacally. "Woo! That felt fantastic! Mark it in your calendars boys! I was right and you" he said as he spun around and pointed at Keith emphatically "were _wrong_ oh Fearless One!"

The rest of the team couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Although Coran found it all amusing as well, he could see Keith's annoyance at the situation. The captain had gone out of his way to arrange the experience for her and his charge's behavior was out of line. The Royal Advisor decided that a little lecture was in order.

"Alright everyone, enough! The captain pulled many strings for the princess to be able to have this experience and she" he paused to glare at her "should have the decency to appreciate it and behave responsibly." He declared. Keith sighed his thanks while Allura looked down at her hands sheepishly and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "No one is upset at you for having a good time dearest...you deserve to enjoy yourself for a change. Having said this, however, you must understand that the Royal House of Arus will not tolerate any phone calls requesting to bail a Ms. Dylan MacKenzie out of jail." He added with a raised brow. "I assure you that if _that_ occurs, you will be spending some quality time behind bars."

Allura's eyes bulged while the boys chuckled in the background. "Coran I assure you that I have no intention of doing anything illegal." She pouted.

"Ah dearest…young people always have the best intentions. Never mind, I'm sure that you will do your best." He nodded. Allura arched a brow as she wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"Princess, just keep your phone on when you're off base. If you had, none of this wouldn't even be an issue." added Sven.

"I will…I promise…never shut it off…with me at all times." the princess responded with a salute. She then turned to Keith once more. "So, Kogane…_we good_?" she said sarcastically, waiting to see if he would catch the reference which he, of course, did.

"Yeah Princess…we're good…_for now._" He replied, throwing her a sly smirk right before he terminated the call.

As Hunk, Pidge, and Coran went about their business, Black's pilot chuckled to himself and turned to find Sven and Lance staring at him.

"What the hell was _that_?" said Lance

"What was _what_?"

"There was definitely some kind of hidden meaning under that last exchange…spill it Kogane." insisted Lance.

"Not quite sure what you mean…"

"Can it Keith…your little smirk was a dead giveaway." Snickered Sven.

Keith cocked his head in challenge. "Seeing things now are we Thor? Hmm, maybe I need to..." He began but was interrupted when a Royal Guard approached them. The young man quickly saluted.

"Captain Kogane Sir, this just came in for you over the sec one channel. I was told to bring it to you immediately." Said the petty officer. Keith nodded as the young man handed him the file. He opened it up and read the first line, trying his best to remain expressionless. He stood for a moment, simply staring at the words that were laid out before him.

Lance furrowed his brow "Keith? What is it?"

The captain looked up from the folder. "Huh? What? Oh! Nothing…just some reports that Graham wants me to do." He muddled. His two closest friends were most certainly not convinced. "Listen, uh, he needs me to look some stuff up for him from the last couple of years so I'm going to be pretty busy." Keith paused. "Sven, you mind handling things for the rest of the day? I really need to get working on this."

Sven held a pinched expression. "Sure man. Just tell me what you need."

The captain looked from Sven to Lance and then back to Sven. "Keep _him_ out of trouble." He said as he nodded his head in Red's direction.

"Hey!" snorted Lance.

"That's a tall order my friend, but I'll certainly try." Snickered the Scandinavian.

Keith patted him on the back in understanding "Thanks buddy. I'll see you guys later." He said as he quickly left the control room headed to his study.

Sven rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Lance. "What the hell was _that_ all about?"

"Damned if I know Sven, but I intend to find out." Lance barked.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, it was business as usual in the Castle of Lions. Physical training at 0500- after a cup of coffee of course, followed by breakfast, Lion and target practice, a break for lunch, then a little bit of sparring. Yes, all appeared to be normal...with the exception of the Voltron commander.

As if it were even possible, Keith became more stoic than usual since he'd received the new intel from his sources. He often found himself in a constant state of contemplation, and it was driving his best friends crazy. The Red lion pilot went out of his way to frazzle the illustrious commander, but Keith wouldn't budge.

Lance paced the castle hallways contemplating his next move when he heard the adamant footsteps approaching. He looked up to find Sven headed in his direction. "Ahh, oh great Viking, where art thou headed to with such vast determination?" he asked in a mock accent as he bowed to his friend with a wicked little grin.

Sven's nostrils flared as he stopped in front of Lance, grabbed his arm, and said "Intervention. I've had enough."

"Well it's about fucking time someone else realized it. Let's go give The Fearless One a swift kick in the ass" said Lance as he backed out of Sven's grip. Together, they marched down to Keith's study, ready to make him talk.

The captain sat at his desk, eyes closed, gently rubbing the space between as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

_I need to find him. I have to stop him. _

He thought about what the king had told him regarding Allura's mother and what the Drule King had done to her. In an instant, thoughts of his princess flashed through his mind.

_What if it had been us? _

The commander grabbed his head, forcing the dark image away_. _Keith was brought out of his unsuccessful meditation when his friends barged into his study.

"How many frickin times have I told you to knock, McClain? I am running out of codes to use!" he said, agitated, as he looked up in the direction of the door. Sven and Lance glared back. "Oh, you've brought a body guard. Wise choice."

The captain leaned back in his chair, threw his pen on the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. The three young men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Keith spoke. "So, are you going to spit it out, or are we just going to stare each other down all day. I have things to do." he said, challenging them.

"What the hell Keith!" Lance blurted out. "Ever since you got that report, you haven't said a word to us outside of training and formalities. Shit, man! If something is going on, we deserve to know!" said Lance as he pounded on Keith's desk. Keith of course, remained unflinching- which only served to add to Lance's aggravation.

The Red Lion pilot swung around and turned to Sven. "Do something 'cause I'm about to knock him senseless!" His anger was dangerously building.

Sven moved around Lance and sat in the chair directly across from Keith. He leaned back, crossed his legs and spoke with disturbing calm. "You know Keith, I never thought that I would see the day that a woman would be able to break you." Keith's dark eyes shot up to his friend's slate blues and stared while the rest of his body remained in the same position.

The satisfied Swede gave a sly smirk. "What's the matter, my friend? Did I discover your kryptonite?"

Keith continued to stare at him, jaw twitching slightly. Lance darted his eyes from one to the other, curious and slightly confused.

"Have nothing to say, eh? Well, I guess _love_ will do that you." Sven continued to smirk at the commander while realization finally dawned on Lance, whose eyes grew wide in amusement.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Sven." Keith finally spoke- his tone stern as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his folded arms on the desk.

Sven followed suit and leaned forward as well. "Really? Then tell us, Captain, what could have made you so uncharacteristically reclusive…even for you?" he asked.

Keith looked at his friends. He was obviously losing the battle and, to be honest, was ready to share the anxiety with someone else. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't about her…well…not directly." He stated.

Lance rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Yeah…right…sure it's not…who else would it be" he smirked and looked at Sven who joined in. The laughter was short lived, however, after they caught the next word that escaped the captain's lips.

"Lotor." He sighed.

Sven and Lance both darted their gaze at him in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry…_what_?" said Lance.

Keith exhaled and looked from one to the other, running his hand through his hair yet again. "You didn't kill him Sven. He survived. He and Haggar are still _very_ much alive and in hiding." He declared.

Flashes of anger, rage, and confusion crossed Sven's face as he aggressively stood up and slammed his fists on Keith's desk. "That's not possible! I saw him! I saw that bastard go under! The entire planet exploded for god's sake! _Det här är skit!_" Sven yelled.

"Keith…man are you _sure_? I mean, we were all there…no way someone could get off that planet alive." challenged Lance.

Keith removed his focus from Sven and looked at Lance. "I don't know Lance…you _claim_ to _know_ me so well…what do _you_ think?" Keith huffed.

"I don't believe it." snorted Sven as he sat back down.

Keith shot him a daring look. "Why would I lie Sven? _You_ more than _anyone_ know that I want that bastard _dead_…but the fact is that he's _not_ and _I_ have to find him…I need to draw him out and get rid of him…once and for all."

Sven narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him "And you have proof of this theory?" he probed.

The captain's tone was flat "Yes, I do."

Lance began to fidget and was visibly upset by the revelation. "Just how long have you known about this Kogane?" he spat at his long-time friend and brother.

Keith sighed. "I had a feeling from the beginning. I'm not sure how to explain it…."

"So this is your gut talking? You're gonna put us all on high alert for a hunch?" snorted Lance.

"_No_ smart ass! That's why I've kept my mouth shut for so long. I've spent almost every night since we returned going over intel, reaching out to my contacts, doing research…you name it, _especially_ after Alfor confirmed my suspicion!" he said, cringing a bit before he got up from his chair and walked toward the windows in his study.

"Hold up…_Alfor_? Allura's _dead_ father told you? Since when does he grace _you_ with his presence?" Lance barked with sarcasm. Sven, who had somehow managed to calm himself down, threw him a look and got up from his chair as well.

Even though Keith grew up in Lance's house and they were like brothers, no one understood him better than Sven. It became more than obvious to the former Blue Lion pilot that Keith was in serious turmoil.

"Keith, how long has this been going on?" he asked, speaking softly to let his friend know that he wasn't about to judge.

The captain put his forearm against the window and dropped his head upon it. _How do I begin? _He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on his breathing.

"About a week after the mission. I just got this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was writing reports one night and, for whatever reason, I had this need to go down into the crypts. It was…weird. That's when King Alfor came to me…said he needed me to do research for him…that it would benefit me in the long run. He said there were things that I needed to know…things that we _all_ needed to know eventually. The king is cryptic and likes to speak in riddles but he made one thing very clear: Lotor and Haggar are very much alive." Keith pulled away from the window and looked at his friends. "What the _hell_ was I supposed to do with _that_? All of Arus was celebrating. Allura…she was so relaxed…happy…I needed proof. I couldn't unleash this without substantial intel. Whatever the case, I knew that Lotor was…_is_ far from doing anything. I mean, Haggar's powerful…but it is just the two of them. It would take months for him to gather enough followers to support him. In the mean-time, something was bound to leak out." He walked back toward his desk. "I didn't want the princess to suspect and start asking me questions so, when I found out about the competition, I contacted Graham and made arrangements for her to go. Lotor may not be able to attack Arus, but he could easily come for her…especially now that we are _not_ on high alert…he'd be able to move around easily with that bitch witch's help." He explained.

Sven nodded in agreement and looked at him. "You're actually banking on that, aren't you?"

Keith slowly looked at his long-time friend- the confirmation evident in his darkening eyes that went from deep brown to obsidian in an instant.

Lance huffed in annoyance. "Fine…you didn't want to tell Allura…but what about us? Why leave us out? Or were you planning another one-man hero mission _Captain_?"

"I told you…I wanted to be sure…"

"Bullshit! You wanted to go after him alone!" he yelled and pointed at Keith.

Sven walked up to Lance and put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Red's pilot huffed and walked away as Sven looked at Keith. "Look, Kogane, I understand you wanting to go at this alone…believe me. I also know all too painfully what Haggar is capable of." He said. Keith momentarily lowered his gaze while he recalled what the witch had done to his friend. "You won't be dealing with Lotor, you'll be dealing with Lotor _and_ Haggar. You'll need back-up…you'll need _us_…your team." Sven offered with sincerity.

After calming himself down, Lance made his way back over to where his friends sat and leaned against the desk. "Thor's right, Kogane."

Keith glared at both his friends and sighed in resignation. "Fine." He turned to Lance. "You go and round up Hunk and Pidge." Turning his gaze to Sven he said "You get Coran." Keith leaned back in his chair "Meet me in the secure room in twenty." The two pilots nodded and left Keith to his thoughts.

Lance was right, the Voltron commander wanted to go after Lotor alone. Keith bit the inside of his cheek and played with the pen on his desk. He had to try and push his ego and feelings for Allura aside. The team should know…they _deserved_ to know. He gathered all the intel he had collected and slowly made his way to the secure room.

* * *

Translation

_Det här är skit: _This is bullshit


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I cannot begin to Thank You all enough. Those that read/review/follow every week give me the motivation to continue. This is another long chapter and in a few more...things begin to change...maybe even a few cliff-hangers...who knows... Thank you again!_

_Cubbie and Chris: No worries Luv! Soon you will have much more KA interaction...I swear!_

_JustLucky05: Thank you so much for your encouragement and coming back week-after-week! Just wait...things will get interesting down the line...especially where the characters are concerned. Remember...there are three more 'books' in this series...The tattoo is a celtic black and grey heart knot (love knot):-)_

_KathDMD:Ahh...Myth makes an appearance in 'Book' 3...but...rest assured...I will find a way to throw some Jimmy into 'Madness" as well ;-) You Rock!xoxoxo_

_Guest: Thank you! Much more to come!_

_WadeWells: Geni and Allie are a force to be reckoned with indeed ;-) After this chapter...I think Allie's going to realize that she needs to reign little 'McClainey" in for sure!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters...OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness:Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 6 She's a Rebel_**

Allura and Geni sat in Admiral Graham's office with their hands folded in front of them. _I can't believe I let her talk me into it…ugh! As if the other day wasn't enough…that's it…I'm dead…Coran's going to lock me up in a tower… _the princess thought to herself.

The Admiral paced the length of his desk with his arms crossed behind him, lips pressed firmly together as he slowly shook his head. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples, going over the event that brought the two young lieutenants to his office. With a stony expression, Graham gave the two women a glance before turning toward Liam.

"Commander Lochlan. How exactly is it that two 2nd Lieutenants were able to pull off something like this under your watch?" he inquired.

The handsome Australian rose to his full six-foot-one frame, saluted his superior, then stood at-ease "I am not quite certain Admiral; however, my team is investigating the incident. Due to the sensitive nature of the situation, I was unsure how you wanted to proceed." Responded Lochlan.

Graham looked at Liam and then back at Allura and Geni. He reached over to the com on his desk. "Ms. Scanlon, is the room secure?"

A perky voice came over the speaker "Yes Admiral, I have activated all sec-one protocols as you requested."

"Thank you. Please hold all calls."

"Yes, Sir."

Graham walked back to the front of his desk and broadened his shoulders as he focused his attention on Allura. "Princess, have you any idea the position you have put me in?" he said in a raised voice.

Allura quickly stood at attention, saluted, then answered. "It was not my intent to put you in an awkward position, Sir. I am ready to accept the consequences of my actions, Sir."

"And you McClain? What do _you_ have to say for yourself?" barked Graham.

Geni rose and stood at attention next to Allura "Sir, I too regret putting you in such a predicament…Sir." She answered, sheepishly.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" asked Allura.

"Granted." He waved his hand before using it to rub his forehead "At ease…by the way."

The Dynamic Duo, as they were referred to on base, relaxed their shoulders- although their minds continued to tighten with each glance the Admiral threw them.

The princess stepped forward "This was all my doing, Sir. A suggestion was made; however, I am the one who followed through." She said while Liam rolled his eyes and snickered.

"Something funny Commander?" asked Graham.

"No Admiral, just too familiar is all." He replied. Graham gave a fleeting smirk and nodded in agreement.

"The severity of the situation aside Admiral, Her Highness' performance during this stunt was exemplary. Haven't seen anything like it since our days." Continued Liam.

"This is true. You, Commander, are not the only one who took notice. For this reason, we have decided to make it appear as though the two of you had permission to pull off that stunt." He paused as he noticed Allura and Geni's eyes widen. He held up his hand to prevent them from speaking.

"Having said this, however, the two of you will be confined to the base for the next week. No apartment. Commander Lochlan will escort you off base to get whatever things you will need for the duration." He said and turned to Geni. "McClain, _Rear Admiral_ McClain will be contacting you regarding this incident. Obviously, this wasn't something that could be hidden from him." He advised.

Geni took a deep gulp and cringed _Oh great…another lecture from dad._

Graham then looked at Allura. "Your Highness, as far as the Castle of Lions is concerned, the two of you are staying on base while your apartment is being scanned for security purposes. Consider yourselves lucky. I'm sure Minister Coran would not have been too pleased with your behavior, Lieutenant Altaire. The Force members are familiar with the regulations regarding outgoing calls while on base. Incoming calls will be allowed but kept to a minimum. In addition to your current schedule, you will both man the tower every night this week."

"But, Sir! We are up for PT every morning at eight!" yelped Geni.

The Admiral narrowed his eyes at her "Well Lieutenant, I guess you should have thought of _that_ before you made your brilliant _suggestions_." Graham barked.

The princess threw her partner in crime a deadly look before addressing him. "Thank you, Admiral. We are grateful for your leniency as we are _both_ aware that had it been anyone else who'd done what we'd done the consequences would have been _much_ graver." At Allura's response, Geni threw her gaze up and gave a deep sigh.

"That is an understatement, Your Highness. Now, you are both dismissed. Enjoy your last night of relaxation until next week." He turned to Liam. "Lochlan, escort the Lieutenants to their apartment so that they may collect their belongings and come straight back to the base…no pit stops…are we clear?" he warned.

"Understood Admiral." Liam saluted and turned toward the girls who saluted Graham as well. He then escorted them out of the office where both Allura and Geni let out an exasperated sigh.

Considering the fact that they had managed to high-jack a fully secure and heavily guarded vintage Blue Angel F/A 18 and take it for a spin, the two women got off with a mere slap on the wrist. _Okay Allie…wake-up call…that was fun but enough's enough…time to get serious…I've worked too hard for this…_

The Infinity commander couldn't help but laugh at them. "Crikey McClain…rule breaking must be a thing in your family." He smiled.

"Can it Aussie…I'm not in the mood." She barked.

"Yeah…just wait'll your dear ol' dad gets ahold of ya" he chuckled. Geni actually clenched her teeth and snarled at him while he turned toward the princess.

"No joke, _MacKenzie_, that was quite impressive." He grinned.

Allura walked passed him with a sly grin tugging at her lips. Glancing back at him over her shoulder, she winked "I was trained by the best."

Geni snickered and followed behind her while Liam smiled and shook his head. _She's a handful that one, for sure!_

xxxxx

As per Keith's request, Coran and the rest of the Force met him in the secure room where he explained what he'd discovered about Lotor and Haggar, including the new intelligence he received. Although the captain advised the group that he had been meeting with the spirit of King Alfor, he was not specific as to what they had discussed- especially where it concerned the princess and his relationship with her. After the initial shock had worn off, the group began to focus on the specifics- mainly the information provided by the new intel.

"I don't get it" said Hunk. "Why the hell would he be trying to get his hands on that stuff? It's so old school. I mean…bullets? Shit…no one's used actual bullets in centuries!"

"Exactly Hunk, making all that artillery untraceable. The Garrison no longer keeps records of hand guns and semi-automatic weapons of that nature. Sure, they're out there, and we're trained how to use them, but who would choose something so antiquated over the high tech stuff we have now." Explained Pidge.

Keith nodded. "Pidge is right. The fact that he's actually purchased these weapons only confirms my suspicion that he's making his way out here. It's small scale. That would only serve one purpose."

"Getting his hands on Allura." Snorted Lance as he slammed his fist into his palm. "That asshole…never gives up."

Coran sat in a chair and watched as the princess' guardians digested the new information, choosing to remain silent and listen.

Keith took notice of the advisor's demeanor. "Coran, is there something you would like to add? You've been rather quiet over there."

The advisor gave a slight smirk. "In all honesty Commander, aside from the bullets and handguns, nothing you have said here surprises me. Knowing the prophecy as well as I do, I've had my suspicions as well. Korrinoth's destruction, though profound indeed, did not coincide with what has been foreseen." He surmised. The team looked at him quizzically. Coran found their glances amusing but turned his focus back to Keith. "Have you not looked into the prophecy at all, Captain?"

"I have… bits and pieces of it. It's very cryptic and, in all honesty, my focus has been elsewhere." He explained.

"It would serve you well to look into it further." Coran advised as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you'd like to just explain it to me…save me some time." Keith responded with slight sarcasm.

Coran chuckled. "Ah my dear Commander, Alfor has his reasons for wanting you to find out for yourself."

Black's pilot ran a hand through his hair "I don't have time for this now Coran. I need this Lotor drama taken care of before the princess returns from Earth."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is Lura-lu finding out. She'll be on the first transport back here." Said Lance.

"Keith's right, she's safer there. You all know how stubborn she is…she'll want a piece of him for sure!" affirmed Hunk. Allura's surrogate father let out a light laugh which sent yet another wave of confusion among the young men in the room.

"What's so funny Coran?" said Pidge.

"You are…all of you." He chuckled.

Keith arched a brow at him. "Why is that?"

"Oh _come_ now Commander, you cannot honestly believe that she doesn't already know?" he asked. Keith bit the inside of his cheek yet remained silent.

"Keith, there is nothing more important to Princess Allura than Arus. She knows that prophecy inside and out. It's been drilled into her since she was six! If you really think that she is oblivious to the real reason why she was sent away, you have gravely underestimated her." Coran lectured.

"I would never underestimate the princess, Coran. I guess, deep down, I had a feeling that she may have been skeptical which is why I used the competition to my advantage. As eager as she is to fight for her planet, she's just as eager to prove herself to everyone. There was no way that she would pass up the opportunity to earn her own rank in the Garrison and Alliance." He responded.

Lance looked at Coran and his best friend, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as he huffed, loudly, and sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Got a problem McClain?" said Keith as he straightened himself and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Pfft. You all know what's best for her don't you. Keep her safe…remove her from the situation…prove herself…get her rank…have fun…experience things…" he paused to turn and look at them. "You two claim to know her so well but you know nothing!" snorted Red's pilot.

"Lance!" grunted Sven.

"It's true! I'm not saying that I don't agree with sending her to Earth but, think about it…if what you say is true, and she really does suspect that Blue-balls is out there somewhere…don't you think the not knowing is driving her crazy? She's over there, unable to do anything about it and you have all given her an outlet…free reign to _live it up_..."

Sven slapped his palm over his face and rubbed his eyes "_Åh, gode Gud_, Lance…not now!"

"What's your point McClain?" yelled Hunk.

"It's a recipe for disaster, _especially_ if she's hanging out with Geni…just sayin'." He sighed.

'"Oh please Lieutenant Commander. Princess Allura knows how to keep herself focused." Coran said sternly.

Lance rolled his eyes "Yes…you're right…what the hell was I thinking…the princess being so hung-over that she missed check-in…_super_ focused."

Sven chuckled. "Ah that was _Dylan MacKenzie,_ _min broder. _Princess _Allura_ wouldn't dare!_" _

Coran grabbed his head and leaned his elbow against the table. _By the Lions! My ulcer is starting to flare up…do I even have an ulcer?_

"Knock it off!" Keith yelled. "Look Lance, I appreciate where you're coming from- really; however, I'm sure the other day was an isolated incident. The princess is not going to go all 'rebel without a cause'!" Keith lectured.

Lance raised a brow. "Well, it's confirmed…your head _has_ been up your ass for the last two years." He shrugged "See guys? _Now_ it _all_ makes sense!" he finished as he threw his hands up in the air.

The Voltron commander slammed his fists onto the table "For the love of…can we please get back to the matter at hand?" he commanded.

"Here here!" added Pidge.

"Yeah Lance…seriously…I think you're the one with the focus issues." Snickered Hunk.

"We'll just see about _that_ Fezzik…"

Further discussion was interrupted by a page coming through the main com in the conference room.

"What now?" Keith grunted as he dropped into his chair and rubbed his face with his palms.

Coran moved to the com unit and answered the page "What is it petty officer?"

"An urgent VID call from the Alliance base Sir. The gentleman claims to be Fleet Admiral Graham and has requested an audience with you and Captain Kogane." Coran looked at Keith who wearily nodded to accept the call. _Here we go..._

* * *

The princess remained quiet throughout flight practice. Geni got the feeling that she was pissed off about something and made a mental note to ask her what was wrong when she got to the locker room. Next up was hand-to-hand combat. Although she and Allura were equally matched when it came to flying, Allura always took her in hand-to-hand and martial arts.

Geni looked around the locker room and noticed that her friend was already gone. _Oh boy, that's not a good sign._ She heard cheering and taunting as she approached the gym and walked in to the sight of Allura sparring with Liam- managing to really be kicking his ass. The Arusian royal had the Infinity commander pinned down by standing over him, her right foot on his back while gripping his left arm which she had twisted behind him. _Oh yeah, she is definitely pissed alright! _

"Blondie, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." groaned Liam from his pinned position. Allura responded by twisting his extended arm deeper. "Ow, shit Dylan! Fine, I'll belt up!" He said as she released him and walked away while Jeff laughed in the background.

"Serves you right, man." Jeff continued to laugh.

Liam rubbed his shoulder and tried to loosen his neck muscles as he turned to glare at Geni "Damn. What side of the bed did she roll off of?"

Genevieve pinched her brow and put her hands on her hips. "Thanks a lot Liam. Now you've got her all pissed off and I have to fight her next...ugh!"

"Look, McClainey... I know it's hard to believe, but this mood is definitely _not_ about _me_." he snorted.

"McClain! Are you just going to stand around or are we going to get your ass-kicking over with? I'm getting hungry." said Allura with sarcasm. Red's sister groaned and went on to meet her fate.

xxxxx

Once they were back in the locker room, Geni waited for it to clear out so she could approach Allura.

"Hey Lulu, what the hell's up your ass today?" she barked.

Allura snapped her head in Geni's direction. "Watch it Gen! You've got to stop calling me that! What if someone would've walked in just now?"

"_Excuse me_ Lieutenant! I was too busy worrying about why my friend is behaving like a _Royal _bitch!" she said, throwing Allura a nasty look. Allura glared at her and Geni glared back. The two stood that way for a few minutes until the princess broke the gaze by looking down to tie her gym shoe.

"Sorry." She said dryly. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You're not the only one, Dylan. We all have a lot of crap on our minds, doesn't mean we go around beating the shit out of everyone."

The princess paused to look at her and narrowed her eyes. "First of all, I wasn't going around beating the shit out of anyone. It's called hand-to-hand combat practice for a reason. It's not my fault that I just so happened to WIN." she said and went back to tying her shoe.

"You're kidding right? Dylan, you were not out to just win today, you were out to cause damage. I saw what you did to Liam and I sure as hell _felt_ what you did to me so I am going to ask you again, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting like a cranky bitch ever since Leesa and Ginger left our room yesterday." she said with concern etched on her face.

Allura looked at her and sighed "I don't feel comfortable talking about this here Gen." she whispered her reply as she got up off the bench.

Gen nodded, knowingly. "Alright then, we have nothing to do until we meet the girls later. How' bout I pick up a couple of our favorite lattes and meet you back at the dorm and you can let me know what's bugging you?" she said sweetly.

"That's fine. I'll head out in a few."

"Great, see you then, roomie!" she smiled and walked out the door.

Allura closed her eyes, fighting her body hard against the urge to break down and cry. She took a deep, calming breath, exhaled as she opened her eyes, stood up tall, and walked out the door. She decided to take the long way back to their dorm room on base in order to gather her thoughts before meeting Geni_. _

_I'm being stupid. Geni is Lance's sister and hell knows I need to vent to someone. If I continue to keep everything bottled up inside, there's no way I'll make it another week let alone two months! I know she won't judge me. God, I really am acting like a cranky bitch- spoiled rotten little princess is more like it. Snap out of it Allie! _

When the princess walked into their room Geni was already there, ready with the lattes.

"Sure took you long enough!" she smiled.

"Sorry Gen. I was just trying to clear my head. Thanks for the latte." She said with a forced smile as she sat on the love-seat across from Geni.

"Hey, I'm worried about you girl. Please, tell me what's wrong." Geni pleaded with her. Allura checked the room to make sure that all vid-coms and screens were off.

"Allura! Stop being so paranoid! This is _our_ room and we can speak freely in here now, spill it!"

The young woman was getting impatient so Allura sat back down, looked at her, and sighed. "This is so much harder than I thought, Gen. I just don't know if I can make it to the final competition."

"What are you talking about? Lulu…you're doing an incredible job. You've already broken every record in the woman's division for god's sake! What more do you want? Hell, you have to spar with the guys 'cause none of the chicks want to take you on anymore and it's only been a little over a week!" yelped Geni.

Allura rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about _that_ Geni. I actually look forward to my time on the base. It keeps my mind from wandering to other things, keeps me focused_...that _I can handle."

Geni scratched her cheek and slightly shook her head "OK, so, I don't understand. What are you having a hard time with?"

The princess leaned back in the love-seat "Something's up Gen. I should be on Arus, _not_ here."

"That's ridiculous Allura. Why would you think that? If something was going on do you honestly think that Captain Control-Freak would have sent you here?" she snorted.

Allura took a strong sip of her latte and swallowed hard "That's exactly _why_ he sent me here Geni…to keep me out of it. He knows damn well that I wouldn't just sit back and do nothing." She spat.

Geni shrugged "I still don't understand. What's going on Allura? What aren't you telling me?" she added with hesitation.

Allura sighed. "Gen, I believe that Lotor and Hagar are still alive, and I'm certain that Keith feels the same. He wanted me off Arus, the competition being held was just a coincidence and something that he knew damn well I would have a hard time saying 'no' to…talk about timing." She huffed.

Geni blankly looked off to the side before turning back to face Allura. "How? We all heard the reports. How is it possible?"

"Haggar Gen…that's how." She declared as she got up and paced the room. "The Garrison and Alliance just don't understand…Haggar is the key. She is the one that needs to be vanquished. As long as she lives, Arus will never see peace; but, what do they care? The only thing the Garrison ever cared about was Voltron…not Arus, nor its people."

"That's quite an accusation there Lulu…" Geni began as Allura whipped around to face her.

"I'm not the only one who believes this Gen. The rest of the Force, Coran, and even my people have been trying to convince me to withdraw from the Garrison and Alliance for years, which is why we had kept the last op a secret from them. We knew they would try to stop it…and I can assure you, not for _our_ safety, but for Voltron's. Deep down I know that everyone's right. I just don't have the means to withdraw, especially knowing that this war is far from over. We rely too much on aid from the Alliance. I can't afford to tell them to go to hell right now." She resigned.

Geni rubbed her chin. "If Haggar is so powerful, what the hell does she need Lotor for? Why would she save _him_?" she asked.

"Don't be fooled, Gen. Lotor has been playing the role of the incompetent son for years but he most _certainly_ is _not_…and Haggar knows it. They have been plotting together for years to get rid of Zarkon because she knew damn well that she had no control over him. That's why the last mission was so successful…she allowed us to win knowing that Zarkon would perish and she would have Lotor on her side. He's the perfect distraction. The witch knows how to use Lotor's passion and obsession to accomplish what she wants. She knows that Lotor is accomplished at rallying Drules to his side. He is very well read and knows the ins and outs of Drule law and tradition. If Lotor were not so egotistical, he would have the potential of being dangerous on his own, but his mind is clouded by his need to control; without Haggar's powers, he's just an influential warlord…" she explained.

"And she is a _nobody_ without _him_…no one in the Drule Empire would give her the time of day." Added Geni.

"Exactly." Sighed Allura as she plopped back down onto the love-seat.

"OK, so...I get why you're worried…but it could take forever for them to have enough manpower and equipment to attack Arus. By that time, you'll be home and ready to defend. Why are you driving yourself crazy now?"

"Because they're out there somewhere Gen and no one knows where! We need to find him…put an end to it all…and I'm _here_!" she yelled.

"Relax Allura! Let Keith and the guys handle it. I'm sure they'll find him…"

"It's my job Gen…_my_ responsibility…it's _my_ world. I'm hiding out while that maniac is plotting what he's going to do next." She spat with bitterness.

"Allura…"

"No! You don't get it do you? He's not looking for them. He's waiting…waiting for Lotor to come."

"Who?"

"Keith! He knows damn well that Lotor will take advantage of the fact that Arus is off high alert. He's going to come for me...and Keith knows it…he's waiting for it…that's why he came up with this, he knew I would try and stop him." she said in annoyance.

Geni threw her eyes up "And what? You don't have a mind of your own? Gimmie a break Allura! If you knew all this and it bothered you so profoundly then why the hell didn't you just put your foot down and tell them that you refused to leave? It is _your_ job, _your_ planet, _your_ people right?" she said with frustration as she crossed her arms in front of her and gave her friend a daring look.

Allura narrowed her eyes and leaned forward as she spoke through clenched teeth. "Just what are you trying to say…_Gen_?" she spat.

"Oh come on! Your always bitching about the fact that the guys treat you like you're helpless but, you know what? You're your own self-proclaimed damsel in distress." She huffed in a rather provoking tone as she stared her friend down.

Allura's mouth fell open and her posture stiffened as her anger began to rise "Excuse me?" she growled.

"Let's get one thing straight _Princess_. I'm not gonna sit here and coddle you like your 'boys' do. I'm your friend and I'm gonna call it like I see it…enough of this whiny self-pity! No one put a gun to your head to come here. If it were so _vital_ to Arus' existence that you remain then you _should have_ but, you didn't…so now stop bitching about it and let the guys do _their_ _job_!" she howled as Allura's nostrils began to flare. "or maybe your just scared" she smirked.

Allura jerked back slightly "What?" she snarled.

"Yeah…maybe it's _you _that's too afraid to take the next step with Keith…confront what happened between you…it's easier to just run away and play the disgruntled princess that no one takes seriously."

_That's it Gen…you're done…you crossed the line _thought Allura as the blood rushed to her head and fist clenched at her sides, ready to pounce like the lioness she was on her supposed friend; but, she did not pounce- she opted for a thunderous roar instead.

"Genevieve McClain…how…_dare_ you! You have _no_ idea what the _hell_ you're talking about!"

"Don't I? Instead of taking advantage of the opportunity you have _here_…the opportunity to finally prove yourself and shove it in everyone's face…the opportunity to have fun and do something for yourself…you resign to beating yourself up over the fact that you're not _there_…having everyone stress out over your safety. Did it ever dawn on you that the guys know what they're doing? That _not_ having you there has relieved some of the stress so they can actually focus on just getting the job done? They're trained in black ops Allura! They know their shit and you know that damn well so cut the crap! _That's _why you agreed to leave. Deep down you knew it would be best…admit it! Makes me wonder you the _real_ control freak is." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Now, suck it up and let yourself go!" Geni lectured.

Allura was speechless, frozen, dumbfounded. _How did it escalate to this?_ Geni was actually yelling…at _her_? Genevieve McClain, the base's resident trouble maker and rule breaker, was telling _her_ how to behave? The princess began to tremble with fury.

_Self- proclaimed 'damsel in distress'? Who does she think she is?_ All her attempts to try and calm herself down were not working. She needed to get out of there.

Allura shot her eyes to Geni and spoke in an eerie calm. "I appreciate your honesty Gen. I will think about what you have said." She paused and began to march toward the door, stopping when she was shoulder to shoulder with Lance's sister. "You know, _you're_ the one who asked me what was wrong. All I wanted to do was vent. I get enough lectures back home." She finished as she stormed off.

Geni bit her lip and spun around. "Allura wait!" she yelled as the princess slammed the door behind her. "Crap! Good goin' McClain!" she huffed to herself. She grabbed her jacket and ran out after her friend.

xxxxx

Although she knew exactly where to find her, Geni decided to stroll around the base for a while, knowing that her friend needed to blow off some steam. She'd had no intention of hurting Allura's feelings; however, she wanted her to understand that she was driving herself crazy over things that she could not control. _How the hell did it come out so wrong? All I wanted was to ease her mind not make her feel worse. Lance wouldn't have messed this up…Ugh! I'm the worst friend ever! _

She slowly made her way to the simulation hall where she knew she'd find Allura beating the living daylights out of something. What she saw, however, left her in a state of shock. _Is that a... katana? Where the hell… _

The princess of Arus was engaged in a full blown three-on-one katana battle against the SIM, and she was winning. Geni watched her friend gracefully swing and slice through her targets in a well-coordinated dance- so dangerously beautiful, yet graceful. The Blue Lion pilot assumed her stance and with a _nuki-uchi_, she defeated her last opponent. She bowed as the SIM shut down and the room returned to normal. As she performed _chiburi noto_, she looked up and saw Geni staring at her, jaw dropped. Allura rolled her eyes and threw her towel over her shoulder as she walked toward the stunned woman.

"How the hell?" whispered Geni.

The princess glanced at her and began to towel herself off. "I'd practiced _Kenjutsu_ since I was seven. It was a family thing." She said flatly, bending down to put her shoes on.

"Wow…I mean…I had no idea." She sighed.

Allura looked up at her and snickered with sarcasm. "No one does. Guess there's a lot you _don't_ know about me _McClain_. Imagine that." she huffed.

Geni looked down at the ground and fidgeted with her hands. "Dylan, look... I really didn't mean to offend you. I know it didn't seem like it but I really _was_ trying to help you." She said softly.

Allura relaxed her features and sighed. "I know." She paused to stand and approached her friend. "Look Gen, I know your heart was in the right place and you're right, I could have stayed if I really wanted to…but I didn't. Part of me was longing for this escape for a really long time. Now that it's here, I feel guilty about it…guilty putting myself and my needs first when I know that the danger still exists." She gave Geni a warm smile and winked "I'll work on it."

Red's sister threw her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry Dyl. I'm just not as good at this stuff as Lance is. I want you to be able to talk to me…I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Of course not…although next time, I may have to kick your ass…just a little." giggled the princess.

The girls left the gym and made their way back to the dorm. Geni could sense that Allura still had something on her mind. She placed a hand on the princess' shoulder to stop her.

"What is it? You can tell me…I swear I'll keep my mouth shut!" she said as she raised her three fingers in a makeshift girl-scout salute.

Allura smiled at her before furrowing her brow. "You were right about something else Gen. I am scared…but not for the reasons you mentioned."

"Yeah…sorry about that too" she cringed.

"Don't be."

"So, what scares you?"

"Taking the next step with Keith _doesn't_ scare me…it actually gives me hope." She paused. "What scares me is that he won't be around for us to actually _take_ the next step."

"You're afraid something is going to happen to him." she stated.

Allura looked at her with worry-filled eyes. "I'm just afraid that he'll go after Lotor on his own…without back-up. I know he can handle Lotor, but he cannot handle Haggar…not yet anyway." She expressed.

"You _know_ that the others won't let that happen." Said Geni in a self-assured tone.

Allura chuckled. "They won't have a say Gen. Keith knows how to evade them…black ops, remember?"

"Touché" she chuckled back. Geni raised a brow "So, what are you going to do about it?

Allura looked up at the sky and sighed. "Nothing. Like you said, I have no control over it. Nothing I say or do will stop him once he has his mind set. All I can do is hope and pray that he doesn't do anything stupid and for the spirits to keep him safe if he does." She answered. "I will try to talk to him about it though. I want him to know that I'm fully aware of his suspicions. When all this is said and done, those boys _will_ learn to take me seriously." She declared.

"Are you kidding? Just let them see that katana extravaganza I just saw…they'll take you seriously all right." She snickered and was quickly joined by a signature giggle from her friend.

The princess winked at her once more "What can I say? I'm full of surprises…little bit royal and a little bit rebel."

* * *

_AN: Kenjutsu: general term for the study of the Japanese sword...most commonly Kendo and Iaido._

_ nuki uchi - a straight downward strike_

_ chiburi noto- blood-shake(chiburi)...swift movement that removes blood from the sword/ noto...re-sheathing of the sword. chiburi noto is the fluid movement of flicking the katana blade and then artfully re-sheathing the katana back into its seya._

_I will be posting and alternate version to 'Madness" this weekend. "Give me Novocain: Spring Break" will be a 'stand-alone' fic. There will be more details regarding the 'Blue Angel' incident there. GMN is being edited by the lovely KathDMD :-) _

_Although the first three chapters are almost identical to 'Madness"...things go off in a whole other direction from there. GMN was my first story written over a year ago. When I got stuck...I wrote "Taken" which then took 'Spring Break' in a whole other direction. I didn't have the heart to let the GMN version go...any way...you will soon see for yourselves...ask KathDMD...she'll tell you ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy Wednesday everyone! Thank you to all those who have been so supportive and to all those that continue to read/follow/review Madness..._

_Cubbie and Chris: Hmmm...you may just get your wish...much later ;-) I like a strong Allura...just doesn't seem logical for her not to be after all she's been through...I mean...just how much can you shelter someone in an all out war? Allie's about to get off her "girls just wanna have fun" train so...get ready..._

_imhooked: Thank you! Hope you enjoy!_

_KathDMD: LOL "Lance on crack"...so true! How could she not be? Geni will let her have it when necessary...believe me! Oh and...saw what you have up your sleeve and I..L O V E... it! :-*_

_WadeWells: Love the idea of antiquated artillery in a time of such advancement...leads to many complications *clears throat* The Drama is coming...just easing into it...once it arrives...it will be on overload! Hope you will approve! xoxoxo_

_JustLucky05: Allie still has a few more surprises up her sleeve...she will def be a force to be reckoned with. Keith is letting his friends in...but will he follow through when the time comes? We'll just have to see! Thank you for coming back week after week!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 7 When I Come Around_**

Allura couldn't sleep, her breathing was ragged and her body glistened with sweat as she tossed and turned thanks to the same recurring nightmare she'd been having for days. She tried in every possible way to clear her mind of all negative thoughts, even engaging in breathing exercises, meditation, and yoga; but, nothing seemed to work.

_He's gonna go it alone…I just know it! _

Her mind was riddled with worry as she knew him all too well. If Keith found Lotor- _when he finds him-_ he would surly go after him on his own, searching for redemption over the guilt he still felt over her last abduction. The princess was more than aware that her commander believed he'd failed her; his sense of honor fractured and unable to heal, despite her assurances to the contrary.

_Maybe if I just talk to him, ask him…maybe he'll listen. _

Allura had not had a decent night's sleep in days and her thoughts were becoming a bit irrational. _If he doesn't listen, I'll just pull rank…at least he'll be safe. _

She needed to go to the source of her stress and try to make him see, otherwise she wouldn't be able to focus on her training. The sleepy monarch looked over at her nightstand and saw the time _0330_. Arus was exactly twelve hours behind. Unable to make outgoing calls from her dorm room on base, she picked up her mobile phone and sent a text to Keith requesting that he call her. Placing the phone back on her nightstand, she fell back against her pillows, and waited.

xxxxx

The Voltron Force commander was exhausted. He entered the rec room threw himself on the couch, closing his eyes in hopes of engaging in a quick power nap. He was so beat that he didn't even notice Sven and Lance. The Scandinavian momentarily looked up from the book he was reading and raised a brow while Lance continued to softly strum his guitar. Keith's phone began to chirp which instantly snapped him up from his relaxed position, his brow furrowing upon realizing who it was from.

"It's Allura." He stated and noticed the suspicious glares coming from his friends to which he responded by rolling his eyes.

"It's almost four in the morning. What the hell is she still doing awake?" questioned Sven.

"Ah my fine Swede…the greater question is why is she thinking about Commander Awesome in the middle of the night." Lance grinned wickedly.

"You're both obnoxious…seriously." He snorted as he got up and walked over to the rec room vid-phone.

Keith quickly dialed the number Graham had given him. As it rang, he took a seat in front of the screen and waited for Allura to answer. He didn't have to wait long. The captain couldn't help but loose himself as her presence filled the screen. The princess slightly narrowed her eyes at him, her hair loose and flowing all around her as she sat in front of the vid-screen dressed in a simple black cami and pajama bottoms. _Even half asleep she's beautiful _he thought as he continued to stare at her. His reverie quickly shifted to concern, after feeling her anxiety.

"Keith, are you calling me from the rec room?" she asked, voice hoarse from lack of sleep.

Keith shook his head for a brief moment. "Uh, yeah...sorry."

"Are you alone or is someone in there with you?"

"No, Lance and Sven are in here…why…what's up? He responded and noticed the fleeting look of disappointment.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you alone."

Lance and Sven approached behind Keith "Hey Allura! If you wanted him alone then you should have just called him on his phone." Sven Chuckled.

"I can't Sven…no outgoing calls, remember." She huffed.

"You know Lura, you sound really sexy when you haven't slept." Lance added with a smirk as he waggled his brows, eliciting another eye-roll- only this time from the princess.

Keith turned and whacked his friends. "Do you guys mind?" he barked.

Sven and Lance took the hint and walked back over to the seating area, making sure to remain quiet so that they could hear everything.

Keith focused his attention back on Allura and gave her a crooked grin "Sorry about that. What's wrong Princess? You look exhausted. Did something happen?" he asked with concern.

Allura pressed her lips into a thin line and pinched her brow, suspecting that he intentionally called her from the rec room to avoid being alone with her, even if on the vid-phone.

Keith felt her aggravation. _So I guess aside from a hang-over, lack of sleep prevents her from blocking me as well. _

She raised a brow. _What? _she thought, but quickly dismissed it as she refocused on the reason she'd texted him. "Look, I'm just going to get to the point." she sighed. "I know about your suspicions Keith. I've had the same ones myself. I'm actually a little offended that you didn't just come to me from the beginning."

Keith slumped his shoulders, lightly wet his lips, then ran a hand through his hair. "And tell you what Princess? I had no proof. Besides, if I would have told you, you would have insisted on staying here." He explained.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Really…is that so? Funny, here I thought I was _actually_ on Earth." She clucked and looked at him. "Like I said, I've suspected from the beginning but left anyway so I guess you were incorrect in your assessment of how I would react." She chided.

Keith closed his eyes and rubbed the space between them. _This'll be pleasant. _"Well then, maybe_ I_ should be offended that _you_ didn't come to _me."_ He retorted and she narrowed her eyes at him. The commander let out his signature sigh. "I don't understand Princess. _Why exactly_ did you want me to call you?"

"I'm concerned."

"Concerned? Concerned about _what_?" he snickered, waiving her off "I can assure you there is _nothing_ to be concerned about."

"I'm concerned about _you_" she added.

"Princess, you know I have everything under control. I can't understand why you're concerned."

Allura huffed and crossed her arms again "Yeah…_that's_ what concerns me"

It was Keith's turn to arch a brow "The fact that I have things under control _concerns_ you?"

"I am all too familiar with your concept of _'under control'_ which is why I want to make sure that your _'under control'_ self isn't going to try a one man mission, _Kogane_!" she said as she raised her voice.

Keith glared at her while Sven and Lance tried to muffle their laughter in the back ground. "I already advised the team about my suspicions regarding Lotor and Haggar, Princess." He said in his signature monotone.

"I didn't _ask_ if you advised the team, Keith. I had no doubt that you would…_eventually_. They would have known that something was up as I'm sure you've been locking yourself away going over piles and piles of intel since I left." She said with confidence.

Keith inhaled and intensified his gaze. "What do you want Princess?" he said abruptly, in a slightly raised tone.

"I want your word that you are not going to go after Lotor alone."

He briefly closed his eyes and breathed out a light chuckle before meeting her eyes "Sorry, I can't do that…"

"Keith!"

"No Allura! You're asking me to make promises that I'm not sure I'll be able to keep. I am not planning on going it alone…but if a situation arises in which I have no choice you better believe that I will…so no, I will _not_ give you my word." He declared and placed his palms flat against the table.

"You have a com, Keith. There is never a legitimate reason for you _not _to have back-up unless _you_ choose to do so…stop being so stubborn!" she demanded.

"_I'm_ stubborn?" he snorted with an eye-roll. "Princess, as Commander of the Force, I have the right to make whatever judgment calls I deem necessary for the safety of my team. I understand your concern and appreciate the advice. I'll take it into consideration." He rebuked.

Allura narrowed her eyes at him once more. "You'll take into _consideration_ now will you." She paused as she shrugged her shoulders "Hmm, I suppose you're right Captain, as a member of the force all I can really do is offer a suggestion…" she paused.

In the background, Lance leaned over to Sven and whispered "Get ready Thor, here it comes…" he winked.

"However…as reigning monarch of the planet that you have been charged to protect I have every authority to insist that you stand down." She affirmed.

Keith raised a brow at her and snorted a chuckle. "I'm sorry…are you _actually_ threatening to pull rank on me?"

"It's not a threat Captain, it's a promise." She challenged.

"So I assume you're resigning your position as Blue Lion pilot because if you're going to pull the 'Princess' card on me, you being on the Force is a conflict of interest. I can't have you pulling rank while in battle now can I?" he pointed out. "I suggest you think wisely before you answer your _Highness_." He countered.

Sven and Lance were on edge. "Man…did I just hear right?" Lance whispered behind his hand to a shocked Sven.

"_Åh, för Guds…detta är galet_!" he whispered back.

"Would ya stop that!" Lance said as he slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry…force of habit when I'm stunned." He replied and then continued to stare intently toward the vid-phone.

Allura glared at Keith with the same unflinching resolve reflected back at her. The two were stubborn to a fault and both Lance and Sven could tell that the phone call would not end on a good note. The Red's pilot knew the princess too well. _She never thinks before she speaks when she's stressed out._

"Am I supposed to be intimidated Captain, because I can assure you, I am not."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you Princess. You are the one that requested this little meeting of the minds for what…to second guess my command? Since when?" he said sharply.

"Since you decided to make it personal Commander! This is not an op…this is a vendetta and you know it!" she yelled.

_Oh girl…you need to stop...talking…now! _thought Lance as he jumped off the couch, but Sven held him back.

"Don't man…they need to hash this out on their own…stay out of it, at least for now." Sven advised while Lance huffed and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Keith looked at her with fire in his eyes _Of course it's personal! I saw what he did to her…she knows it! What the hell is she trying to pull? Damn this! _He clenched his eyes shut as images of that day continued to flash in his mind, increasing his anger by the moment.

Allura could feel the resentment rising within him. She refocused, softened her expression, and tried to speak as gently as possible. "Keith, just as you wish to protect those you care about, I do as well. What I ask is not unreasonable. As Commander, you would expect that from any one of us, would you not?"

Keith continued to stare her down. Of course he would expect it from them. He'd be furious if any one of his team ventured out alone, but _This_ _is different_.

"I am asking you once more, as a friend…please, promise me that you'll call for back-up once you find him." she pleaded.

"_Fine_, I'll call for back up." He said through clenched teeth.

"You're lying." She threw back.

His eyes flashed with anger. "I tell you what you want to here and you're calling me a liar? That's rich." He snarled.

"That's exactly right…you're only telling me what I want to hear!"

Keith threw his hands and his gaze up in the air "Well…that's all I got so…deal with it." he snapped.

Allura let out a deep sigh and looked down at her hands. She knew that what she was about to do would set him off, but she felt helpless. She believed she had to do something. _Drastic? Maybe…but effective for sure. _She looked at Keith as she mentally prepared herself for the blow she was about to deliver.

"So be it." she paused and slowly raised her eyes to meet his, only this time she wore the mask of her station. "Sven, Lance…I know you're both there." she paused as they approached and stood behind Keith.

"Lura-Lu…before you go on…why don't you get some sleep and we can continue this discussion after you've had some rest." Suggested Lance which earned him a snarl "Or…not." he added with a sigh.

"Call Coran and get him in here …now." She commanded.

_Uh oh…this is so not good _thought Sven.

Keith sighed and looked at her. "What are you doing Allura?" he whispered.

She looked upon him with an intensity that hid her inner struggle. "What I have to." She replied dryly as she waited for her surrogate father to arrive.

Hunk and Pidge had just finished their updates and entered the rec room. The two could instantly feel the tension. Hunk looked at Lance and mouthed 'What's going on?". Lance looked at the big man, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Yellow and Green's pilots grimaced, knowing all too well how arguments between the captain and princess played out.

"Any bets on who will resign _this_ time?" snickered Pidge.

"No way little buddy. From the look on McClain's face, anything can happen...and I'm all outta cash." winked Hunk.

After a few moments, Coran arrived and joined in on the confusion. He knew he was in for a bomb-shell when he saw the look on his charge's face. _Oh boy…_

"Your Highness…what is the meaning of this?" asked Coran.

Allura regally raised her hand to silence him. "Coran, I called you into the room so that there would be no question as to the validity of the statement I am about to make. I officially resign my position as Blue Lion pilot until otherwise noted." She said calmly. Keith turned his head to the side and snorted while Hunk and Pidge stood near the door with a knowing smirk.

"Damn! I would've won!" Hunk whispered as he slammed his fist into his palm. Lance and Sven exchanged frustrated glances.

"Princess, do you hear what you are saying?" Coran stated.

"Yes, I do." She paused and looked at Keith. "Captain, as your sovereign, I order you to advise your team, including myself, should you receive any information as to the location of Prince Lotor and Haggar. You are not to proceed without proper back-up under _any_ circumstance. Is that understood?" she asserted.

"I understand Your _Highness_." He said with bitterness

"You _will not_, under any circumstances, engage Lotor on your own."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "I most certainly_ will_ if I _have_ to."

"Are you saying that you are willing to disobey a direct order form your Princess?" she rebutted. The tension in the room increased as those who had recently arrived were in a state of confusion and shock while Sven and Lance were trying to figure out how to fix the situation. They all looked at Keith.

"Yes" He answered with a tone as solid as a rock.

Allura let out a deep breath. "Then, I'm sorry, but, you leave me no choice." She said as she shook her head. "Captain Kogane, since you are unwilling to obey the direct order given, I am temporarily suspending you from your Command of the Voltron Force. Lieutenant McClain will cover your command during your suspension" She paused as everyone gasped in shock.

"OK…well…_that's_ new" whispered Hunk to the Green Lion pilot, who grimaced in response.

"In addition, I am placing you under house arrest meaning that you are not permitted to leave castle grounds without an escort until my return." She declared.

"Oh…_snap_!" Pidge sighed to Hunk as he whacked him in the arm.

Lance's eyes bulged at Allura's statement before slapping his palm over his face. _Seriously_…_these two really need to get laid before we're all out of a job. _

That was it. Keith shot up from his chair and slammed his fists on the table in front of the vid-screen. "Have you lost your mind?" he yelled.

Lance leaned in and whispered. "Watch it man…don't piss her off any more…she's on a roll." Keith darted him a nasty look over his shoulder.

"No Captain. I have not lost my mind, I am merely looking out for the wellbeing of the Force. You are being irresponsible! You are Black lion's pilot; yet, you just want to throw it all away for what? Ego? I won't let you ruin your life! Since you are not willing to listen, drastic measures have to be put into place." She looked up at Coran "Coran, I expect you to follow through with the orders I have issued."

Coran nodded reluctantly. "Yes Your Highness." He replied as he looked at the captain sympathetically.

Keith spun around to face Coran and his team. "All of you, get out!" he yelled. "I'd like to have a word with the princess alone." He commanded.

The five of them nodded and quickly exited the room, completely ignoring the princess. Once they were gone Keith threw his gaze back to Allura.

"What have you done? You know that no one is more capable of going after Lotor than I am." He barked.

"I will not let you go on a suicide mission Keith! Enough! I don't need a hero…especially not a dead one! I need _you_!" she paused as her emotions started to take control. He looked at her in silence as she continued. "I will not lose one more person I care about to this war, understand? _Keith_?" she said his name with a slight whisper. When Keith looked at her on the screen he could see the concern in her eyes, but it didn't matter. He squeezed his own eyes shut as he ran a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. The princess went on. "I cannot lose you…I will not be able to overcome it." She sighed.

Keith refused to respond. His heart raced as his jaw twitched in anger. She had completely blindsided him. She should have insisted that they discuss this in private, but now it had escalated to unreasonable proportions. He harshly broke the silence. "You're a hypocrite you know that?" he began.

"What?" she breathed.

"You accuse me of making this personal. Well what do you call this little show huh? You know damn well that I have never let Arus or my team, _especially you_, down. Now I'm confined to the castle…you've rendered me useless because you're afraid that something might happen to me? This is a war Allura! _You_ know that better than _anyone_! Anytime I go up in Black it could be my last. You are preventing me from doing my job, what I do best…and it is _completely_ personal and _extremely_ childish!" he assured, voice raised. Allura stared at him blankly. "This sucks Allura! I did not deserve to be blindsided like this." The captain rubbed his face in the palms of his hands. "Why can't you just focus on what you went out there to do and let me handle things here…and then you wonder…damn it!" he yelled, his voice full of rage as he threw the chair across the room causing Allura to flinch.

"_You're_ the one who called me from the rec room." She snorted.

Keith snickered in annoyance as he looked to the side momentarily before locking his eyes on hers. "I called you right away because I was _worried_ about you Allura, _especially_ considering what time it is on Earth. I thought something was wrong…but you _obviously_ had pre-meditated an agenda." He looked at her, his deep brown eyes a reflection of the betrayal he felt. "You know what? Forget it…I'm done with this." He said as he moved toward the vid-screen. "Get some sleep Princess…you obviously need it because you're not thinking straight. When you wake up in the morning and realize what you've done and you feel the need to 'talk'…call _Lance_!" He snarled and terminated the call.

xxxxx

Allura sat on her bed in a daze as she slapped her hand against her forehead. _What the hell have I done? _Geni, who had been lurking in the doorway, approached her bewildered friend. Looking at her watch, she realized that there was no way either of them were going to have time to get more sleep. She gently guided Allura up off the bed and walked her to the dining room. The princess sat on the chair and buried her face in the palms of her hands.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she mumbled. Geni stood in the kitchenette making coffee for the both of them.

"Um, you obviously weren't Lulu…I mean, seriously! What ever happened to thinking things through and _then _opening your mouth?" said Geni, trying to be gentle.

"I was worried Gen! I haven't slept in days! I keep having these horrible nightmares…I thought that he'd listen…"

"Lulu, sweetie, it's not like you asked nicely…or even explained the real reasons why you feel the way you feel.."

"I couldn't! Everyone was there."

"Which is why you should have asked him to call you back when he was alone and just drop it, not give him ultimatums and get all 'Queenie' on him" Geni lectured while Allura glared at her. She finished pouring the coffees and took a seat next to her friend.

"Allura, Keith is the best the Academy has ever seen. You need to trust his instincts. He knows what he's doing." She advised.

"Geni, I would never second guess Keith and I trust him implicitly, but…this is different"

"No, it's not…and don't give me the 'it's personal' crap. He's right, _you_ made it personal. He's just trying to do whatever it takes to protect you and your people. Sure, he may have additional motivation to want to kick the shit out of that bastard, but the bottom line is that it's _his job_ to take care of the situation…that's why _he's_ the commander of the VF and _not_ you" she expressed. Allura looked at her with a raised brow.

"Don't look at me that way Allura. Lance has explained some things to me about the Lions. I don't claim to understand it all, but bottom line is Keith was picked to lead, right?"

The princess lowered her gaze and looked at her hands as she quietly replied. "Yes, Black chose him, although it was obvious that he was born to lead the Force" she said as she looked away and let out a deep sigh. "What do I do now? He's right…I completely blindsided him…in front of everyone. I don't even know how to begin to fix this." She cringed as she fell over onto the table, nearly knocking over her coffee in the process. "Ugh!" she yelped with frustration. The Arusian heir slowly raised her head and looked at Geni. "You do realize that he's probably never going to speak to me again, don't you?" she said as she bit her thumbnail.

Geni rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh gimmie a break Allura, please!" she began. "You _will _need some major damage control though." she tapped her chin in thought. "I would definitely call the dogs off…contact Coran and tell him that you had a temporary moment of insanity or something. Then, I would definitely talk to Lance. You're gonna really need to eat crow on this one Lulu…apologize to the team for your behavior…tell them that you were way out of line…yada, yada, yada…"

"I wasn't _way_ out of line…" interjected Allura and Geni threw her a nasty look. "Fine!" she huffed as she looked at the time and grimaced. "It'll have to wait though. We have to be at target practice in 30."

"Later then"

"Later we're moving back to our place…"

"You're not getting out of this Allura! You ran off at the mouth now suck it up!"

Allura glared at Geni and snarled something at her as she got up from the table and headed to the shower. Geni shook her head. _Ah yes, this is the same woman that negotiates peace treaties and can out debate any esteemed galactic diplomat…my girl has so much to learn _she thought as she got up to prepare for the long day ahead.

* * *

*_Åh, för Guds…detta är galet: _For the love of God... this is crazy


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy (early) Wednesday! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those that continue to read/follow/review this series! It has been such a motivation for me...truly :-)_

_JustLuck05: Oh Snap is right! Therein lies the issue...they are too much alike and, at some point, they are going to need to find a way to deal with it. They are passionate about each other and this is reflected in their irrational arguments and inability to 'get over it'. Things are about to change, though... one word...Liam._

_WadeWells: I'm so glad you liked it! There will be more drama down the line...just wait ;-)_

_Renlew: Welcome! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Cubbie and Chris:Naughty corner for sure! These two seriously have a lot of pent up anxiety...imagine what will happens when they finally *clears throat* release it? Well, you saw the pic..._

_KathDMD: Girl...this is WAY off GMN...seriously...just wait...I have to have some drama! xoxoxo glad I can still surprise you ;-)_

_Drowningblonde: Seriously...LOL'd with last review- reminded me of 'Friends' episode with 'Unagi'. Anyway...I have many plans for our *coughs* favorite villain. I think you will appreciate it. I will be tying up many lose ends form'Taken' throughout the series...including Francesca (but not until Resistance: Book III). Be advised...the Dark Prince will not be going anywhere anytime soon..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 8 Walking Contradiction_**

It had been three weeks since Allura left Arus and she hadn't spoken to Keith directly since the dreaded vid call over a week ago. It didn't matter that she had reached out to the team and Coran and apologized for overreacting, nor did it matter that she'd admitted to being out of line when she pulled rank. Aside from a text message here and there, as well as a brief updates regarding the Arusian military, the captain avoided speaking to her for any length of time.

Allura leaned forward in her chair, placed her forearms on her thighs and interlaced her fingers. She closed her eyes and tried to take a few cleansing breaths in preparation for the assembly that was about to take place. She had been so preoccupied with what had happened that her performance at the Academy had not up to par- well, at least by her standards. _Damn you Kogane! Ugh…get real…two peas in a pod are we…I would have made his life a living hell if he'd pulled that shit with me. _The princess blew out a soft chuckle and gently shook her head at the thought. Rubbing her palms on her thighs, she slowly got up from the chair and walked over to Geni. The new teams were chosen and she was about to learn her fate. Would she be staying for another nine weeks, or would she be sent packing?

xxxxx

Back on Arus, Lance and Sven had tried to reason with their friend, especially after Keith refused to reinstate Allura as Blue Lion pilot, but he insisted they back off. The captain was still offended at how the princess handled the situation and he worried that in his irritated state he would say something that would make matters worse. _Unlike some people _he narrowed his eyes at the thought. Keith blew out a puff of air and slapped his palm over his face. _Overbearing fool. _

He had hoped to divert his annoyance by concentrating on his search for Lotor and Haggar; however, intel had been quiet in the week and a half following the call. The captain decided to use the down time to try and learn as much as he could about the Arusian prophecy. The more he read, the more cryptic things appeared.

Based on his meetings with Alfor, Keith was able to determine that the prophecy was directly related to the Force; apparently, they were considered to be The Chosen. That was one of the few things that made sense to him, especially considering the connection the team had with their Lions. The prophecy often mentioned the 'Black Knight'- which Keith assumed referred to himself. What his role would be, however, still remained a mystery. There was simply too much information to absorb.

Once again, Black's pilot found himself sitting at his favorite mahogany table in the castle library, hunched over one of many leather bound books, rubbing his forehead as he read the same passage for the fifth time.

'_It is upon the House of Psychon that all will wait, fate on hold for potential to be reached. Lightening strikes but once, but when it does, behold, the Daughters of Arus will rise once more, the lost will come home and all will take their rightful place. The Great Warrior will be transformed to his full glory with all Knights on their proper thrones. The spirits will sing the as the Lionesses call them home setting forth the beginning of the end.' _

_What the hell does that mean? _Keith had been reading the ancient tomes for hours and his head was starting to ache. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, meditating in hopes of relieving the stress and pressure he felt. As always, there she was again. _Allura._ He knew that he'd replaced her as the 'one who was out of line'. He had no reason to avoid her so drastically and wasn't sure _why_ he took it so personally. It was common knowledge that their arguments often took an irrational turn, so he should have been used to it; however, now that their feelings were out in the open, it seemed to sting a little bit more.

Keith understood why Allura overreacted the way she did, but it just made him doubt her feelings for him even more; in his insecure mind, it served as confirmation that her love for him was immature. _Am I ever going to stop being such an idiot when it comes to her? I mean…seriously! _He focused on the princess in hopes of sensing her, even for a moment. _Nothing_. She was definitely blocking him once again. _Hell, I'd block me too._

Truth be told, he missed her- _really_ missed her. The captain didn't realize just how much a part of him she was. He longed to see her smile, hear her laugh, and look into the sky blue eyes that had captivated him more than he cared to admit. The princess had the innate ability to drive him absolutely mad, but he didn't want it any other way. He knew he loved her more than anything, but didn't know _how_ to love her.

The young captain inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as his eyes fluttered open. His calm and focus had resurfaced. _I have to talk to her. _He returned the books he was reading to their rightful place and made his way back up to the main castle floor.

xxxxx

As Keith approached the control room, he heard a commotion coming from inside. He quickly entered and found Lance whooping and jumping up and down giving everyone high-fives.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Sven let out a huff as he turned to face him "Where the hell have you been hiding all evening? We've been trying to get ahold of you for over an hour."

"I was in the library."

The Swede threw his midnight eyes up toward the ceiling and folded his arms in annoyance.

Lance strutted up to them "Not that _you_ care Captain Hardhead, but Pidge created a link with the Alliance base. Graham's revealing the final placements and the _rest_ of us actually _wanted_ to watch." He began with a pinched brow but quickly relaxed his stance, too excited to remain annoyed. "He just announced that Geni placed high enough to earn a spot on the Panthers…not sure which position but, who cares! She's officially in!" he boasted.

Keith's eyes widened and he flashed a smile that the team hadn't seen in ages. "That's incredible!" he shouted, throwing his gaze at the screen that still showcased Geni reeling over the announcement. Keith's breath caught as the camera panned over the remaining group and he saw Allura standing next to two others he didn't recognize. Dressed in a fitted khaki green top, camo pants, and combat boots, with her wavy platinum and black-streaked hair pulled into a loose pony-tail, it didn't even look like the young woman he knew. _Wow!_

Sven leaned into the captain and smacked his shoulder. "Last three standing. We're waiting to hear _her_ fate next." He smirked. Keith gave him a slightly disgruntled look which caused the Swede to chuckle.

Coran gave a smirk of his own then noticed the Admiral approach the podium. "Quiet gentlemen! The Admiral is about to speak." He said as he raised his hand to shush them. The group of friends focused their attention back to Control's main monitor.

ooo

Admiral Graham stood at the podium and motioned for all to be silent before addressing the three lieutenants standing in front of him. _"_I will start by saying that it has been an honor to have had such outstanding soldiers participate in these pre-qualifying events; however, there are three of you and only one position remaining, and quite the coveted position at that." He smirked. The two men looked at each other and exchanged cocky grins while Allura stood tall, her hands clenched behind her back, staring blankly into the distance.

The Admiral proceeded_. _"2nd Lieutenant Gryer"he called. The young man strutted forward and saluted_. _"Your service record has been exemplary and we look forward to great things from you in the future. Your position in the Alliance and Garrison is a solid one for sure."He stated. The young lieutenant with the short slicked-back hair and aviator glasses flashed his pearly whites and nodded his thanks before stepping back into position.

Graham pressed his lips into a straight line. _Cocky little shit. _He raised a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat. "2nd Lieutenant Freemont…" The tall, lean redhead stepped forward. _This one is promising. _"your navigation skills are very impressive. We are all too familiar with the challenges associated with your field of expertise and you, young man, have set the bar for sure. Your instructors have sung your praises for years and we are certain that your career lies with the Alliance." He offered. The young man saluted and thanked him before stepping back.

Graham focused his attention on Allura. "2nd Lieutenant MacKenzie"he called. The Arusian monarch stepped forward and saluted, her eyes expressionless. "The new kid in town, and quite a conundrum indeed." He paused. "In your first week you managed to shatter records held by some of our most elite Alliance Alumni. We have been watching you with intense scrutiny my dear."

ooo

"Aw! Get on with it already…geez!" Hunk yelled in the control room causing everyone to jump and stare at him. "What? I'm dyin' with anxiety over here! Crap! He's worse than those announcers on those competition shows Pidge watches!" he grumbled.

"Be patient big guy…now shut it so we can hear!" barked Pidge.

ooo

Graham slightly narrowed his eyes "I must say, we've been concerned with your efforts over the last week. You most definitely have _not_ been performing at one hundred percent of your capability."

ooo

Back in the control room, five pairs of eyes darted daggers at Keith, who avoided looking at them- feeling bad enough about what he'd just heard.

ooo

Allura didn't flinch and continued to sport a stone-like expression. _Ugh! Stop beating around the bush- just send me home already! _

Graham continued "Despite that, however, you still managed to knock Lieutenant Leesa Kaga and Sergeant Major Hunk Garret out of sixth place in overall rankings…and you haven't even begun the main competition." The Admiral offered proudly. He raised his eyes to the crowd "Without further ado, based on participation and performance over the first three weeks of this program, the Alliance Academy Committee and Galaxy Garrison representatives have made their decision." The Admiral paused once more for effect before turning to the final three. "Congratulations, 2nd Lieutenant Dylan MacKenzie. You have been awarded the last Panther position. Go on and greet your new team, _Commander_." Graham finished with a smirk.

Allura's jaw dropped and her eyes were about to pop as everyone ran up to her, patting her on the back, hugging her, screaming congratulations. She was in a state of shock, as were all the men watching it unfold back in the Castle of Lions control room.

ooo

"_Å fy fan_!" offered a stunned Sven.

Lance, who was just as bewildered, added to the sentiment. "Yeah, what Thor said." He slapped Sven on the back.

Coran sat back and chuckled proudly as he rubbed his mustache. "Very good. Very good, indeed." He sighed with a smile. The castle diplomat got up from the chair and looked at the boys with amusement. "Relax gentlemen. I can _assure_ you. This will _not_ be the last time she surprises you in this program." He said with confidence.

Keith looked at the advisor with a raised brow to which Coran responded with a laugh and a head-shake.

The team snapped back to the present when they heard Hunk grunt loudly. "What the hell is _that_ about?" he barked and angrily motioned toward the screen.

The group turned en masse to see what had set the gentle giant off.

_What…the…fuck! _Black's pilot narrowed his eyes as he watched Commander Liam Lochlan, Arusian lily in one hand, pushing a stray lock of Allura's hair away from her face with the other, while she smiled shyly at him.

"Um..._hello_!...What the _hell_ is he doing?" Lance said in annoyance, verbalizing Keith's thought.

"I'm sure he's just being friendly." shrugged Pidge, not fully convinced of his statement.

Coran crossed his arms. "Are all young men on Earth so _friendly_?" He was not at all comfortable with Liam's proximity to his young charge.

Keith started to breathe heavily- like a bull that was about to charge- as he watched Allura throw her arms around Liam and laugh while he spun her around. _Aw __hell __no! _thought the irritated captain as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and began to dial. Holding the phone to his ear, he listened to it ring while he continued to watch Allura giggle in Liam's arms, smiling at him while reaching into her pocket to retrieve her phone, and proceeding to push the Australian away once she noticed the origin of her incoming call.

_Yeah…that's right jag…back off! _Keith thought as he slammed on the control panel, shutting down the feed before storming out of the control room. The group turned in annoyance to see what happened to the feed and caught a faint glimpse of the captain exiting control. _Interesting _thought Lance.

xxxxx

Keith walked down the hall and Allura finally answered.

"Hello?" she said with hesitation.

"Hey…I was beginning to think that you weren't going to pick up…not that I'd blame you, of course." He said as he paused in front of the entrance to the rec room and leaned against the wall.

_Hmm…guilty conscience Kogane? _"Yeah, um, sorry…It's kind of loud over here. I was just trying to find a quiet spot."

"I get it, believe me…I had to leave the control room because of all the celebrating over some new commander." He said as he stifled a chuckle.

Allura smiled to herself and bit her lip. "Oh, you heard about that did you?"

"Just a blurb in passing…you know…didn't pay much attention." He smirked.

"Hmm, sounds to me like you may be a bit jealous." She mocked.

Keith narrowed his eyes at the comment and briefly looked at the phone before placing it back to his ear _How the heck? _"Jealous? Of what exactly?" he challenged.

"The fact that you've been dethroned from your Panther position…and by a girl no less."

Keith relaxed his stance and placed his free had upon the bicep of the one holding the phone as he leaned into the wall once more. "Ah, well…I hear she was trained by the best…oh wait, that's right…I guess that would be _me_." He said with a soft laugh.

Allura giggled as she playfully kicked the gravel beneath her "You flatter yourself, Captain."

"Well, _someone_ has to." He chuckled.

Suddenly, there was an eerie silence on the line, so quiet that he could actually hear her breathe. He was about to break through when she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, Keith." She sighed.

"For what?"

"You know for what, Keith. I've been trying to apologize to you, but you've been avoiding me."

Keith ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I have more of an ego than I thought."

"Well, you _did_ grow up in the same house as Lance…he was bound to rub off on you at _some_ point." She smiled as she sat on the ground and hugged her knees with her free arm. The princess heard him snicker at the comment. _Looks like he's finally over it…_ She decided to continue, using the opportunity to explain herself. "I was exhausted, Keith. I hadn't slept. I'd been having the same nightmare for days. When I called…I wasn't thinking straight. You were right…I'm the one that let my feelings get in the way. I was out of line…"

Keith interjected. "Princess, please…don't. I understand, I mean it. Let's face it, we were _both_ out of line and we're _both_ emotionally vested in this. I'm sorry that I avoided you, I really am. I was just worried that I might say something that may have made things worse."

"And now?"

"I think we should just let it go…move forward. Besides, it seems to me that there are other things we can talk about…_commander." _He suggested with a playfullness in his voice. She giggled when he referred to her as 'commander' which made his heart, as well as his ego, soar. _Lochlan...Ha! _

The pair talked for quite some time. Allura filled him in on the goings on over the last week while Keith listened and offered her advice when she asked. They discussed the type of craft she'd be flying and how he looked forward to comparing notes with her. The two even gossiped a bit about 'their' friends. It was when he heard the group of friends in the background that he realized the conversation had to come to an end.

"Well, sounds like you've been found."

"Yeah, I'm about to get bombarded for sure." she giggled

"It's a good thing Princess…go on…have a great time. We'll be in touch." He smiled.

"Keith…I'm glad you called. Your timing is impeccable." She sighed.

He snickered and bit his bottom lip. "What can I say? I have a knack for being at the right place at the right time."

Allura looked at the ground and smiled "Yeah…I guess you do, don't you."

"Good bye, _Princess_." He said in an almost husky tone.

"Good bye _Captain_."

Keith continued to lean against the wall- one hand in his pocket, the other holding the phone- sporting a silly grin. It was the first time he had ever had such a normal and laid-back conversation with the princess…with Allura. _Just Allura_. His enamored reflection was about to be cut short.

"Well, well, well…now isn't _this_ sweet." Lance said as Keith turned to look at him.

"Talking on the phone, were you?" Joked Sven.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood." He snorted and turned to walk into the rec room. Lance and Sven grinned at each other and quickly followed. The captain threw himself on the couch as his meddlesome friends each took a seat on one of the over-stuffed chairs.

"So Lance, did you get a load of Lochlan and Allura?" Sven began.

"I'll say. Sly little bastard…bringing her that single stem. Where the hell did he find an Arusian flower on Earth?"

"Heh…probably at _Pangaea_."

"Slick…Did you notice how he traced it along her cheek?" said Lance, mockingly mimicking the gesture.

"_Ja_…that was _good_. How 'bout how she lit up when she saw him?" he grinned

"Ha! More like when he put his hands on her…she was all giddy and shit." Lance said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Such a shame she got that phone call when she did. I thought he was going to try and kiss her for sure…all that adrenaline and excitement...would have been _quite_ the lip-lock." Sven said with a sigh.

"Right? I thought the same thing! Boy, that was _some_ timing." He chided as they both narrowed their eyes and slowly turned their gaze to the commander.

Keith leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head and stared at them. "What?" he huffed.

"Who were you talking to on the phone, Kogane?" ribbed Lance. Keith didn't answer.

"Bothered by that little display of affection were you?" continued Sven.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to wave them off.

"You know _exactly_ what we're talking about!" Lance accused.

"Do _you_ know?"

"Of course_ I_ know!"

"Really…_you know_."

"Yeah…and _I_ know that you _know_ that I _know_ that you _know_!" Lance yelled.

Sven grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut as he shook his head. "Oof! This is starting to sound like a bad episode of _Friends. _Both of you…really!" Sven said as he turned to Keith. "And you…seriously…get off it! You saw her all googly-eyed over Liam and it got to you, admit it!"

"What's the matter Kogane? Worried that the Thunder from Down Under may steal himself a princess?" challenged Lance.

Keith snorted a chuckle "Yeah…I'd like to see him try."

"He did, but you nipped _that_ in the bud didn't you." Said Sven as he crossed his arms in front of him and stared at his friend.

Keith exhaled deeply and sat up on the couch as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know Lochlan." He stated.

"Yeah, so? We know Allura too, what's your point?" said Lance.

"He's an ass!" spat Keith.

"So are you!" he snickered but winced when he felt the head-slap from Sven "Hey!"

Sven rolled his eyes at Lance then looked at Keith "Not your problem"

"It is my problem! It's my job to protect her." He barked.

"From what? The big bad handsome man?" chuckled Lance.

Keith threw a magazine at him. "Kiss off, McClain!"

Lance and Sven both laughed at their friend's discomfort. Black's pilot was beyond annoyed and decided that it was time to go to his office and finish up paperwork. He wasn't up for all the ribbing his friends were all too eager to dish out. Keith shot up from the couch and stormed toward the door.

"Aw come on, Kogane! We're just messing with you!" laughed Lance.

"I told you…I'm not in the mood…learn to take a hint for once in your life, McClain." He snarled and slammed on the control to close the door behind him.

Lance and Sven looked at each other momentarily and continued to laugh at their friend's expense. It was a side to Keith they had never seen. _Keith? Jealous?_ He had never been jealous of anyone or anything in his life and they found his reaction to Liam and the princess quite amusing.

"Thank god she answered the phone man! Can you imagine what he would've been like if she hit ignore?" said Lance as the laughter began to subside.

"I don't want to know, Lance. I'm not use to this side of Keith. I've always known him as focused and completely in control of his emotions." Sven smirked.

"Yeah well, like I said before, she brings it out." He chuckled and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "All joking aside, I really believe they're meant for each other and all but, Allura deserves to go out and have a little fun, you know?" he proposed.

Sven looked at him curiously. "What are you saying, McClain?"

"I'm just saying that she deserves to be romanced and fawned over…"

"Lance!"

"What? It's just a date and besides, he seems pretty into her…what's the harm?"

"_Ay dumskalle_!"

"Oh come on! It's not like she'd forget about Mr. Keith-tastic."

"Lance, Do me a favor would you?"

"What?"

"Keep your brilliant observations to yourself." He said. The Scandinavian was about to get up and leave the rec room but paused after catching Red's sheepish expression. "You've done something haven't you?" he accused.

"Yes and no…"

"What did you do, Lance?"

"I didn't really _do_ anything…I just had a little talk with my Lura-Lu, that's all." He offered as Sven began his usual cursing-in-Swedish tyrade.

"Hey! It's a good thing! Besides, Captain Uptight needs to understand that the princess has options…look, one glance of her with Liam and he's _finally_ starting to do something about it…" Lance said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Sven looked at him with a furrowed brow and shook his head. "Lance, do you have any idea the pressure he's under right now? He doesn't need this shit! We're not in the Academy! Ribbing him is one thing- but_ this_? _Oj_ Lance…this isn't a game! You see how stressed out he is…why do you want to add to it?" he lectured.

"I'm trying to help him, Sven. You haven't been here. You haven't seen what I've seen. Those too have been dancing around the fact that they're crazy about each other since we got here. I've had it! And if he doesn't want to do something about it, then Allura deserves to have a little fun with someone else until Goof-ball pulls his head out of his ass."

"You may know Allura, McClain- but _I_ know _Keith_. You better hope that your little 'advice' doesn't backfire on you. I think you've forgotten just how sly our dear Aussie friend can be. From the lily he gave her, it's obvious that he's been doing his research." Sven said as he narrowed his eyes.

Lance waved him off. "He can do all the research he wants, Allura's not going anywhere…but dinner, maybe a little dancing…that's it. She's way too into Clueless. Come on, you caught her reaction when she saw who was calling her." He grinned.

"Are you ever going to learn to stay out of other people's business?"

"Yeah…like _you_ do? Gimmie a break! Besides, it's part of what makes me so appealing." He smirked.

"The fact that you're a pain in the ass makes you appealing?"

"Ah my good Swede…one _man's_ pain in the ass is another _woman's_ pleasure" he finished with a cocky wink.

* * *

_Å fy fan: _Holy Shit!/ Mother of God!/Holy Moley! ...take your pick ;-)

_Ay dumskalle: _Dumbass


	9. Chapter 9

_Wednesday! Yay! *clears throat* Anywho...THANK YOU to all who are reading/following/reviewing...it is the reason I keep writing so thank you for the encouragement. I will be posting two chapters this week/today as Chapter 10 is on the short side...hope you enjoy! _

_Cubbie and Chris: Lance...the King of nicknames LOL...I can assure you...he will not let the commander off that easy...Liam...he's another necessary annoyance...i hate to admit...I do adore him at times...just a tad ;-) Hold on Luvey...next week's gonna get interesting..._

_WadeWells: would you believe I never saw 90210? But I totally see it! Sadly...this may be the end of BH90210...things are about to get...Charmed. (yeah...my other guilty pleasure when in my 20s...you'll really see it in Part III) The prophecy is going to kick things up a notch later on...for sure..._

_JustLucky05: You know I love Keith, but they have all taken Allura for granted. For the first time, she's not surrounded just by the five men of Voltron..no no...now she has a base full of space-jockies with raging hormones...and we all know what a hottie our girl is! Kogane needs to realize that there are other fish in the sea more than capable of turning the princess' head...is her love for him strong enough? Well...we'll see ;-) Thank you SO MUCH for following!_

_imhooked: Thank you!_

_KathDMD: I so love you xoxoxo Thank you for all your encouragement Bella...and for taking on GMN... Wait...there will be much more Lance and Liam fun *wink wink* More Sven and Lance coming your way..._

_Drowningblonde: Yes! So true! I enjoy having the boys taunt the unflinching commander...as you'll see in this chapter as well...however, things will take on a new turn starting next week. Thank you! I am curious to hear your thoughts on Chapter 10...you'll see...and down the line, of course ;-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. all OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 9 Missing You_**

_She was covered in blood. He held her close to him, rocking her like a child in his arms. 'She's dying…my God she's dying!' he thought as he heard her struggle to find her voice. _"_Keith…Don't forget your promise" she whispered._

_He was at a loss for words, unable to speak as she trembled against him, her eyes frozen on his as she muttered her plea "You promised…you wouldn't leave Arus…no matter what. My people…they need you. Harness your anger my love…you know what needs to be done. Please…don't let me have sacrificed for nothing. Promise me, Keith…" _

_The Voltron commander was overwhelmed, broken, angry; a cocktail of emotions flowed through him as he looked into her clouded sky-blue eyes. "Ok, I…I promise just…don't leave me…please…don't…" _

_A tear rolled down his cheek as Allura slowly raised her hand and placed a finger to his lips. "I will always be with you." She paused. "I love you Keith Kogane…always have…always will." She breathed as her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms._

Keith shot up in his bed, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat once again. The dreams had been a regular occurrence lately, most of them recalls of past events; but, this? _What the hell? _He tried his best to calm the thrashing sound of his heartbeat, but could not. The dream, so real that angst-ridden tears welled up in his eyes.

The stoic commander rose from the bed, still trembling from the night terror he experienced. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, hoping that a hot shower would help ease the terror he felt. Stepping under the steady stream, he leaned his head against the tile, trying to will away the horrible images. _It was just a dream…a bad dream…it had to be. _He calmed his breathing as he focused on Allura and, to his surprise, he felt her. _She dropped her block? _Although surprised, he didn't debate the thought as it gave him the reassurance he so desperately needed. _She's alright_. He let out a heavy sight, finally allowing his mind and body to relax. _It __was__ just a dream, my subconscious trying to tell me something_.

He turned off the shower and walked back to his room to get dressed. Ever since the assembly, Keith and the Allura had been in contact on a regular basis. She was so relaxed and funny and he had never noticed that humorous side of her before. The young captain attributed the change to her alias in that it allowed her to be herself without consequence. When he spoke to Allura he wasn't speaking to the Crown Princess of Arus, he was speaking to a down-to-earth girl that he happened to have quite a bit in common with. _Yeah, I would've dated her for sure _he laughed with himself. _I should be. Why am I not again? _Images from the dream flooded his mind once more and he was overcome with the pain of losing her. _What if that had actually happened?_ After all they had been through, all they had said to each other in the other realm, Keith had never told her he loved her. He was afraid of going there, afraid to say the words to her. He still wasn't confident that her love for him wasn't just infatuation that would pass if someone else came along.

"You know that's not true" said a familiar voice.

Keith spun around with his laser drawn. Once he was face to face with his visitor, he narrowed his eyes and threw his weapon on the bed.

"Seriously? It's not bad enough that I have Lance barging in on me, now I have you, your Majesty?" he pouted and threw his hands in the air.

The king let out a chuckle at Keith's expense. "I'm sorry son, I could sense that you were in turmoil and somehow knew that you wouldn't be paying me a visit…even though you have plenty of time." He accused.

Keith sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him. "I actually felt her today. I focused on her and knew that she was ok."

"Not surprising. I've tried to tell you that you and my daughter are bonded, but you do not want to listen. It won't be long before you can communicate as well." Keith shook his head and looked up at the ceiling while Alfor went on. "It's not girlish infatuation Keith, nor hero worship as you like to call it. My daughter truly loves you. She is your soul's mate. I suggest you stop trying to convince yourself otherwise as you are only wasting your time." He grinned.

"I'm working on it, OK? I just need to focus on other things right now." huffed the captain as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

Alfor nodded "Ah yes, Lotor."

"Yeah Lotor" he snorted.

The late king sighed. "Well, that will be coming to a head soon I'm afraid. As a matter of fact, you will find some new intel waiting for you on your desk." He offered.

Keith's eyes widened and shot up to meet his. "What kind of intel?"

"Go and see for yourself." replied Alfor.

Black's pilot did not hesitate as he jumped up from his bed and made a dash for the door.

"Oh and Captain…" Keith stopped and turned toward him. "Like most Arusians, my daughter is highly intuitive. I have told you before that she is very well versed in regard to the prophecy. In addition to these facts, her bond to you is quite strong indeed." Alfor intensified his gaze "Do not take her concerns lightly commander. Dreams often serve as warnings; take heed, there is no room for vendetta in this war…and for the spirits' sake, stop avoiding that which you know in your heart is true." He lectured.

Keith glared at Allura's father then lowered his gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Don't be a stranger Keith Kogane…I know where to find you" he smirked with a wink and dissipated into thin air.

_I don't know if I'll ever get use to this _he thought as he shook his head. Keith closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and made his way toward his office.

xxxxx

Back on Earth things were significantly looking up for _Dylan MacKenzie_. Earning command of the Black Panthers was a definite boost to her ego. In addition to having Geni as her second, she took on three more members: 2nd Lieutenants Jason Carter, Harold Mitchel, and Master Sergeant Ryan Perry. All-in-all, they made a very good team. She was fortunate enough that her male teammates respected her and were not the least bit intimidated by the fact that she was a woman- the men had no problem following her orders and it showed.

The Black Panther team was favored to win the competition, which would serve to make them all look good in the watchful eyes of the Alliance and Garrison. The princess continued to surprise and amaze all those around her. Her superiors considered her a brilliant strategist and soldier, and were completely impressed by her discipline and motivation. She was exceptional for sure- as was Geni McClain, who flourished under Allura's command.

While on duty, Allura knew exactly what to do to keep Geni focused and on track. Geni deserved to lead her own team and Allura was determined to help her achieve that goal. After all, someone needed to take command of the Panthers once she returned to Arus. That was not to say that they didn't pull their pranks and have their fun; they just learned how to _not_ get caught.

Thanks to Allura's intervention, Cliff and Geni had grown closer as well. After spending so much time with them, it was obvious that Cliff really cared about Geni beyond the notion of 'protecting Lance's little sis'. Being the good 'wing-man', Allura was able to help them take the next step. They decided to wait a while before telling Lance, opting to hold off until all the guys came to Earth for the ceremony.

Then there was Liam. She hated to admit it, but she found him to be a lot of fun; insufferable at times, but fun none the less. After a lot of convincing from Geni and Lance, Allura decided to go out to dinner with him; which led to another dinner, and another, and another. For all practical purposes, she and Liam were dating, _sort of_. She had made it very clear that she had no intention of getting romantically involved. He had to settle with an occasional hug, holding hands, and a kiss on the cheek here and there. The princess knew he enjoyed the challenge, and that it was the only reason he continued to humor her. Lance and Geni were right, the attention was good for her and she certainly had a lot of fun teasing and flirting with Liam; however, Allura knew well where her heart belonged.

Despite all the good times and accomplishments, the princess felt empty. She really missed her boys and she really missed Keith. Their bond was deepening, she could feel it. She loved their casual conversations and eagerly looked forward to his call. More than that, the princess enjoyed the random messages he would send; little blurbs that always seemed to come at just the right time, as though he knew that she needed to hear from him. It wasn't enough though, she wanted more…much more. She often wondered what it would be like when he finally kissed her, touched her, loved her. _Would he ever? _Although, she would be happy enough with just hearing him actually say the words. _Five weeks_. She had been there for five weeks. _Only five more to go…_

_xxxxx_

Keith had summoned the team to the main conference room to go over the new intel. Alfor was right, based on the new reports, things were definitely about to get interesting. Keith advised the team that Lotor had been sighted on Roridan, a Drule planet just outside the Denubian. His sources advised that Lotor was overheard bartering with several kingpins in the syndicate over a couple of cargo vessels. Lotor was making his way back. Based on Keith's calculations and the type of ships he was looking to acquire, he was a good week, maybe two, out. He didn't want to worry the Arusians as Lotor was nowhere near ready to stage an all-out war. _No_, he only had one purpose for coming to Arus and that was Allura.

After much discussion, the Voltron commander decided that the team would take over manning the control room. Between the five of them, he could assure that there was someone on watch at all times. He advised them that until Lotor was found, the primary focus would be surveillance. They would still have PT, but all other practices would be canceled. He listened to all their suggestions and together they came up with various strategies as to how they would proceed once the Dark Prince was found. When the meeting was over, Keith gave one last order before making a quick exit: No one was to tell Allura about the new reports.

_Say what? Yeah…I don't think so! _Lance was concerned about his friend. Keith seemed as though he were a million miles away and definitely not acting like himself. McClain motioned to Sven and they both made their way to his office. He wasn't there so they decided to wait.

As he turned down the hall, Keith noticed that he had visitors in front of his door. He rolled his eyes as he approached them.

"Seriously guys, do you have nothing better to do than stalk me?" Keith said, irritated.

"Nah, annoying you has always been at the top of my list of fun things to do." Grinned Lance as he slapped Keith on the back.

Keith growled and looked at Sven. "What's your excuse?" he said.

Sven gave him a dirty look "Payback for tearing me away from my fiancée." He replied, bluntly. Keith rolled his eyes at both of them, again, and walked into his office, Sven and Lance in tow. He sat at his desk as his long-time friends took their seats across from him.

"Explain Kogane…before I permanently drop you from 'best friend' status" Lance huffed while Sven sat with a blank look on his face.

Keith sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair preparing to respond, then looked at Sven. "You're right. I've kept you from Romelle too long. Why don't you take the week off. Go to Pollux and spend some time with her before things get crazy around here." He stated. The Scandinavian threw his head to the side and snorted a chuckle.

"I wasn't referring to Sven's lack of contact with his woman, Kogane!" barked Lance.

Keith threw his hands up "I don't know what you want from me, Lance."

Lance glanced at Sven while he pointed his thumb at Keith "Do you believe this guy?" he said as the Swede huffed. Red's pilot then turned his gaze back to Keith. "What's up with you man? Since when do we keep things like this from the princess?"

"I don't want to worry her unnecessarily, Lance." He said flatly.

Sven leaned in. "Keith, this is her world. She has the right to know what's going on."

"I agree, and I'm not trying to keep her in the dark. I will talk to her once I have more solid information."

Lance was pissed. "Bull shit! You're just afraid to talk to her."

Keith laughed sarcastically. "I talk to her everyday Lance."

"Not about this you don't. You know damn well that if she finds out that he's on his way she's gonna hightail her cute little ass back over here."

"I want her to finish the competition, Lance. It'll be good for her. There is no reason for her to be here."

"Oh _you_ want her to finish…_you_ know what's best…here we go again!…_You_ know _nothing_!" he yelled and looked at Sven "Clueless…what did I tell ya?" he huffed and looked back at Keith.

"And what the hell would you know?" Keith snorted back.

"Oh spare me…you know damn well how close Lura-Lu and I are oh-infallible-one. I'm the only one who's always treated her like 'one of the guys'. She trusts me and she's confided in me a lot over the last couple of years so, yeah, I know her…how she feels…especially about _your_ dumb ass; certainly way before _you _figured it out." Lance smirked.

"That's not saying much, Lance. We all figured it out before he did. Brilliant military strategist, oblivious as shit in the woman department, for sure." added Sven with a smirk of his own.

"She's right. You have made this personal" Lance snorted and crossed his arms.

Keith glared at them both. "I'm not the _only_ one who has made this _personal_ McClain." Keith snapped. "The bottom line is that it _is_ personal…for _both_ of us. That's why it's best she just not know right now and stays where she's at. I can't have her here when all this goes down." He expressed, a fleeting grimace crossing his face as he thought of the dream he had. Lance grumbled.

"_Min broder_, I understand where you're coming from but, you know it's wrong to keep intel from her." Sven said, calmly.

Black's pilot sighed. "Of course I know that and, under normal circumstances, I'd never dream of it. I would have discussed it with her first, before even coming to you guys." he said as he got up from the desk and moved over to the sitting area in his office. Keith then sank into his over-stuffed chair while Sven and Lance made their way over to join him.

"What makes _these_ circumstances so different?" asked Sven.

Once again, the captain sat back and closed his eyes as if to gather his thoughts. When he opened them, he leaned forward a bit, resting his forearms on his knees, and interlocking his fingers. He slowly looked up at his friends who were now staring at him, intensely. He sighed and began to speak. "Privacy really goes out the window with you two, doesn't it" he said causing each of them to arch a brow. Keith ran a hand through his hair, sat back, and proceeded. "Things changed after I rescued Allura from the other realm" he stated.

"How so, exactly?" Lance challenged.

"Oh what…you don't _know_ all mighty confidant?" he snorted with sarcasm. Lance crossed his arms in front of him and glared while Keith continued. "Do you think that, maybe, you can just let me get this all out without interruptions?" the commander's friends nodded their agreement.

He let out a deep breath and went on, knowing there was no turning back. He hated talking about his personal life and his two best friends knew it. "In order to rescue her, certain things had to come out in the open, mainly our feelings toward each other." He cleared his throat. "I always knew how I felt about her but, after that last time Lotor had her…_God_, you just don't know what it did to me to see her like that." He looked down and his strong jaw twitched at the memory. "He had hurt her so badly. Allura…she's normally unflinching but this time…this time she clung to me, melted into me. I saw it… in her eyes: the hurt, the fear, and the relief that she was safe, away from him. He had come close this time, too close. She didn't say it but I saw it in her eyes, and it killed me. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to make it all go away. I just wanted her to know that I would always come for her, that I would protect her, and that I would do anything and everything I could to make sure that she didn't suffer…but, I had failed her. It took me a while to get passed that guilt. Hell, I'm _still_ not passed it. I told her everything in the other realm. I told her that I would die before I ever let anything happen to her. I told her that I was crazy about her." He sighed and looked down at his hands. Sven and Lance were engrossed in this new information.

"What did she do?" asked Sven.

Keith looked up at them once more "She told me that she was in love with me, always has been."

Lance shook his head. "I'm sorry…then what's the deal? Why aren't you two together?" asked Lance.

Sven answered before Keith could. "Pfftt, that's easy. He went all honor and duty bound 'Captain' on her, for sure" he huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him again. Keith glared up at him.

"You dumb ass! What the hell did you do?" snarled Lance.

"My job, you jerk!" hissed Keith.

"Your 'job'? You love her and she loves you! Dude, seriously, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?" yelled Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Her safety comes first, Lance! I need to be able to keep my mind clear in order to protect her. There's too much at stake. We have no clue what Lotor is up to. He's a sick enough bastard already…can you imagine what might happen if Lotor found out? What he would do to her? How he would use it? I need to find him first!" Keith said as he stood up and walked over to the window, leaning against it.

"God knows he already hates you. This would be the icing on the cake. He would make it his personal mission to see you dead." Sven replied, bluntly.

The commander spun around "I don't care what he does to me! I don't want him to hurt her and he would definitely use her to get to me. I love her. If something were to happen to her because of me, I would never be able to live with myself." Keith said with uneasiness evident in his voice as he stared out the window once more.

"So, that's it? You just put aside your feelings? Put a pin in what is the best thing that has ever happened to you on a 'what if'? You're crazy! Shit, if Allura felt that way about me, I would do anything to be with her…fuck Lotor!" yelled Lance as Keith turned his gaze to him. He was about to speak when Lance continued. "Your way is just pure stupidity and I can BET Allura agrees with ME!" said Lance, pointing at himself animatedly.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him while Sven chuckled. "By the look on his face I would take it as a 'yes', Lance" he said, falling back in his chair. "I can't believe it. You _actually_ told her you love her…amazing!" Sven pondered.

Keith grimaced slightly. "Well…not _exactly_."

The Swede leaned forward "What do you mean 'not exactly'? You _just_ said that you told her…"

Keith interjected. "That I was crazy about her…that I had strong feelings for her…that I felt the same way she did…I'm sure she knows what I meant…" shrugged the captain.

Lance growled at the top of his lungs as he mockingly pulled his hair out. "You were right Sven, the guy's oblivious…no, _beyond_ oblivious. He's in his own '_Keith-iverse_' where nothing makes sense to the rest of us!" said Lance throwing his hands up in the air. "Have you learned _nothing_ from me?" He looked at Keith, again "How can you do it, man? How can you just not be with her? How can you _not _tell her you love her?" said Lance as he shook his head at Keith in disbelief.

"I can't…not anymore" he sighed and his friends looked at him. "I thought I could, but after she left I found myself constantly replaying what happened between us…all the things that were said. All I want to do is be with her, hold her, never let her go. I kept telling myself that she didn't really love me…that it was just hero-worship and she'd get over it. When I realized that it wasn't the case, I convinced myself that giving in would cloud my judgment. She was right…I was pushing her away because of my own insecurities; that and the whole 'princess' thing." He said, somewhat defeated.

"You had me until you said 'the princess thing'." Lance groaned. "Keith, you're my brother, you know that. You're being really stupid. We've all said it. Princess doesn't give a shit about titles and either do the people of Arus, or even Coran for that matter. You know they worship you and hang on your every word." Lance said as Keith continued to stare. "Besides, hell would freeze over before Allura would allow anyone to come between you." He assured.

"I know that Lance. It's _not_ acceptance that I'm worried about. I know Coran and Arus wouldn't have an issue with it. I just don't want to deal with them, or all the pomp and circumstance right now. You know how popular the princess is, _especially_ where the media is concerned…and you know damn well how private _I_ am. Shit, they would never leave us alone. I like how it is now. She's so laid back under this alias she's created. I talk to her and it feels so normal…you know, just two people having fun, getting to know each other on another level...we'd never have that if everyone knew. And don't give me the 'everyone knows, Clueless' speech Lance. It's one thing to _suspect_ and quite another to actually _know_" Keith said looking at both his friends, seriously while Lance narrowed his eyes.

You're gonna do it, you're gonna fuck this up!" Lance said, exasperated with his friend.

"Go to hell, Lance!" Keith spat, angrily.

"You're going to lose her because of your dumbass sense of honor, I hope you know that." Lance assured. Keith stared at his friend with fire in his eyes.

"You need to tell her man…tell her you love her." Added Sven.

"Then, use our trip to Earth for the competition as an opportunity for you two to, you know, get to know each other a little better" he smirked.

"Yeah…and then what?" he huffed "You've both got it all figured out, don't you?" he said as he slightly squinted his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. Lance shrugged a 'yes'.

"Ok brainiac, what happens when we come back to Arus? I don't give a damn what you or Allura say, we cannot be out in the open about 'us' right now. Nanny and Coran will make our lives a living hell with all their 'proper courting ritual' and 'royal announcement' bull…not to mention Lotor." Keith stated.

"Geese man, are you a frickin broken record or what?" Lance replied with full exasperation.

"Well?" Keith challenged.

Lance grunted. "Who said anything about being out in the open? No one needs to know. It's none of their damn business. Just sneak around. All that matters is the two of you…screw everyone else."

Keith gave a sarcastic chuckle "You think we can just sneak around and no one will notice."

"Why? It's worked for me. You may all know that I have escapades simply because I tell you about them. Have any of you ever actually _seen_ me?" he said with a sly grin. Keith looked at him not quite sure if he was pissed or curious as to how he managed to avoid detection.

Lance laughed at his friend's expression. "I've even done it while _you've_ been on watch…HA!"

"Lance!" Keith huffed. "You're not under the scrutiny she's is under." He declared.

"Now you're just making excuses, Kogane" Sven snorted as he looked up at the ceiling, thoroughly annoyed.

"The bottom line is, Commander, that I know all the ins and outs of this castle, at least in regard to hiding my…um…affairs." Lance snickered, raising his eyebrows up and down. Keith rolled his eyes, closed them, and shook his head.

"Don't be a fool, man. I'll help you, promise! You'll see…it'll all work out great! Come on, stop being such a pooper." Lance pleaded.

Keith walked back over to his desk, fell back into his chair with a sigh, looked up at his friends, and nodded in defeat. "If I say that I'll think about it, will you two leave me alone?"

Lance responded with his famous smile.

"_We'll_ think about it" winked Sven.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N.- In regard to the Voltron Force and Vehicle Force, when not acting in their consecutive 'Voltron' teams, their Garrison ranks are used. For example, Keith is a Captain based on his Garrison rank, but Commander of the Voltron Force...Jeff is Captain of the Vehicle Voltron Team but his Garrison rank is Commander...etc... Also, The Alliance ranks are based on a combination of Navy and Marine rankings where as the Garrison rankings are based on Army and Air Force. Arusian rankings are based on Navy and Air Force...at least in my stories. I actually went through and created my own 'rank List' for each one. In addition...the Alliance and Garrison are two separate entities in this series (Kind of modeled after U.N. and N.A.T.O.)._

* * *

_**"Madness: Spring Break"**_

_**Chapter 10 Conducer**_

_No one knows her name but they see her youth and use her  
She's feeling free and everything she sees is truth  
She's seventeen she's got everything she needs to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah oh no_

She's got everyone to help her on her way  
She's got everyone to help her on her way  
She's got everyone to help her on her way, down

_"666 Conducer"-BRMC_

It was like watching a scene from Top Gun. The Black Panther squadron, led by 2nd Lieutenant MacKenzie, took to the skies in preparation for the final competition set to take place in four and a half weeks. They had already gone through every flight maneuver on and off the books in perfect formation, and were now attempting to do the same with combat maneuvers and strategic formations. MacKenzie and McClain even developed a few new tactics of their own, just to spice things up. Jeff and Liam watched from the ground alongside Cliff, whose turn it was to run flight training sessions that week.

"They're looking real good out there, mate." said Liam, thoroughly impressed.

"Ridgey didge, Loch. I don't know though…something seems off." Cliff said with a look of suspicion on his face as he glanced at Jeff. Jeff caught the expression and gave a somewhat similar one in return.

Liam laughed. "What's the matter, Cliffy? Afraid your woman might show you up?" he said as he slugged his friend in the shoulder. Cliff gave him a dirty look.

"What is it, man?" inquired Jeff.

"Buggered if I know, Jeff. It's just…well…MacKenzie has been a bit preoccupied lately. I have a feeling that something's going on" replied Cliff with a tentative look on his face.

"You mean _back home_?" said Jeff as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, exactly"

Liam's curiosity was now peaked. "Well, she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

Cliff chuckled. "That don't mean a thing, mate. You're just her little play thing…ironic really" He completed as Jeff joined in on the laughter.

"I'll be whatever she wants me to be, mates…whatever she wants." Liam snickered. Jeff and Cliff looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well, whatever it is it certainly hasn't affected her performance. Her maneuvers are dead on and her strategy is pretty impressive. Kinda reminds me of someone" Jeff grinned.

"Bloody hell, it's true…Ha! She's certainly just as dedicated as Kogane was…" exclaimed Cliff.

"Clifford, my friend, you're one chop short of a barbie if _Dylan_ reminds you of Kogane." smirked Liam.

"Not Dylan you idiot- her combat maneuvers." said Jeff, looking at Cliff who nodded in agreement.

"Aw, dribble shit! You guys have lost it! She's solid…her _own_ woman." he said throwing them both a look. "While you guys sit out here and contemplate the inner workings of Dylan MacKenzie, I'm going to grab a bite." He barked out at them as he marched off.

Jeff and Cliff chuckled as Lochlan walked away in a huff. They loved to get on Liam's nerves and it was pretty easy to accomplish.

By the time Liam left, the Panthers had landed, exited their ships, and began walking toward the two officers. Allura saluted as the others followed suit.

"Lieutenant Commander Jack, is there anything else you have planned for us or are we dismissed?" she said. Cliff looked at her curiously for a moment, then glanced at Geni who gave him quizzical, yet slightly annoyed, look before he answered.

"That's all for today Lieutenant MacKenzie. Impeccable job, as always. You and your team are dismissed." He said as they all nodded and left. Geni's gaze lingered slightly before she, too, turned and followed the others.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jeff turned to Cliff. "So, what are your thoughts? You and Liam only have them for a few more days. I get them starting Monday."

"They're ready for you Jeffery. There's nothing more that Lochlan and I can do on the flight side. They're pros. Geni and Dylan make quite a team. It's a shame that we can't have her permanently." He paused to look at Jeff. "I really don't think those overbearing blokes get just how good she is" he snorted.

"That's for sure. In their defense though, they've got a whole different dynamic going on over there. I mean, think about it. For the last two and a half years it's been just the five of them. They're really tight man." Expressed Jeff.

"Oh, and we're not?" huffed Cliff.

"Oh, come on Cliff…you know what I mean…it's a lot more intense over there. We don't deal with all the bull they deal with…._that's_ for sure."

"Naw, I hear ya mate…still, they have to stop treating her as though she's made of glass. I mean…she scares me sometimes." He chuckled.

"Are you kidding? She terrifies _me_!" he laughed. "I would hate to be on her bad side, for sure." He paused. "I'm actually looking forward to next week…see her and Gen in action. Curious to see what else she's been hiding." Smiled Jeff.

"Ha! Don't let Leesa hear you…she's bitch-slapped you enough in the last five weeks"

"Can it Aussie…you know that's not what I meant" Jeff said as he whacked Cliff in the arm.

The Land Team leader laughed. "I know bud… just messin with ya. Besides, I shouldn't talk…Vievi's quite the handful." He grinned.

"Vievi? Don't let Lance hear you call her that. You know how possessive he is of his nick-names."

Cliff cringed "Yeah…he'd chuck a mental for sure." he said, glancing up momentarily.

Jeff slapped an arm on his shoulder. "Ah, relax Cliffey…it'll all work out. You know Lance…all bark…no bite. Besides, anyone who sees the two of you together knows that you're not just playin around."

Cliff stopped walking causing Jeff to spin around and look at him. "I'm _not_ playing around Jeff…I adore her…love her…I'm done. She's it for me." He said sincerely.

The Air Team captain smiled. "I know man…we all do." he winked and they continued walking toward the lunch room.

"What about you and Leesa? The two of you have been together for years…don't you think it's time?" prodded Cliff.

Jeff shook his head in amusement. "Leesa and I are solid, Cliff. We're just waiting to see what's going to happen with our positions on the Explorer and the team. We've talked about it..._a lot._ We both want kids right away…can't do that if we're out in space eight weeks at a time. But, if the stints are shorter, it may be doable." He explained.

"You think that's an option?"

"Listen, with Korrinoth destroyed and all the treaties being signed with the majority of the Drule kingdoms, it's a good possibility." He shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. I wonder what's going to happen to Kogane and the others now that Korrinoth is no longer a threat." Pondered Cliff.

"Yeah, I've thought about that too…hey…maybe that's what's eating _Dylan." _He speculated.

"Maybe so Jeff, maybe so."

* * *

_He seems to know right where it hurts your pain, in vain _  
_He gives himself to you he's in your way _  
_And everything he does just seems a phase, insane _  
_Yeah yeah yeah oh no _

_He's got everyone to help him on his way _  
_He's got everyone to help him on his way _  
_He's got everyone to help him on his way, down_

_"666 Conducer"-BRMC_

* * *

The tall masculine figure walked into the cabin, steps heavy from the cold he endured. Throwing off his damp cloak, he made his way toward the fire for much needed warmth. The mysterious traveler took a seat in front of the flames, staring at them with intensity as he rubbed his hands together, pondering all that he had accomplished over the last few weeks.

"You have come a long way sire. I am ashamed to admit that I had doubted you for so many years. Your father had misjudged you greatly."

His amber eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw and spun to look at the old witch. "I thought that I had made myself clear when I said never to mention him in my presence again." Spat the warlord, his gaze burning with resentment.

"Forgive me, Sire. I was merely making an observation." Paused the witch as he grumbled under his breath. "I have finished going over all the information you had compiled over the last two years. You have studied the Force well, my Lord."

Lotor hissed. "Yes, well, someone had to do it. The only way to beat an opponent is to study them thoroughly. They called it cowardice…I called it research."

"I'm glad I listened to you then. Your strategy proved to be quite successful. You have documented every weapon and line of defense that Voltron has, as well as a study of strategic maneuvers. Any weapon I create now will be quite a challenge to defeat indeed."

The intimidating young prince bowed his head and crossed his arms in front of him as he grinned, snickering at the wrinkled old sorceress "That was the point Haggar…engage them as much as possible, study them, challenge them, so that we can draw out their strengths and weaknesses." He paused as he sat up straight in his chair and glared at her "But, we are far from ready for an all-out attack. No, we must be wise this time. We still need to gain additional support, a new base, secure weapons and technologies. We have a long road ahead of us indeed."

"I know my Lord, but you're still intent on going to Arus." She stated.

Lotor furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes. "Psychological warfare is just as deadly witch. In order for a snake to parish, one must first remove its head" he said venomously.

"Kogane is a formidable opponent, Sire. The spirits are strong with him." she added.

"I have no intention of _winning_, Haggar. Quite the contrary…I am hoping that he will prevail."

"My Lord, if you die, I cannot revive you…you know this. My magic does not heal…I can only sustain you while your body heals itself." She reminded.

"I am aware of how your magic works, Haggar. Kogane will not kill me…and that will be his fatal mistake."

"After all that has happened, why Sire? Why can't you let her go?" she inquired.

The Drule prince looked at her with dangerous intensity. "There are only two things in this miserable life that I love: supreme power and Allura; however, I am not a fool. I will not sacrifice the power nor will I jeopardize our ultimate goal. My previous methodology was just a ruse against my father, to make him think me week…and it worked. I am still here and he has perished thanks to his ignorance and failure to think outside the box. He longed for immediate power where as I seek long term dominance and, make no mistake…I _will_ have Allura at my side when all is said and done." He stated with chilling determination.

For the first time, Haggar actually understood. They had greatly underestimated him, a mistake she was not bound to make again.

"I will travel with you, my Lord. Tell me what it is you need and it shall be done." She said as she bowed before him. To this he flashed a smile that was a true reflection of the dark passion that coursed through his veins. _Payback's a bitch._

* * *

_Everything you touch tears at your heart, apart  
Of everything you see down in your soul never let you go _

_You're a 666 conducer  
How do you do the things you do sir  
You're a 666 conducer  
How do you do the things you do sir  
You're a 666 conducer  
How do you do  
How do you do_

_"666 Conducer" -BRMC_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello all! Two chapters again this week... (12 is another shorter one...) Thank you all who are reading/following/reviewing! You inspire me to keep writing!_

_JustLucky05: Lotor does have something planned...hmmmm...Keith will get with the program soon...we hope *chuckles*_

_KathDMD: No worries...I love dialogue (shocking!) LOL Keith's idiocy will wind down...eventually...YAY! always makes me feel good when I can manage to surprise you!...told ya this was different ;-) So adore you xoxoxo!_

_Drowningblonde: I have many things planned for our Drule Prince...Hope you will approve :-) Liam...I really adore this character...and, right now, he's what Allura needs... there is a harsh awakening coming for our Clueless Captain...and boy does he need it or what!_

_imhooked: More of our kick-butt Allura to come...I promise! I do not like to see her portrayed as a naive weeping weakling...yes, she may not have experienced certain things but our girl knows what it's all about...and she can most certainly hold her own! You go girl!_

_Cubbie and Chris: The 'baddies' have returned indeed! No worries...Lance will always keep the Cap in check! xoxoxo_

_WadeWells: Lotor...the character I love to hate...you had to know I couldn't keep him away for long!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 11 Last Night on Earth_**

"Alright Panthers, listen up. Until now, you have been running through air and space ops of this competition. It's finally time for ground ops. The second half of the competition is broken into three phases so pay attention 'cause I'm only going to say this once. Phase one will focus on hand-to-hand, although you _will_ have limited access to lasers. Phase two will focus on your ability to handle old-school automatic and current laser based weapons, guns mainly. You will also have the use of other types of ammo, including explosives and explosive devices. Finally, phase three will focus on your abilities to use martial arts, as well as the weapons associated with them. No other weapons will be allowed. Any questions thus far?" Commander Jeff Aki paused to ask the team in front of him. There were none so he continued with his explanation.

"Good. Out of the five of you, only three will move on to the ground op. The three will be chosen based on the flight op scores. You three will then be given a mission to complete. The mission will take you through all three phases. You'll be battling against real combatants, the worst of the worst criminals we have in custody. This is part of their sentence so, I can assure you, they will _not_ go easy on you. It is of the utmost importance that you work as a team and coordinate your strategy and tactical plans. The ultimate goal is to complete the mission thoroughly and as quickly as possible. This is _not_ a race against each other. If all_ three_ of you complete the mission, all_ three_ of you will be scored as such."

Jeff waited to make sure they understood. When they nodded, he snickered "_Although_, I will tell you that this has _never_ happened in Academy history. In fact, while many of us have managed to make it to phase three, the only two that managed to complete the mission in the last 15 years were Commander Sven Holgersson and Captain Keith Kogane- Kogane beating Holgersson by 15 minutes, making him the highest scorer in Academy history." finished and caught the fleeting smirk that tugged at Allura's lips.

"Permission to speak, Sir" asked Allura.

"Go ahead Lieutenant MacKenzie."

"What is the determining factor for advancement between the three phases of the mission? How do we know if we have accomplished enough to proceed?" she asked, wanting to make sure that her team had full understanding of what was required of them.

"Good question, MacKenzie. I forgot to mention that this mission will be live, in all senses of the word." answered Jeff.

Master Sergeant Perry and 2nd Lieutenant Mitchel's eyes went wide. Swallowing hard, Perry asked "We are using _live ammo_?"

Jeff chuckled at the Master Sergeant's pale face. "Yes, it _is_ live ammo; although, it will not be set to full capacity. In other words, you can definitely be wounded, but not fatally." The Air Team captain paused and slightly shrugged his shoulders "Now, _phase three_ is a _whole_ other story. You may be dealing with throwing knives, shuriken, katana, and other weapons found in the arts. Those are all legit and, yes, you _can_ get seriously injured. If you make it to phase three and realize that it may be too much to handle, I highly suggest you put up your best fight but know when to surrender. This is as close to a real mission as you're going to get. Believe me, it is intense. If you can complete a phase without substantial injury then you move on; minor cuts and bruises are ok, anything above that and you're eliminated." Jeff said with a solid commanding voice.

Geni arched a brow "If you don't mind me asking, Commander Aki, how far did _you_ get?"

"No, McClain, I don't mind." he grinned "We had a lot of tied scores in my class. Because of this, we did not compete in ground ops as flight teams. They took our top six scorers and split us into two teams of three. Team Alpha was Kogane, McClain, and Lochlan. I was on Team Beta with Holgersson and Jack. Holgersson and I both made it to phase three; however, I was taking a beating- too many swords at once. Finally, after being injured and trying for about 8 minutes to fight them off, I decided to cut my losses and surrender." Replied Jeff as he looked at the team once more.

There were a myriad of emotions playing out on their faces. Allura looked confident, Geni looked excited, Carter looked cocky, Mitchel looked hesitant, and Perry looked mortified. He laughed within himself thinking back to how nervous he had felt at the time; but once that adrenaline kicked in, it was such a rush.

"Alright then, Panthers. You have four weeks left before the competition. Today we will focus on phase one. Gear up and let's get a move on!" he ordered. The team saluted and went off to begin.

xxxxx

Geni fell onto the couch as Cliff sat next to her and rubbed her feet.

"Every muscle in my body hurts dammit!" she whined to her boyfriend, and anyone else who would listen. "What the hell is Jeff's problem? Leesa not giving him any?" she snorted.

Cliff laughed at her "Easy, Taz. Jeffey's just trying to make sure you're ready is all." he winked as Allura came into the room.

"You wouldn't be in so much pain if you would have worked out with me the last month and a half like I told you." Allura said with a glare.

Geni squinted and pointed at her. "You're nuts, you know that! Crazy bitch!" she snorted and looked at Cliff "Look at her! She actually had _fun_ today, frickin' psycho!" she huffed, glaring at Allura again as the princess joined in Cliff's laughter. Geni whined on "I just want to fly, dammit! I'll leave the ass kicking to the rest of you" Red's sister rolled over on the couch and grunted. Cliff and Allura continued to laugh at her expense.

"You are definitely Lance's sister, darling, no doubt." Cliff groaned as his girlfriend kicked him. The Land team commander grabbed her and pulled her up into him. "Aw, come on gorgeous, a cuddle with Cliffy will make it all better." He smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You're lucky you're cute and that I'm in pain" said Geni, leaning into her man.

Allura looked at the pair and smiled. She was so happy they were together. Cliff and Geni were made for each other. She referred to them as 'the fun couple' because they always made her laugh with their crazy antics. The princess looked upon them as they held each other on the couch, wishing so much that she could have what they have. Cliff and Geni, Leesa and Jeff, Sven and Romelle- boy did she envy all of them. Allura sighed and caught Cliff's attention.

"So, _Dylan_, any interesting phone calls lately?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Hmm, what? _Phone calls_? Not sure what you mean, Cliff" she said, not quite looking at him.

Cliff rolled his eyes "Don't give me that _airy fairy_ bullshit, Allura- you know _exactly_ what I mean!" he said, throwing a pillow at her.

She took the pillow and whipped it back at him "No, no I don't"

"He's referring to your double-entendre packed 'conversations' with Keith- isn't that right, Booboo?" said Geni with a grin while Allura darted a nasty look.

Cliff laughed "Oh come on, Lulu! You have no problem telling Liam about it!" he said.

"That's because watching _Liam_ get all _pissy_ is fun, Cliff. Besides, there isn't much to say." She said, as she put her hand up and pretended to be checking her nails.

"So, you don't like talking to him then?" said Cliff still grinning.

Geni looked up and huffed "Yeah, talking, _that's_ what they do" she smirked.

Allura threw her another irritated look. "To answer your question, Cliff" she began as she looked away from Geni and back to him "_Of course_ I enjoy talking to him. We have a lot in common and it's nice to experience that side of Keith…that's all I'm going to say on the subject." She finished and she sat back in her chair.

"Do you _like_ him?" Cliff chided and Geni let out a laugh.

This time, Allura threw a pillow at her as she answered the Aussie "What does it matter?"

The Land Team commander flashed a wicked grin "Well, he's coming here for the Honors Ceremony. After hearing about your little chinwags, I just thought you'd like to hook up for a bit."

Allura turned a deep shade of red. "No, Cliff. I will not be 'hooking-up' with anyone. We're just talking…enjoying being normal. I mean...sure, we may flirt just a little but...that's _all_. It doesn't _mean_ anything." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Cliff shrugged his shoulders and stuck out his bottom lip "Well, maybe not to you."

Allura narrowed her eyes "What do you mean? Has he said something to you?"

"No, no he hasn't. It's just, I know Keith and he isn't a playboy like Lance and me, eh, I mean _Lance_…just _Lance_." he corrected while Geni smacked him on the shoulder "Ow! Easy Tazzie! I'm a one woman man now, no worries!" he chuckled at Geni then looked back at Allura who was obviously thinking about something. "I suppose that in your many _conversations_ you've told him about your little dinner dates with The Thunder." He stated with mock assurance.

Allura responded with a grimace. "Um, no actually…I haven't." she said biting her thumbnail.

Geni snapped up on the couch "Allura!"

"What? It's not like something's going on…it's _just_ dinner. I don't want Keith to get the wrong idea." She defended.

"Aw pigs bum! You know you want him to think that something _is_ going on!" he snickered.

"I _so_ do _not_!" She yelled.

"Bloody oath you do! You want him to get his jocks all in a bundle" he said as he jokingly squirmed on the couch. "I mean dinner with Lochlan…of all people…can you imagine what Keith will say? Really now…just how much can a_ koala bear_?" he laughed as he held his gut.

Allura crossed her arms and threw him a nasty glare. "You suck, Cliff!" she hissed.

Cliff continued to laugh and Geni smacked him. "Can it, Aussie…that's my surrogate brother you're mocking!"

"Relax, Gen. Kogane is one of my best friends. I just wanted to mess with our unflappable little _Dylan_ here." He said, assuredly and then looked at Allura. "Lulu, I'm sorry luv. I just like to see you get all flustered is all." He said with a wink.

Allura relaxed into her chair and gave him a warm smile "You're lucky I adore you otherwise I'd make you join the ranks of your fellow countryman and kick your ass...arse..._whatever_!" she replied, adding a wink of her own.

"As long as I get dinner afterwards…hey!" he yelled as Geni slapped him again before they went on to playfully wrestle each other.

After a few minutes, Allura excused herself and went to her room. She figured that Cliff and Geni may want some 'alone time'. She closed the door and flopped down on the bed, turning to look at her phone on the nightstand. She furrowed her brow slightly while she continued to stare down her phone. _Should I? No, no I shouldn't_._ He probably wouldn't answer anyway. _She blew out a deep sigh, turned onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling before folding her arms over her eyes. She felt lonely. She missed her boys and she really missed_ him_.

Geni and Cliff spent almost every night together, sometimes forgetting that Allura was in the next room _Ugh!_ She cringed a bit just thinking about it. Keith popped into her head, again- as he often did. She thought about what it would be like to be that intimate with her handsome commander. Allura smiled devilishly, biting her bottom lip at the thought of being up close and personal with that mysterious tattoo of his, blushing at the memory of when she had stolen a glimpse of it after accidentally walking in on them in the showers. She giggled to herself and then shook her head to clear the un-princess-like thoughts that had entered. Letting out another sigh she looked at her phone once more_. Hmm, I could text him. Of course! It's just a text. It's pretty early there…probably just finishing PT. Good…won't even notice. Who cares? It'll make me feel better_ she thought as she sat up in bed and grabbed her phone.

"_At home. Just wanted to say Hi, so Hi ;-)"_

Allura hit send and fell back onto her pillows. She was about to reach for her headphones to listen to some music when she heard the tone indicating an incoming message. She whipped her head around and grabbed the phone. _No way!_

"_Hi yourself! Will call you on vidphn from my room in 5. Make sure u answer"_

The princess jumped off her bed and began running around the room, looking at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair and adjusting her clothes. _What the hell is wrong with me? Geez!_ At that moment the vid-phone rang and she ran to activate the screen in front of her bed. She took a calming breath and answered. There was Keith, still in his workout clothes. _My god is he hot. _She was glaring at him with darkening eyes until his voice broke her out of her trance.

"Um, Princess? You OK?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head ever so slightly, looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. I just didn't expect that you would actually respond so quickly."

"Oh, well, I can go if you want" he began to say but she cut him off.

"No! Um, no that's fine." She paused as she sat back in her bed and sighed. "I'm glad you called, actually."

"Are you in your room?" he asked, noticing that she was sitting on her bed.

The princess answered, sarcastically. "Gee, what gave it away?" as she waved her hand over her bed.

He chuckled. "Cute. OK then, _why_ are you in your room?"

Allura grimaced slightly and answered without thinking "_Ugh_, because Geni and Cliff are all over each other again and there's only so much I can take before I vomit..._profusely_! PDA is one thing but_ those two_? I'd say 'get a room', but she has one and chooses _not_ to use it" she huffed and cringed. At that instance, she looked up and saw Keith's look of complete and utter shock. _Oh shit! What did I just do?_ she thought and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, God"

Keith furrowed his brow and briefly closed his eyes while shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "I'm sorry...I don't think I heard you correctly. For a moment there I thought you said that Cliff, you know...my_ friend_ Cliff, Lance's conquest buddy, _Cliff_, was 'all over' Geni…Lance's little sister _Geni_…_my_ surrogate little sister _Geni_. Of course, I _must_ be mistaken." He said, very seriously, looking at Allura with a stern gaze. She winced in response.

"Oh...my...God! He's dead. He better pray I get to him first 'cause Lance will mutilate him! What the hell is he thinking!" Keith was yelling, running his hands through his hair, pacing in front of the desk in his quarters.

The princess threw her gaze to the ceiling _OK_,_ well this is definitely NOT the conversation I was hoping to have with him_. She huffed and yelled his name "Keith!"

"What!" he yelled back.

"Sit down and chill out! It's not what you think!" she said in an authoritative tone.

"Chill out? You want me to chill out? It's frickin' GENI…and how would _you_ know what I'm thinking?" He said, obviously upset by the situation but managing to arch a brow at her last statement.

"Cliff's not playing with her, Keith. He's in love with her…really in love with her, and she's crazy about him, too." She said, gently.

Keith looked at her, somewhat confused. "Are you serious? He's… in love with her?" he said, surprised as he slowly sat back down.

"Yes, he is, very much so…and she is just as in love with him." She said, sweetly.

He gave her a quizzical look "How? When? I just…Cliff and Geni?" he said, running another hand through his hair, waiting for an answer.

Allura lay back on her bed, propping her head up on her hand. "She had confided in me about her feelings for Cliff a little after I moved in. She never approached him because he was so close to Lance. She thought there was no way he would want her…something about a code? _Whatever_. When I saw the two of them together it was so obvious how he felt about her. I mean, you'd have to be an _idiot_ not to see it" she paused and looked at him on the screen in an attempt to make a slight insinuation. He returned the look with a smirk and a raised brow. She broke the gaze and continued "Anyway, I decided to have a little chat with Cliff" she said matter-of-factly.

Keith chuckled "_You_ had a chat with Cliff."

She looked at him, a bit annoyed "Yes, _I_ did. I told him he was being an idiot, he was lucky to have found love and to push it aside out of fear of what Lance, or anyone _else_ for that matter, might do then he didn't deserve her." She paused, once again, throwing yet another glare for effect. The commander sighed a chuckle and she continued. "If Lance loves his sister, which I know he does, than he would want her to be happy. Cliff makes her happy…really happy." She sighed longingly, then added "Trust me. I know. My bedroom is next to hers." She rolled her eyes and winced again, falling back against her pillows.

Keith's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Seeing his expression, Allura sat up on her bed and giggled, a sound that pulled at his heart. "Princess, have you ever heard of TMI? Thanks for that…really appreciate it." Releasing the slight grimace, the commander relaxed and gave her a warm smile.

As her laughter died down, the princess quickly bit her bottom lip and grinned. "Keith, please don't say anything. They want to tell Lance themselves, in their own time. I didn't mean to blurt it out. You just caught me in a moment, that's all." She said, and looked down at her hands.

Keith could sense what she was thinking and it broke his heart- wanting more than anything to be beside her, hold her, let her know she could always depend on him. The captain furrowed his brow "Is that why you texted me? You needed to talk?"

"I don't know. I guess. I'm just... _ugh_!" Frustrated, she fell back on her bed and put her pillow over her head.

"Princess?"

She muffled under the pillow. "You must think I'm so pathetic"

"That's ludicrous! Get that pillow off your head and look at me!"

Allura slowly lifted the corner of the pillow to peek at him, earning a chuckle from Black's pilot. Throwing the pillow to the side, she blew out a deep breath and sat up.

"Allura, if it's important to you, then it's important to me. I never want to hear you apologize for needing to talk. I am more than happy to help, if I can. As far as Geni and Cliff, don't worry, my lips are sealed. You're right. Lance'll just have to deal with it, especially if they are as in love as you say they are." He said with a gentle smile that made her body tingle all over.

"Thanks Keith. I appreciate it." she sighed.

"Anytime. Now as far as your _other_ problem is concerned, might I suggest investing in some really good head-phones." He winked.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Kogane." She giggled as she pointed to her music player on the night stand. "As a matter of fact, I think I may have incurred some permanent damage to my hearing thanks to the sheer volume I've had it on over the last two weeks."

The princess and commander joined each other in belly-busting laughter. Keith couldn't believe that he'd just had such a conversation with Allura, and vice versa. It was obvious that the two were finally comfortable enough to just be themselves, not having to worry about anyone walking in or what Nanny and Coran would say or do- _especially_ Nanny. With that, he gently licked his lips and took a large, deep breath as his yearning eyes looked at her. _It's time…I have to tell her…_

"Allura…" he began but she interjected.

"Keith, there's something I need to tell you." She cringed.

The captain blew out a puff of air "Um, ok…I was just about to say the same thing but…you go first." He gestured for her to continue.

The princess furrowed and released her brow. _Hmmm…_She slightly jiggled her head. "Before I say anything, you need to understand…it means _nothing_ really…the only reason I'm even telling you is so that you don't hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea because it's really _not_ a big deal…"

"Allura, you're babbling…what is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said with kindness. Allura looked at him, her hesitation obvious as she broke eye contact. "I know but, I don't _want_ to tell you" she said softly.

Keith flinched a bit. "Why?"

The princess threw her gaze up "Because I know you, Keith. I know what you'll think…" she paused to look directly at him "...and you're wrong."

The Voltron commander crossed his arms in front of him and slightly narrowed his eyes "Know me so well do you? Try me…"

There was a long pause and Allura's gaze began to wander as she picked at a piece of lint on her comforter. "I've kind of been spending time with someone…you know…a dinner here…a movie there… no big deal." She said trying to wave it off.

Keith tilted his head to the side "You mean…like a date?" he said with pause.

The princess rolled her eyes and huffed "Well, if you _have_ to put a specific word to it…I _guess_…but it's really _not_ per se…"

"_Who_?" he interrupted. She kept on rambling and he stopped her once more. "_Who_ Allura?" He asked again, not really wanting to hear the answer.

She briefly closed her eyes then looked at him. "Liam." She said softly. Fleeting as it was, she actually saw an expression of hurt cross his face and it killed her.

Keith held her gaze absorbedly. _Well…there you go… _"I see." He said, calmly.

"Keith…please…" she whispered but he cut her off.

"Princess, I told you that I wanted you to have fun out there and I meant it. You've been through so much shit over the last few years and you deserve to be spoiled and treated well. God knows that _Lochlan_ is a master when it comes to that. Just…keep your guard up…he always has an ulterior motive." _Asshole…_

"But, that's what I'm trying to _tell_ you…it's not _like_ that." Feeling his hurt, Allura tried to clarify her thoughts to him. _This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!_

"Look, Princess it's no secret that Lochlan and I don't really get along. I, personally, don't trust him. I also know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself so what I think really doesn't matter." He declared. _Besides…I'll just kill him._

"It matters to me."

The commander ran a hand through his hair "What do you want me to say, Allura?" he exhaled.

She looked down for a moment. "You have to ask?"

The two gazed at each other with an intensity that could have burned holes through the vid-screen. Keith was going to tell her he loved her, he _wanted_ to tell her; but now, it just didn't feel right. He didn't want her to think that he was saying it out of jealousy.

Allura realized it too- realized that it was probably what he wanted to say. _Ugh! I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. _The silence was awkward. He could sense her conflict and didn't want to make her feel worse so he tried to brush it off.

"Princess…I get it… really…it's fine." He smiled. The princess raised a brow, not in the least bit convinced. "Besides, _now_ we're even."

"_Excuse me_? Even for _what_?" The young Arusian crossed her arms in front of her.

"Francesca." He spat her name.

Allura grimaced. _Ugh…__that__ bitch. _She was most definitely in no mood to bring _her_ up again; instead, she decided to quickly change the subject.

"So…what were you going to tell me?" she challenged.

Keith furrowed his brow once more. "Oh…nothing really…wasn't important." He smiled. _I just love you is all but, hey…_

"No way Keith! You said you had something to tell me now…spit it out!" she pouted.

He actually chuckled at her. _Deflect Kogane, deflect… _"Look, nothing confirmed yet, but we may be close to locating Lotor." He paused, raising his hand to stop her inevitable interruption. "Allura…you need to trust me. We have everything under control." He assured.

Allura glared at him. "I do trust you, Keith. I just want to be kept in the loop regarding what's going on…maybe I should come home..."

"No! Absolutely not!" he declared.

"Excuse me?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in his lower lip. "Sorry…I didn't mean it that way." He sighed "Allura, promise me that no matter what happens you will complete the program…finish the competition…please." He asked.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes, I am. Princess, I want the universe to see what we see…what we know…you are _not_ the pilot of Blue Lion because of a birthright, you're the pilot of Blue Lion because you _earned_ it. Finish the competition. Get your rank. Tell everyone to kiss off once and for all…including us" he winked. Allura didn't know how to respond to that, surprised that he felt so strongly about it. Keith continued. "_Please_? Come on…it's not like we'll need Voltron anytime soon…even if Lotor _does_ come to Arus. Finish the program, no matter what." He pleaded once more.

"It's _that_ important to you?" she questioned.

"Yes, it is." He assured.

The princess hesitated momentarily then arched a brow. "Do _you _promise not to read into me hanging out with Liam?" she smirked.

Black's pilot narrowed his eyes at her once more, blowing out a puff of air as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes." He mumbled.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Ok then, I promise. I'll finish the competition…_for you_." Her eyes locked upon his.

"No matter what?" he added.

"No matter what." She affirmed.

Keith seemed relieved, at least for the moment, as he nodded in response and, with a sigh, broke their gaze. "I really hate to cut this short, but I still have to get the guys out for Lion practice and I haven't even showered yet." He said, disappointed that he had to go.

Allura closed her eyes and grinned knowingly. "Of course." She paused before looking back up at him. "No problem, Keith. Besides, I need to rest up. We're working on phase one and two of the ground op this week."

"Ouch, that's a tough one. Not as bad as phase three, but tough none the less." He nodded.

She giggled "Oh, I'm not worried about the training. It's Geni's whining that is exhausting!" she smirked and he chuckled back.

"Well, she _is_ Lance's sister." He sighed, glad to lighten the mood a bit.

"That she is..."

With a deep, heart-warming smile, Keith looked at her- not wanting to end the call but knowing he had to. "Good night, Princess, and good luck tomorrow. If you need anything, just ask"

"Will do, Captain." She smiled and slowly began to look away when she heard him call to her once more. As the princess turned back toward him, the look in the commander's chocolate brown's spoke volumes- it was not the conversation he had planned to have with her by any means.

"Yes?"

"I…" he shook his head "I want you to know that I only want what's best for you. Just…uh…with Liam…be careful…ok? If you need me…for anything…just call…I'll always be here for you…don't ever doubt that. Good Bye, Allura" He said, tearing his eyes away as he quickly terminated the call before she had a chance to respond. _Goodbye my love. _

She fell back onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, and hugged it tightly. _What the hell? What is with our timing? I mean…seriously! _

Hearing the distinct sounds of Cliff and Geni enjoying themselves, she grabbed her music player and put on her headphones, searching through the playlists she'd found. As she looked at each one she smiled, remembering Keith feigning surprise when she had mentioned that she'd discovered them. Listening to the music, Allura closed her eyes and exhaled- a single frustrated tear trickled down her face as the first tune played. Whether he would ever admit to it or not, she believed that Keith had put the music together especially for her and -for the moment- it was enough.

_With every breath that I am worth_  
_Here on Earth_  
_I'm sending all my love to you_  
_So if you dare to second guess_  
_You can rest assured_  
_That all my love's for you_

_My beating heart belongs to you_  
_I walked for miles til I found you_  
_I'm here to honor you_  
_If I lose everything in the fire_  
_Did I ever make it through?_

_"Last Night on Earth" by Green Day_


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Madness: Spring Break**_

_**Chapter 12 Ruled by Secrecy**_

_Repress and restrain_  
_Steal the pressure and the pain_  
_Wash the blood off your hands_  
_This time she won't understand_

_Change in the air_  
_And they'll hide everywhere_  
_And no one knows who's in control _

_"Ruled by Secrecy" by Muse_

* * *

It was a day like any other in the Castle of Lions. Keith woke up and headed to the kitchen to have his coffee, which just hadn't tasted right for weeks. _Ugh! Seriously people! How hard is it to make one decent cup of coffee for Pete's sake! _He made a mental note to wake up a bit earlier from now on and just make it himself. He then joined the team in the training arena for PT followed by a light breakfast. Pidge had the first watch so he was already in the control room, Hunk went to the maintenance bay to continue his work with the recent Lion upgrades, and Lance had some errands he needed to run before Sven's arrival in the early afternoon.

Taking advantage of the rare opportunity that everyone was occupied with something, Keith decided to tackle some of the paperwork piled on his desk. _Easier said than done._ Black's pilot had a difficult time erasing the image of Lochlan romancing Allura from his mind. He knew that as far as the princess was concerned it was just a series of innocent outings; however, _he_ knew Liam all too well- there was no way he was just going to settle for 'friendly outings' for too long. The Voltron commander also knew that Liam was a pro in the romance department and believed that it was only a matter of time before he would sway her to his side.

_My Princess. _How did she always manage to infiltrate his thoughts and monopolize his meditation? The captain pondered the recent revelations into her past, insights that only served to strengthen his admiration of her; and now, with all she had been through, with all she had overcome, the princess was making quite a name for herself at the academy. _She is one tough woman that's for sure. _

That she was: strong, confident, powerful, determined, stubborn- _definitely stubborn _he thought and chuckled to himself. Could a woman like that be so easily fooled? _Hell no…heck…she's probably got him eating out of the palm of her hand…yeah…that makes more sense. _The thought of Allura stringing Liam along made him grin.

Keith realized that he was in no frame of mind to deal with the mounds of paperwork that sat before him. On top of his search for Lotor, he was also preoccupied with the prophecy. As he leaned on his desk and rubbed his forehead, he decided to give up on trying to get any work done and head down into the crypts instead.

The captain had avoided the late king since he received the new intelligence, worried that he would just find himself at the receiving end of another lecture. It no longer mattered- he needed to suck it up and try and learn more about the prophecy. Of course, Keith wasn't surprised to find that the Alfor's spirit was already waiting for him.

"Am I that predictable to you, Captain?" he smiled.

"No Sir…I'm just starting to get a little put off by the fact that so many people can invade my thoughts without my knowledge."

"No one is invading your thoughts, Keith. That's not how this works. You would _know_ that if you just opened yourself up to it." he clarified. Keith crossed his arms and pursed his lips as he glared at Alfor.

The king arched a brow "Don't give _me_ that look, Commander…_I_ am _not_ Allura" The response sent Keith's gaze up toward the ceiling.

Alfor blew out a puff of air "We are not reading your mind, Keith."

"Then how did you know I was coming?"

"It was more of a feeling…a sensation if you will. My soul felt a pull to the crypt along with a sense of determination. Seeing as though my daughter is on Earth, it could only have been _you_ eliciting such a vibe." He smirked "Something similar to what you mentioned the other day, when you said that you felt Allura…and you knew that she was alright. You certainly did not 'invade' her thoughts, did you?" he challenged.

The captain threw his arms up in resignation "Your Majesty, I wouldn't even know _how_ to..."

"Keith, please understand…we are _not_ in the 'mind invasion' business- we can only receive what you project and vice versa. What we _can_ do is sense emotions…empaths if you will…and use what we sense to draw conclusions. Here! I'll give you an example- based on your energy…I can sense that you are struggling with many things…none of which you are willing to share with me, of course…you are here to discuss the prophecy and the prophecy alone…" Alfor paused and tilted his head to the side "although I will interject for a moment just to say that you really do not give my daughter enough credit." Keith gave the king a humorless look and adapted his usual stance causing him to chuckle at the young man's obvious annoyance.

Alfor motioned on with his hands "Very well…go on, Captain…ask away."

"How is it that I can even do this exactly?"

"I told you, Keith. You and Allura are bonded…you are just too stubborn to accept it." he sighed.

Blacks pilot placed his hands on his hips "_No_…you have made it a point, on several occasions now, to mention that _Arusians_ are the ones to have this ability…and _I_ sure as hell am _not_ Arusian." Keith affirmed.

The king sighed and briefly closed his eyes before looking back at Keith. "I _also_ asked you if you were _sure_ of that statement, didn't I?" he uttered.

Keith took a step forward and furrowed his brow. "What are you saying?"

"Think back to that recall you had about the safe house, Keith."

The captain rubbed the bridge of his nose and recalled the dream he had- closing his eyes in meditation, in an attempt to evoke the specific details and dialogue. His jaw dropped in realization as he slowly lifted his bewildered eyes toward Allura's father.

"You knew each other?" he questioned.

The King snickered. "We did not just _know_ each other, Keith. Kenny and I grew up together, attended the academy together…hell…I was _there_ when he met your mother."

Keith was rendered speechless. He paced back and forth in the crypt, running his hand through his hair, shaking his head in the process, trying to take it all in. "I don't understand. How is it possible? My family is from Earth." He declared and looked to Alfor for answers.

"Keith, son, your father comes from a long line of Arusian Lion Knights. Your grandfather, and his father before that, were prominent members of the Arusian court. At the time, sages who were well versed regarding the prophecy felt that your father needed to be protected. For that reason, at the age of thirteen, he was relocated to Earth and enrolled in the Alliance academy. Kenneth's records were falsified in regard to his background. The entire Kogane family relocated with him and all Arusian public records mentioning them were destroyed. This was done to protect them…to protect _you_." He paused. "There were only a handful of us who knew: your mother- obviously, Charles, and Graham. It wasn't our place to question the sages. Only after the events began to unfold on Arus did it all start to make sense. That was why we came to Earth- to let Kenny know that it had all begun…to warn him."

Keith made his way over to a stoop and sat down in an attempt to digest all the information he was given. As difficult as it was to comprehend on one hand, it made so much sense on the other- he had instantly developed a strong connection with Black and Arus itself. Despite the brutal war, he felt a calmness on Arus, a sense of belonging, a sense that he was…

"Home, Keith- this _is_ your home." acknowledged Alfor.

The Voltron commander rested his arms on his thighs and interlaced his fingers as he slowly looked up at Allura's father in acceptance. "Does Coran know?"

Alfor pinched his brow and narrowed his lips. "I'm pretty sure he does- especially considering how well versed he is regarding the prophecy; however, you know Coran…he doesn't like to get involved…wants things to play out on their own. My dear friend knows all too well what happens when one tries to interfere with fate and destiny."

"I got it." Keith snickered.

Alfor looked at the young man and intensified his gaze. "Keith, I must warn you. Big changes are coming. The war is far from over and it is bound to get worse before it gets better. Do _not_ underestimate the Dark Prince. He is much more cunning…more dangerous than he has let on. Allura _must_ complete the competition. It will give her the confidence she needs to bring forth the new era."

"Allura _is_ confident, you Majesty, the strongest woman I know…"

Alfor closed his eyes and gave a slight grin as he sighed through his nose. "Let me rephrase…it will solidify her _inner_ confidence to match the stubbornness she outwardly projects. The Daughters must return in order for fate to unfold and Allura is the only missing link…the only one that has _not_ come in to her destiny…she needs to truly believe that she is as capable as she lets on...she must learn to harness her emotions…"

Alfor began to ramble on about things that confused Keith to no end. He stood up and narrowed his eyes. "What? What are you talking about? What _Daughters_? I…"

"No mind…there is no time right now…You must go to Control , Commander, as your shift is about to start…"

"Oh no you don't! You can't drop all this on me and…"

Alfor raised his ghostly hand and cut him off "Be prepared, Black Knight…your world is about to change…she _must _complete the competition…and you _must_ let go of your arrogance…it could be fatal to you and all those you love…" He warned as he slowly began to shimmer away.

"Wait!"

"I must go…take head, Captain…" The king's voice softly faded into the void and he was gone.

Keith stood there, motionless, completely stunned and confused. _What the fuck! What the hell am I supposed to get out of that? _Straightening himself up, he took a few calming deep breaths and pushed through the cold stone doors of the tomb, making his way up to the main castle.

Why did everything always have to be so cryptic? Why did he always leave his meetings with Alfor with more questions than answers? The late king always had a habit of dropping a bombshell on him and then making a quick get-a-way before he could get any substantial answers. _I'm… Arusian? _ He felt cheated somehow. There were so many unresolved items. Although he had his suspicions, he still had no idea who Aaron was nor the role he played in Allura's life, and he sure as hell had no idea what Daughters Alfor referred to.

True, the Daughters were mentioned in the texts, but there was no explanation of who they were or where they came from. _Were there more children? Did Allura have sisters and, if so, wouldn't we have known? Wouldn't __I__ have known?_ He felt as though he was being pulled in a million different directions and had no idea which way to go or where to begin. On second thought, he knew exactly what his focus should be. _Lotor _he mentally scowled at himself.

The prophecy, his ancestry- everything had to take a back seat until he found the Drule Prince. That was it. '_Commander Mode_' was back on and Keith was more determined than ever.

_You're working so hard_  
_And you're never in charge_  
_Your death creates success_  
_Rebuild and suppress_

_Change in the air_  
_And they'll hide everywhere_  
_And no one knows who's in control _

_"Ruled by Secrecy" by Muse_


	13. Chapter 13

_Wednesday...woo hoo! I swear...if 'Resistance (Book III)' was already completed, I would post more often...will post two Chapters when I can :-) Thank You to everyone who is reading/following/reviewing...I'm working not to let you down!_

_KathDMD: BRMC's Baby 81 is a great CD...PM please! :-) Yeah...there will be a lot of crazy stuff happening in this series...trying to ease into it lol...oh, and you haven't heard the last of 'Slut-on-a-stick' *sinister giggle* xoxoxo_

_imhooked: Ah yes...the face-to-face...I will not disappoint (I hope) *wink* I love the fact that Keith is Arusian...so many ways to go with that! Thank You!_

_JustLuck05: It's all building...only making them stronger... I have a lot of fun with Alfor and Keith...trying my best to make him (Alfor) laid back and not a stuffy fuddy duddy...same as Coran. Timing...it's everything..._

_Cubbie and Chris: Hmmm...I'm not sure...Believe it or not...I only recently read DDP...thanks to Drowningblonde's recommendation...and LOVED it! Wish there was more...I knew you would like that vidphn-con... Um...you may want to hold on now...*flinches slightly* xoxo_

_WadeWells: *snickers and rubs palms together* You're about to find out ;-) xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters...OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 13 Twenty-one Guns_**

"Damn it Carter! This isn't the time to act all macho! I gave you a direct order, what were you thinking?" yelled Allura at her teammate as she helped him up off the ground.

"I was thinking you were outnumbered and needed my help." He snorted as she pulled him up. By that time Geni, Mitchel, and Perry had joined them.

"Yeah, and a lot of help you were lying flat on your ass!" huffed Geni. Carter gave her a dirty look while she went on, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "They're called 'orders' for a reason, Carter."

"Like you should talk, McClain!" Carter snapped back at her, looking as though he was seriously contemplating to take her down.

Allura stepped in between the both of them. "Enough!" she commanded. They both froze and looked at her. She turned to 2nd Lieutenant Carter. "Jason, there is a reason I was given command of this team. I can assure you that I can handle myself just fine."

Carter raised a brow as he glanced at the four 'enemies' that lay flat on their backs. "Obviously" he smirked.

She grinned back at him and continued. "What I _do_ need is for my team to stick together and support each other. This starts with following the orders I give you." Jason looked away, sheepishly. "Jason, I _know_ you boys have this 'honor' thing going on and, although I am flattered that you would risk your life for me, I _cannot_ let you risk the lives of your teammates. When we work together, we are a well-oiled machine. You're a major asset and I know how to use you. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing or else we won't succeed." Allura said as she placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

Jason relaxed his stance and smiled at his commander. Truth be told, he found _Dylan_ to be quite amazing and knew darn well that she could take them all on; however, being raised by a single mom in a house with three younger sisters, he just couldn't help his chivalrous instincts. He sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling again. "OK, OK, I'll cut the macho out." Jason chuckled. "I swear, I'll only follow orders from this point on… promise."

She nodded and turned to the rest of her team. "Perry and Mitchel, you need to make it to the rendezvous faster. You were off mark by twenty-two seconds. Think of increasing your start position." The two men acknowledged. Allura then turned to Geni "McClain, you need to tighten up and focus on the plan not what everyone else is doing. We each have to stay focused on our individual orders so that we minimize the amount of screw ups. You were too far back. Had Carter stuck to the plan, you would not have made it in time." Allura explained.

Geni went to say something but caught Allura's look. She opted to keep her mouth shut and saluted her commander and friend instead. 'Yes Lieutenant. Won't happen again." She said with sarcasm. Allura shook her head at her team mate. Seeing Jeff approach from the corner of her eye, she turned and saluted.

"Well, well, kids. It looks like the only ones who would have made it to phase two are MacKenzie and McClain." Jeff paused, noticing the smirk on Geni's face. "I wouldn't be patting yourself on the back, McClain. The only reason you would have made it through _this_ time was because of Carter's error in judgment and the fact that your Panther commander here knocked out the four combatants that were left. Had everything gone as planned, you were so far off that you would've been taken down instantly."

Geni looked at her feet before meeting his gaze "Understood, Commander Aki" she saluted.

Jeff then looked at Allura with a huge grin_ Man, the guys would've shit if they saw this! They should be here damn it! _He thought to himself. "MacKenzie, I don't know who trained you but whoever they are they did a fine job. Keep it up and you're going to tear those rankings to shreds." He said with a discrete wink.

"Thank you, Sir." She grinned back.

"Alright. You are all dismissed until PT. For the next few days we'll work on phase two and the next two weeks will be all phase three. God knows you're going to need it!" Jeff turned on his heel and walked off to update Graham. As he disappeared, Geni groaned and dropped to the floor while the rest of the team laughed.

xxxxx

The men of the Voltron Force were all gathered around in castle control listening to Sven as he went on a tirade regarding his week with Romelle. Keith sat back in his chair and inwardly laughed as he watched his friend express himself to the group.

The Swede paced back and forth, flailing his hands about as he spoke "I am telling you! These women, they are crazy with this wedding stuff! Why? _Why_ must I look at _hundreds_ of different types of flowers? Just pick one! It's a flower! It will be tossed in the trash at the end of the night yet we spent _hours_ upon _hours_ looking at flowers. What was the end result?" he paused, crossing his arms in front of him and tapping his foot before throwing his arms up again "She picked _daisies_…DAISIES! The flowers that we _all_ know she loves and grow right behind the castle!" Sven exclaimed while he continued to frantically pace the room. He had been bombarded with wedding preparations when all he wanted to do was spend some time with the woman he loved. The boys found his rampage amusing.

"So, did you let her have it?" asked Pidge.

Sven darted him an indignant look. "_What?_ Are you crazy? Of_ course_ I didn't let her have it! I looked at her, smiled, and said 'Of course _min ÄIskling_, daisies are your favorite and would be perfect for our wedding' and then gave her a kiss"

The guys all broke out in gut busting fits of laughter.

"Ahh…the all mighty Viking" Lance said wiping a stray tear "You're _so_ whipped…maybe you should have gone with the pansies!"

Sven dangerously narrowed his eyes at the Red Lion pilot and snorted "Yeah? We'll see how tough you are when your time comes asshole!"

"Aw hell no! I'm going to be a bachelor fly-boy forever man! No flower picking for me." Lance said, animatedly pointing to himself.

Sven's nostrils began to flare, Keith rolled his eyes, Pidge snorted, and Hunk chuckled a response "Watch it Lance, that's what my brother said, then he met Sierra and she had him picking out patterns and shit in his sleep!"

Lance was about to retort when Coran walked in- interrupting him in the process. They men turned to acknowledge the Court Advisor.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Ah, Sven. Welcome back my boy! How are the wedding plans going?" asked Coran

Sven grimaced slightly before sporting a broad smile. "Wonderful Coran. Romelle is very excited." He replied.

"I'll say" mumbled Lance as Keith elbowed him in the ribs and Sven gritted his teeth at him.

Coran chuckled knowing fair well how overwhelming a wedding could be, let alone a royal one. With that thought in mind, he looked over at Keith and sighed, earning a raised brow from the commander.

Keith decided to ignore the suspicious glance and turned to face the team. "This little reunion is fun and all but we have work to do. Pidge, since you were on watch this morning, take Sven and go through some PT." he began.

"Gee, don't waste any time do you" snickered Sven.

Keith glared at him and continued. "Hunk, I need reports on all the recent updates you've made to the Lions. I want to start familiarizing myself with the new weapon systems."

"You got it Cap!" said Hunk with a friendly salute as Keith turned to Lance.

"McClain, you're on overnight watch. Knowing you, I suggest you get something to eat and go get some sleep. Now is not the time to engage in your little 'surveillance naps'." He declared.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude." Keith threateningly narrowed his gaze at the Red Lion pilot. "Alright man! Geez! I'm starting to agree with Geni about slippin' a little somethin'-somethin' into your morning joe" he snickered. The captain was not amused.

"Come on, Lance. Let's let him get to work before his head explodes." Smirked Sven as the four pilots exited the control room with Coran.

Keith inhaled deeply and took his place at the monitors- pulling up the five sectors, but focusing mainly on the Northern hemisphere which was the most populated. The Voltron commander was deeply focused and determined, worried that if he looked away for a second he might miss something.

Keith glanced over at the monitor that displayed the capital city of Altea. The streets were bustling with citizens that were out and about, enjoying the beautiful spring afternoon. The cafes were filled with groups of young friends drinking coffee, engaged in heated debates and friendly discussions. It brought a warm smile to his face. The Arusians were finally enjoying life, roaming free and without fear; they were happy, _his _people were happy. With a sigh of contentment, the captain forced himself to regain focus. He panned over to Alforia Square when one of the castle guards entered the control room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain Kogane. I just thought you may need some more coffee." He explained.

"No problem Raylis, just set it over there." He said and nodded his thanks to the young officer.

Just then, a movement caught his eye among the crowd in the square. There was a cloaked figure who appeared to be sitting on a bench observing the passers-by. He zoomed in on the figure and instantly sported a mocking grin. Keith was almost giddy as realization set, adrenaline coursing through is veins.

"Gotcha" he sneered.

He quickly switched the monitors to a different sector and turned toward the young guard. "Raylis, I need you to do me a favor."

The young man eagerly saluted. "Yes sir…anything you need."

"I need you to keep an eye on the monitors while I go and get some paperwork from my office…can you do that?"

"Of course, sir!"

"Great." He said as he patted the soldier on the back and made a quick exit. Keith ran to his quarters and gathered his weapons before heading into Altea. _It's on…_

_xxxxx_

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Green Day- "21 Guns"_

xxxxx

Private Raylis continued to keep watch as he was told; however, he was curious as to what was taking the Captain so long to return. His thoughts were interupted when he heard voices approaching the control room.

"Look, I'm _sure_ I left it here." Began Hunk as he and the rest of the team entered Control. "Hey, Cap did you happen to…" he stopped when he noticed that Keith was not there.

"Private Raylis, what are you doing in here?" inquired Sven.

Raylis jumped up from his seat and saluted "Um, Commander Holgersson, Sir, Captain Kogane asked that I keep watch while he ran to his office to get some paperwork." replied the nervous young man.

The four men grew suspicious as Keith had specifically ordered that they, and only they, were to monitor surveillance until Lotor was found.

"How long ago was this, Private?" continued Sven.

"Oh, about twenty minutes or so. He was pretty determined. Darted out of here pretty fast."

Having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Lance ran toward the control panel and began to scan.

"Pidge get over there and pull up surveillance history from 25 minutes ago. Find the last images Keith was looking at." Ordered Sven.

Pidge did not hesitate as he joined Lance, who had already begun to pull the information. As the footage came up they all began to scan it with intense scrutiny.

Sven's eyes went wide. "Look…over there…top right." He pointed out. The team froze.

"Oh God. He found him…bastard found him and went alone." said Lance as he pounded his fists into the control panel.

"Pidge!" yelled Red's pilot. "Pull up a live feed in that location!"

Pidge did as he was asked and quickly had the live feed up. The men stood motionless as they observed Keith slowly approach the hooded figure.

Lance looked at Pidge. "Stay here and monitor the feed. Keep in contact and let us know what's going on." He barked as he turned to Hunk and Sven. "Let's go!" he demanded as the three of them ran out of control in full force, hoping that they would reach Alforia Square in time.

xxxxx

_Did you try to live on your own_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand too close to the fire_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_Green Day- "21 Guns"_

xxxxx

Like a Lion on the prowl, Keith eagerly approached the hooded figure. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here _Your Highness_. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be ready for you…waiting even?" he spat.

Lotor slowly turned to face him, a sinister grin tugging at his lips. "I was actually banking on it, Captain Kogane." He hissed, slowly pulling his hood off, exposing himself for all to see.

The crowd of people in the square looked on in horror as the Drule prince revealed himself. Without taking his eyes off his nemesis, Keith called for the citizens to remain calm and leave the area. The crowd obeyed the commander, scattering away with mixed emotions: fear, anger, betrayal, a need to stay behind and support their Captain.

As soon as the peple dispersed, Keith began "Let's not beat around the bush." he snarled and drew his laser sword

Lotor narrowed his amber gaze and quickly followed suit. "Fine by me."

It was no secret that The Dark Prince and Voltron Commander were considered to be formidable opponents. The two arrogantly taunted each other as a prelude to their dramatic performance. Keith noticed that there was a new air about Lotor- he seemed more confident now that Zarkon was out of the picture. Everyone in the Denubian was aware that Zarkon never understood his son's appreciation for Drule culture and tradition, nor could the late king comprehend his infatuation with the Princess of Arus. In his own twisted way, Lotor was in love with Allura and believed that she belonged to him; after all, the Arusian monarch was given to him all those years ago only to be ripped from his grasp.

As the war-dance began, it was obvious to all who remained that these foes were equally matched, meeting each other strike for strike. Every attempt the Dark Prince made to thwart the captain's advances was met with an even stronger blow. _Yes…rage…that's exactly what I was hoping for _thought Lotor as he continued to engage the Voltron commander.

Swords crashed through the air like lightening as the personal war continued. The match was quickly reaching a standstill, with neither opponent seeming to be ready to give up the fight. Then, Lotor made a grave mistake…or was it? He began to taunt the Black Lion pilot about Allura.

"I will have the princess, Kogane…in _every_ possibly way…make no mistake! She was meant to be mine! Whatever happens today, I _will_ be back!" he yelled with ferocity.

The captain narrowed his eyes and snarled "…and I'll be waiting!"

With each taunt, Keith's rage increased ending in a crescendo of outrageous proportion when Lotor mentioned the events of that horrible evening- what he did to her, how he touched her, how eager his lips felt against her pure skin. That was it.

Keith snapped- overcome by emotion he could not explain. He lost all control, no longer a seasoned warrior fighting for peace and the greater good; instead, he became fueled by hatred and vengeance. He wailed on the Dark Prince, attacking him with all the unadulterated rage he had in him. Revenge, retribution, and death for the sake and honor of the woman he loved were his only driving forces. He thrust, kicked, flipped, and avoided every retaliative blow that Lotor offered.

As the Prince weakened, Keith became stronger- fury coursing through his body. He slashed Lotor's arm causing him to drop his sword. Lotor continued to stand firm, not planning to go down peacefully... until Keith impaled him- twisting his sword with disturbing pleasure as he watched Lotor writhe.

The Black Knight bore his fiery gaze into the Dark Prince and clenched his teeth "You will _never_ have her, understand me?" I will _die_ before I _ever_ let you near her again... you sick bastard!" he spat and pushed Lotor off his sword, sending him to the ground.

By that time, Sven, Lance, and Hunk had arrived and tried to calm the remaining crowds, getting them to clear out of the square and back to their homes until reinforcements from the Castle forces arrived.

With the crowd under control, Lance slowly approached his surrogate brother. "Keith! Enough! Walk away man! Let the Alliance deal with him." he yelled with anger.

Keith continued to glare at Lotor, obsidian eyes aflame.

The Prince looked up at him and produced a laugh that sent chills down the spines of all those who heard it- all _except_ the Voltron commander. "Think you've won do you, Kogane? You couldn't kill me _then_ and you certainly won't kill me _now_." Lotor mocked as he equally bore his amber eyes into his foe.

"Keith, damn it! Let's go! I've alerted the Castle. Hunk and Lance will stand by until they get here!" shouted Sven but Keith was too overcome with rage to listen.

"I'm not a _fool_ Lotor. I know Haggar is around her somewhere…just waiting to swoop in and save your ass. It doesn't matter though. I'll _always_ be ready for you."

"If you're _alive_ that is" he spat in retaliation, clenching on to the wound in the center of his torso while his breathing grew labored.

Keith snorted, a sarcastic grin crossing his lips. "Big talk from someone who's lying on the ground bleeding to death."

Lotor managed a devilish laugh. Black's pilot snarled, fighting within himself to wipe the smug look of his face permanently as the prince continued on

"That's because I have something you do not, Captain."

Keith tilted his head to the side and snickered. "Yeah, a death wish."

Lotor grinned maliciously. "That" he paused, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes. "and a gun."

The Drule prince whipped out a 21st century 9mm Glock and fired.

xxxxx

PT took off with a bang. Allura paired off with Jeff and fought him with unusual ferocity. He was blown away with her extreme aggression. _Where the hell is this coming from? _He wondered to himself. The princess was so uncompromising in her movements that she almost dislocated his shoulder.

The rest of the Panthers stood back and watched with dropped jaws, all aghast to the show they were witnessing when, suddenly, their commander froze in mid form- a look of sheer horror enveloped her face as she gasped for breath and fell to her knees.

Jeff halted his attack, a look of confusion and panic growing across his face. He ran to Allura's side and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her in the process. Geni and the rest of the Panthers came to his side, concerned, and just as confused, with what had happened.

"Dylan! Dylan…what's going on? Talk to me! What happened?" yelled Jeff but she remained almost catatonic, her words lost as she slowly turned her fear-stricken eyes toward him. Allura managed to utter a single word before collapsing into his arms. "_Keith_"

_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died_  
_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Green Day- 21 Guns_


	14. Chapter 14

_Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening everyone! My 'Thank Yous' to all those who continue to read/follow/review 'Madness'...this story is very special to me...as is the series...so all the feedback has been very helpful and inspiring! _

_Cubbie and Chris: *smiles sheepishly* sorry luv! I'm Greek...remember? :-)_

_Wade Wells: YAY! I finally got you! LOL! Look...I have to have a turn every once and a while *giggles* Love you too!_

_petite0312: OK...so it wasn't a completely ASAP post...but consistent :-) Hope you enjoy!_

_Achangel Wolf: Only time will tell...but, I am an avid KAer after all ;-)_

_JustLuck05: Thank you! Yes...he certainly did get too cocky...I believe he has finally learned his lesson but...has Allura? Hmmmm *snicker snicker cough*_

_Drowningblonde: Your guesses are most likely accurate...more explanation re weapon of choice in next few chapters as well...Thank you so much! I swear I rewrote this chapter a million times (ok...yes...minor exaggeration...) Thank you for your comments re 'the bond' Aside from their being able to communicate...this aspect of their bond will be most significant down the line...a 'double edged sword' if you will..._

_Smithy: It never ceases to amaze me how people could resort to such violence. Let's hope that such horrors diminish down the line!_

_Guest: you're week is up! :-)_

_KathDMD: Hello my darling! I LOVED the scene with Sven in the beginning...I knew you would appreciate Lance's 'pansies' comment...it was my favorite LOL...Yes...I was hoping to throw everyone off by beginning with such a light-hearted dialogue and ending with the Dark Prince...do NOT bite those fabulous nails woman! XOXO!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me...entertainment purposes only!_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break" _**

**_Chapter 14 Restless Heart Syndrome_**

Allura was out cold. Genevieve McClain sat beside her, taking her pulse while Jeff continued to shake and gently slap her cheek in hopes of making her come to.

"Jeff" Geni called with a stutter "what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know Gen." he whispered as he scooped Allura up in his arms. "You are all dismissed. Not a word of this to anyone…do I make myself clear?" Jeff commanded.

Dylan's team saluted in understanding. "Our lips are sealed, Commander Aki, sir!" he heard them say as he ran out of the gym toward the conference rooms on the upper level.

Weaving his way through a series of hallways, Jeff barreled through a side door which lead to the secondary stairwell. Running up the stairs with the princess in his arms, he tried his best to not give in to the panic and confusion that began to overwhelm him. _Damn it! What the hell's my problem?_ Like many of his high-scoring classmates, Jeff did not fare well when he found himself in situations that he could not control. The Vehicle Team captain had no clue what happened to the princess and it left him feeling helpless.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he forced himself to hone in on his years of military experience and training, knowing that he needed to regain focus and get a handle on the situation- there would be many questions and he would need to have answers in the ready. Peering out into the hall to make sure it was clear, Jeff found an empty room and entered it, gently placing Allura on the couch as he grabbed his phone to call Leesa. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally picked up.

"Lees…something's happened to Allura…don't ask questions…just get Doc Page and meet me in conference room 280A on the upper level…and keep it quiet!" he said, quickly disconnecting the call to focus on his friend.

"Allura…talk to me hon…it's Jeff."

Her body twitched as she shook her head back and forth, mumbling about something he couldn't understand- flashes of pain crossing her face. Jeff began to examine her, wondering how in hell she could have possibly sustained an injury great enough to cause her to wince in such a manner. _Nothing. _The Air team commander knelt beside her, rubbing his face in his palms while releasing a heavy breath.

After a few moments Allura turned to look at him. "Jeff" she groaned

The Air Team commander grabbed her hand. "Talk to me Lulu. What's going on? What are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head 'no' before turning toward him once more, speaking to him in a barely audible whisper. "Jeff…you need to call Arus…please. Something…I feel something horrible has happened. Please…I need to know." She pleaded, curling into a fetal position before gasping in pain once more.

xxxxx

"Hurry up damn it! Drive the fuck faster!"

"Fuck off, Lance! I'm going as fast as I can!" Hunk yelled from the front of the transport while Lance turned his attention back to Keith, who lay in his arms on the floor of the transport while Sven applied pressure to his wound.

"Keith! Talk to me you prick!" shouted Lance.

"I love you too, man" Keith grumbled, his breath becoming more ragged by the minute.

"_Din jävla skit… _You stubborn son of a bitch…what the _hell_ were you thinking? This was _not_ what we discussed!" Sven hissed at his friend.

"Yeah, well, shit happens" he coughed.

"Shit happens, huh? What the hell are we supposed to tell Allura, ass wipe?" snarled Lance.

"_Nothing_…tell her nothing." he replied softly.

Lance snickered sarcastically and looked at Sven. "_Now_ he's a comedian. He's _bleeding_ to death and he wants us to say…_nothing_." He paused and looked at his injured friend. "Damn it, Keith!" was all he could get out.

Black's pilot saw the fear in his surrogate brother's eyes and could tell that he was struggling with how to handle the situation. At that moment, Keith realized that there was a good chance he wouldn't survive this time. His brow wrinkled and his eyes held a watery gaze as he grabbed Lance, forcing his best friend to look at him. "Lance" he breathed. "You're the only family I have…you, Gen, Uncle Charles, and Aunt Roni. You know I've always seen you as a brother. I trust you."

Lance shook his head "Keith…don't…" he said but Keith cut him off.

"I want you to promise me that you'll take command of the Force…protect Arus- protect Allura…and, if I don't make it" he paused and briefly closed his eyes "tell her that I love her…that I've always loved her…from the moment I saw her in the safe house…I knew…I was meant to save her…I'll always save her." He whispered.

Red's pilot pursed his lips and shook his head "What the hell are you talking about man? What safe house? You're delirious" Lance paused as he looked at Sven, both their faces etched with concern.

Keith gripped onto him once more. "Please, Lance…promise me you'll tell her" he sighed his plea.

Lance was at a complete loss. He copied his brother's signature move and nervously ran a hand through his hair "I ain't telling her shit! _You're_ going to tell her yourself!"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as the blood loss slowly started to drag him in and out of consciousness.

Sven leaned forward, grabbing hold of Keith's arm to draw his attention. "We'll tell her _broder_….we'll tell her…just forget that now…focus on staying with us." Sven said. His wounded friend gently nodded.

Lance abruptly reached into his pocket to grab his phone after hearing the alert indicating an incoming call. "What?" he yelled as he answered. "Jeff…I don't have time for chit chat…I need to call you la…what? What about her? Is she alright?"

Keith looked up, panic stricken. "Allura…what's wrong…Lance…" he breathed, still drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Jeff…I can't talk about it right now and for God's sake don't let on that something's up."

Keith began to convulse in Lance's arms. Sven tried to hold him still while continuing to apply pressure to the wound.

"Hunk!" yelled Sven. "ETA?"

"Just pulled up to the back of MedTec…Gorma's waiting!" Hunk shouted.

Sven turned to Lance. "Lance…drop it! We don't have time for this shit now!" he yelled.

"Jeff…stall…just keep your mouth shut…yeah…it is! I'm out!" Lance said as he threw the phone down and quickly helped Sven move Keith to the stretcher that was waiting. Gorma and his team secured the crumbled commander and ran full speed into the Castle. As the medical team disappeared through the back doors, the mighty Black Lion let out an anguished rumble. The three friends looked to each other with expressions that reflected the sentiment of the metallic beast.

xxxxx

Back in the Alliance conference room, all was quiet. Jeff went pale as he slowly put his phone down and looked up at Leesa- who had arrived in the midst of the call with the Professor in tow. Unable to determine the cause of Allura's physical pain, Doc Page suggested they sedate her so she could, at least, relax.

"My god, Jeff…what is it?"

He looked over at Allura and slowly met Leesa's gaze. "She was right Lees…something happened." He whispered and dropped his head.

Leesa grabbed his hands. "Who?" she asked with hesitation.

"Kogane" he choked.

Leesa gasped, as her hand flew over her mouth to suppress her shock.

Jeff looked back over at the sedated princess. "She knew Lees." He paused, bringing his eyes back to meet those of his long-time girlfriend. "_How_ the _hell_ did she know?" he asked. Leesa shook her head and fell into his arms. He held her tightly as fear over what he had just witnessed and heard overcame him.

Too much had happened. Jeff decided it was time to contact Admiral Graham and Rear Admiral McClain and have them come to the conference room. He would wait to tell the rest of the team when they had more information. He contemplated calling Cliff for Geni's sake, but he wasn't sure how much her father knew about the two of them- and this was _not_ the time to open up _that_ can of worms. At the moment, they needed to focus on getting as much information as possible before the princess woke up. Jeff knew damn well that Allura would want answers.

xxxxx

It didn't take long before Graham and the McClains arrived. Geni was devastated and immediately ran to Allura who was still asleep on the couch. After making sure that the room was secure, the inevitable yelling began.

"Would someone please explain to me why the Crown Princess of Arus is out cold on the couch?" shouted Graham.

Commander Aki went on to explain what had happened from the moment they were in PT till they were called. Charles McClain's eyes widened, rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand in attempt to absorb the disturbing account, while Graham paced.

The Admiral turned to Jeff "The room is secure. Get Arus on the monitors now!" he demanded. "Here…use this code…it's a direct line." Graham handed the code to Jeff who immediately dialed it. The screen flickered to life revealing an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you boy?' barked Graham.

"Private Raylis, Sir." Replied the young man.

"I am Admiral Graham of the Galaxy Alliance. I want someone to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I am sorry, Sir, but, I have no information that I am allowed to discuss at this time." Said the Arusian soldier.

The answer did not sit well with the Alliance figurehead, who continued to try and weasel information out of the young man. _This is going nowhere! _Graham was furious.

"I demand to speak to Minister Coran or one of the Galaxy Garrison officers _now_!" he yelled at the bewildered castle guard.

The private was a bit intimidated to say the least. The poor boy was thrown into a situation that was unfamiliar to him. With all the chaos ensuing in MedTec, he knew that, at the moment, no one on the Force would leave their commander's side. He began to stutter when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. The private looked up and saw an exhausted Sven.

"It's ok Raylis, you're dismissed. I'll take it from here."

The group looked at the bloody mess that was Sven and their eyes bulged in horror.

Rear Admiral McClain pushed threw them. "My God, Holgersson" he paused to shake his head "Is he…is he alive?"

"Barely, Sir…at least for now. He's still not stable by any means." He sighed.

It was Graham's turn. "What the hell happened, Commander? Who did this?"

Sven lowered his head and slightly cleared his throat. "Lotor, sir." He replied as he heard the gasps in the room.

"I thought he was dead." whispered Leesa.

Graham grumbled. "We all did" he spat and threw his gaze back to Sven. "I want explanations, Commander Holgersson…and I want them _now_!"

Sven inhaled deeply and began. "Keith…er…Captain Kogane had suspicions from the beginning so he started digging around, reaching out to all the contacts he had made over the years. Eventually, he was able to confirm that Lotor and Haggar had survived Korrinoth's destruction."

Graham interjected " And Captain Kogane did not find it necessary to let the rest of us know?" he barked.

Sven looked at him angrily. Graham of all people knew how much they distrusted the Garrison. "The information that Captain Kogane obtained, although solid, was hearsay. He wanted something more substantial before he sent the Arusians and the rest of the Denubian in an uproar. As soon as he was confident, he had a meeting with Coran and the rest of us."

"And the princess?" Graham interrupted.

"She was aware as well" Sven confirmed. "We knew he was nowhere near being in a position to stage an outright war or attack…he doesn't have enough support for that…_yet_. He was on his way to Arus though…another attempt for Princess Allura…no one outside the castle walls knows that she's not on Arus. Keith decided that the Force should take over round the clock surveillance. We had a plan in place should one of us spot him." Sven concluded while gritting his teeth.

Admiral Graham sighed. "Apparently, Captain Kogane took it upon himself to ignore that plan." He closed his eyes, knowing Keith all too well.

"Obviously things went wrong" began Charles McClain. "Sven…what of Keith" he inquired once more.

"Look, believe it or not, he was actually unharmed when we finally caught up with him in Altea"

"Wait…this all went down in Altea? In front of citizens?" Charles interrupted.

The Swede flinched "Yes. Lotor was amongst the crowd…most of which dispersed once the fighting started." He explained.

Graham rubbed the space between his eyes. "So much for the Arusians not finding out" he huffed.

Sven snorted and continued. "Keith had him. Lotor was on the ground…severely wounded…yet he continued to taunt. We yelled at Keith to forget about it…walk away, but the bastard continued to engage him. Before anyone knew what was happening, Lotor whipped out a Glock and shot. Keith went down and the three of us ran to him. At some point, Hunk noticed that Lotor was gone. We didn't care…our only concern was Keith."

"Where is he" she asked, her voice hoarse as she pushed her way through the Admirals with Geni coming up behind her.

Jeff threw Geni a look. "What the hell, Gen!"

"Shut up, Aki! _You_ try holding her back!"

Allura stared at both of them, giving Jeff a threatening glare. "Don't you _ever_ sedate me again!" she yelled and turned her attention back to Sven, her eyes a reflection of the pain, worry, and anger that were reeling inside her.

"Allura…I'm so sorry. We tried…" Sven started.

"Where…is…he?" she repeated again through clenched teeth.

Sven dropped his gaze. "He's in the operating room in MedTec. Gorma is hooking him up to machines in hopes of keeping him alive long enough for them to figure out how the hell to remove the bullet without killing him themselves." He explained.

"I'm sorry…did you just say…_bullet_?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah…that's _exactly_ what I said and therein lies the problem" winced Sven.

Allura shook her head "I don't understand…" she said, her voice shaky.

Lance's father put an arm around her shoulders. "Princess, bullets have been obsolete for centuries…" Charles began his explanation but was cut off when the princess abruptly pushed away from him.

"_Obsolete_? What do you _mean_, obsolete? I just loaded my Desert Eagle with them yesterday!" she challenged.

The Rear Admiral approached her once more. "Your Highness, we may still use traditional guns and bullets in academy exercises- they are remarkable in regard to the development of good aim and form due to their weight and fire power; however, I don't believe that _any_ of today's surgeons have had to deal with actual bullet wounds. In the last 200 years we've only been using laser based weapons on the field, whose wound patterns are _nothing_ like those caused by bullets. 'Old School' guns are used solely in Black Ops- where the target is not meant to survive." he tried to explain.

The distraught princess looked down and whispered. "I see"

Resting her elbow in her right hand, Allura picked at her bottom lip- trying to digest what Rear Admiral McClain had told her. Noticing the sadness in his eyes, her mind drifted to his true son- Red's pilot. Cinching her brow, she turned to Sven on the screen.

"Sven, where's Lance…how is he?" concern for her best friend evident upon her face.

"Allura, we are all in a daze to be quite honest. I don't think that any of us really understand what's going on. Lance…Lance hasn't left the observation room and refuses to talk to any of us." The Scandinavian slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Turning to the side, Allura brushed away the stray tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. She fought herself not to break down in front of everyone; however, inside, her heart was shattering- mind and soul crying out to him, to Keith, hoping that by some miracle he would hear her, feel her, and fight to live.

She thought of Lance and the anguish he must feel at what happened. He and Keith had grown up together- brothers in every sense. Keith was his rock and she knew that he must be hurting just as much as she was. _Oh Lance… _

Allura felt numb. Her mind raced with mixed emotion as she announced "I'm leaving the competition, Sven. I'm coming home."

"_No!_ _Don't_ Allura…there's _nothing_ you can do here. Besides, you _know_ Keith would want you to finish."

The princess narrowed her eyes. "Really? Keith would have wanted it, huh?" she paused then yelled at full force "Well, _I_ wanted him to call for back up…and _now_ what, _Sven_? You expect me to, _what_, sit here…not knowing what's going on and wait for him to die? _Screw you_! _Screw all of you_!" she roared, throwing whatever was on the table next to her on the floor.

"_Allura_…"

"No! I _need_ to be there. I _need_ to see him." she cried.

Jeff approached her from behind and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Princess, if you leave the program now, you cannot come back." he said, gently.

Allura turned to look at him. "I…don't…care!"

Graham motioned to Jeff and then moved toward the princess. "Lieutenant Altaire, you are not thinking clearly right now and that is understandable. This is not the time to make any hasty decisions" he noticed the princess was about to rage so he raised his hand to stop her. "Why don't I give you a leave, let's say for three or four days. If all is well on Arus, you can return to Earth and participate in the competition." He offered. Allura crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her hip. Clenching her jaw, she threw her gaze to the side.

The Admiral continued "Princess, I _really_ do not think that you understand the strings Captain Kogane pulled to get you into this program. You do realize that most of the participants have been attending the academy for years, don't you? Keith called in a lot of favors to get this accomplished so _please_, take the leave I'm offering and be back here in four days' time…no more…no less." He added. Allura sighed as she looked down and nodded, albeit with obvious reluctance.

Sven furrowed his brow, feeling uncomfortable with the decision "Allura, are you sure it's wise for you to come? How will you explain your arrival when everyone on Arus believes that you are already here? The people are pissed enough as it is."

"Not to worry Holgersson, I'll bring her in. No one need know that she is on board." said Charles, giving Allura a warm and compassionate smile.

"I understand Rear Admiral, Sir- but the TARMAC is out in the open. She will be seen exiting the transport and word will spread like wildfire. The crowds have not left the Castle grounds since the captain was brought back from Altea."

Allura moved closer to the screen, confusion etched on her face "What? _Why?_" she asked softly.

Sven softened his gaze as he looked at her. "It's no secret how much your people love Keith, Princess. They are holding vigils for him until they receive word that he is stable." He grinned.

Allura inhaled deeply and placed a hand over her heart, the tears she tried so desperately to hold back now flowing freely down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Not to worry, Holgersson. We'll find a way to sneak her in." Charles McClain began as he turned toward Allura "Even if it means that I have to stuff you in my suitcase" he winked.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone...it's Wednesday once again :-) This is a short Chapter so I will be posting two again this week. I will be posting Chapter 16 later on this afternoon...working through a nasty cold and still have a few details to wrap up before I post it. In the mean time...I hope you enjoy this one! (Despite the title...it has nothing at all to do with my other fic...the song was just fitting as it inspired this chapter) Once again...THANK YOU to all who are reading/writing/reviewing! xoxo_

_JustLucky05: Sadly, our Commander was too cocky to walk away...now, it will be Allura's turn to save his tush...lot's of info about to come your way in next few chapters :-)_

_imhooked: *silly grin* Thank you!_

_Achangel Wolf: The pace will slow slightly over the next few chapters and I'm about to unload a whole bunch of info on all of you *eep* Thank you :-)_

_Cubbie and Chris: Allura will have to come through for our favorite captain...she may be the only hope he has...our girl better get it together...just sayin' xoxo_

_Wade Wells: YouTube?Hmmmm ;-) Most of your questions will be answered in Chapter 16...posting in afternoon...as promised! XOXOXO_

_KathDMD: Awww...thanks Bella! Yes... Charles will add some fun...and tension- of course! Luv you!_

_Smithy: We can/should never forget... *solemn nod* Thank you..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me. This story was written for entertainment (and therapeutic) purposes only :-)_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 15 Give Me Novacaine_**

The flight to Arus was difficult to say the least. The Alliance crew had to keep communications to a minimum in order to avoid detection by friend or foe. Allura remained in an anesthetized state for the majority of the trip. Her mind continued to reach out to Keith; however, the only thing she managed to sense was that he was still physically alive- mentally, he was unresponsive. _Not good. So not good. _The princess let out a deep sigh while looking out the window of the main cockpit, hoping to find solace in the beauty and wonder of the spiraling galaxy. Her demeanor did not go unnoticed by Lance's father.

Charles McClain fought his own tormented emotions as they traveled through the Denubian. The Rear Admiral had tried his best to be a good father, but he knew that his son held some resentment toward him. The fact that he was going to Arus as a result of Keith's shooting would do nothing to ease that tension; rather, it would most likely serve as additional justification for the aforementioned resentment. After all, it's not like the admiral ever ventured out when Lance had been injured. Charles squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath _This is different. _ Knowing how close Keith and Lance were, he knew that his son would need all the support he could get. _Hopefully, I can finally make him understand…. _

Switching gears, Lance's father refocused on the princess, taking a seat next to her. "You know, there was never a dull moment in or house. To say that Lance and Geni were a challenge would be a grave understatement. Poor Keith definitely had his hands full trying to keep those two out of trouble." He chuckled.

Allura slowly turned to look at him, forcing a light grin before looking down at her hands. Charles continued. "We're proud of both our children… but Keith, well, he always held a special place in mine and Roni's heart. Top of his class, so well read and brilliant yet, so humble. I don't think he ever realized just how exceptional he was." He sighed.

Allura stared out into the darkness. "_Is_…he still _is_ exceptional and he _still_ doesn't realize it." she added.

Charles nodded and Allura turned to look at him. "You and Keith's parents…you were really close I gather." She stated deciding to take advantage of the rare opportunity to find out a bit about Keith's past.

Charles McClain smiled. "Princess... Alexandra and Kenneth Kogane, Lexi and Kenny, were our family in _every_ sense. The four of us met in the Academy. Kenny and I had known each other since we were thirteen. We met the girls just a couple years later. My Roni, she wasn't much of a soldier- which is why she took the medic rout, but Lexi…_damn_…she was one tough cookie for sure." He chuckled as he reminisced. "We all looked out for each other, which is why Roni and I didn't hesitate when Ken and Lex asked us to watch over Keith during their last mission. Hell, the kids were together almost every day since birth anyway…we were _that_ close." He sighed, a somber look washing over his face. "In a million years, I never thought that I wouldn't see them again. It's probably the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with." He said, shaking his head.

"I can most certainly identify with you there." Allura said sympathetically. "How did Keith take the news of his parent's death?" she questioned, earning a curious look from Charles.

"Is that what Keith told you? That they're _dead_?"

Allura was a bit stunned by the retort. "No…Keith never talks about his past. I just thought…wait…are you saying that they're _not_?"

Charles narrowed his lips. "Well, it depends on who you talk to. Keith and I, and Graham to an extent, never believed the Garrison's version of events. Their ship just went '_missing_'. One minute they were a blip on the radar and the next they were gone. There were no other ships in the area, no battle, no distress signal sent, they just…vanished... without a trace... in the Haros quadrant of the Denubian." He explained.

Allura pinched her brow "Drule territory…a mystical one at that…" Charles nodded. "With all due respect Admiral, ships do _not_ just _vanish_ into thin air without reason." she added.

"Yeah, no kidding. That's why I spent years trying to investigate…hitting a road block every time. Keith spent the better part of his early teens doing the same thing. Every time we thought we had something, the Garrison threw up a brick wall." He said, bitterness evident in his tone.

Allura crossed her legs as she leaned over and rested her elbow on her thigh, cradling her cheek in her palm. "Well _that_ explains his hatred for the Garrison..." she began.

Charles interjected. "…and the Alliance by default- seeing as they rely so much on the Garrison for defense equipment."

Allura nodded. Furrowing her brow once more, she turned to Charles "I don't understand. I _know_ Keith. He is _definitely_ not one to let the search for his parents go. Why did he stop looking for them?" she asked, sitting straight up in her seat.

Charles sighed. "He had to Princess…we _both_ did, for our own sanity. We tried everything possible. We had to find some way to accept the fact that we would never see them again. We could only hope that they were safe- wherever that may be. It's that thought that keeps us going, even now. Keith threw himself into his studies at the Academy and his martial arts training. He made it his goal to be the best of the best, just like his parents. He became everyone's guardian, even his own. It's why he's so private. Aside from Lance, Sven, and Geni, he has never let anyone get too close…and the only reason those three were the exception was because they lived through it with him. I can assure you that even Aki and Jack don't know the real story, certainly not Garret and Stoker." He expressed.

Allura stared off into the distance, running through everything Charles had said. At first, she was angry that Keith hadn't told her about his parents. _How could he keep something like this from me? _She believed that they were close enough for him to have shared that bit information. Her anger quickly subsided when her inner voice reminded her of all the secrets she kept hidden within her- things that she had yet to share about her own past. _Once again, the hypocrite._

The Arusian monarch looked out the window once more and noticed that Arus was now visible in the distance. The view of her home brought her back to the harsh reality of the reason why she was returning, causing her soul to ache once more. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, forcing back the tears that were threatening to return.

Charles took her hand in his. "It'll be fine, Princess." He said with kindness.

Allura was not so sure. As much as she couldn't wait to land, she was dreading the moment as well, afraid of what she would find when she entered MedTec. True- she had seen Keith fight for his life before; however, this time was different. She knew that Dr. Gorma and his staff were dealing with something unfamiliar. So many advancements had been made over the centuries: common illnesses were cured, injuries healed faster, surgery recovery times were cut in half. Most injuries that would have surly lead to one's death two hundred years ago were easily repairable in her time; yet, those same advancements now caused Keith's life to hang in the balance. She thought about Lotor's weapon of choice, Charles McClains' words echoing in her head _'…the target is not meant to survive'_, and her eyes narrowed in anger. _Lotor knew exactly what he was doing. It was his plan all along…bastard! _

The more she pondered the events, the angrier she became. Her mind then shifted to Lance. He and Keith enjoyed tormenting each other, and Lance certainly enjoyed testing the commander's patience on a regular basis; however, there was no doubt as to the brotherly bond they shared. Keith knew exactly what to do to keep Lance grounded …_and Lance knows how to keep Keith from completely losing his sense of humor _she grinned. The princess knew that her best friend would be beside himself over what had happened, and feeling just as helpless as she was. She only hoped that they would be able to gain strength from each other. It was good that Lance's father decided to come. _Lions know they'll both need him if Keith pulls through…if…oh God, I can't do this…not again _thought Allura, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face within them in attempt to hide her pain.

Charles' soft, deep voice brought her back to the moment. "Princess, we're in range." He advised, placing his hand on her shoulder. Raising her head, she heard the captain of the Alliance vessel contact Castle Control.

"This is Alliance Destiny calling the Castle of Lions, requesting permission to land."

"_Destiny, maintain current elevation and provide the secure code."_

"Copy that, Castle of Lions. Entering secure code and sending."

"_Destiny, your code has been acknowledged. Landing has been cleared for nine-er left, tango ten, hardstand twenty-two Alpha."_

"Copy that: nine-er left, tango ten, hardstand twenty-two Alpha. Destiny out." repeated the captain, who proceeded to descend after hearing the Castle's two 'click' acknowledgment of the last transmission.

Charles and Allura took their seats in preparation for atmospheric entry. As she strapped herself in, her palms began to sweat. This was it. She needed to be strong, she had to be strong; for her people, for _him_.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.N. **OK...so, I was going to post two chapters today...but I split chapter 16 into two short chapters...so...Chapter 17...another short one...will be posted today as well...I will say, though, that from this point on it will only be one chapter a week...as remaining chapters are pretty long... sorry to overload, but I do hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or any of its characters. All OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 16 Am I Only_**

It had been decided in advance that no one from the Royal Guard would meet the Alliance ship at the assigned hardstand. Many Arusians remained camped out around the Castle of Lions and it was imperative that they not be alerted to Allura's arrival- it would be task enough for her to exit the vessel and cross the expansive TARMAC without being seen, as it was.

The castle guards stood at attention in the grand atrium, ready to welcome their Princess and Rear Admiral Charles McClain. Sven, Romelle, and Coran waited in Control to escort them to MedTec where Hunk, Pidge, and, of course, Lance were keeping vigil. The group anxiously stood in front of the main castle monitors, watching as the ship came to a stop at the hardstand and all disembarked- instantly realizing that there was no sign of Allura.

Confused, Romelle turned to Sven and Coran. "Where is she? Did she change her mind?"

Sven wrinkled his brow. "I don't know Elle…strange…wouldn't she have called us?" he turned to Coran who rubbed his mustache in thought.

"You would think, Commander, but…I never know with that girl." He sighed.

The three paused their discussion as the steel doors to the control room opened, ushering in the Alliance crew, headed by a very powerful Alliance officer . Just shy of six-foot-one, Charles was only slightly taller than his son. Although Lance's features leaned more toward his mother's side of the family, he carried himself with the same confident swagger as his father. There was no doubt that the man standing before them was the one and only Rear Admiral Charles McClain.

Coran approached him and gave a respectful bow "Rear Admiral McClain, you honor us with your presence." He paused, turning to the Castle porters. "Gentlemen, please take the Admiral's bag to his room, along with the others removed from the hold."

"That won't be necessary, Minister Raible." He stated, lowering the bag to the ground while he carefully unzipped it. Their jaws dropped as they watched the admiral help the princess up.

A sly grin tugged at Charles' lips "What? I told you all that I would pack her in my suitcase if I had to" he winked.

Allura straightened herself and began to roll her neck and shoulders in an effort to relax from the stiffness she felt after being stuffed into a piece of luggage. Coran, Sven, Romelle, as well as all the castle guards, were dumbfounded- not only by the fact that the Princess of Arus was stowed in a suitcase, but by her overall appearance. She stood before them, her new black streaked platinum blonde hair flowing loosely around her, dressed in her tight-fitting black tank-top, black cargo pants, and serious combat boots. _Princess_? No…_this_ woman was a true warrior, and a badass one at that.

_Nanny is going to have a stroke! _Romelle was in awe of her cousin. _She looks powerful, determined…amazing. How does she do it?_ The Polluxian royal shook her head to bring herself back to the current situation and gently approached Allura.

"Al, we're so happy to see you" she said and attempted to hug her.

Allura held up her palm to block the embrace. "Not now, Melle." She said dryly. The Arusian monarch narrowed her eyes and quickly spun away from her cousin and the rest of the room's occupants, pushing her way through the castle guards.

Coran reached out to her "Princess, please. Relax for a moment before you go…let us brief you." He pleaded.

The princess paused and looked over her shoulder. "No." she spat and turned once more, marching out of castle control, fully determined to reach her destination.

Charles McClain looked at Coran. "Was there even any new information you could have possibly given her…any update at all?"

The Minister lowered his gaze "Sadly, no. Doctor Gorma has said nothing as of yet."

The admiral blew out a strong breath of air and took off in the princess' direction, followed by everyone else.

xxxxx

Allura walked down the halls in a steady and unwavering pace, ignoring the questioning looks from the castle staff who, at first glance, did not recognize her. Turning the corner, she began to approach the dreaded hall that had become all too familiar. She paused in her step and momentarily closed her eyes, placing her hand on her stomach _I can do this, I must be strong…_

Her stride slowed as she entered the MedTec wing, her haunted blues locking on to the silver doors that signified the entrance to the main lobby- or 'panic room' as the boys called it. Inching closer, she could see images through the square windows on the double doors. Her eyes fell upon Lance, who sat on a chair huddled over, forearms resting on his thighs, head nestled in his palms, as his body rocked back and forth. _Oh God. _For a moment, it felt as though she were suffocating- her palms began to sweat and her heart raced as she swallowed deeply. Somehow, she found the strength to enter.

Lance was shocked back to life by the sound of Allura bursting through MedTec's doors. He jumped out of his chair and met her gaze, his own bloodshot and weary. Hunk and Pidge leaned against the wall, both unnaturally quiet and unable to look at her. The princess could sense their unease, and it made her more anxious than she already was. These men had always been her pillar of strength but, at that moment, it felt as though they would crumble. She shifted her focus back to Red's pilot.

Lance slumped his shoulders. Overcome with emotion, he briefly glanced toward the observation window that offered a glimpse into the operating room before meeting her gaze.

"Lura-Lu" he sighed.

Allura hesitantly followed the path his hazel eyes had taken. The skin around her eyes bunched as she ground her jaw. Throwing him a side glance, the princess stormed in the direction of the observation window. Lance lunged forward and grabbed her in his arms.

"No Lura, don't!" he yelled, trying his best to restrain her.

"Let me go damn it! I have to see him!" she yelled back and struggled to pull out of his grasp.

"Allura, you don't want to see him like this…not like this…please…Allura…" he pleaded; however, having been trained by the best, she easily broke out of his hold and threw herself against the window.

"_By the Lions_!" She gasped in horror, placing a trembling hand over her mouth.

Allura struggled to grasp the terrifying image on display before her. It wasn't the first time Keith had been severely injured, nor the first time she'd seen him fighting for his life; _but, this_? The princess looked through the glass and took note of all the blood stained towels and bandages _My God, there's so much blood. _Various tubes and wires traveled from the commander, hooking him up to machines she'd never seen before. _I just don't understand…how can this be? _Allura leaned her forehead against the window and slowly placed her palm flat on the glass as the tears she tried so hard to hold back finally broke through.

"Keith" she whispered and felt all her self-control slip away into oblivion.

The broken princess began to slam her fists against the glass, repeating his name over and over, like a never ending mantra, crying out to him in an agony that no one could understand.

Lance slowly approached and threw his arms around her. This time she didn't fight him. The pair latched on to each other in search of the comfort they both so desperately needed as they sank to their knees and wept; for the brother he loved, for the man she loved.

As Charles and the others entered the room they couldn't help but be overcome by the scene playing out before them. Hearing Allura's meltdown, Dr. Gorma made his way out of the room, knowing that the time had come to answer the abundance of questions they all had. Gorma leaned against the door and rubbed his forehead. _What a nightmare. _Clearing his throat he approached Coran first, who then proceeded to introduce Rear Admiral Charles McClain.

At the sound of his father's voice, Lance tightened his grip on Allura and widened his eyes. It was only then that he became aware of Charles' presence. Slowly pulling away from the princess, Red's pilot caressed her face within his palms, giving her the most tender of looks as he gently wiped her tears away. Allura placed her hand over his and gave him a weary nod as they slowly stood, burying her face in his shoulder- not yet ready to face everyone in the room.

Lance sighed and wrapped a protective arm around the princess as he turned to face his father. Narrowing his eyes he said "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't anyone tell you I was coming?" Charles inquired, slowly approaching his son.

The lieutenant commander huffed sarcastically "No, they didn't but…I should have guessed, I suppose. Keith _is_ the golden boy after all."

"Lance!" yelled Hunk.

Charles McClain held a hand up, indicating to all that it was alright, before facing his son. "Lancelot Charles, you _know_ that's not true."

"Isn't it? I didn't see you haul ass out here when I was injured." He snarled.

Charles closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. "I didn't come out here for Keith, son. I came for _you_. I know how close the two of you are"

Lance rolled his eyes and shot back in anger "Spare me! The only thing you can provide me with _now_ is the same thing you've provided me with all my life…_your absence_!"

Allura looked up at her friend and gently placed a finger under his chin, guiding his eyes to meet her own. "Lance…please…don't do this here."

The Red Lion pilot pushed away a stray lock of hair from her face and sighed "I'm sorry Lura…you're right…this isn't the time or the place…" he whispered. Completely bypassing his father, he turned toward Dr. Gorma. "Talk Gorma…give us something" he commanded.

The princess stepped forward and took over with her own negative tone. "Doctor, I need to understand why nothing has been done…why he's just lying there hooked up to a bunch of machines while you and your staff do nothing…" she grumbled

With an exhale, Gorma began "Princess, it's more complicated than that…"

"Then 'un-complicate' it!" Lance heatedly interjected.

Sven had enough. "Lance, you need to calm down…_both_ of you! He'll explain if you keep your mouth shut and let him!"

"Thank you." said Gorma, grateful for the Poluxian Commander's interjection. The doctor proceeded to explain "Your Highness, most of the injuries we have trained for and worked on involve laser guns, blade wounds, and various others common to _modern_ warfare. Had a laser gun been used, the commander would have been in recovery already."

The princess crossed her arms and shook her head "I still don't understand what the difference is…if you could have easily fixed the laser wound, why the hell is _this_ so hard? You can easily replace blown-off limbs for God's sake! This is _just_ a _bullet_!" she yelled.

Dr. Gorma removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Placing them back on, he looked at the princess "Your Highness, a laser shot, although deadly, cauterizes a wound with its heat which, in turn, minimizes blood loss and allows us to focus on rebuilding the tissue affected as well as any damage to internal organs. In addition, no debris is left behind…no additional factors to deal with. A laser wound is 'cut and dry'...as are laser sword and blade wounds. A bullet, well, that's a whole other story." He paused in thought, wanting to phrase his information as simply as possible

"The bullet's path can be unpredictable as it can ricochet throughout the body, depending on what it encounters as well as its angle of entry…in essence, causing additional damage along the way. In the captain's case, not only was a low velocity bullet used, the angle of entry was upward and precise, nicking the left kidney and stomach along the way before becoming logged in a miniscule void between the lower left lung, liver, and heart. A slight hairline shift in either direction and the captain would have been dead already- a miracle considering the amount of pressure that was applied in the transport to control his bleeding…" Gorma paused when he noticed Sven flinch.

Inhaling deeply, the doctor continued "Therein lies the problem. He has suffered a _tremendous_ amount of blood-loss due to lack of cauterization…and we still haven't been able to fully control the bleeding, despite all of the medications we have administered thus far. In addition, we lack the tools required for such a fragile surgery. How do we remove the bullet without essentially killing him?"

Charles looked at Gorma with a pensive expression "So, how are you planning to proceed now, Doctor?"

"We cannot risk leaving the bullet where it is, it must be removed and tested. For all we know, the bullet itself could be tainted. He is currently hooked up to a bypass and ventilator that we managed to find in the old caves while we determined exactly how to proceed with the extraction. My team and I are confident that we have a good chance; however, he has lost a lot of blood. We will have to replenish before we can begin surgery. You did bring the blood supply and surgical instruments we requested, correct Admiral?"

"Yes I did, Dr. Gorma. They should already be available for you."

"Indeed they are." Coran nodded in confirmation.

"Very good, then. If you would all excuse me, I'll begin the transfusion immediately and will let you know when we are ready to begin surgery. Princess, were there any other questions?" he asked noticing that Allura seemed absorbed in thought "Princess?"

"What? Oh…sorry… Lance and I will stay with the captain until it's time for surgery."

"Princess, I'm not sure that's a good…"

"I wasn't asking Dr. Gorma. I understand your team has a job to do, and I have no intention of getting in their way…I assure you." She declared.

Gorma sighed in resignation. "Very well, Your Highness. You will be required to shower and put scrubs on in order to prevent any contamination." He paused to look at Lance. "You too, Lieutenant".

Lance turned Allura to face him and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Princess, you go ahead. I'll join you in a bit."

Allura nodded and, for the first time, allowed her gaze to roam over the rest of the room's occupants, witnessing her own torment reflected in their eyes. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she shook her head and proceeded to enter the pre-sterilization room.

Once out of earshot, Lance focused his attention back to his father. "Follow me…you and I need to talk and, Allura's right- _this_ is _not_ the place." He spat and stormed out of MedTec.

Coran approached the rear admiral and sympathetically patted him on the back. "Welcome to Arus Admiral. I can assure you, with this group there will _never_ be a dull moment. If you do not have an ulcer now, I am sure you will acquire one by the time you leave."

Rear Admiral McClain responded with a head-nod and took off after his son.


	17. Chapter 17

_Whew! OK...this is it for Wednesday...see you all next week :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break_**

**_Chapter 17 Cat's in the Cradle_**

Lance paced the atrium outside of MedTec, waiting impatiently for his father to come out. When Charles McClain emerged he was abruptly greeted with his son's scowl.

"Why are you _really_ here, Dad? Is the Garrison worried about Arus' status in the Alliance if their Number One mascot dies?" he hissed.

"Lancelot McClain, that's _enough_!" yelled his father. "I am _not_ here to represent the Garrison _or_ the Alliance damn it! I'm here as your _father_ and, that's all…_that's all_…"

"Your track record says otherwise." Lance barked.

Charles McClain vigorously rubbed his face in the palms of his hands. "You know, with all this resentment you have toward me, it's a wonder you and Keith are even as close as you are." He huffed.

"That's because Keith's not a prick. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for _him_. He's _always_ had my back and believed in me…even when _you_ didn't!" he growled.

"I always believed in you, son." Charles replied with sincerity to which Lance responded by crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. The admiral blew out an exasperated sigh and rolled his shoulders "I just don't get it, Lance. Why? What did I do to make you so bitter against me? I'd like to believe that you had a happy childhood…our house was _always_ full of love and laughter. I mean, I know I was hard on you while you attended the academy but that was only because I wanted you to be the best you could be."

"…and even _that_ wasn't good enough." Lance spat.

"How can you _say_ that? You _know_ how proud I am of you and your sister." He stated.

"No, I don't. All I've ever heard out of your mouth was lectures over my screw-ups."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Did it ever dawn on you that the reason I kept getting into trouble was because it was the only time I could get any attention from you? All you ever talked about was Keith and how he was just like his dad, blah blah blah…even Keith felt uncomfortable. Hell…that's why he went in on half the shit with me." Lance threw his hands in the air before staring into his father's eyes "Two and a half points, Dad! That's _all_ that separates me from Keith in the overall rankings yet you act as though I'm not even _in_ the top five!" he said, glaring at his father. _What the hell is wrong with me? None of this even matters right now…shit! Why the hell did he have to come here?_

"Lance, Keith needed the additional support…" began Charles.

"No…_Keith_ didn't need it…_you_ did- so you can compensate for your guilty conscience!" he muttered.

Charles was stunned by the words coming from his son. It was true, he had shown Keith some extra attention growing up; however, it was only a means to help the boy through the disappearance of his parents. Charles furrowed his brow and paced the hall before looking at his son once more.

"You and Keith…you're pretty close…more than brothers…" he began. Crossing his arms once more, Lance turned his head to the side and huffed. His father took a cleansing breath and continued. "That's how Kenny and I were…inseparable. I had no other family- no siblings…no parents…your Mom, Lex, and Ken were it. Imagine how you're feeling right now…the pain, hurt, and anguish over not knowing if Keith's going to pull through. How do you think I felt when Ken and Xandra disappeared, Lance? My best friend just vanished…without a trace…gone. Was he dead? Captured? Is he suffering? I searched and searched…obsessed even, I know- and still, I found nothing…nothing to give me _any_ piece of mind, nothing to give me closure. All I had left was his son. My best friend, my _brother_, trusted me with his only child. What would _you_ have done Lance? If you lost Keith and were left with his son, would you not have done the same?" Charles asked, choking back his emotions.

Lance looked at him, his mind pondering over the words his father had just spoken. "You know, you and your sister give me a hard time but you know _damn_ well how much you both mean to me…you _know_ it." he said as he pointed his finger at Lance, slightly raising his voice. "I needed to be there for Keith, Lance…I did it for Kenny. If the situation were reversed, Ken would have done the same for you and Gen. Now, whether you want to hear it or not, I came here for _you_ because I know that what you're going through right now is worse than any injury you've sustained in the past…that's all" Charles finished with a wave of his hand as he dropped his arms to his sides and sighed.

_Great, as if I didn't feel shitty enough, now I feel like an asshole _thought Lance. _He's right, I probably would have done the same thing in his shoes…can't deal with this right now…_

Looking sheepish, he responded. "Look, Dad, like you said…this is all overwhelming for me...I guess I'm a little more on edge than usual."

"I love you, son…and I am proud of you…please don't ever doubt that."

Lance dropped his head "I know." Putting his hands in his pockets he looked up at his father "I need to get in there. Allura's waiting." He paused. "I guess we can resolve this another time." He sighed and walked past the admiral, heading into MedTec once more.

Charles McClain closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he stood in the hallway alone. He knew that he wasn't perfect and that he had made mistakes; however, he was a good father. The fact that Lance, Geni, and Keith turned out as well as they did was a true testament to that fact. All three were exceptional human beings full of love, respect, honor, compassion- and he was proud of all of them. The admiral could feel his emotions begin to spin out of control as he thought about the trio and then of his dear friends. Rubbing his palms against his face once more, he tried to compose himself before heading back in to MedTec.

xxxxx

The glass elevator doors slid open to accommodate their passenger. Coran was struck with an overwhelming need to go down to the isolated royal crypts, almost as though he was being summoned. _This must have something to do with the commander. _Reaching its destination, the elevator came to an abrupt halt, granting exit to its occupant. As Coran approached, the grand doors of Alfor's crypt opened in welcome, revealing the spirit of his dear friend- ready and waiting.

"Your Majesty" Coran bowed.

Alfor's spirit looked at him in amusement and chuckled. "Coran, please…we are beyond such titles, are we not?"

"Indeed my friend, indeed." He smiled.

"The prophecy must be set in motion, Coran. It is time." began the King "I have been meeting with the captain, trying to prepare him for what is to come…offering him guidance where I can. I warned him…" he said with sadness.

Coran momentarily lowered his gaze. "Yes, well, he is quite an honorable young man; however, we are all blinded when it comes to the ones we love."

"It is unfortunate that you and I know this all too well, good friend." nodded Alfor. Looking up at his friend, he intensified his gaze "I need my daughter to come see me, Coran. There is something she must do."

The advisor raised a brow- skepticism alive in his voice, knowing what the late king had in mind "…and you think she'll be ready to face it and let go, to do what it is you will ask of her?" Coran knew his surrogate daughter too well.

Alfor chuckled at the minister's hesitation. "If it means saving her Captain, she will." He offered.

Coran was a bit disturbed by what the late king had in store for Allura. "Alfor, are you really going to put her in such a position at a time like this? You _know_ what Aaron meant to her. By the Lions, she hasn't even uttered his name since the murder. As emotional as she is right now, how can you _possibly_ ask this of her?" he said with concern and a twinge of anger.

"My daughter has many demons that she needs to learn to face, Coran. It is time for her to come to terms with the past. Arus' future depends on it. With Kenneth's son by her side, she will be able to overcome her fears and set the prophecy in motion. If she cannot do what I ask of her, then her Captain will die…and with him, all hope." explained Alfor; however, Coran was far from convinced.

"You are asking her to make a decision under duress. I do _not_ agree with this, Alfor!" he insisted.

The great king sighed and shook his head. "It is not for us to decide, old friend. The captain is fighting for his life. Once the bullet has been removed and tested, you will find that Gorma will not be able to save him. It is the _fates_ that have determined that now is the time, not I."

It didn't matter what Alfor said, Coran was against it; however, he knew better than to stand in destiny's way. "Very well, I shall tell her that you have asked for her. Do not expect her any time soon. I am sure she will not leave the commander's side until the surgery begins."

"Thank you, Coran. That's all I ask." he replied with a weak grin.

Coran nodded and turned to exit the crypt, pausing to make one last statement. "I hope you will be ready for the repercussions of this, Alfor."

"So do I, dear friend…so do I" Alfor's voice echoed through the crypt as his image shimmered into nothingness. Coran bowed his head and made his way back to the main castle. This had the potential to break her spirit, darken her heart even more. _Lion spirits help us._

xxxxx

Allura wasn't sure how long she'd been staring at him, caressing his hand in hers and, quite frankly, she didn't care. She had memorized the placement of every tube that entered and exited Keith's body, as well as the rhythm of the equipment that kept him alive; the sound of the forced breath that entered and exited his lungs, so unnatural and labored as it forced his chest to rise and fall. She had never seen the machines used before and it had frightened her to no end. So pale was her Captain, his eyes sunken, lips invisible thanks to the breathing tube that encased them. The heart-broken princess gently pushed his hair from his face and wrapped both her hands around his, stroking every finger before raising it to her cheek and resting it there, occasionally adorning his cold hand with feather-light kisses.

Lance sat beside her, unable to think any more. He was emotionally exhausted and spent over the condition of his best friend. The longer he stayed in the room and watched Allura, the more angry he became at Keith for having the audacity to go after Lotor alone, for allowing this to happen, for putting him through this, for putting _her_ through this. _Damn you, Keith! If you survive this, __I'll__ kill you for doing this to her. _

The Red Lion pilot decided that he was not going to deliver his friend's message to Allura. _Not yet anyway. _He prayed that Keith would have the chance to tell her himself. _I'll make sure he does!_ He hated to see the princess so distraught. She hadn't said a word since he'd joined her in the room. Lance couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind, and was about to ask when Dr. Gorma entered. Still grasping onto Keith's hand, Allura immediately spun her head around to look at him, her face a mixture of fear, anticipation, and hope.

"We're ready." he advised. "Princess, Lieutenant Commander... I will need you both to step outside."

Lance looked at Allura, who wasn't willing to let go. "Hey, Lura-Lu…come on. It'll be alright…you'll see." He gave her a sweet smile while she looked at him with child-like eyes- so full of anguish.

With a deep sigh, she slowly raised herself from Keith's side. The princess leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the captain's forehead. _I love you _she projected before turning to follow Lance and the doctor out of the room where Sven, Romelle, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Charles were waiting.

"I am not going to go into to many details as I would like to get started as soon as possible." Gorma began. "The most critical part of this surgery will be the extraction of the bullet. Once it is removed, we will send it for testing and begin reconstruction of the damaged organs and muscle tissue. The surgery is very risky and will take quite a while so, please, I implore you to leave MedTec and get some rest. There is nothing any of you will accomplish by waiting around here. You are all in the castle and not far away." He advised.

"I'm not going anywhere" the princess insisted.

Romelle approached her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Al, please, at least come and get something to eat." She pleaded.

"I don't want to eat!" she yelled.

"Fine, then come and keep us company. We haven't seen you in a couple months…come on, it will keep your mind off the surgery…just for a little while." added Sven.

Allura was about to blow when Lance huffed and turned her to face him. "Hey…listen up…I get it, I do- but we need to clear our heads. Let's just go for a little bit and, I _promise_, I'll come back here with you in a couple hours. We'll hang out here all night if you want." He grinned.

The princess briefly narrowed her eyes at him and then resigned to his suggestion. As a group, they made their way out of MedTec for some much needed mental preoccupation.

Coran stared at the friends as they walked off. He wasn't ready to tell Allura about her father's request, recognizing that she needed time to unwind. _Sorry Alfor, it will have to wait. _With that thought, he joined Charles and headed toward the dining room to relax with the others.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wednesday! All your responses and PMs have been so pleasantly overwhelming...THANK YOU to all who continue to read/follow/review! What amazing inspiration you bring!_

_A.N.- The title of this chapter was originally "All These Things That I Have Done"...inspired by The Killers. Then I heard "These Days" by the Foo Fighters and it caused me to tweak the chapter a bit- therefore, changing the title as well ...just a useless tidbit ;-) ...also, 'sit-rep' is short for 'situation report'...on we go!_

_Wade Wells: *humble nod* Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!_

_JustLucky05: Thank you dah-ling! Yes...I'm throwing a lot of info out there...next couple of chapters were a challenge to write...I hope you enjoy...it will all make sense down the line :-)_

_1868: Here you go! aside from Armageddon...I will post weekly..I swear! Thank you for the encouraging words and, believe me...I am not a fan of waiting either (ask Wade ;-) !)_

_Drowningblonde: Girl..those chapters and the next couple, were the most difficult for me to write so...thank you! Learning so much as I go along and hoping to make the story that much better xoxoxoxo_

_Achangel Wolf: This situation will be a challenge for her all the way around...hopefully 'someone' will be alive to help her through it..._

_Smithy: I'm sorry to hear that...it is always difficult to deal with the loss of those we care about...especially in such tragedy_

_KathDMD: Some questions will be answered in this one...but so much to still reveal...the next two are close to my heart. Her challenge may seem like 'no big deal' ;however, for Allura...it is even more traumatic than facing Lotor..praying will no longer help...time for the mystical to take action *silent lol* Luv you Bella! xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me... this is all for fun!_

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break_**

**_Chapter 18 These Days_**

The Arusian Prime Minister wearily made his way to the kitchens in order to pour himself a much needed cup of coffee. He had always been more of a tea drinker; however, since the boys arrived, he'd become quite the coffee addict. A slight grin crossed his face as he poured the steaming hot cup of café noir, pondering how much the dichotomy changed in the castle after the arrival of Arus' very own 'Fab…_Five_'. _We are, indeed, a close knit family… _Coran's smile faded once his mind returned to the present circumstances.

Keith was out of surgery late in the evening. The bullet extraction was a success; however, the Voltron Commander could not breathe on his own. For some reason, his diaphragm was unable to involuntarily contract and relax. Doctor Gorma and his staff were baffled, unable to determine the reason as to why Keith's lungs were not responding- especially considering the fact that the damage to the diaphragm was minimal at best. _Something's off…this can't be a medical issue… _Gorma did not hesitate- he immediately ordered the bullet to be sent to forensics.

After hours of testing, the forensic team determined that the bullet was laced with some kind of oil whose origin had yet to be determined. The obscure oil had entered the captain's blood stream, paralyzing involuntary functions in the area. It appeared as though the oil had only affected lung function; however, it was just a matter of time before it infiltrated other involuntary chest functions as well. _Haggar… _Dr. Gorma narrowed his eyes and quickly sent word throughout Arus, in search of anyone who may be familiar with the oil- as well as an antidote that could be administered to restore function.

After a few cleansing breaths, the weary head of MedTec approached Coran and Charles, pulling them aside for a private sit-rep. Gorma made it very clear- without an antidote, Keith would not survive. At some point, they would have to make a decision: prolong his suffering, or let him go. It was with great sorrow that the three father figures pondered the facts, agreeing to keep the information to themselves for the time being- at least until they were certain that an antidote could not be found.

Coran shook his head to clear the thought and decided that it was time to tell the princess about her father. Cup of coffee in hand, he strode toward MedTec where he found Lance and Allura, both fast asleep at Keith's side. He entered the room and quietly approached the princess, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder, nudging her to wake. Allura jerked herself up, immediately setting her gaze on Keith. Dropping her head, her eyes flooded with sadness upon the realization that he was still hooked up to the breathing machine. Bringing her hand to his face, she gently stroked his cheek with her fingers. _Wake up, my love…please….wake up. _With a heavy breath, she turned to face her surrogate father- instantly noticing the distraught look on his face.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Coran tilted his head toward the door, motioning for her to step outside. Allura looked at Keith once more, her heart not wanting to leave his side, even if only for a moment; however, her trusted advisor's expression told her that he whatever he needed to say was urgent. Reluctantly, the princess let go of Keith's hand and made her way to the waiting area.

"What's going on, Coran?"

"Princess, I didn't want to say anything as I felt that you needed time with your friends; however, King Alfor summoned me to the crypts yesterday." He began.

The princess cocked her head "My father? What did he want?"

"He needs to speak to you, Allura. You must go to him."

Allura squinted her eyes and shook her head "Now? But I…"

"Please, child. I held off as long as I could. Dr. Gorma will not be here for some time yet. I promise to contact you as soon as he arrives." he advised, lovingly grasping her hands.

Allura's gaze fell upon the entrance to Keith's room. She bowed her head and nodded in agreement.

"OK, I'll go now…but please…contact me as soon as Gorma comes."

"Will do, Princess."

"Promise me." She implored.

"I promise." Coran smiled and gave her hands a tight squeeze.

Allura sighed and reluctantly left MedTec, heading toward the elevators that lead her to her father's crypt. _What now? _Her mind raced over a thousand scenarios before her lips narrowed into a thin line _The prophecy….that must be it. Ugh! I don't care about the damn prophecy right now! _Feeling the blood rush to her head, she tried to calm herself down. The last thing she wanted was to approach her father in a state of discontent. With an deep inhale, she pushed the grand doors open. As expected, the king's spirit was already waiting- instantly rising up to behold his beautiful daughter. Any anger she felt quickly dissipated upon looking at her father. It never ceased to amaze her how she could feel so much love emanating from him- even in death. Sadly, her discontent was about to resurface.

"Thank you for coming, my dearest. I know it had to be difficult to tear yourself away. I should have known that Coran would have procrastinated in delivering my message."

"He knew that it was more important for me to be with Keith, Daddy." She defended.

Alfor arched a brow "Yes, well, that was _his_ opinion. Now, I have no way to ease you into this… time is running out."

Allura looked at him in question. "I don't understand…"

He cut her off "Please precious, we haven't much time and there is much I need to say." Alfor paused and she nodded for him to proceed. "Allura, you _must_ finish the competition. It is a key element for the development of your inner strength and confidence…"

"I can assure you…I have plenty of inner strength and confidence." She interrupted.

"No doubt…but, alas…it is not enough for what lies ahead. Finishing the competition will give you the determination to move forward and is necessary to fulfill the prophecy."

Allura rolled her eyes at him. "So this _is_ about the prophecy…great…I don't have _time_ for this right now, father! In case you forgot, Keith is _fighting _for his_ life_!" she said, slightly raising her voice.

"Exactly! And _you_ know _damn_ well what his role in the prophecy is!" he yelled back.

The princess drew in a breath, briefly startled by her father's persistence. Alfor exhaled and looked at his daughter. "Allura, please…there is something you must do, something you must face in order for your commander to survive." He began.

Allura narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked with obvious hesitation.

The princess then followed his gaze toward the double stone doors cocooned in cob-webs and dust toward the back of his crypt. Her breath caught and she began to tremble. "No" she mumbled, closing her eyes and adamantly shaking her head.

"Allura you _must_. Only you, and you alone, can retrieve it. He has been waiting. His spirit cannot move on…find peace…until you retrieve the ring." Alfor pleaded.

His daughter's voice shook as she whispered. "I'm sorry father…I can't…I won't"

"He needs to move on Allura! Ar-"

"No!" she screamed, raising her hands to her head. "Don't say it! Don't say his name! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled.

"You must listen! If you don't do this now, your captain will die." The late king shook his head "Allura, they haven't told you…the bullet was laced with chios oil…it is why Keith's lungs cannot function on their own…his heart will be next. They are looking for an antidote, but- know this…one does not exist on Arus. By the time it is found, the chios will have affected all involuntary functions…Keith will be dead!" He declared.

Allura's hands began to shake as she clenched the side of her head, eyes darting in all directions before her furious gaze snapped up to meet her father's. "How _dare_ you put me in this position? How _dare_ you make me choose! I'm _not_ going in there! Do you understand?" she declared.

The king sighed. "Then you best go and say your goodbyes, as your Keith will be gone by nightfall- and with him, all hope for Arus' survival."

"You lie! That's not true! Gorma will save him. The surgery was successful…he said so! He will _not_ die and I will _not_ do as you ask! I have faith!"

Allura would not budge and Alfor was getting impatient. It was imperative that she retrieve the famed Ring of Alithea. He had to think of something and fast.

"I guess he's _not_ the one then…your soul's mate. I thought for _sure_ that he was seeing as though he would _willingly_ sacrifice his life for you; however, the fact that _you_ cannot do _this _to save him makes me wonder if I was wrong about the depths of your love…"he sighed.

The princess' eyes were on fire. Breathing heavily, she clenched her jaw and spat "Then tell the powers that be to take _my_ life. I would _gladly_ exchange it for his…and you _know_ it…just as you know how deep my love runs so don't play this _pathetic_ game with _me_, father!"

"Do you hear yourself, child? You'd rather _die_ than retrieve the ring? It just doesn't make _sense_ Allura! For spirit's sake, you don't even acknowledge that Aaron existed!"

The princess snapped her gaze to her father "It has taken all that I have in me to forget what happened…to forget him! It was the only way I could go on…survive…be strong for my people…become the unflinching warrior you both molded me to be! I don't want to remember that day…I just can't! I'm not ready to face him, don't you see? I can't…I'm not ready- _damn it_!" she cried, grabbing a candelabra and whipping it against the wall.

At that moment, her com began to beep. As promised, Coran was calling to let her know that Gorma had arrived. The princess rolled her shoulders and clenched her eyes shut before turning to face her father. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, father- but I can't. I'm going back to MedTec…I need to be there when Keith wakes up." She sighed, quickly marching out of the crypt in obvious denial.

The king's emotionally drained spirit let out a final deep, done in sigh as he looked over to the dusted doors at the other end of his resting place. "I hope she changes her mind. We've waited too long. It's time for you to come home, and time for the Haggarian reign of terror to end." he uttered as his transparent form dissipated.

xxxxx

_One of these days your heart will stop and play its final beat_  
_But it's alright_

_Easy for you to say_  
_Your heart has never been broken_  
_Your pride has never been stolen_  
_Not yet not yet_

_"These Days"- Foo Fighters_

The young ruler was fueled by resentment as she stormed out of her father's crypt. _He must be wrong…I would have known…it will be fine. Keith will get better and all will be the way it was…it just has to… _Allura slammed her hand over the elevator button repeatedly, as though hitting it again and again would somehow make it arrive faster. "Finally!" She thought out loud.

The way up to the main castle was a nerve wracking one at that. The princess shifted her weight from one foot to the other and fidgeted on the never-ending ride. She gnawed at her bottom lip until it almost bled. _*Ding*_ The doors opened ever so slowly. "For the love of-!" she yelled aloud as she squeezed herself through the small opening before the elevator doors were completely ajar, taking off at full speed toward MedTec.

Allura blasted through the doors, instantly feeling the somber vibe in the room. Immediately, her eyes found Lance, who clenched his fists at his side and lowered his gaze in anguish.

"No" she hissed.

"I'm so sorry princess. There is nothing more we can do…"

"No!" she spat a little louder.

"The bullet was laced with chios…we were unable to find the antidote here on Arus. Keith is unable to breathe on his own and it is only a matter of time before his heart stops as well. I fear a decision needs to be made." Gorma paused and shook his head "The captain had signed a DNR…"

The princess slammed her tormented gaze into Gorma's "I...don't…_care_…what he signed!" She grumbled, pushing him out of the way as she stormed into Keith's room- bombarded, once more, with the incessant beeping and horrible sound of the machine forcing air into his lungs.

Allura dropped at his side, grabbing his hand and resting her forehead against it. "Damn you, Kogane! Why did you do this?" she sobbed "Why?"

Coran and Gorma attempted to enter the room. "Get out!" she screamed, throwing a book at the door.

The two men instantly retreated and Allura turned her attention back to Keith. She tangled her hand within his thick raven hair, leaning in to place a feather-light kiss on his forehead and then his cheek. Placing his hand in hers once more, she brought it to her trembling lips to plant yet another kiss, stroking the spot with her thumb.

"I won't let you die, my love…I couldn't bear it if I lost you, too." she whispered.

Her father's words rang through her mind like an unsolicited earworm. The experience could set her back emotionally. The princess wasn't sure how her mind would retaliate, nor was she sure that she'd recover; however, she did know _one_ thing for certain. Even back in the crypt, Allura knew that she would do anything to save him- and if it meant losing a bit of herself in the process…then, so be it. _Living without you would be much worse. _

Using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away, Allura straightened herself up and left Keith's room. She walked up to Lance and looked at him with determination.

"No one enters this room until I return, do I make myself clear?"

The persistence in her eyes was an indication that she was up to something, and Lance sure as hell wasn't going to deny her- especially if it meant a chance to save his surrogate brother. He nodded in understanding and stood at attention in front of Keith's door, his eyes daring anyone to try and get passed him. Hunk and Pidge, having full faith in their princess, joined Red's pilot. Dr. Gorma took a defensive stance as he approached the princess, ready to go off on a tirade when Coran halted him. The advisor then turned toward his charge and took her hand in his own.

"I know how difficult this will be for you dearest, but I believe in you. Your unwavering strength will get you through…I _know_ you can do this" he paused as Allura momentarily looked away. "The time has come for you to move on, Allura…for _all_ to take their rightful place, and for destiny to begin to unfold." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "Go. I will make sure no one touches the commander until you return, I swear it." Coran's eyes welled up with the compassion he felt for his surrogate daughter.

Allura studied the group in the waiting room with intensity. Sven sat hunched over in a chair- face buried in his hands, while Romelle protectively wrapped her arms around him. Charles McClain continued to pace the length of the waiting area, lost in thought as he occasionally rubbed the back of his head and bridge of his nose. Hunk and Pidge stood in front of Keith's door along-side an exhausted looking Lance, ready to take on whoever dared to enter. These were not Keith's friends, they were his family, and he was the glue that held them all together. She had to face her demons not only to save Keith, but to save them as well. She looked at Coran and gave him a weak nod, turning to head down to the crypts once more.

xxxxx

The Castle of Lions catacombs held the final resting place for many Arusian nobles, most of which were Lion Knights and members of the Royal Court of Arus. For this reason, it expanded for miles beneath castle grounds. The crypts that held the royal family were located in close proximity to the castle. Unlike most Arusian nobles, Queen Auria had opted to be buried near the garden- a final wish that King Alfor refused to deny. Allura was relieved that her mother was buried outside. Visiting the Queen provided her with a sense of peace and tranquility. Her mother's gravesite, thanks to the Force's hard work and determination, was beautiful and inviting- not cold and lifeless like the underground tombs.

Seeing as though she had direct access to her father's crypt via the elevator, Allura had never ventured throughout the catacombs. However, not wanting to face her father yet again, she decided to take the long way instead. _His _crypt had two entrances: one through Alfor's tomb, and one of its own. Approaching the entrance, she was surprised to see that it had been well taken care of. _Someone's been coming down here…Nanny! _She thought with a huff.

Allura froze in front of the doors, studying the intricate carvings that depicted scenes from Arusian mythology, finally resting her gaze on the lion forms that stood guard. Finding Black Lion's image, she focused on it, trying to gain the strength to walk through the doors- but that strength was nowhere to be found. In an instant, she was bombarded with images in a series of flashes.

*_Flash*_ The boys arriving on Arus… their first battle…Sven's beaten body. *_Flash*_ Lance risking his life to bring back the antidote for her poisoning…the many times Keith was critically injured to save her. *_Flash-Flash-Flash*_ Keith carrying her from the bunker on Arus after her last encounter with Lotor…Keith rescuing her from the other realm… Keith lying in MedTec, dying.

As the flashes stopped, Allura gasped for breath and fell forward against the door. _Alright, I get it! _Placing her hand on the cold stone, she tentatively pressed the lion's head to deactivate the locks resulting in a thud that echoed throughout the catacombs. With a creek, the doors slowly opened and the uncertain princess cautiously stepped within in the crypt for the first time since his murder. Once inside, the large stone doors closed behind her. There was nowhere to go. She had to face it all now.

Rubbing her arms in an attempt to quell the chill she felt, the princess began to light the candelabra, offering a silent prayer to Ariella for guidance. With a cleansing breath, she allowed her eyes drift over the young man's crypt. Allura was greeted with the familiar sight of all his prized possessions. His autographed blue vintage Fender Stratocaster gently leaning against the Ludwig Classic Maple drum set triggered sweet memories of how he'd taught her to play. The two would jam together to let off steam, driving Nanny crazy with their 'hooligan music' in the process. The young woman smiled and bit her lip, momentarily chuckling at the memory. Her mind and eyes continued to travel until she fell upon his greatest treasure, mounted on the cold wall in all its glory. _Yeah, Nanny has most definitely been down here. _

Allura approached it with hesitation, slowly reaching up to remove it from the wall. After admiring the feel of it within her hands, she gracefully unsheathed the powerful katana from its hand-crafted _saya_, in awe of its deadly beauty. His was one of a kind, made especially for him by the seers. Its powerful blade was etched with a depiction of a pouncing lion surrounded by ancient Arusian symbols. Her hands began to tremble as the horrible images of the last time she'd held it came to view: His impaled body falling to the ground in a pool of blood…gasping for breath as his glassy eyes pleaded for her safety…his stained hand cupping her cheek in one last loving gesture.

The pain and horror of that day threatened to overwhelm her. Allura felt herself begin to hyperventilate, her body shaking as anxious tears began to form. She quickly returned the katana to its saya, worried that she might unintentionally hurt herself in the present state she was in. It felt as though the walls were caving in. _I have to get out of here. What was I thinking? I can't do this…I can't. _Her eyes clenched shut in order to stop the excess of tears threatening to escape her. _Keith… _She let out an anguished groan when she noticed the room become brighter. _No…no, no, no…it can't be._ It was at that moment that her breath stopped, her chest heaving in apprehension.

A warm, baritone voice filled icy crypt "You've kept me waiting for four and a half years, Goldie. You weren't planning on running out of here without saying 'good-bye' to your big brother, now, were you?"

_Oh God…Aaron…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Welcome to Wednesday (Thursday) everyone! Your responses have been overwhelming once again! Chapter 18 and 19 hit very close to home and were emotionally challenging to write...your PMs and reviews have really touched me *solemn smile* THANK YOU to all who continue to read/follow/review Madness! xoxo to you all! Things will *clears throat* lighten up a bit after this chapter..._

_JustLucky05: :-) I have a few more cliffhangers in store before Part II ends *evil giggles* Your reviews always make me feel so good! This one's on the emotional side along with some supernatural phenomena...but...cliffhanger free...kinda..._

_Drowningblonde: I am slowly going to start adding more information regarding the prophecy from this point on...tid-bits here and there...yes...you well know how much trouble I almost got into thanks to the research LOL. Although Aaron only makes a brief appearance in this story...he has had profound influence over Allura's character and personality... it was the most difficult loss she'd suffered. More about Aaron will come out in Book III_

_Achangel Wolf: I agree...most of what I have written in 18 and 19 was directly influenced by my own experience with my brother- as a matter of fact- there is a scene here that comes straight from my childhood...just had to add it...made me smile. She is strong and she will overcome eventually- as long as she opens her heart and lets a certain someone help her... Thank you, once again, for your encouraging words :-)_

_Smithy: That must of been so difficult! I cannot imagine what that must have been like for you... *hugs*_

_KathDMD: What can I say to you? *insanely super cyber hugs* xoxoxo Emotions are running high this week...thank you Bella! The video was amazing...luv u!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 19 Fix You_**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

"_Fix You" Coldplay_

The princess' nerves were shot. _No, no, no…this isn't happening _she thought as she continued to face the wall with her eyes closed. She heard him giggle and it stabbed through her heart.

"Come on, Allie…turn around and let me look at you…please." pleaded the prince and would-be heir to the throne.

_You can do this…for Keith…if the tables were turned he would do this for you…be strong… _Allura inhaled and slowly turned to face him. Sapphires and emeralds locked as the princess was overcome with emotion upon seeing the spirit of her beloved brother. He looked amazing, just as handsome as she remembered. His chiseled features framed by his wavy dark auburn hair and his green eyes sparkled as he flashed her a dashing smile. She narrowed her eyes momentarily, suddenly recognizing the striking resemblance to Lance- a thought she pondered for a moment.

"Explains a lot doesn't it" Aaron smirked. Allura shook her head in wonder. "My god, Goldie- look at you…all grown up. I always knew you would rise above it all." He complimented as he looked upon his sister in admiration. She, however, remained statuesque and speechless, doing her best to convince herself that this was all a crazy dream. "So…you just gonna let me ramble on or are you going to open that big mouth that I know you have?" he paused. "No? Great. I've waited four and a half years for this? Silence? Come on!" he chided.

Allura swallowed hard, fighting to control her emotions. "I'm sorry…_Aaron_" she whispered, finally managing to allow his name to escape her lips after all these years. _One hurdle down…for now._

The prince furrowed his brow. "Allura, you have nothing to be sorry about. I did what I had to do…to protect you."

In a shaky voice, his sister responded "Yeah….I've heard it too many times…and you all wind up dead…or close to it." she spat.

"We did…_do_ what we have to…to keep you safe…"

"When are you all going to realize…I don't need saving! I need the people I love beside me!"

Aaron lowered his gaze "Goldie, I don't want to fight. You're right…you can more than take care of yourself. Dad and are were kidding ourselves thinking that we could actually contain you."

Inhaling once more, she sighed and eased her stance a bit "You wouldn't have had to protect me if I would have listened and just stayed inside."

Aaron snickered. "Oh please, Sis…The bottom line is that if dad wouldn't have been so cautious, you never would have felt the need to go out on your own. We had no right to hide the reality of this war from you, especially knowing your role in the prophecy. We trained you to be a warrior yet we never gave you the opportunity to use that skill. You were bound to explode at some point." he offered, hoping to ease the guilt she felt. It didn't work.

Allura shook her head and clenched her fists at her side "You were my world, Aaron. I looked up to you. When he murdered you, he took part of my soul. It hardened me…to a point that I don't even remember the girl I use to be…_ice_…at least when it comes to the Drules. I couldn't face what'd happened…I still can't. It's easier to live in denial…easier to forget. I couldn't let you go…I can't..." She choked.

"Allura…enough of this self-pity. It doesn't become you. Stop running from your past and learn to embrace it. We have so many amazing memories which you have chosen to just throw away and you insist on focusing on the bad." He lectured before looking up and rubbing his chin in thought "Now, what was it that dad always use to say?" he asked.

Allura looked at him, with a feeble attempt to form a smile. "Accentuate the positive, eliminate the negative, affirm the affirmative…"

"Don't mess with Mr. In-between" he completed.

It almost seemed as though the princess would actually break into laughter- but that laughter shifted to cries she fell to her knees, tightening her arms around herself for comfort.

Aaron approached and knelt beside her. "Allie cat, we don't have much time. Let's not waste it on more tears. Haven't we both shed enough in our young lives?" he whispered.

Allura looked up at him, voice trembling. "Something tells me there are more to be shed down the line." She breathed.

"That depends on you, Goldie- and the choices you will make. Starting with right now." He sighed. Her big azure eyes glared at him as he opened up his hand to offer her the ring. Allura stared at it in disbelief.

The ring, known as the Ring of Alithea, was said to hold great power. It could only be worn by a Lion Knight rumored to have been chosen by Queen Ariella herself. Over the centuries, many had tried to wear it only to be rejected. Aaron was the last bearer of the ring. King Alfor buried the treasure with his son, as the prophecy demanded, until Ariella's chosen were called to service once more. The platinum and black onyx band emblazoned with the Royal Seal of Arus was simple in appearance yet infinitely powerful, enhancing the bearer's natural talents and instincts. Its mystical abilities were bestowed by Queen Ariella herself and would offer the chosen knight protection, enlightenment, and great power that would grow over time and as the bearer's destiny began to unfold.

"It should have been you" she murmured.

Aaron chuckled softly. "Get off it, Sis. You know damn well that it never belonged to me. It was all a ruse for Haggar and the Drules…to throw them off. Besides, I was just keeping it warm for _him_." he winked. Allura sniffled and finally smiled at her brother. He slowly stood motioning for her to do the same. "Now, you remember what you have to do right?"

"Yes" she sighed.

"Ring finger of the right hand."

"I know."

"And you remember the chant?"

"Yes Aaron, I do." Allura said with an eye roll.

"Knock it off, Goldie…this is serious. Everything's going to change…for all of you, especially you and Keith." He said earnestly.

Allura was thrown a bit when Aaron said Keith's name. "I understand and I will do what needs to be done…_as always_." She replied with a slight bitterness in her tone.

The late prince looked at his sister with compassion, knowing how much she had already sacrificed in the name of Arus and the prophecy. Now came the hardest part...they had to say goodbye.

"It's time, Allie. I have to go…you need to let me go." He whispered which made her silent tears flow once more. How she wished that she could throw her arms around him.

"Why Aaron? Why can't you stay…like daddy?" she asked as her breath caught between the words.

"You know why…even dad won't be around forever. He's only here until the Daughters arrive…you _know_ this." He reminded. Aaron looked at his katana lying on the ground beside her and nodded his head toward it. "Take it. Use it in that competition of yours. I expect you to kick some major ass, Goldie." Allura cried and laughed at the same time. "And if you want to give it to Keith after that, I won't mind. He's earned it…after all- it belongs to _him_."

The prince paused to smile at her. "Stop blaming yourself Allie cat. There is _nothing_ you could have done….and I have _no_ regrets. I would have done it again if I had to. I know it will take you time to move on but, _please_, don't shut your friends out. Let them help you." He advised.

Allura's tears began to flow more freely. "Aaron…_please_…don't go…" She pleaded.

"I have to…and so do you. Everyone is waiting and time is running out, little sis." Aaron began to back away. "I will _always_ be with you, Allura…_never_ forget that. Please, let go of the pain…remember all the fun we had…keep my memory alive. I love you, little sis- and I'm _so_ proud of the incredible woman you've become."

Allura's heart was breaking as he began to walk away from her. "I love you, Aaron…always." She sputtered in between cries.

"Good bye, Goldie" he smiled lovingly as his image began to fade.

She closed her eyes and breathed "Goodbye"

Falling to the cold floor once more, all the grief and sorrow that Allura had been holding onto all these years exploded as she openly grieved for her brother. The gut-wrenching pain of his murder coming to light in her minds eye. _Why this? Why now? _She cried for what seemed like forever until another emotion slowly crept to the surface. After a while, the princess frantically wiped her tears away, trying with all her might to level out her breathing- it was useless. Keith was fighting for his life and her brother had died all over again. Her soul was in anguish and she felt herself become consumed by hate- her heart darkening as it was fueled by the sweat scent of vengeance and redemption. Her jaw clenched tightly- her breathing became heavier by the moment. All her pain and suffering attributed to one, and one alone…

_Lotor. _A primal grin tugged against her lips as she fantasized of all the things she would do to him. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw _Somehow, some way…I will make you pay…I will make you bleed…I will make you suffer…I… _

Allura felt a tugging in her mind, a calming presence, and she slowly began to come down from her dark thoughts. She unclenched her fist and stared at the ring in the palm of her hand. _Lions help me _Looking up, she offered another silent prayer to Queen Ariella. _Hold on Keith…I'm on my way._

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"_Fix You"- Coldplay_

xxxxx

Lance stood leaning against Keith's door, arms crossed in front of him, head back, eyes closed, wondering what Allura could possibly be up to. It felt as though he had been standing there forever yet it had only been an hour. With a heavy groan he opened his eyes and threw a quick peek into Keith's room _like he's going anywhere? _He snorted to himself and glanced at his father who appeared as though he was going to pass out from exhaustion. The lieutenant commander looked up and shook his head.

Hunk and Pidge were alternately pacing in front of Lance while Sven still sat huddled over on the chair, rubbing his palms together nervously while Romelle picked at her lips. Dr. Gorma had excused himself shortly after the princess left so that he could monitor Keith's ventilator readings and shaky vitals. Coran had his hands clenched behind his back while he stared aimlessly at MedTec's doors.

Sven couldn't handle the silence any longer. "What exactly does the princess think she's going to accomplish? Didn't she hear Gorma? It's over!" he snarled.

Coran turned to look at the young man. "I would think that you of all people, Commander, would understand, better than anyone, that things are _not_ always as they seem." He said with eyes narrowed as he faced the rest of the team. "You have all been on Arus long enough to realize that there are greater powers at work here." He continued.

Sven stood up. "If you know what she's up to, Coran, then enlighten the rest of us…ease our minds a bit."

The minister lowered his gaze. "It is not my place, Commander." He sighed, knowing he was about to get bombarded.

"Pft…that's always the answer around here. Just _once_ can't someone give it to us straight?" barked Hunk.

"Nah…it's against the Arusian Code of Conduct to _not_ speak in riddles." Snorted Lance.

Charles opened his eyes and threw his son a displeased look to which Lance responded with his signature eye-roll.

The elder McClain cleared his throat. "I hate to doubt you Minister; however, short of a miracle, I just do not see what Her Highness plans to accomplish." he said gently as to not offend.

Coran gave a light chuckle and smirked. "To remain true to the, ehem, 'Arusian Code of Conduct' your son has mentioned…all will be revealed in time, Admiral. The destiny of this young group of friends is about to take a profound turn..." he paused and looked at Romelle, Sven, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, and smirked.

The group looked at the advisor in utter confusion as the doors to MedTec blew open, ushering in a determined looking princess.

Coran's eyes widened. "You did it! By gods!" he cheered.

"Have Gorma on standby…you'll know when it's done." She stated as she walked toward Lance. She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. _How did I not see it before? _

"What are you going to do, Allura?" he whispered to her, concern etched on his face.

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek as she whispered back. "I'm going to save _him_ for a change…save us _all_." She smiled as she dropped her hand and entered Keith's room, closing the door behind her.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"_Fix You"- Coldplay_

The princess moved to the right side of the bed and sat down next to Keith. She gently moved some stray hair off his face, tracing her fingers across his forehead down to his cheek before taking his right hand into hers.

"The last two days have taken a lot out of me my love." She whispered. "I'm not sure that I'll be here when you awake. I need to go back, clear my head, focus on something else. This is all just too overwhelming. I'm an emotional mess…so much hate…and it scares me- it really does. I can't afford to be this way right now. Besides, I know you will have a lot of questions…questions which I'm not ready to answer…not until you come to me on your own…because _you_ want to, because _you_ are ready…_not_ because destiny dictates it is so. Then, I promise, I will tell you everything…" _What am I doing? It's not like he can even hear me! _

When Allura finished mentally berating herself, she closed her eyes and began her meditation. She called out to the Lion Spirits and Queen Ariella then began to recite the ancient Arusian chant. As her melodic voice uttered the archaic prose, the world around them began to transform.

Outside the iconic Castle of Lions, citizens that held vigil over their captain looked to the sky in awe as shimmering gray clouds began to move in, hiding the sun's rays as they encircled the castle. Winds picked up their pace, threatening to take everything and everyone along with them. The crowds scattered to grab onto anything they could find as they continued to witness the powerful transformation occurring over the castle. Black Lion gave an all-powerful roar, ushering in an atmospheric light show as bolts of energy sliced through the sky, illuminating the clouds in their wake. Amongst the Arusians, rumors began to spread.

"_It has begun! The beginning of the end is upon us!"_

Within the castle, lights began to flicker in and out as the power surged. In MedTec, the original Voltron Force members looked at each other in panic as they felt gusts of wind encircle them, immobilizing each one before sending them into a trance-like state.

Romelle ran to Coran and grabbed his arms. "What's happening to them!"

Coran took her hand in comfort, he, himself, in awe of what was happening. It did not matter that he'd spent his life studying the prophecy- nothing could have prepared him for its inception. "Relax my child, you are witnessing destiny unfold before your eyes"

For the first time in his life, Charles McClain was in a state of disbelief, unable to grasp the events that played out before him. "Over here Admiral!" he heard Coran yell. He made his way over to the Arusian Minister and continued to observe the epic scene.

Back in Keith's room the spirit winds were gusting, enveloping Allura and Keith with passion and gusto as she completed the first part of her chant. The princess lifted her gaze and held the ring of Alithea between her thumb, index, and middle finger. Taking Keith's right hand within her left, she cautiously began to slide the ring on. Her breath caught at the realization that it fit and she briefly squeezed her eyes shut. She grasped his right hand in ceremonial fashion: palm to palm, thumbs entwined and forearms resting against each other, and began the second part of the prose.

Brilliant sparks of iridescent black, red, green, yellow, and blue hues danced throughout the room. Keith's grip tightened around Allura's as the ring on his finger came alive. The deeper she delved into the chant, the brighter the ring glowed. Strenuous tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she was overcome with emotion at the significance of the event.

Outside the room, the four men had fallen to their knees, eyes a glow with something that could not be explained. The unflinching knights began to whisper in Arusian- taking an oath that would forever bind them together. Charles was dumbfounded, Romelle in shock, while Coran was giddy with amazement. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it all came to an end. The clouds above the castle dissipated, allowing the bold afternoon sun to shine brightly once more.

In MedTec's waiting room, the quad came out of their trance and struggled to catch their breath, looking at each other wide-eyed and bewildered. Gorma flew past them and barged into the captain's room as the ventilator alarms rang full force. Inside, Keith tightened his grip on Allura's hand as he struggled to breathe. She tried not to yell when Gorma pushed her aside to shut off the machine and remove the breathing tube. Keith inhaled a raspy gulp of air as he struggled to speak.

"Calm down captain! Relax!" yelled Gorma, quickly injecting him with a sedative.

Keith managed to meet Allura's loving eyes before the medication took over. The young monarch finally released the breath she'd been holding while Gorma checked the Voltron commander's vitals. That was when he noticed the ring and immediately whipped his head toward the princess.

"By the Lions! Is this what I think it is?" he exclaimed.

Allura stared at the doctor then lowered her gaze. Gorma could not contain his excitement as he continued to study the commander. That was when the princess decided it was time to make her exit. Looking back at Black's pilot once more, she lowered her head and walked out the door.

"Well?" asked Lance.

"He's breathing on his own" she sighed in relief.

The boys began to wail in happiness as they high-fived each other. Romelle ran to Allura and threw her arms around her. The princess returned the hug then slowly pulled away and looked at her surrogate father.

"Call Captain Royce and have him ready his ship, Coran. I want to be off the ground in an hour. I will address the people before I go."

Romelle looked at her skeptically "You're leaving already?"

"Princess, you still have two days." added Charles.

"It's alright, Admiral. I need to go. The sooner the better." she stated.

Lance pushed his father aside and stood face to face with Allura. "What are you doing, Lura-lu? Don't you want to be here when he wakes up?"

"No, I don't." she snapped.

Lance was taken aback. Allura looked at Coran who nodded in understanding as he left to make the arrangements for her departure. She then looked at Lance and furrowed her brow.

"Walk with me." She said as she led him out of MedTec.

"What gives, Lura?"

"Look Lance, you're the only one that understands me and you _know_ how I feel."

"Yeah…and?"

"In order to save Keith, I had to confront something from my past that brought a shitload of memories to the surface- some good, some dreadfully painful. It took a lot out of me, Lance…and this…this _whole thing_ has left me emotionally spent. I just can't deal with anymore right now…all the questions that everyone is going to have…and Keith, well…he's going to finally have to figure things out on his own."

"So, what you're saying is that you're running away." He snorted.

"That's_ not_ what I'm saying and you _know_ it, McClain!" she yelled as she shoved her finger into his chest. He, in turn, narrowed his eyes at her while she went on. "Your friend needs to do some soul searching and figure out what his priorities are. He knows where I stand because I _told_ him and all he's been doing is coming up with excuse after excuse to avoid the issue. This is too much, Lance! It was too close this time…way too close. If he would have died…I don't think I could have gone on." She paused, furrowing her brow as she lowered her gaze. "I need space…to clear my head…get myself back on track. Please don't be angry." She pleaded.

Lance let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her. "Lura-lu, I don't know what the hell happened in there, but you saved my brother's life." He placed a kiss on her forehead "I could never be angry with you girl. I get that you need some space and I'm behind you one hundred percent. As for the rest of this insanity...I..._we_... expect a full explanation when this competition thing is over."

"Thanks, Lance. Your support means more to me than you could ever imagine." She said softly.

The lieutenant commander gave her one of his signature grins. "Lura-lu, he loves you…I _know_ he does…we _all_ do. Trust me- Captain stubborn ass will come through for you." he winked.

"Watch over him, please. As soon as he's able, I want to talk to him." she shrugged and he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead "Lance...promise you'll give your dad a break...he means well..."

Red's pilot huffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever girl..." she crossed her arms in front of her and arched a brow "Ugh...fine! I will...better?"

"Just keep in touch and let me know how he's doing- and, for the love of god, stay out of trouble!" she lectured.

Lance chuckled "Trouble? Me? You must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm a saint, remember?" With another wink, he turned and jogged back to MedTec.

The princess shook her head _"Lura-lu, he loves you…"_ Allura blew out an exasperated sigh Yes,_ he does…if only he'd say it… _Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she straightened her shoulders and walked to her room in order to freshen up and pack before she addressed her people.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"_Fix You"- Coldplay_


	20. Chapter 20

_Welcome to midweek 'Madness' LOL *clears throat* ok...anywho..._

_thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who continue to read/follow/review/favorite/PM...it has helped me more than any of you could ever imagine!_

_Cubbie and Chris: awww...thank you luv! Yes...I had the powerful music playing in my head as I wrote it...mainly the crescendo of the Coldplay song 'Fix you' as she blew through the doors of MedTec and set the whole 'fixing' in motion... *blows kisses in thanks*_

_JustLucky05: I know...Lance, however, held back because he feels Allura needs to finally hear the words from Keith himself. She knows Keith loves her...she just wants to hear him say it...finally let go of his inhibitions and allow himself to love her...openly. Hopefully...this last incident will have been a lesson to him...we'll see ;-)_

_Wade Wells: Girl! I have had so many issues with FFN alerts and emails...it's driving me crazy! Aside from the fact that my email was hacked and all chaos ensued...Lance is going to have to cut his dad some slack...Keith...he's probably gong to handle the prophecy better than anyone (figures!)...Lance had made a decision not to tell Allura about what Keith said in the transport...he knows that what she really wants is to hear it directly from him...after all, his actions have more than proven his love..but for him to actually let his guard down and say the words...love her...that's what she really wants. Believe me...there will be a lot of stuff going on...most of the prophecy will be revealed in Book III... xoxoxo!_

_idstealer000: No worries...he will soon be humbled...Allura's not taking it anymore...she needs him to man up...that was why she left...He finally learned his lesson *fingers crossed* :-)_

_Achangel Wolf: Yes! Exactly! Allura will be the'woman' from now on...and yes...Lotor best be careful...Allura's new catch phrase from this point on is "Hell Hath no Fury!" hmmm...maybe that will be her next tattoo (or mine LOL...hmmmm...) Thank you!_

_Smithy: *hugs* BTW...here's some Jeff and Lisa :-)_

_KathDMD: Thank you Bella...I truly hope he is *sigh*...I think that you will like this chapter *evil snicker* Love you! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to moi!_

* * *

_**"Madness: Spring Break"**_

_**Chapter 20 Brutal Love**_

Leesa was in her towel, drying off her hair when Jeff came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her, sporting a towel of his own around his waist.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" he whispered into her ear, leaning in to trail kisses along her neck.

Leesa giggled and threw him a seductive grin. "You know, if you continue to behave, there will be more where that came from." Jeff let out a mocking bark and bit at her neck.

"Stop it Jeff! Not now! I have to meet the girls before practice." She laughed.

Jeff reluctantly let her go. "Oh sure, now I see where I stand." He pouted. Leesa looked at him with a raised brow causing him to snap his towel across her backside. "You have a devious mind Lees, truly devious." The Air Team Commander planted a kiss on her forehead as he turned to go and get dressed.

Leesa bit her lip and smiled before arching a brow. "Speaking of devious…you've been hiding something from me, Aki. I just know it." she said with confidence. Her long-time boyfriend had been out of sorts lately and it piqued her curiosity to no end.

Jeff turned to looked at her as he pulled on his jeans. "What could I _possibly_ be hiding from you?" he asked.

"Don't give me that, Jeff. Don't forget that I've been dating you for five years now, known you even longer. You are most definitely hiding something from me…and it has to do with all this bullshit surrounding Keith." She snapped.

The Vehicle Voltron captain gave her a blank look as he continued to get dressed; however, his beloved refused to back down. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look Lees, I'm not gonna lie. You're not _entirely_ wrong…"

"I knew it!" she yelled while Jeff quickly grabbed her arms, holding her firmly in front of him. "Leesa…stop!" she became quiet and glared at him. "Please, I'm not in the mood to talk about it, OK? Can you please just trust me that it's all good?" he pleaded. Leesa responded by narrowing her eyes and providing him a dirty look. "Come on, girl! Are you seriously going to let this ruin the amazing morning we just had?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll drop it…for now" she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The sultry Sea Team pilot walked away, pausing to glance at him over her shoulder. "You know…you boys _really_ do not give us enough credit…I _know_ you Aki…you can't hide form me…_Just sayin'_." she finished with a wink. Jeff shook his head and smiled. _Yeah, that's my woman!_

xxxxx

As she walked across the courtyard that led to the base's cafeteria, Leesa continued to ponder what could be eating away at Jeff. Keith's shooting, as well as the events leading up to it, had a profound effect on the man she loved- but, she sensed that it was something more than that. _I'll get him to spill it…eventually _she chuckled to herself. She then thought of Allura. The princess had been back for a little over a week- completely throwing herself into training for the competition. Since her return, Allura pretty much kept to herself and avoided talking about what happened on Arus- even with Geni. As far as Keith's status, they only thing the group knew was that he was slowly recovering but had not yet awakened. According to Sven, Dr. Gorma had put the captain in a medically induced coma due to the injuries he'd sustained. It was more information than they received from the princess- that was for certain.

When Leesa arrived at the caf building she found only Geni and Ginger sitting at the table. Furrowing her brow, she asked the obvious question. "Ditched us again has she?" Geni rolled her eyes and huffed as she lifted her water bottle and took a drink in lieu of her still-to-hot coffee. "That's the third time this week!" Leesa continued.

"She's been off ever since she came back from _you know where_. All she cares about is the damn competition. Aside for a 'hi' and 'bye' she really doesn't say much to me- and believe me, I've tried. Woman's a vault." complained Geni.

Ginger bit the side of her lip and shrugged "I'm kinda worried about her. I think she's pushing herself too hard."

"Pfft! Are you kidding? The girl thrives off of it! She actually gets her jollies off beating the shit out of us." snorted Geni. After a few moments of silence she added "Who am I kidding? I'm worried as hell about her, too. My Lulu is not herself…she needs a break. I say we tie her up and force her to go to the Hanger with us tonight…it's not like we have anything going on tomorrow." Geni hadn't noticed that Allura had crept up behind her.

The princess leaned in close to Geni's ear and said. "Tie me up and force me to do what, McClain?"

Red's sister jumped and clenched her chest in exaggeration while Ginger and Leesa laughed. "Geez, Kenz! What the hell!"

"Serves you right for talking about me behind my back." snickered Allura.

"Well _Dylan_, I wouldn't _have_ to talk about you behind your back if you would stick around long enough to have a conversation." She huffed.

The princess narrowed her eyes. "I've got a lot on my mind Gen, besides…there's only so much of you straddling your boyfriend I can take before I become physically ill."

Geni crossed her arms in challenge and arched a brow "Jealous?"

"Death wish?" responded Allura which made Geni grimace.

"Ladies! Sounds to me like you _both_ need a night out…" said Leesa with her hands on her hips

Ginger giggled "Yeah…with large amounts of alcohol." Allura and Geni both rolled their eyes.

"So, where were you, Mac? I thought for sure you'd ditched us again." Leesa asked.

Allura held her coffee and reluctantly sat down at the table. "I was talking to Lance." She answered flatly.

Geni quickly swallowed the first sip of her latte and looked up. "Well? What did he say?" she asked anxiously.

Allura shrugged "Nothing much. He, Hunk, and Pidge are excited about coming out here. They're all getting ready…you know…the usual." She said and took a sip from her cup. The three women stared blankly at her. Taking notice, she slowly put down her coffee "What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Geni spat.

"I'm sorry…did I miss something?"

Geni was about to blow when Leesa placed a calming hand on her shoulder and looked at Allura. "We were kind of hoping that he gave you an update on Keith's condition, Dylan." Leesa said bluntly as she leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her.

The princess grimaced slightly and fidgeted in her chair. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "He's been awake for a few days now. Lance says he's stable but in a lot of pain. They've been sneaking him medication because he refuses to take it on his own…but, I guess he's doing much better."

"You _guess_?" said Geni.

Allura threw her a look "I _believe_ that's what I _said_."

"Haven't _you_ talked to him?" asked Ginger and noticed a flash of sadness cross her friend's face.

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?" Ginger pressed on.

Allura closed her eyes and blew out a breath. "I don't know. It's not for lack of trying, believe me. He's…in a lot of pain. They slip him so much medication that he's usually out cold and it seems as though I always manage to call at the wrong time…anyway…doesn't matter. Bottom line is he's doing better." She paused and pushed herself up from the table. "Anywho, gotta go…Jeff's waiting for me to kick his ass." The princess said, throwing Leesa a wink.

The three women decided to drop the subject, It was obvious that the lack of contact with Keith was weighing heavily on Allura's mind.

"We're going out tonight Panther girl…and I won't take no for an answer." Leesa threatened.

Allura smiled "I'll be there, I swear. Geni's right…I need a break."

The Panther commander nodded at the girls and took off to go and meet Jeff, along with the rest of her team, for training. Leesa and Ginger glared at Geni with raised brows as she fiddled with her coffee cup. Allura's second looked at her two friends with confusion before realization hit and she jumped up from the table. "Oh shit! That's right! Gotta go!" she snarled and ran after her Panther partner.

Leesa and Ginger gave each other a knowing look, shrugged their shoulders, and giggled.

xxxxx

"Carter! Drop your shoulder! McClain! Elbows in! Loosen your grip people! Light not tight…_you_ do not guide the blade, let the _blade_ guide _you_." Jeff yelled as Geni and Carter sparred in training for phase three.

Jeff turned to Allura. "Can you imagine what would happen if I let them use live blades instead of the bokken?" he snickered.

Allura laughed. "It would be a blood bath for sure!"

Jeff put his hands on his hips. "So Mac…you up for a little challenge?" he asked with a raised brow.

"What…against you?" she grinned and he nodded his affirmation. "Why, I'm sorry, I thought you said _'challenge'_ Commander Aki." She giggled.

"Did you just insult me, Lieutenant?"

"_Me_, insult _you_? No sir, just stating _fact_."

Jeff crossed his arms and smirked "So, you think you can take me down do you?"

"Think? Oh come now, Commander…I _know_ I can." She taunted.

The remaining Panthers caught wind of the smack-talk that was taking place.

"Dude, is she for real?" squealed Perry.

"Oh, she's for real Ry." Chuckled Mitchel as he turned to Jason and Geni. "So, you two think she can take him?"

Jason shook his head. "I don't know man. Dylan is one determined bi…ehem…I _mean_ woman." He replied with a side glance to Geni, who responded by clucking and rolling her eyes.

"Bitch is right Carter…and you _bet_ she can take him!" McClain smirked as she whipped her phone out. "And I'm gonna document it for posterity" she added with a mocking laugh to which the guys gladly added their own.

Jeff continued to stare down the princess. "You're on little girl." He grunted.

"Weapon of choice?" asked Allura.

"Since you're so confident…let's make it _weapons_: Bo _and_ Katana…no bokken…semi-live blades" he said with a sinister grin.

"Ha!" yelped Allura as she took a defensive stance and bucked her chin at him. "Bring it!" she challenged and the two began to circle each other. Then, just like that, their battle began.

"Oh…it's on!" cheered Geni as she rolled camera.

* * *

_Turn out the lights  
Close your eyes  
Turn up the silence  
The heartache of your life  
Dance forever  
Under the lights  
This brutal love_

_Oh how you want it_  
_You're begging for it_  
_But you can't have it_  
_Even if you try_  
_It's in the clutches_  
_In the hands of_  
_This brutal love_

_"Brutal Love" - Green Day_

The reigning Black Panther commander pulled up to _The Hanger_ in her sleek black, supped up convertible, framed by 'RYL BCH' vanity plates…courtesy of one Genevieve McClain. Allura arrived early and decided to wait for everyone inside. The environment in _The Hanger_ was so laid back, which is what she loved most about it. The popular meeting place was decked out with two bars that had been imported from the Celtic Isles, along with all the tables and booths. The back room was laced with pool tables and dart boards while the front section had a stage where local bands would sometimes perform. That night, it was simply a popular local DJ playing her favorite punk fair.

Allura was greeted with hugs and high-fives from various Academy cadets and Alliance officers as she walked through her hangout, making her way back to the 'Alliance Elite reserved table'. The princess ordered her signature top-shelf Mule and took a seat as the inevitable shots of Jäger began to arrive. Normally she would have held off until the rest of the gang joined in, but tonight she felt that she really needed to escape.

Over the past week, she continued to replay the events on Arus in her mind. The overwhelmed monarch hated the fact that she hadn't spoken to Keith. She wanted to hear is voice in order to assure herself that he was, indeed, recovering as they'd all insisted; however, whenever the princess reached out to him through their bond, she was so overcome by his physical pain that it was impossible to believe that he was getting better. It was too much for her to handle so she'd decided to block him for the time being. _Maybe I should have stayed…ugh! _The princess rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. She needed to relax , she needed to let go for a bit- for the sake of her sanity. She looked down at the table…_Five shots- how fitting…do I dare? Of course I do!_

_Bad luck  
Pities and soda  
Anguish and shame  
The modern fool  
Bad love  
Kiss me I'm roded  
Something for my troubled  
Mind_

_"Brutal Love" -Green Day_

The music pumped through the room and Allura thought about how she had taken Jeff down, and cocky grin crossed her lips. _To kicking Jeff's ass _she thought as she raised the glass and downed the shot. Inhaling deeply, she shook out her body as the first one traveled down her throat. Allura leaned her arm on the table and played with the second shot, sliding it back and forth between her thumb and index finger. _Hmmm, to what do I owe this honor? To me…for always doing the right thing _she rolled her eyes as she threw back the second shot. Her eyes then caught the arrival of her friends. Leesa and Jeff, Geni and Cliff, and Ginger with her flavor of the month. _Oh look…all the happy couples are here. _There went shot number three. _On that note…here's to Kogane…_shot number four. Allura stopped momentarily to greet her friends who went on to mock the fact that she was already 'off in lala land'.

"Really Aki? _You_ are mocking _me_? G-Mc C! Roll tape!"

The princess went on to thoroughly rib Jeff about the whoop-ass she'd given him as they all joined in. Finishing her drink, she ordered another and stared down her remaining shot. Looking at her friends, she couldn't help but notice how happy they all were. Leesa cuddled against Jeff, Cliff kissed Geni on the cheek, and Ginger leaned possessively against her new beau. The princess let out a deep sigh as she inhaled her drink and looked at the lonely Jäger shot. _I'm so tired of being alone. _Putting the last shot against her lips she noticed Liam walk in. A playful grin crossed her face as she finished off number five. _Yeah…I think I'm done...for now…_

_Old toys  
This plastic heart  
Loners and fools  
Are tearing me apart  
Here comes trouble  
The uninvited  
This brutal love_

_Danger_  
_Not quite at home_  
_The eyes of temptation_  
_The flesh on my bones_  
_Hello stranger_  
_I'm a disaster_  
_This brutal love_

_"Brutal Love" -Green Day_

* * *

Music began to play brining the princess out of her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and groaned that someone would have the audacity to wake her on the one day she could sleep in until she recognized the pre-set ringtone.

"_Keith_!"

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly rolled to her side to grab the phone. Wiping the sleep away, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey" he said, voice hoarse from his ordeal. "Did I wake you?"

Allura melted at the sound of his voice. "It's ok…I'm still in bed but no big deal…crazy night is all." She bit her lip and smiled at the thought that she was finally speaking to him. "How are _you, _Keith?" she asked however the captain ignored the question.

"One of those huh?" his grin evident in his voice.

Allura sighed at his deflection. "It's been a long week, Keith…just needed to unwind a bit is all…How about _you_?" she tried again but it was obvious that he had no intention of going there_. Ugh…he must be in a lot of pain _she surmised and decided to drop the issue for the time being.

"So, What did you guys do?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Allura chuckled. "To be honest, I don't remember much."

"_Allura…"_

"No lectures, Keith…_please_. I've been worried about you…" She paused at the silence on the other end. _So maybe I won't drop it. _ "…but I hear that you're doing much better."

Keith snickered lightly at her persistence. "Just taking it one day at a time, Princess. Sorry I haven't called you sooner…I've just been so groggy. This is the first day that I actually feel coherent…so I figured I'd better call you right away." He explained. "I hope you know that I haven't been avoiding you, Allura. Lance told me you were here…I'm so sorry I put you through this…"

"Please, Keith…don't…I had to be sure that you would be alright…you would've done the same. I just don't know what I would have done…"

"I know, Allura…I know…"

Allura smiled, elated at the fact that she could finally hear his voice, that he was just as anxious to talk to her. The elation quickly turned to panic- her eyes bulged out like a cartoon character- when she felt movement in her bed followed by an arm wrapping itself around her waist.

"Bloody hell woman, what time is it?" asked the raspy male voice.

She stopped breathing. _I must be imagining this…I'm dreaming…yeah! That's it!...nightmare is more like it…. _ Her haze was momentarily slashed by Keith's voice on the phone.

"Allura…please tell me that's not who I think it is...tell me he's not..." Keith couldn't bring himself to say it.

_Oh…god! This __cannot __be happening! _Allura snapped her head around and was face to face with Liam. _Fuck me!_

"Good Morning, Chickie" Liam smirked.

Allura stared at him, her jaw dropped, with the phone still held to her ear as she heard Keith call out to her.

"Um…Keith…I don't…I'm not…uh…let me get back to you…" she whispered, quickly disconnecting the line before she incriminated herself even more. Grabbing her head, she looked at the Aussie in her bed with complete and utter shock. _Lions,_ w_hat the __hell__ did I do?_

_Drop out  
Drop dead hideous  
How low is this brutal love?_

_"Brutal Love" -Green Day_


	21. Chapter 21

_Mid-Week Madness! Thank you for all the reviews/PMs this week! Crazy as it may sound, 20 was one of my favorite chapters...brought me back to my crazy/love-sick 20s for sure...Thank you to all who continue to read/follow/review/PM...xoxoxo_

_I will post Chapter 22 of "Madness" on Saturday in lieu of "Give Me Novacaine" (which will be on Hiatus for next two weeks thanks to Italo *giggle-snort*)_

_**A.N.** Keith and Allura have a bond; however, they have yet to acknowledge it to each other or openly communicate through it. There had been occasions where fleeting messages were sent through their bond, each questioning whether or not they heard something...but neither have out-right communicated as of yet. Allura, being a full Arusian, is much more sensitive and in control of their bond- which is why she was able to feel Keith's pain to the extent she did. She is not aware that Keith has been meeting with her father, nor that he knows that they are 'bonded souls'. Occasionally, when her emotions are on overdrive and she has forgotten to block him, he feels her emotions as well...but, for the most part, she has decided to block him for the time being- especially with all the pain he is in. Keith has no clue how to even use the bond, let alone control it (will lead to awkward moments in Book III LOL) Rest assured...all will come out in the open soon._

_Guest: I hope the above helped a bit! The bond is still there...Allura's just been blocking him...for now. That will soon change :-)_

_1868: LOL...Yes...that is definitely going through his head for sure! Lance will keep him grounded (we hope) :-)_

_KathDMD: Once again...How much can a koala bear? Hope your having fun Bella! xoxoxo_

_Wade Wells: *sports evil toothy grin* I couldn't resist! Have been looking forward to posting it for months! LOL Luv you!_

_imhooked: Thank you! Yeah...Liam better watch it...they boys are coming!_

_Achangel Wolf: Sexaholic? Hmmm...*clears throat* let's see what happens after the KA bond is...uh...solidified ;-)_

_JustLucky05: No worries...enter Lance...our favorite go-between... Hopefully Keith's head won't explode before hand!_

_Drowningblonde: Yes...I think for a change we will all feel sorry for him...Allura's going to have a lot of explaining to do...your PM...LOLed! Thank you for everything, girlie!_

_Smithy: You're welcome :-)_

_Limetwist: You made it! It's here!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 21 Oops, I Did it Again..._**

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Allura yelled as she jumped out of her bed, slightly relieved at the fact she wasn't naked.

"And a g'day to you, too" Liam winked as he pushed himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm, throwing her a wicked smile.

The princess was not amused as she grabbed her head and began to pace her room in panic. She spun around and looked at Liam. "Did we…" she pointed between the two of them "we didn't" she stated "did we? Oh God!" Allura yelped and began to frantically pace the room once again.

Liam chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "Relax Blondie. I can assure you if something _had_ happened, you most certainly would _not_ be asking." He responded with a sinister grin.

Allura huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Then why the _hell_ are you in my _bed_, Lochlan?" she grunted, placing her hands on her hips.

The Aussie couldn't help it; his mouth went dry taking in her amazing form as she stood there in her black boy shorts and red cami that highlighted every feminine curve of her well-toned body. It was time for the princess to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"Liam!" she yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"What? Oh…sorry…couldn't help myself." He laughed but toned it down when he noticed that her anger was building. "Oh come on, Your Highness…it's not _that_ bad."

"Yes it _is,_ Lochlan! That was _Keith_ and he _heard_ you…and now he…ugh! This is an absolute nightmare!" she cringed and grabbed her head yet again.

"Wait so, let me get this straight, Kogane thinks that you and I had a naughty, does he? Bonzer! Ha!"

Liam laughed hysterically which only served to increase Allura's anger ten-fold, so she began whipping anything she could get her hands on at him: pillows, trinkets, moisturizer bottles- nothing was spared. The Infinity commander threw his arms up in attempt to shield himself from the bombardment of toiletries as he engaged in gut busting fits of laughter. He finally calmed himself down and looked at her sweetly.

"Come now, Allura…look, you had a lot to drink last night…I mean…_a lot._ On top of it all, you were a bit emotional. All I did was bring you back here. I stayed because you asked me to and, _truly_, you were a bloody mess- I didn't _want_ to leave you like that." He paused to sigh. "Rest assured Blondie, nothing happened…you passed out the minute your head hit the pillow." Said the handsome Australian and he noticed Allura's demeanor soften a bit.

She walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. With a sigh, she spoke. "I'm surprised at you, Commander…you _do_ have a reputation after all" she grinned.

Liam slightly intensified his expression and furrowed his brow. Slowly, he sat up so that he could be closer to her. "You've made yourself very clear, Allura- and I have no intention of crossing that line unless you ask me to…sober of course. Don't think for a minute that I don't want to…I mean…_bloody hell_ you are one _sexy_ woman…but, it's obvious that your mind is somewhere else." He paused as he bore his gaze into her. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm nuts about you. This all started out as a game but somewhere along the way you've captivated me to no end. You're an amazing woman, Allura Altair. If that boofhead can't see it then he doesn't deserve you." He traced his fingers along her face and it actually gave her goosebumps.

_Who is this guy and what did he do to Mr. Crass-ass? _

Liam's fingers continued to travel to the nape of her neck and tangled themselves in her hair as he inched his way closer to her. She tilted her head up toward him and her heart began to race as she felt his breath near her lips.

"Liam" she whispered, placing her palm on his chest, putting an end to the moment. "I can't" she breathed. Looking into his dark ocean blue eyes, she knew that he wasn't lying- he actually had feelings for her. _When did this happen? _

Liam lowered his gaze and sighed a chuckle. "Can't blame a bloke for trying." He said as he rolled to the side and stood from the bed.

Allura couldn't help but allow herself the guilty pleasure of taking in his incredible form as he pulled on his jeans and bent over to pick up his shirt. _Oh yeah…definitely the 'thunder from down under'._ She grinned and bit her bottom lip while watching him pull his shirt down over his six-pack abs.

"Enjoying the show, Your Highness?" he chuckled. Allura blushed and threw another pillow at him while narrowing her eyes.

Liam caught the pillow and sat down at her desk chair to put on his socks and shoes. "No worries, Blondie…I won't tell." He winked.

The princess shook her head and smiled at him. Rolling her shoulders, she pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of black draw-string pajama pants. _Can't exactly walk him out like this. _Slipping them on, she pulled the ties into a bow and walked over to where Liam was standing.

Allura clenched her hands behind her back and stretched up on the tips of her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being a gentleman, Liam. You surprised me…in a good way."

"That's me, full of surprises…" he sighed.

The princess linked her arm through his and led him out of her room. She heard rustling and cringed, realizing that Cliff and Geni were already awake. She clenched Liam's arm, who snickered at her hesitation to walk past the kitchen.

She looked over to him and whispered. "No chit-chat…just keep walking…got it?"

"No worries, Chickie…I'm familiar with quick get-a-ways" he winked.

Allura arched a brow "Yeah, I bet you are…"

Geni and Cliff were quietly sitting at the kitchen table, snuggling close and sipping their coffee- spitting said coffee out in shock when they saw the two friends creep past the kitchen.

"Is that…?" squeaked Geni

"Uh huh" mumbled Cliff out of his dropped jaw.

"What the…?"

"Bugger me dead…"

Allura opened the door for Liam and leaned against it. "I'll see you later…" she grinned.

Pausing in front of her as he walked through the door, Lochlan gently placed a finger under her chin, and turned her gaze toward him. He leaned in, barely skimming her lips, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The Infinity commander slowly pulled back to look at her as he sighed. "It's a bloody shame is what it is." He gently shook his head and bit his bottom lip.

The princess responded with a warm smile. "Good bye, Commander…and, thanks…again."

Liam sighed a chuckle "Anytime, Blondie- anytime" He winked and turned away, slowly disappearing down the hall.

Allura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before turning back into the apartment. Geni and Cliff were still frozen in their previous shock to which Allura rolled her eyes and snorted "Don't…ask!" and stomped back toward her room. _Time for damage control, again._

xxxxx

Keith narrowed his warm brown eyes and sat motionless in his bed in MedTec, staring blankly at his phone, jaw clenched, vain in neck throbbing. _It can't be…it's not possible…she loves…me…she came back here…for me…right?_

Lance was worried. "Uh…Keith? You all right man?" No answer. "Bro, what's going on? You look like your head's gonna blow."

With a death grip still around the phone, the captain slowly turned to look at his best friend and, somehow, managed to speak. "Liam…was there." He said, swallowing deeply.

Lance arched a brow. "So...who gives a shit about Liam?" he shrugged.

Keith narrowed his eyes even more. "_She_ was _still_…in…BED!" he spat.

Lance shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, _what_ now?" he asked while Keith flashed him an irritated glare.

"I know you heard me." He spat. Lance laughed nervously. "What's so funny, asshole?" Keith barked as he threw his phone at his friend, instantly wincing in pain from the movement.

Lance grabbed it and waved his arms defensively "Damn Kogane…don't need you in a coma again…Geesh! I'm sure there's a logical explanation…maybe you're hearing things…all those drugs we've been slippin' ya have got you all loopy" he responded, making a gesture with his finger toward his temple as though to say he was 'crazy'.

"I have _not_ lost my mind, McClain…it was definitely Lochlan…and he was right next to her…in. her. bed!"

Keith's phone began to ring in the Red Lion pilot's hand and he knew it was Allura. Lance looked at it and confirmed that it was as he threw the phone back to his friend, who stared at it until it stopped ringing.

"Dude, what's the matter with you? Why didn't you answer?" Lance snapped.

Keith was somewhere else- his mind playing over a million different scenarios, all of which involved the Infinity commander touching Allura, _his_ Allura. _My Princess. _The thought brought a bitter taste to his mouth. _This is my fault…all my fault… _The captain felt physically ill and clenched his eyes shut as the room began to spin. He was still very weak and this was proving to be too much for him.

"Keith!" yelled Lance

"What?" he shouted back.

Lance looked at him with concern and Keith let out a deep sigh. "Lance, look…I'm a bit tired…just go. We'll talk later."

Lance narrowed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine…I'll leave you alone- _for now_." He said, turning to walk out the door. Red's own phone began to ring as he looked back over his shoulder to add "Just remember…you brought this on yourself, Kogane. You need to tell her." Lance answered the call "Hey Lura-Lu, what's up?" he asked the princess. Throwing a final glare at the injured captain before exiting the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Keith flinched at the sound and let his head fall back against the pillows. He breathed heavily and rubbed his palms over his face. The Voltron commander hated being confined to MedTec. It was bad enough that he was in such intense physical pain, now this? Lance was right. He had asked for it. After all, he was the one who'd told Allura to 'go have fun'. _Yeah, but I didn't think she'd be having it with Liam…UGH! _

Suddenly, he felt anxious and tormented, as though something was nagging at him, overcome with feelings of nervousness and concern. He furrowed his brow. _Allura? _Was he actually sensing her turmoil over what had happened? Keith raised his right hand and looked at the platinum and onyx ring that now adorned his finger. He had no idea what it meant, just that Allura had given it to him. The captain was angry at himself. This was a side to his personality that he wasn't used to. _Jealous? Since when do I get jealous? _He couldn't remember being jealous of anyone and it made him crazy to think that Liam, of all people, made him feel this way. Deep down, he knew, without a doubt, that there was a good explanation _no way she gave herself to him! _ However, every time he thought of Lochlan being that close to her it made his blood boil.

It felt as though the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out of MedTec, but how? Turning his head, he noticed a wheelchair in the corner of the room. The trick was getting to the chair. Huffing in resignation, he pushed the idea away, knowing fair well that he was not in the position to move- the pain was unbearable. Black's pilot picked up his com and dialed Nanny. _Damn...I __am__ getting desperate! _The older woman's heavily accented voice came through, gently asking what he needed. "I was just wondering if you could bring me some things from my room…" he began.

xxxxx

As soon as Nanny left, Keith eagerly tore open the black duffle bag she'd brought for him in search of his secret stash.

"Ah yes! Still here_._" he said as he pulled out a bottle of Blue Label and poured himself a glass, downing it in one shot.

His face contorted as the liquor burned down his throat. _Maybe not the smartest idea considering I have no clue what they've slipped me…eh…fuck it! _He poured himself another glass and turned to face the large window that overlooked the castle gardens. This time, he took it slow. He hated himself for how he'd reacted, for allowing his jealousy to get the best of him. He knew he had nothing to be jealous of. He knew that Allura could care less about Liam. _For God's sake, she came all the way out here to make sure I was ok…she saved me… _He had no doubt as to her love for him; yet, he couldn't let go of the anger. Every time he thought of Liam anywhere near her, his jaw began to twitch. The new, uninhibited, Allura was quite flirtatious- _and damn good at it, too_! She definitely enjoyed the attention, _and why not? She's beautiful! She deserves the attention, especially after everything she has been through in her life. Why shouldn't she reveille in it?_ He paused his thought process for a brief moment and furrowed his brow …_because she's __mine__ that's why! _He smacked his hand over his face. _Damn you, Kogane! Snap out of it! You didn't even have the balls to tell her you loved her! _Against his better judgment, he downed the second glass as well.

"You know, Gorma's gonna be testing you in couple of hours. Might not bode too well for you if you're completely wasted." smirked Lance as he walked up to him.

Keith turned to look at him and growled. "Dammit Lance! Does privacy mean nothing to you?" he spat.

Lance chuckled. "Chillax Bro. After talking to my Lura-Lu I figured I should check on you" he smiled.

Keith threw him a look, turned around, grumbled and poured himself another drink. Lance dug into the duffle bag and grabbed another glass. Sitting on the chair next to his friend, he slammed his glass down on the side table and motioned for Keith to pour him a drink.

"Blue Lable? You _actually_ whipped out the good stuff. Doin' that well huh?" he grinned. Keith said nothing but glared at him.

"You know, Keith, it's OK for you to admit you're human. You can't be the level-headed Fearless One all the time." Lance grinned. The captain still didn't speak, but turned his gaze to the window in front of him. "Nothing happened between them, Keith, but…you already _knew_ that." Keith narrowed his eyes at the Lieutenant Commander, who responded with his signature eye-roll. "I don't know about you…well, actually, _I do_, but, regardless…I, for one, am happy to see this side of you. Your constant perfection and rationality is really fucking annoying. You being irrational can serve to be quite entertaining…that is, when you're not trying to get yourself killed in the process…" He ended with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, forgive me if I don't share your enthusiasm." Keith snarled and let out a frustrated sigh "Ugh! What's wrong with me? Allura's been all smiley and flirty with you for the last two years and it's never bothered me. Why now?" he said, slamming his glass on the table and falling back onto the bed.

"Oh come on! You can't possibly be that dense! Of course it bothers you. She was in _bed _with _Liam_ for god's sake! Shit, I can flirt with her all I want…you know there's nothing behind it and that's why you don't care. But _Liam_? Hell you _know_ what he's after!" Lance lectured.

Keith grimaced at his assessment. "Thanks for reminding me" he spat with sarcasm "and how was _that_ supposed to help ease my nerves, McClain?"

"Look man, Lura-Lu's been worried about you. They all went out last night and she had a teeny bit too much to drink." he said as he squinted his eyes and used his fingers to imitate the amount of alcohol consumption "Lochlan brought her home and she got all emotional…in her drunken stuper she told him that she didn't want to be alone so…he stayed…she passed out…that's it.._finito la musica_…nothing happened…and you _know it._" Lance replied, crossing his arms in front of him.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous. Look at me! What the hell? I shouldn't react this way…I don't have that right" he paused and furrowed his brow "not…_yet…_anyway "

"Come on, Keith! Give yourself a break. You've never had to deal with this before. Let's face it, Allura's the first girl you've ever _really_ been in love with and where she's concerned, we're the only guys she's ever been around, and you know how much _we_ respect her. She's _there_ and you're _here_…your in-control-self has _no_ control whatsoever…and she's suddenly surrounded by all these space jockies who want her, _big time_. You have every right to feel the way you do…any man would! I would think something was wrong with you if you _didn't._" he said as he patted his friends back. "Seriously man, don't be so hard on yourself."

Red's pilot thought for a moment "You know what? I'm glad she's getting all this attention. Hell knows that Coran and Nanny have sheltered her forever. Our Princess is a hottie! She should show it off and she should relish in the fact that she has guys drooling and fawning all over her… a rite of passage if you will."

Lance threw his gaze up when he noticed Keith wince at his statement. "Keith, man, whether you want to hear it or not- Allura's a sexual being. She needs to experience that side of herself. Nothing wrong with that! Every guy would give anything to have her, and you know what? She doesn't want _any_ of them. She _wants_ you, she _loves _you, you asshole! My god, she came all the way back here for you and, from what I gather, saved your ass. Has this last incident taught you nothing?" he lectured. "It's not like you weren't going to tell her before your compulsive-self went after Lotor. It's time, Keith. _Tell her_…then _love_ her, in _every_ possible way."

Keith looked at his surrogate brother then looked down at his hands, letting out a soft chuckle. "You're good. I can finally see why she comes to you all the time." He sighed.

Lance stretched his arms out at his sides and then brought his hands behind his head as he leaned back into the chair. "Yep! I definitely have my moments." He responded with a cocky smile.

Keith gave a light laugh. "And this is one of them, for sure." He smirked. "You're right. Allura deserves to know just how much I love her…that there's nothing I wouldn't do for her…" He breathed then narrowed his gazed "…and I'll be damned if I let _Lochlan_ get any closer." He growled.

Lance sighed. "Amazing isn't it…the clarity that results from psychotic jealousy?" Lance smirked.

Keith chuckled once more. "Alright Mr. Insightful, help me fix it?" he said to Lance who in turn nodded his head.

"That's the spirit! Ah, yes, the great Jedi master coming to the strikingly handsome padawan for help. Miracles _do_ happen" sighed Lance. Seeing that Keith was about to take another sip of his drink, he added "Who knows- you might even manage to get laid"

Red's pilot laughed wickedly as Keith spit out his drink.


	22. Chapter 22

_Since I am unable to bring you GMN this weekend...here is an additional Chapter of "Madness" as promised. Thank you to ALL who continue to read/follow/review/PM!_

_WarzonePrez: W ALL hope! LOL_

_1868: I so love Lance, and love writing him. His friendship with Allura is very special to me...he is going to keep our two lovebirds on track for sure!_

_Drowningblonde: Thank you my dear! I love Liam...and he has great respect for Allura...of course, that will not translate to her beau but, hey...nobody's perfect :-) I have big plans for Liam down the line... Things will come together a bit as we approach the competition...be on the lookout for a certain Prince *wink wink*_

_JustLucky05: Yes, Kogane has finally seen the light...but Allura has one more little test up her sleeve...will he pass? hmmm..._

_Cubbie and Chris: Oh...he will wake up...especially after the next bombshell. *evil snicker* _

_Wade Wells: The Keith-Lance-Allura relationships are just as important to me as the KA story...Although I do not like Lance romantically paired with Allura, I absolutely LOVE him...he is one of my favorite characters and so fun to write! Thank you my darling!_

_Achangel Wolf: Hells yeah! ...and Liam will wait if necessary so...get a move on Kogane!_

_Smithy: I love Star Wars...like to sneak it in here and there ;-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 22 Extraordinary Girl_**

Shuriken, throwing knives, and Katana strategically placed, the five Panthers approached the field in preparation for their strike. _Breathe. Focus. Balance. _Their enemy slowly approached. _What is she waiting for? _The group was impatient as they waited for the signal, which meant that there was a break in their awareness. The commander motioned for the attack to commence; however, they failed miserably…all but one. Once again, she had to take the combatants down on her own. _Oh yeah…she's pissed. _

Allura marched toward her team mates. "What part of focus do you people _not_ understand?" she yelled. "How many times have I told you to trust my instincts? Do you want us to fail?" she continued.

"Come on, Kenz…let's be realistic…what are the chances that we'll actually make it to Phase Three?" said a frustrated Jason.

Allura shook her head at him. "Well, with _that_ attitude you're _not_." She huffed. "I don't know about you, but I intend to finish this which means I need you all to focus!"

"Dylan, we've obviously never had the training you've had. Give me a gun and I'll wipe them all out like _that_!" Geni began as she snapped her fingers for emphasis "but this sword shit is outta my league girl" she resigned. Allura rubbed her face with her palms as she felt Jeff and Liam approach.

"Giving up already?" Jeff yelled.

Liam snorted. "And they call themselves Panthers?" The team threw him a disgruntled look as Allura gazed upon them disapprovingly. He was, after all, their superior.

"Look, you all have what it takes otherwise you wouldn't have made it this far. You just need to concentrate…that's all. No one is expecting you to go all _Kill Bill, _but we _are_ expecting you to back each other up to _some_ extent. Remember, this competition is about the _team_ not the individual." Jeff lectured.

"Why don't you guys try it again. This time, have a little faith in your Commander. Whatever shit is eating at you…leave it off the field. Out here, nothing else exists but this singular moment…and it's life or death." Liam added.

The team respectfully nodded at the two Commanders and took their positions for another simulation. The second time around went much better. Jeff and Liam had to admit that they looked good. Of course, Allura ended up cleaning house at the end, but the rest of them put up a damn good fight.

xxxxx

Liam and Jeff made their way over to _The Hangar_ to throw back a few beers while they waited for Cliff to join them. They discussed the Panther team's performance in comparison to the Piranhas and Pythons. Both agreed that the Black Panthers were still far superior to the other two. It was no question which team would win the competition overall; however, they were still in debate over who would be in the final three on the Panther side. They both made their predictions and ordered their brews.

The Vehicle Voltron Commander had to admit that Liam had mellowed out over the last couple months, which he suspected had a lot to do with a certain Princess. _That's not good. _Jeff wasn't about to bring up the subject knowing, just as everyone else did, that the grudge between Lochlan and Kogane defied all logic. No one really knew when or how it had all started. Both had a string of goupies during their Academy stint and both had brilliant strategic minds; however, Keith always came out on top- but so did Sven, Jeff, and Lance- yet, Liam focused all his resentment on Keith, and Keith alone.

Throughout their Academy years, the former Panther Commander just blew it off and never really paid much attention- which could, in itself, have been the catalyst behind the ill feelings. Bottom line, Liam envied Keith Kogane, and everything that he'd accomplished. Regardless, when all was said and done, Lochlan was not a bad person. He was, after all, a man of honor himself. Had Liam known how deep Keith's feelings ran for the princess, he would have backed off. As it was, he just thought it was a territorial thing and enjoyed annoying the unflinching commander of the Voltron Force. Jeff was brought out of his internal musings by Cliff's arrival.

"Those Piranhas have their heads up their asses. How the hell did you not chuck a mental dealing with those idiots on a daily basis, Aki?" he snorted as he crashed onto the bar stool, turning to order a brew from the waitress.

Jeff chuckled. "You did notice O'Reily's limp, didn't you?"

Cliff laughed whole heartedly "Ha! Should've guessed." He then turned to Liam. "Pythons any better?" He asked.

Liam grunted. "_Monty_ Pythons is more like it. What a joke. I can assure you, mates…we won't be seeing any of 'em on our teams in the near future." He huffed.

Jeff raised his beer. "Amen to that!" Cliff and Liam joined in the sentiment.

"I will say this, Cliffey…wouldn't mind having little McClain on my team. I hate to admit it, but she is quite impressive." Said Liam

"That she is mate, that she is. You think you'd actually have a place for her?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need someone like her to deal with all the whiney babies I have. She'll straighten them up." He advised.

"Don't make too many plans for Genevieve you two, I heard that they are actually going to assign the Panthers to a mission on the outskirts of the Denubian. There's some serious chatter going on over there and the Alliance feels that our presence is necessary to keep things under control. Of course, it all depends how they'll perform in the final." Jeff advised his friends.

Cliff arched a brow "Ehem, they _do_ know that _Dylan_ will not go for that, right?"

Liam snickered as he played with his beer bottle. "Don't be too sure about _that,_ mates. Kenzie is just as much a control freak as someone else I know. Besides, it's not like she's got anything pressing going on back home right now." Lochlan said while peeling the paper off his bottle.

Jeff raised a brow. "Um, you _do_ remember what her position is right? I would say that's _pretty_ 'pressing'…just sayin" Jeff said with sarcasm.

"What? She's got a cousin and an advisor that can watch over things for a while and as far as the VF is concerned…they've got Sven." He offered.

"Yeah, but Keith's still pretty bad off…" added Cliff.

Jeff shook his head. "Hold up! Are you guys really even discussing this? You're crazy if you think that Mac would even consider it…unless…" Jeff gained a skeptical expression as he glared at Liam. "Has she said something to you?" In response, Liam shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of beer. "And the reason you're not talking her out of it is…_what_ now?" said Jeff with annoyance.

"Woman's got a mind of her own, Jeffery. Besides, I couldn't change her mind if I wanted to. Only one person can do that and he's got his head up his arse." snorted the Infinity commander. "I seriously can't figure out what she sees in him."

"He almost died for her, Liam…what does _that_ tell you." Jeff's anger began to weasel its way in.

"For _her_ or for his ego?" Lochlan challenged. Jeff slammed his beer down on the table and made to get up from the chair.

"Crikey" Cliff mumbled "Enough you two!" he yelled looking from one to the other. "Jeff, you know how much I love Kogane, but Liam's not _that_ far off. I'm sure his intentions were noble but his follow-through was an agenda all his own." He said to Jeff then transferred his gaze to Liam "and you…bugger off! You know damn well that something's going on between those two, whether it's out in the open or not. Bottom line…he would most definitely give his life for her, no doubt…_would you_?" Cliff barked in challenge.

Both commanders backed off and looked at each other in understanding. Cliff nodded and they all sat back down. "Let's stop getting ahead of ourselves and speculating. We still have a week _and_ the competition to get through…anything can happen." He finished. The three comrades relaxed their stance and decided that their time would be much better spent drinking their beer.

xxxxx

The princess of Arus decided to forego any alcoholic beverages, at least until the competition was over; so when Ginger suggested a girl's night, she recommended _Bella Brew, _the hot new outdoor café that she absolutely loved. With the top down on her car, she drove down the strip, listening to music, mind racing…as usual. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't nervous about the competition; rather, she was actually looking forward to it. She had spoken to Keith a few times over the last couple weeks. Their conversations were casual yet sweet, consisting of the usual 'How are you' and 'what's new'. He'd completely avoided the subject of Liam, and she wasn't bound to bring it up. Instead, she opted to use Lance as her punching bag. _What are best friends for anyway? _

_God I miss them_. Allura couldn't wait for Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to come. She only hoped that they would be proud of her. Keith was too weak to make the trip and she suspected that was another reason why he avoided lengthy conversations with her. The princess could tell that he really wanted to come and was beyond frustrated with himself that he couldn't. She hated that she wasn't there to take care of him. Allura always took care of her 'boys' when they were injured…especially Keith. He was on Arus, in pain, and there was nothing she could do to help him.

With a deep sigh she looked at the road ahead. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with swirls of deep red, orange, and purple hues. The beauty of it all made her smile and she imagined what it would be like to share it with someone…with Keith. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Allura pulled in to the parking lot and gave herself one last look before exiting her car and heading to the café.

It was a casual kind of night. Leesa, Ginger, and Geni opted to relax in jeans and t-shirts, just wanting to spend quality time talking. As she approached, it was obvious to the three friends that Allura had the same idea. Leesa looked up first and flashed a brilliant smile.

"Hey girl! We've got your coffee waiting" she winked, and pulled a chair out for her friend.

Allura smiled and greeted the girls before graciously taking her seat. She wrapped her hands around the warm cup and lifted it to her lips.

"Mmm, now _that's _what I needed." She sighed and leaned back into the chair enjoying the gentle early evening breeze.

"It's about time we saw you relaxed, Kenz. You've been so edgy lately." Said Ginger.

"Yeah, well, it's been a rough few weeks, Ginge…too much going on." Replied the princess. Geni leaned in a patted her on her back. "It's all good now so let's move on shall we? Only happy thoughts and vibes tonight ladies!" she cheerfully demanded.

"Hey…no arguments from me!" Leesa chuckled.

"I think we're all in agreement there, Lees" Allura grinned.

"So, Gen, you excited about seeing your brother?" Leesa asked, knowing the answer all too well.

Geni's eyes brightened. "Am I ever! I can't wait! It's been…what…two and a half years? I just can't believe how much I miss him" she gleamed.

"Ah Lancelot, he does leave a lasting impression." The Sea Team pilot added fondly as Ginger laughed under her breath.

"I'll say…" she giggled.

"None of that Gingie! The whole 'friends with benefits' thing is kind of nul and void when you're in what _you_ call a serious relationship" Leesa lectured, playfully pushing her friend.

"Oh Leesa…nothing is ever _that_ serious. There's always time for a little McClain intervention." Winked the strawberry blonde.

"Eew! That's my brother…geez!" cringed Geni.

Allura arched a brow. "Um, exactly what kind of _benefits_ are we talking about"

"Oh, you know…_this_ and _that._" Ginger offered as she cleared her throat. Allura still didn't get it.

Geni huffed and rolled her eyes. "Sex Dylan…you know, the horizontal tango? Gosh!"

"I _know_ what sex is Gen." she snarled at Geni as she looked back at Ginger "and you're planning to cash in on these benefits are you?" she smirked.

Ginger giggled. "No, not this time…then again…anything can happen with a few shots of Jäger." She winked as Allura blushed.

"Oh that's right…I forgot…you have your _own_ little friendly benefit dontcha there _Dylan" _Red's sister laughed as the princess clenched her teeth and growled at her. Geni lifted her hands up and waved them as she continued to laugh. "Don't get mad…I'll drop it" she chuckled "sorry" but continued to sport a broad smile.

Allura shot her gaze up, groaned, and quickly changed the subject. "So, Leesa…what's new with _you_?"

Leesa found Allura's deflection amusing. She realized too many times that the royal hated to talk about anything too intimate…at least when she was sober. "Nothing really. Same old thing…you know. I do think that Jeff's hiding something from me though." She sighed.

"Jeff? Hiding something from you? Like what?" asked Ginger.

Leesa held a look of contemplation. "I'm not sure but…" she paused to look at Allura "I think it has something to do with what happened the night of the shooting."

Allura furrowed her brow. "And why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Al…uh, I mean…Dylan, never mind. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm probably just jittery because we'll be back on the 'road' again soon. It's been kind of nice just being home." she mused.

"You and Jeffey playing house again?" snickered Ginger.

Leesa smiled. "I guess you can say that. I don't know…it's been pretty wonderful, that's all."

"Sounds to me like a certain fly-girl is ready to settle down." Geni winked.

The Sea Team pilot held a dreamy far-off look. "I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about it. We've certainly talked about it." she sighed.

Ginger's eyes widened. "Lees! Maybe that's it! Maybe that's what he's hiding!"

"What do you mean?"

Ginger clasped her hands together and smiled. "He's gonna propose!"

Allura fumbled with her cup and bit the inside of her cheek, Geni rubbed her chin, and Leesa gasped. "You're crazy! No way! What he's hiding has nothing to do with marriage. I told you…something happened that night…" she began but Allura interjected…speaking as her gaze remained on the coffee cup she was fiddling with.

"Maybe he realized that night that life is too short…none of us are immune. You could be taken from him without warning and he from you. Maybe at that moment, he realized that he didn't want to wait anymore…that he needed to make you his…forever." She sighed. The three women stared at her with understanding. When Allura noticed their glare she returned it with a quizzical one of her own. "Why are you three looking at me like that?"

Leesa shook her head. "Sorry…um..._wow_. You know? I think you're _right_." She said, surprising even herself. "_Oh god_." She whispered as a slow smile crept across her lips. Ginger began to squeal with excitement while Geni slightly narrowed her eyes and looked at Allura with concern.

Feeling Geni's eyes on her, the princess instantly straightened up and smiled. "Hmm…maybe the two of you and Sven can have a double wedding." She winked.

"That's right! Holgersson's getting married too! Oh this is so exciting!" the girls laughed at Ginger's giddiness. "Who's next?" she blinked as she darted a look at Geni.

"Aw hell no! Don't even! I have a lot more butt-kicking that I need to get out of my system before I settle down. Besides, we haven't even told Lance yet…let's get through _that _first!" she snickered and the ladies enjoyed a hearty laugh as they shared versions of how Lance would react to the news.

After ordering some pastries and another round of coffees, Leesa changed the focus of the conversation. "So, Kenzie. Rumor has it that the Alliance may actually call the Black Panthers to active duty." She asked, searching Allura for a reaction.

Ginger sat back in her chair and Geni twitched in hers while Allura cleared her throat. "I may have heard some chatter." She acknowledged, giving a side glance to Geni who was nervously stirring her coffee.

"Well, would you go?" Leesa continued her inquisition.

"Oh, come on! You know she can't" huffed Ginger.

Allura looked up. "I've been thinking about it actually." She said causing Ginger to nearly choke on her water.

"You can't be serious? How the heck to you plan on getting _that_ past your slew of body guards?" snorted the Air Team pilot.

"I don't _need_ their approval, Ginger. As long as my cousin would be willing to step in for me while I'm gone and take over should something happen, I can do whatever I want." Stated the princess as she sat back and crossed her arms in front of her.

Leesa sighed a chuckle. "Oh, it's that easy huh? I've _seen_ you girl. I _know_ how important your home is to you…_no way_ you would leave it in anyone else's hands." She declared.

"Kogane is there. He would never let anything happen to…_my home_. He's just as loyal to it as I am." Advised the princess.

"My god, you're serious! You're actually considering taking the position?" Ginger said with surprise.

"Why shouldn't she? Hell…she's earned it!' barked Geni.

Allura looked at her and smiled in thanks. "Look girls, they haven't even officially offered anything to me yet so I have plenty of time to make a decision; although, I am leaning toward taking it if they _do_ offer it to me. I think it will be a good experience. Besides, I doubt that anyone would try and stop me. The team has made it pretty clear that it's easier to get things done without having to babysit me...and Blue-Balls won't be doing anything anytime soon. Might as well do something productive in the mean time." Nodded the princess.

"Looks to me like you've already made your decision." Leesa pointed out.

Allura shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah…I guess I have." _I guess I have _she thought again, taking another long sip of her coffee.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello everyone! Thank you, once again, to all who continue to read/follow/review/PM...keeps me motivated! _

_*warning* Allura is going to be a bit cocky and ooc in the next few chapters as the competition gets underway...just F.Y.I. (even I want to slap her)_

_ideastealer000: Hmmm? That's what you got out of it? That Allura is running away? Actually...she's not- she really wants this position...is it OOC? Absolutely! But the Allura that I have been writing would never run away- bury her emotions and live in denial- maybe, but run...heck no! She has finally proven herself and feels that she deserves to lead her team on this mission- a mission that will provide substantial intel that would benefit Arus and the Force. She would fight for it even if she and Keith were a couple. In her eyes, she deserves the spot and she's earned it. With Lotor in hiding and not currently in the position to cause serious damage, it is the perfect opportunity for her. I haven't had her run away yet...why would I start now? If you decide to continue to read- which I hope you do- you will see Allura's logic behind her decision. I may not agree...but I truly thank you for your opinion. If anything, it caused me to give another look at how I wrote the chapter...make sure that I am properly expressing myself from this point on!_

_Cubbie and Chris: Thank you, my fabulous Ozzie! *hugs* Cliff wants to make you proud ;-)_

_WarzonePrez: Amen! It is VERY ooc of her...but Dylan...hmmmm? She wants this...bad! let's see how he tries to talk her out of it..._

_Achangel Wolf: Aaron trained her to be a fighter and defend herself...now she wants to show everyone what she's capable of. The Alliance finally sees it and will fight to keep her for as long as they can. Her leadership will be an asset to them on the mission-and, you're right- so unlike anything she would 've ever considered in the past. Maybe Keith should have thought harder before sending her to Earth for the program lol :-)_

_JustLucky05: It's going to take a lot of convincing to get her to give this up, for sure! He's going to have to pull out the big guns! Yes, this stubborn-on-steroids and slightly, dare I say, arrogant Allura can be a bit too determined and obsessive, indeed (hmmm...kind of reminds me of a certain Captain, maybe? *wink* *clears throat*) Thank you!_

_Guest: Her success at the academy is making her a little cocky for sure...she's in for a rude awakening if she thinks that everyone will sit back and let her have her way, indeed! Bottom line...yes, Keith is loyal to Arus...but he has enough of his own responsibilities to deal with...and Romelle...well that's a whole other story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Madness: Spring Break"_**

**_Chapter 23 It's Time_**

It had been two and a half weeks since Keith had come out of the coma, and he was finally able to move around a bit; although, he hated to admit, couldn't stand around for too long. Dr. Gorma had advised him that, seeing as though the bullet tore through his left abdominal muscles before becoming lodged, it would be slow to heal- but the pain was excruciating, and the Garrison Captain and Voltron Commander often found it hard to breath. This was one of those moments.

Feeling a burst of energy, Keith had decided to venture down to Alfor's crypt in hopes of getting some information regarding the ring that the princess had placed on his right hand, as well as its significance and possible role in the prophecy. The King was nowhere to be seen and the captain was growing irritable. He slowly dragged himself over to the steps that led up Alfor's coffin and decided to sit and catch his breath. _What the hell. He's always around when I need him _he thought to himself, running an agitated hand through his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and slightly gritted his teeth when he was hit with another wave of pain. Just then he felt a warm breeze envelop him along with the soft sound of Alfor's voice echoing through the crypt.

"_Now is the time to heal…not only your physical body, but your bond as well. Patience…all will be revealed in due time_"

Keith sighed in frustration as the warm breeze ceased and Alfor's voice dissipated. "Great…just great" he said aloud as his com began to beep. Annoyed, he reached down to grab it. "Kogane" he yelled.

"_Um, Keith? Where are you man?_" Lance's voice came through a bit pitchy.

"What do you want, McClain?" he barked, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"_Well…_" Lance began but someone grabbed the com from him

"_Just get up here, Kogane…we have what you would call a little situation…Holgersson out!_" Keith stared at his com and let out a deep sigh as he, once again, ran his hand through his hair. _What now?_

xxxxx

When Romelle decided to come to Arus to be with Sven, she never anticipated to be in the center of controversy; however, thanks to Allura, that's exactly where she found herself.

Circling the advisor, the Polluxian princess held her arms out in front of her. "Calm down Coran…please! Your blood-pressure…"

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" he yelled with his fists clenched to the side- his brow glistening with beads of sweat.

Pidge leaned into Hunk. "He doesn't look too good" he whispered.

Hunk grimaced and said "True that little buddy…he looks like he's gonna have a stroke." Worried Yellow's pilot.

"Coran, maybe you need to sit…" began Sven. The Arusian Minister snapped his gaze to meet his.

"Don't tell me to sit, Commander Holgersson!" Coran began to pace the length of the control room, muttering to himself.

Lance and Sven looked at each other and sighed knowingly when Keith slowly entered the control room, shocked to find Coran in such a state of disarray.

"Good God, Coran…what happened?" he asked, leaning against the control panel for some support.

When Coran saw Keith, he had a momentary look of relief which was quickly replaced with concern for the young man. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and approached the captain- handing him the papers he'd just received.

Keith arched a brow. "What's all this?"

"_That_, Captain, is Her Highness' latest attempt to send me to an early grave!" The minister raised his voice again and clenched at his chest.

Romelle and Sven ran to him and helped him to a chair. Keith narrowed his eyes and directed his attention to Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, slamming the papers against the console. He rubbed his face in his palms and looked at his friends.

"Can someone please explain or do I actually have to sit here and read this?" he huffed.

Lance came forward. "Well, it looks like after all these years the Alliance has finally decided to put the Panther team to good use…off Earth, of course." Lance began.

Keith licked his bottom lip and took a seat. Bringing his hand to his chin, he placed his curled index finger over the smirk tugging at his lips and sighed. "It's about time. Where are they sending them?" he asked while all eyes in the room looked at him questioningly.

Lance furrowed his brow. "The far end of the Denubian. There's been some chatter of an uprising among exiled Drules in the 9th quadrant. Allies in that area feel that Alliance presence is necessary…"

Keith nodded at Lance's explanation. "Agreed. We all know the Panthers are the best of the best…it was a good call. What do they need from us?" inquired the commander.

Coran was speechless, as were Romelle and the rest of the team. Sven stood up and looked at Keith with skepticism. "Are you saying you're OK with this?" he challenged.

"Are you saying you're not?" he rebutted. Coran began to hyperventilate and Keith shook his head. "Coran…having the Panther team close by will be a great asset. I know _Lance _can be a pain in the ass, but Geni is one persistent young woman and she's on _our_ side." he paused to look at Lance "How can you not be proud of her? Hell, I know I am! It's not every day your sister is given command of such an elite team." Lectured the captain.

Lance sported a wicked grin and stood up straight as he began to chuckle. A sense of understanding swept over the room realizing why their commander had taken the news so calmly. _Yeah…that's about to change. _Lance looked over at the advisor.

"Coran, _you_ wanna tell him or should _I_?" snickered the Red Lion pilot. Coran rubbed the bridge of his nose as he just waved Lance on.

Lance looked back over at Keith while Sven whispered to Romelle. "He's enjoying this moment a bit too much".

"Ya think?" she snorted in response

"Spit it out, Lance!" Keith yelled to which Red smiled broadly.

"_No one_ is more proud of Vievi than I am, Kogane, and if she _were_ given the BP command I'd be doing back-flips right now…but... _she _wasn't." he smirked.

Keith was surprised. "What? How could they _not_ give it to her? She's second in command for pete's sake! Who the hell'd they give it to?" he demanded.

Lance actually giggled. "They didn't give it to anyone, Oh Brilliant One. The _current_ commander has decided to remain in position." He added smugly.

"The current commander?" he asked, rubbing his chin. Keith looked at Lance who raised a brow, and his eyes widened upon realization.

Hunk leaned into Pidge. "Here it comes…" winced the big guy.

Unacceptable!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the control panel

"Finally" sighed Coran in exasperation.

"Has she lost her fucking mind? She can't possibly think I'd allow it" he paused as they all gave him a quizzical look. He grimaced "I mean…ugh…_Coran_!" said the captain, looking toward Allura's advisor.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to stop her, Captain. She has filed all the appropriate paperwork. It is all legal and binding." The poor man seamed exhausted with stress.

"What paperwork?" Keith asked while Romelle took her turn at the explanation podium.

"Allura has drawn up paperwork giving me political authority and naming you Commander in Chief and Minister of Defense in her absence. In the event that something should happen to her, I would assume her position, at least politically; however, all major decisions would go through you as _you _would remain Commander in Chief with Coran as Prime Minister." She explained.

Keith was bewildered. _She left me in charge? This is insane! I don't have time for this shit!_

Lance took on his cocky stance once more. "Well, looks like someone thinks pretty highly of _you,_ Captain Clueless." The remark earned him a death-stare.

Coran got up and made his way to the commander, moving a chair in front of him so that they would be face to face. Keith looked into the older man's eyes which clearly reflected the worry that he, himself, felt.

"Keith, son, I know you are still recovering and will have a long road ahead but, _please_…fix this. She holds you in high regard…she'll listen to you. I know she wants to prove something...however, this is not the way to do it!" pleaded Coran.

Black's pilot simply looked at him and nodded in agreement. Shaking his head, he gazed at the rooms occupants before he painfully got up from the chair and headed back to his quarters.

Keith knew that Sven and Lance wouldn't be far behind so he left the door unlocked. He was in so much pain that he actually contemplated calling Dr. Gorma for some strong medication; however, he talked himself out of it, hating to take any kind of prescription pills. Instead, the injured commander downed four ibuprophen, lowered himself onto his bed, and sank into his pillows- wearily closing his eyes. _Damn it Allura! What are you doing? _He knew the answer: any seasoned soldier would kill for the opportunity to lead such a mission- Allura was no different. It was obvious that she was thinking with _'Dylan's'_ adrenaline rush and not _her_ logic. _Well, it's not gonna happen…outskirts of the Denubian…her and Geni…not! Ugh…who am I kidding…they'd do a great job. _The captain squeezed his eyes and relaxed them once more. _Stubborn, stubborn woman. _He blew out a deep breath when the inevitable knock came.

"It's open!" Keith yelled from the bed, eyes still closed.

"Aw, I'm so touched!" mocked Lance as he turned to Sven. "He was actually anticipating our arrival."

Sven rolled his eyes and moved past Lance, grabbing a chair and settling next to Keith's bed. "How you doing, _broder_? You looked like you were in a lot of pain back there."

The captain winced and looked at his friend. "I'm fine. Just over did it today…that's all." He replied and Sven nodded.

The Red Lion pilot strutted his way toward them. "So Fearless…how're you gonna 'fix' this mess?" he said with an irritating laugh.

Keith looked at him as he confidently put his hands behind his head. "Simple. I'm coming to Earth with you." He grinned his reply with full determination. Sven and Lance were stunned.

"You're crazy! Gorma will never release you to go!" Lance pointed out.

"Keith…listen to yourself…you're in no condition to travel to Earth and you know it." added Sven.

"Oh please…I'll lay down the whole flight and I'll try not to overdo it while I'm there. I can take everything I need with me. Besides, who said anything about telling Gorma?" said the Voltron commander with a raised brow. The boys laughed at him.

"What…you think you're just gonna sneak out of here? That's rich!" snorted Lance.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"_Ni är tokiga! Detta är galet!_" yelled Sven.

"Aw _now_ look what you've done! Thor's all rambling again." Clucked McClain earning a dirty look from Sven and a chuckle from Keith.

"Relax, Holgersson. Lance is going to arrange for us to fly out late at night and you're going to cover for me…simple. By the time they realize I'm gone we'll be half way to Earth."

The Swede narrowed his eyes at his long-time friend. "Keith, think about this. You know how serious your injuries were. You can barely make it more than fifteen minutes standing up. Your wound is just _now_ beginning to heal…don't you think your pushing it?" he said with concern.

"I'm the only one that can get her to change her mind about this, Sven."

"Why not let her go? She's earned the position, Keith. It's not like it's permanent…it may do her some good…"

"Sven, have you lost it? First of all, I love Romelle…really…but do you honestly think that she can handle everything Allura does? Does she even understand what it entails? Let's not forget that Bandor's the one running things on Pollux- Romelle's never had to get involved in all the politics."

The Swede sighed "True- I love her to death but, a diplomat she is not…for sure. Still…can't you just try and show her that over the phone?"

Lance interrupted. "No! Fearless is right…he has to do it in person…catch her off guard…she'll never see it coming…_I'm in_!" said McClain as he mischievously rubbed his hands together.

Sven slapped his hand across his forehead. "Oj! I hope you guys know what you're doing."

"Trust me Sven, it's the only way. Besides, there's something _else_ I need to tell her…in person…" the captain assured.

"Alright…I'm in, too." Resigned the Viking.

"Hell yeah! The gangs goin to LA Baby!" whooped Lance as he pumped his fist in the air.

Keith rolled his eyes and grimaced while Sven walked up to Lance and put his hands on his shoulders.

"San Francisco, Lance…you're _going_ to _San Francisco_." Sven sighed and walked away, shaking his head and mumbling in Swedish while Lance shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Xxxxx

The Arusian princess made herself a cup of Japanese Chai and sat out on the balcony to clear her head. _It seems like I'm doing that an awful lot lately _she thought, letting out a deep sigh. She took a sip of her chai and closed her eyes, relishing in the way the flavor lit up her taste buds. _I am so bringing some of this back with me. _Allura sat back in her chair and enjoyed the sunset. The weather was, once again, perfect and her view was spectacular. It wasn't a full view of the ocean; however, the partial peek along with the vast mountains gave her an incredible sense of peace. _God I love California. _She made a promise to herself that she would return one day as a tourist so that she could truly enjoy the beauty the state had to offer.

Although riddled with drama, the last few months had been therapeutic for her. Not only did she finally prove to everyone how accomplished she was from a military standpoint, the princess actually fulfilled her desire to be 'normal'. Taking another sip of tea she chuckled as she thought of all the out of character things she had done. _If only the guys could have seen it…they wouldn't believe! _Allura furrowed her brow as she thought of her boys and her most recent out-of-character decision. She knew that Graham had sent the power of attorney she signed to Arus and was surprised that no one had reached out in an attempt to stop her. As a matter of fact, she hadn't heard a word from anyone. _Could they actually be ok with it? Nah…that would be too good to be true…_

At first the princess found it strange but then her thoughts got the best of her. _Maybe they really do prefer it. _She wasn't sure where all the doubts were coming from but she knew that she had to get over it, fast. _They'll see…this will be good for me…all the way around. _The competition was only a day away and she had to have a clear head. She'd promised her father, and Keith for that matter, that she would finish and she always kept her promises. She began to fiddle with the chain on her neck that, in addition to her brother's pendent, now contained the bullet that Gorma removed from Keith. The young woman wore it around her neck to remind her of how close she came to losing him for good. She clenched her eyes shut trying to erase the painful images from her mind. It was then that Geni decided to join her.

"Hey Lulu…wow is it a gorgeous night!" she announced.

"Yeah…it sure is." said Allura in a slight murmur. Red's little sister was concerned by the princess' far-off look. Feeling Geni's eyes upon her, she turned in her direction, offering a small grin.

"So, have you heard from your brother?" Allura asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Yeah actually, he just called."

"And?"

Geni pursed her lips. "He didn't mention anything about the mission, Allura."

"Oh" replied the princess, looking a bit defeated.

"It sounded like they had a lot going on though…trying to get everything ready for their arrival at the end of the week."

"Makes sense I guess." She resigned. "Did he mention how Keith is doing?"

"Allura, you talk to him every day…"

"Yes, Gen…but he never tells me everything…so…what did Lance say?"

"He said that he's finally moving around a bit but that he's still in a lot of pain." Geni paused as she took in Allura's expression. "I know you're worried Lulu, but Keith is one stubborn son-of-a-bitch. He'll be his old self in no time." She smiled.

Allura huffed a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them toward her to rest her chin upon them. "I know. It's just…well…I thought for sure that he would try and talk me out of the Panther mission…not that it would change my mind- but I'd be curious to see what he'd come up with"

Geni rolled her eyes at Allura's feigned arrogance then focused "Maybe they haven't told him…you know, they may think it may be too much for him to deal with along with everything else." She suggested.

The princess looked at her with some kind of realization. "Hmmm…maybe…" she agreed.


End file.
